


RATS: 252 Chances At Redemption

by kisikil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 119,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/kisikil
Summary: Guin Valentine opens her eyes to find herself trapped in an underwater military base with her and her twin brother, Guy's, friends. To make matters even weirder, a cartoonish rat named Kairos appears and splits them into two groups lead by each twin, forcing them to complete various tasks in order to gain secrets. But these aren't ordinary tasks - they're life-threatening, from holding a loaded gun to your head to playing memory games where failure means you're crushed between spikes. What could be the reasoning behind performing such dangerous tasks and gaining secrets that only creates tension within the group? Where did this rat come from, and why did he trap them here? And, most importantly...How does this all relate back to Guin and Guy?RATS: 252 Chances At Redemption is a "death game" original story. It's semi-illustrated with sprites and CGs, and is written in script format to replicate the feeling of a visual novel or comic!Currently: PHASE II - A Leaking PipelineNow being cross-posted on RoyalRoad.com under the same username!





	1. PHASE I - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what I'm considering my biggest and most ambitious project yet! This is an original story I intend to adapt into a novel, comic, visual novel, or anything of the like. However, I decided to start posting it here on AO3 to gain some attention and support for this project! If you're reading this, that means you at least considered reading this, and I can't thank you enough for that alone!
> 
> This will be semi-illustrated with some CGs and sprites. However, I'm not the most masterful at art, so some updates may not see any illustrations at all. This is also written in script-format. Italics are the protagonist's thoughts while the rest is dialogue.

 

“It’s a common belief that humans are complex creatures, but in reality they’re extraordinarily simple. They process in one way: think, decipher, feel...occasionally reversed. The problem with humans isn’t their simplicity or free-will; it’s the limitations of their minds. What if we could extract the typical process of the mind and alter it to become something tangible? Useful? Profitable?”

Professor Lynde Monien, Valentine IV University 2033

 

**PHASE I**

**THE THEORY OF MANKIND**

**???:** Um…

_I gently knocked on the pristine white door once more. What greeted me was an echo of my efforts. There was a section punched out of the door, but it was filled by a mirror, so all I could see was my baggy-eyed self._

****

**GUIN VALENTINE**

**GUIN:** Is anyone there…? At all?

_Despite my attempts to call out to whoever or whatever could be on the other side of the door, my voice was too small and meek to be relayed back to me. Maybe it was because of my usual tendency to stay quiet or the fact that I was shivering down to my bones, my knees buckling below me nearly every moment that passed. I knew all the knocking and all the calling would be to no avail, though. My situation was too much like a mystery RPG - waking up in someplace unknown and finding myself trapped, my kidnapper refusing to show their face to intensify the atmosphere further. All I needed to do now was wait for the cute mascot character to appear._

_I sighed. I had to give up eventually; if they wouldn’t answer the first fifteen knocks, they weren’t going to answer any of them. So, I took two steps away from the door and sat back on the mattress I found myself on not long ago. The entire room was cramped and stuffy, the walls all painted the same blaringly clean white as the door. They were bare with the only thing on one was a vent overhead. The only real object I found were my glasses, which were sitting next to my face on the mattress when I woke up. The furniture accompanying my bed was scarce, being a toilet and a sink. It reminded me of a cell in a prison._

_...But a prison of all places? How, and why, would I end up in a prison cell? Wouldn’t the door be less solid and be nothing more than metal bars, too?_

_I pressed my fingers against my temples, my head now pounding from flopping out of bed so fast and standing for so long. I tried to even out my breathing, which started to become frantic._

**GUIN:** Think, Guin, think… Where are you…? What could this be…?

_The last memory I had before arriving in this strange place was going to bed as usual back at home, falling asleep after tossing and turning for a bit. Nothing else…_

_My throat was tightening up. I sniffed, trying to hold back tears that were starting to well in my eyes. They had been trying to roll down my cheeks since I woke up, but I was doing well at keeping them in place. Surprising, since waking up in a strange room reminiscent of a prison cell with a door that was locked seemed like the surefire scenario to make me weep a few more tears. Little did I know was that it would only take one more thing for my tears to finally spill over:_

_A click and the sound of an air conditioner._

**GUIN:** Huh…?

_The sound came from above me, so I turned my attention to the vent-_

**GUIN:** Wh-What’s that?!

_From the slits of the vent seeped out a light green fog, slowly creeping and covering the entirety of the ceiling. I hopped back onto my feet and gawked at the view - the view of an ominous gas filling my confined, cramped room. It didn’t take long for the ceiling to be covered by the thick gas, slowly slinking down the walls. The room was filling with a strange odor that burned my throat, and I found myself gagging._

_I covered my mouth with the collar of my turtleneck, trying to keep the gas out of my nostrils. I coughed a few times, my hands shaking and my collar coming loose due to my own tremors. I was about to scream, scream louder than I ever had before, desperate for someone to hear me and free me from this potential gas chamber when I noticed something next to the door._

_It seemed to materialize from thin air. I approached it to see a keypad, it’s numbers ranging from 0-9 with a singular “ENTER” button. It seemed there was a portion of the wall that opened up and this slide out of it…_

_I choked, the gas burning my throat raw._

**GUIN:** What do I type in…?

_I peered at the screen, which actually had something on it. There was a section at the bottom with a flashing underscore where what I typed would go. Above it seemed to be an equation:_

10 ÷ (20 ÷ 2² × 5 ÷ 5) × 8 + 2

 **GUIN:** M-Math?! Do...I have to solve this?

_I fearfully gazed up, the gas now flooding half the room. My knees were quivering so bad, I knew they were going to buckle any minute and I would go toppling to the ground, the gas enveloping me and I would be nothing more than dust...possibly. It was a complete and utter possibility that this gas would dissolve my skin and my blood and my bones down to an unrecognizable dust, because the gas that was scraping my throat made it hard for me to speak, and everything burned._

_And the only way to possibly stop it, or get out of here, was to solve a math equation._

**GUIN:** Okay… Okay… This can’t be too hard, right? Just… Just think, PEMDAS…

_I used my vast knowledge gained from high school algebra, which was the magical equation that could save an endangered girl from choking on a green gas. At first, I thought through every step slowly in my head: parenthesis first, there’s an exponent there… However, I started to see green in the corners of my eyes, and they began to water, both from the burning and from the fear. So, I raced through the steps one hundred times faster than someone should, and typed in 2.2._

_The screen turned red, reading a big “ERROR” message. The “ENTER” button I pressed let out a small volt, shocking the end of my finger. I yelped, and that’s when I finally started crying._

**GUIN:** Wh-What?! That’s not right…? How?!

_I went through the steps in my head. Two-squared equals four… Oh, god, it’s touching the corners of the room! Four times five is twenty… I could feel the gas seep through my sleeves, burning into my skin. The tears flooding my eyes blurred the keypad; I could barely see any of the numbers. I was hyperventilating, shaking, the gas burning, my tears flowing, my heart racing-_

**GUIN:** STOP!

_I screamed out, but I knew there was no point. I tried to take a deep breath - which was strangely enough filled with pure, unadulterated air - and tried to calm my trembling hands. I spoke the steps out loud to myself, trying to ignore the gas that surrounded me, which no longer made an effort to touch me._

**GUIN:** Two-squared equals four… Four times five is twenty…

_Wait! You don’t multiply that before dividing twenty with four!_

_Once I discovered my mistake, the rest of the equation came naturally. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, and my tears were still coming at uncontrollable rates, but suffocating gas seemed to dissipate a little bit...or, at least, it wasn’t filling up the room nearly as fast anymore. The real answer turned out to be completely off from what I got before - 18 - which is typical for math being done under pressure._

_I pressed “ENTER”, and rather being met with a scolding shock and despairing red text, I was met with a neon green “CORRECT” and the door clicking open. Without hesitation, I rammed myself against the door, swinging it open and nearly off its hinges, and toppled onto the ground. I coughed, my throat still raw and burning from the gas. The door swung back, slammed shut, and clicked, locking itself once more._

_I laid on the floor, my arms and legs completely numb and immoveable from shivering so much. The burning from the gas vanished before long, and it didn’t leave behind any scars. It was more for sensation purposes than actual harm, I guessed… My lungs argued otherwise though, for it took several long moments of choking and gagging for me to finally breathe right again. The tip of my finger still hurt from being shocked, but besides that, a sore throat, and sheer fatigue, there wasn’t much else wrong with me._

**GUIN:** What...was that…?

_I hauled myself back onto my feet despite my body screaming for me to stay down. My vision blurred a bit, dots scattering across my sight. Once I regained hold of my senses, I found myself in a hallway, standing in front of a door across from the one I just escaped. There were several other doors lining the walls, all white and pristine with a section cut out of them where you would expect a window...and that’s exactly what I found._

_Which was odd, I thought, considering that section of door was a mirror when I was trapped in my room. I peered into the window of the other door to find the same sort of arrangement that was in mine: a steel-frame bed, a sink, and a toilet. It was a carbon-copy._

**GUIN:** Is this really a prison of some sort…?

_And this window here...is it by chance a mirror on the other side?_

**GUIN:** A one-way mirror, maybe…? Something suited for solitary confinement…

_To have so many rooms designed for such in one hallway seemed odd…_

_I decided to test my theory by peering into the room I just escaped, and without a doubt, I could see in. The window truly was one-way, with the other side being a mirror. I watched as the green gas was slowly sucked out of the room, it escaping back into the vent. I jiggled the knob a bit, but, alas, it was locked once more._

**GUIN:** I guess I can’t go back in… Not like I really want to…

_I peered down the hallway of doors. My room was at the end - there was nothing at the right of it besides a blank, white wall. I walked down the hall, counting the doors on one wall as I went. There was a total of eight, so this hallway had sixteen total._

_At the end of the hallway was a seventeenth door, but this one was starkly different than the rest. It was black, and instead of a one-way window, there were bars screwed on, much more reminiscent of a prison or a dungeon. I looked into a few of the other doors first before approaching the black one; they were all empty, void of any person or any thing except for the usual setup._

**GUIN:** Is there anyone here at all…?

_I made my way to the black door. The bars were higher than me, so I had to get on my tiptoes to peek through with my hands holding them to keep steady. There wasn’t anything shocking or mind-boggling in there, but it was much different than the other rooms. What seemed like large, square drawers lined the walls, most with green lights lit near the handles. I only saw one with a red light, and another was open…_

_...with someone rummaging through it!_

**GUIN:** Eh?

_Before I could react, I started to move. Or, more accurately, the door started to move - I lost my footing and the door began to swing open as a result while I was  still latched onto the bars! I squealed as it swayed into the room and slammed against the wall, nearly knocking me off of it. I kept my grip on the bars as my legs swung helplessly below me._

**???:** That’s one way to enter a room, I guess.

_I tensed up so much when the door moved, I had my forehead lodged into the bars with my eyes squeezed tight. When I heard the voice - the awfully familiar voice - I finally loosened up, though I stayed firmly in place hanging off the door. I turned my head to find the person who was digging in a drawer…_

**GUIN:** ...Guy?

****

**GUY VALENTINE**

**GUY:** Guin.

_I swung my feet._

**GUIN:** ...Help.

 **GUY:** You’re an inch off the ground.

 **GUIN:** _Help._

_Guy sighed and helped me get my feet back on the ground, which was simply holding onto my waist while I nervously relaxed my arm muscles so I could inch closer to the ground. Once my feet were planted firmly on the floor, I finally let go of the bars and let out the huge breath of air I had been holding in that entire time. Guy took this opportunity to flick my nose, in which I replied with a loud whine._

**GUY:** That wasn’t so hard.

 **GUIN:** D-Don’t be mean!

 **GUY:** I’m not mean.

 **GUIN:** Yes, you are!

_I rubbed my nose while Guy stood by, his arms crossed and his eyes as sullen as ever. Even though he was being his usual unsympathetic self, it was relieving to find my twin brother and know I wasn’t here by myself._

_After I was done tending to my flicked nose, I noticed something wrapped around his neck. It seemed to be a thick, metal choker with several red lights lining it, each as bright as day._

**GUIN:** What’s that around your neck?

 **GUY:** I don’t know. It was there when I woke up.

_He reached out and pulled my turtleneck’s collar down._

**GUY:** Seems you have one, too. Your lights are blue, however.

 **GUIN:** What?

_My hands flung to my neck, where I felt the cool touch of metal and the warm sensation of lit bulbs._

**GUIN:** Wh-When did that get there…?

 **GUY:** You probably didn’t notice it because of that turtleneck of yours.

 **GUIN:** But...I didn’t _feel_ anything around my neck when I woke up…

 **GUY:** I didn’t feel mine, either. I only found it once I looked into my room’s one-way mirror.

 **GUIN:** You were in one of those rooms…?

 **GUY:** Yes. At the end of the hall, to the right.

 **GUIN:** I-I was right across from you…! Why didn’t you try to get me out?!

 **GUY:** It was locked. I figured you would get out like I did eventually.

_I grunted._

**GUIN:** You didn’t even wait for me…!

 **GUY:** I was going to wait for you here.

 **GUIN:** Th-There was… There was poisonous gas in my room! I almost died in there!

 **GUY:** Mine as well.

 **GUIN:** Huh?

 **GUY:** You have to solve an equation to escape, I’m assuming? I had to do the same as well.

 **GUIN:** S-So you had poison gas in your room, too…?

 **GUY:** Yes. I don’t particularly know what kind of gas it was, however. My first assumption was hydrogen chloride, though that doesn’t explain the color-

_I stomped my foot._

**GUIN:** I almost died, Guy!

 **GUY:** So did I.

 **GUIN:** But you knew about the gas and didn’t do anything…!

 **GUY:** It’s not like I could. Your room was locked, remember?

_I stared at him for a long while with the meanest, angriest face I could manage. Then, I started tearing up, a whimper escaping my throat._

**GUIN:** I-I’m sorry…

 **GUY:** For what?

 **GUIN:** G-Getting mad at you…

 **GUY:** You just escaped a high-stress situation. It’s only natural for you to react accordingly.

 **GUIN:** Aren’t you scared at all…?

 **GUY:** Not particularly. The gas was unnerving, but I’m more curious to where we are, who brought us here…

_Guy seemed like he wanted to go on, but something stopped him. More particularly, looking me in the eye and noticing that my tears were spilling over (once again)._

**GUY:** ...Are...you scared, Guin?

_I didn’t respond vocally. I only nodded, my hands to my chest as I picked at my fingernails with my back hunched like a scared little rodent. Guy fumbled with his hands, adjusting his glasses at one point, before awkwardly patting my shoulder._

**GUY:** ...There’s something I’d like to show you.

_I wasn’t sure if he was trying to distract me from this mind-boggling experience so far or if his mind simply changed direction. But, I didn’t argue; I nodded once more and followed Guy as he led me towards the drawers lined on the wall. The one he was digging through was still open and next to it was the only other drawer that had a red light._

**GUY:** Most of these had already been opened when I got here. These two were the only ones untouched.

 **GUIN:** How do you know they’re the only ones…?

 **GUY:** I figured when I opened this one, which had a red light as well, and found items within, that meant the other drawers with green lights were already rummaged through. Besides, you can’t open one that doesn’t have your things in it.

 **GUIN:** Our things are in these…?

 **GUY:** Yes. Open yours.

_I peered down at the drawer in front of me, the red light giving off a faint glow against the gray metal._

**GUIN:** Are you sure this one’s mine…?

 **GUY:** Well, it’s the only other one that hasn’t been opened, and you just arrived here. You could try another drawer, but…

_While he spoke, I reached out to a drawer that had a green light nearby. Before I even touched the handle, however, it shocked my finger, similarly like the number pad did in my room when I got the equation answer wrong. I yelped out in pain._

**GUY:** ...it’ll shock you if you try.

_I wanted to cry._

**GUIN:** Th-Thanks for telling me…

 **GUY:** You’re welcome.

_He was deadpan, unaware that I was being sarcastic._

_With my finger roasted to the point that I believed my fingerprint was no longer visible, I grabbed the handle of my red-lighted drawer. Sure enough, there was no shock, and I was able to pull it forward with ease. It opened like the drawer in a filing cabinet, but instead of files there was my distinguishable dollar store backpack and a small device that resembled a smartphone._

**GUIN:** Oh…! Is everything in here..?

_I dug around in my bag to find everything in it originally was untouched - journal, pencil case, two inhalers for the both of us, and a bottle of pills. The only things missing were my laptop and my phone… I guessed that the strange device that lay next to my bag was a phone in some way. It was small like one, but it had no buttons on it; all it had was a large screen encompassing nearly the entire surface with a small camera set at the top. I lugged my backpack onto my back, picked up the phone-device, and propped myself back onto my feet._

**GUY:** There was one in my drawer as well.

 **GUIN:** What is it…?

 **GUY:** I’m not sure. You can turn it on, though.

 **GUIN:** How?

_Guy reached out to the device and tapped it twice with two fingers. Nothing happened. He nudged me and, after a moment of hesitation, I repeated what he did. At that, the screen flashed white, then back to darkness with only a few white letters sprawled on the screen:_

**VALENTINE, GUIN**

**Stay Tuned For New Info!**

_Underneath it was a small block of cheese. A cartoon mouse scurried onto the screen towards it and started nibbling on the edge. Despite such a cute little animation on the screen, everything about this only sent chills down my spine. I felt uneasy, my legs a bit wobbly._

**GUIN:** What does this all mean…? Where are we?

 **GUY:** I’d tell you if I knew. Though, I don’t think I’m the only person you’ll be asking that.

_I was puzzled for a minute until I remembered: we were in a room with walls lined with drawers, and they all had green lights. When I closed my drawer, I noticed that it had flickered to green as well._

**GUIN:** There’s other people here…

 **GUY:** Fourteen others to be exact.

 **GUIN:** Where are they?

 **GUY:** Probably behind this door.

_On the other side of the wall, opposite of the door that swung itself open and nearly killed me, was another black one, this one with no bars or any sort of hole to peep through. It was sheer, polished black metal, our distorted reflections peering back at us from it._

**GUIN:** Sh-Should we go through, then…?

 **GUY:** I don’t see anywhere else we could go.

 **GUIN:** Do you think it’s safe…?

 **GUY:** Who knows unless we step through?

_I wished he could be a little more empathetic or cautious, but he was right. We could either go back to those rooms yearning to execute us with strange, green gas, or we could step through this new door and find out something new. Find these other people that are missing._

_...I wasn’t sure if we’d be one hundred percent safe once we found them. Maybe I played too many escape room video games, but how else was I supposed to feel upon waking up in a place like this and experiencing what I’ve already experienced? I’d rather curl up in a ball and close my eyes, anticipating the moment that I would finally snap back into reality. All of this would be a bad dream, and I’d find myself nice and cozy back in my room._

_But, that wasn’t the case. I knew it wasn’t the case since I’ve already been zapped twice, and neither time I’ve woken up. Maybe that shouldn’t be enough to convince me this wasn’t all a dream, but it did so anyway. Some part of me told me that this wasn’t a dream, and I wasn’t safe._

_I found myself pinching Guy’s jacket sleeve as he cranked the knob. I felt all the air escape my lungs as he threw it open._

_And, behind it, revealing themselves after the blinding light died down…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this update doesn't meet the cast outside of Guy. For the sake of length, however, I decided right here would be the best place to cut this update. Don't worry, though - next update, you'll get to meet EVERYONE!
> 
> There is a discord for RATS, though it's currently private (if you know me or my discord username, however, feel free to ask me for an invite!). I may open it up once this first "phase" of the story is posted; it depends on the reception it gets.
> 
> The next update will be next Friday, but after that I haven't decided whether to update this on a weekly or fortnightly basis. Again, it depends on the reception.
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! Except with more characters.


	2. PHASE I - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 kudos in the first update! That's 27 more kudos than I expected to get. Thank you so much for your support already, it means so much to me!  
> In this update, we (finally) meet the rest of the cast!

**???:** Well, well, well! Look who decided to show their faces!

 **???:** We were wondering if you guys would show up eventually…

 **???:** It’s Guy! It’s Guin! Now the entire group’s together now!

_...were all our friends._

_The room was a tad smaller than the last, and nearly every inch of it was contained by someone. If I wasn’t so relieved to see so many familiar faces, I would’ve been thrown into a panic over how crowded it was._

_...Though, I was already starting to feel the effects, as my breathing started to quicken a bit._

**???:** I’m so happy to see you guys~!

_A sing-songy, cheerful voice rang out above the rest of the others. Suddenly, someone lunged themselves at us, throwing one arm across my neck and squeezing with all their might. They did the same with Guy, who didn’t seem phased at all by the sudden contact, mostly because this was a person he was accustomed to and even enjoyed being around. He pat her back, which was covered by her thick, curled red hair._

**GUY:** Hello, Nichole.

**NICHOLE RICHMOND**

**NICHOLE:** Hello, hello! Guy! Guin! I’m sosososo happy to see you~!

_She squeezed a little tighter, and I choked, gasping for air. Eventually, once I was almost presumed dead from strangulation, she let go and her entire attention turned to Guy (unsurprisingly). She held both of his hands within hers and bounced on her toes._

**NICHOLE:** I was worried you guys wouldn’t be here~! I mean, things just aren’t the same when you two aren’t around…

 **GUY:** Well, don’t worry. We’re here now.

_The tiniest hint of a smile crept on Guy’s face. The only time I ever saw him smile was when he was around her. She’s our childhood friend - we’ve known her since we were both in kindergarten. She was always more Guy’s friend than mine. I figured she obligated herself to being my friend solely because I was Guy’s sister._

_I did feel that way about most of his friends unfortunately, but that was more my own interpretation of things._

**???:** Oh my god, GUINY!

_Someone shouted my name, and before I could react, they had their hands on my shoulders and were shaking me back and forth. It wasn’t hard for me to recognize who it was - I could spot that pink streak in stark black hair anywhere._

**???:** D-Don’t shake her so hard! She looks exhausted!

_Right behind her was a boy who I also knew well, with his bright red vest and ears punctured with several earrings I felt a bit more at ease knowing they were there, the tight knot in my throat dissipating once I realized who they were. They were two of my closest friends, and sometimes the only friends I felt like I had: Casper Latrey and Selica Delacoix._

__

**SELICA DELACROIX**

**CASPER LATREY**

_Selica stopped shaking me after Casper scolded her and slapped her hand against her chest._

**SELICA:** Guiny, dearest! Is everything okay?

 **GUIN:** Wh-Why do you ask…?

_My voice resorted back to being nothing more than a murmur._

**CASPER:** Your eyes look a little puffy… Like you’ve been crying.

_Oh my god my eyes look puffy I walked in here right after I cried like a bumbling baby and now my friends are going to be upset why didn’t Guy tell me my eyes were puffy why am I such an idiot._

_I took a deep breath._

**CASPER & SELICA:** Guin!

_I exhaled._

**GUIN:** ...I-I’m okay. Just...a little shaken is all…

 **SELICA:** Oh, yeah, that totally makes sense! I’d cry if I wanted too!

_Casper patted my shoulder. He was much more gentle that Selica’s shaking, which nearly knocked my head off my neck._

**CASPER:** It’ll be alright! I’m glad to see you’re okay, Guin.

_He paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his cheek._

**CASPER:** ...I’d say I’m glad to see you _here_ with us, but I don’t really know if that’s right to say… Especially considering I don’t even know what “here” is.

 **???:** _I_ know where this is!

_We all turned to a girl who had a huge grin on her face and her arms crossed as she stood triumphantly among us. She was Ivee Ree, and she was always confident, no matter where she ended up...I guessed that included in a strange, metal facility._

__

**IVEE REE**

**IVEE:** You remember that movie? _Covenir_ , or something?

_Next to her was her older brother, Victor Ree, who towered above the rest of us and stood much more dauntingly than she did a full foot below him. The difference between the two were night and day._

__

**VICTOR REE**

**VICTOR:** We’re not in a spaceship piloted by a rogue robot.

 **IVEE:** You don’t know that! We could be the pioneers for another planet! Saviors of the human race!

 **VICTOR:** ...You’re right. I’m a fool. How could I ever think it would be something that isn’t a movie you watched just the other night?

 **IVEE:** There’s aliens on here waiting to eat us… Watch out!

 _Ivee shaped her hands into claws and roared at the entire crowd. No one budge...except me, of course, who just_ had _to jump in utter fear._

 **???:** I’m sorry, but that’s ridiculous.

_A refined voice echoed. It was a blonde boy with a soft expression on his face, his stature poised and formal. That was Luca Abbot, a boy who attended my high school a grade above me and was renowned for his skills with the piano._

**LUCA ABBOT**

**IVEE:** Um, did I ask you?

 **LUCA:** No, but I believe we could jump to many other wild conclusions without resulting to “alien kidnapping”.

 **IVEE:** First of all, aliens deserve more respect than this. Second, let me have my fun, whitey!

 **LUCA:** That’s racist.

_A growl escaped Ivee’s throat, and she seemed like she was about to pounce if it weren’t for Victor securing her in place by holding the top of her head._

**LUCA:** Besides, I think you’re scaring little Lucia over there.

 **???:** I-I’m not scared!

_In the corner of the room was a person holding a girl in their arms. The person holding the girl had messy brown hair that covered their eyes, while the girl had short blonde hair wearing a fancy white and pink sundress. They were Rudy and Lucia Thayer respectively._

**RUDY ???**

****

**LUCIA THAYER**

_Lucia was the daughter of a famous family who owned a hospital while Rudy was someone who helped her get around, because…_

**LUCIA:**...Aliens...didn’t kidnap us, right?

 **RUDY:** ...No.

 **IVEE:** You don’t know… Maybe that’s why they didn’t give you your wheelchair… Boo!

_Lucia squeaked before hiding her face in Rudy’s shoulder, arms wrapped around their neck._

**RUDY:** ...Stop it.

 **IVEE:** Ufufu… ❤

 **???:** I’m surprised… I didn’t take Lucia for the type to fear the extra-terrestrial.

_A gorgeous lady wandered over to a frightened Lucia and pat her on the head. She was always someone I considered the pinnacle of beauty, as well as everyone else - she walked with grace, her hair seemed to sway in the air in the most perfect fashion, and everything that came out of her mouth was sophisticated and imperturbable. She was Aiya Hachimitsu, once a track star in high school and was now loved by everyone who met her._

__

**AIYA HACHIMITSU**

**LUCA:** Well, can you blame the girl? She’s so small, she might be easy to gobble up!

 **LUCIA:** I-I don’t mind aliens as long as them eating me is out of the question!

 **IVEE:** Oh-?

 **VICTOR:** _Stop._

 **AIYA:** Ivee, sweetie, don’t you think it’s not very nice to say that’s why there’s no wheelchair for her here?

 **LUCA:** Yes, exactly. How shrewd!

_Ivee stuck her tongue out at Luca._

**LUCA:** We’ll need to find a wheelchair for you as soon as possible, little Lucia.

 **LUCIA:** It’s fine… I don’t mind! I like when Rudy holds me!

_Lucia’s mood seemed to take a completely turn, for now she was pressing her cheek against Rudy’s with a huge smile on her face. Rudy was completely expressionless._

**AIYA:** Anyway, I believe it to be far too early to learn exactly where we are.

 **VICTOR:** I have some idea-

 **???:** Ummmm, can I say something?

_Before Victor could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the only person in the room that could challenge him in terms of height, even if he was nothing more than a long, lanky stick of a man. This bed-headed, thick-rimmed glasses-wearing of a boy was Florence Ashford, a close friend of Guy and Nichole’s. He was also Selica’s cousin. He was usually more social than this, but no doubt this situation has made him retreat back to his more meek side._

__

**FLORENCE ASHFORD**

**VICTOR:** Oh, yeah. Sure.

 **FLORENCE:** Sorry to interrupt you Victor, but I couldn’t help but notice this is all so...familiar.

 **AIYA:** Ah, you’ve been kidnapped by aliens in the past?

 **FLORENCE:** No, I wish! This reminds me of all the escape games in the past that I’ve played, especially the No Escape series! Though the puzzle in our rooms were dreadfully dull, the concept of a bunch of people being sucked into a strange location with no memory of how they got there is very reminiscent of it!

_So much for being meek..._

**NICHOLE:** Oh, yeah! Now that you mention it, it really does~!

 **IVEE:** So, we’re just going through some off-brand version of a popular Japanese video game series?!

 **FLORENCE:** Exactly! Don’t worry guys, I have a world record in- Ow, ow, ow ow ow ow!

_Suddenly, the woman who was standing next to Florence with a scowl on her face started twisted his ear. Victor seemed like a small puppy compared to her, what with her petrifying glare and her muscles that had a snake tattoo crawling up them. She was Candace Sandoval, and she frightened me to no end (she was close friends with Guy too, somehow, someway)._

__

**CANDACE SANDOVAL**

**CANDACE:** Stop downplaying all of this, you dolt.

_Florence whined loudly like a child. She finally let go of him after some time, leaving him to rub his ears with tears budding in his eyes._

**CANDACE:** You all see calm considering all of this.

 **AIYA:** It’s better than panicking, wouldn’t you say?

 **CANDACE:** There’s a way to handle situations without turning them into games.

_As much as Candace absolutely terrified me, she was right. A small part of me felt a bit aggravated at how calmly everyone was handling this… Mostly because I, myself, couldn’t find any way to downplay this entire situation, especially after escaping from my room, which Florence seemed to make no big deal out of…_

_...Really, no one did…_

**VICTOR:** I was actually going to address that issue, if you’d let me-

 **???:** There’s no reason to be afraid, actually! Because I know _exactly_ what this is!

_There was yet another confident voice, and it came from a certain boy with a mullet that Guy and I knew almost as long as we knew Nichole. He was Morgan Collins, the self-assured and slight flirt of the group, his fist held up jubilantly before him._

**MORGAN COLLINS**

_Next to him was his best friend, Oliver Wilde, who had part of his hair covering one of his eyes, sporting the usual scene look despite being the complete opposite of that. He clapped his hands together and stood in front of Morgan, looking almost apologetic._

**OLIVER WILDE**

**OLIVER:** I wouldn’t say “exactly”, but more “we have a general sense of”.

 **AIYA:** And what would that general sense be?

 **MORGAN:** Well, it’s only obvious that this is all a grand set-up for what could be the greatest-!

 **OLIVER:** A surprise party.

 **MORGAN:** Heeeey, I wanted to say it!

_Everyone’s eyes bored into the pair. I swear I could see Oliver starting to sweat while Morgan was completely unfazed._

**CANDACE:** ...Are you stupid or just an idiot?

 **MORGAN:** Come oooon, think about it!

 **CANDACE:** There, I thought about it. You’re an idiot.

 **OLIVER:** Imagine how much of a surprise this would be if it _was_ a party!

 **MORGAN:** Wouldn’t it be a big surprise to walk through those doors and see an entire party out there, shouting “Surprise!” after scaring us all to death like this?

 **LUCIA:** A surprise party?!

_Lucia clapped her hands._

**LUCIA:** That sounds like so much fun! Oh, but didn’t you ruin the surprise by saying it’s a surprise party?

_Morgan slapped his hand against his forehead._

**MORGAN:** You’re right!

 **OLIVER:** Now it’s just a regular party… And it’s all our faults!

 **MORGAN:** This is the worst! I _am_ an idiot!

 **CANDACE:** At least he admits it.

 **AIYA:** It can still be a surprise party if we act surprised! Teehee…

 **MORGAN:** Aiya’s right as always!

 **AIYA:** This could all be set up to be the theme of one of Florence’s silly little games!

 **FLORENCE:** ...They’re not silly, Aiya. Those “games” _changed my life._

_I felt like I wanted to cry again. Here everyone was, taking this all with a grain of sand after having to go through that terrible room with the gas… I knew everyone here more-or-less was either confident or avoided stress at all costs, but this was over the line and made me feel silly for feeling terrible about it all…!_

**GUIN:** Really…?

_I muttered under my breath, but someone heard me speak. To be specific, someone behind me._

**???:** “Really” what?

_I screamed for a good second before I realized who the voice was behind me. The blank, impassive face behind a pair of thin-framed glasses with her hair tied up into a tight bun… Felicia Wilde, Oliver’s little sister and the fourth person in me, Casper, and Selica’s little friend group. However, I wondered at times if Felicia even liked me…_

**FELICIA WILDE**

**GUIN:** H-How’d you get back there?!

 **FELICIA:** I walked here? How else would I get here?

 **OLIVER:** Fee-fee, don’t sneak up on people like that!

 **FELICIA:** Why not? It’s fun.

_I sighed, any chance of good feelings bubbling up within the next hour completely shattered._

**CASPER:** Guin?

 **GUIN:** Huh?

 **CASPER:** I heard you say something… Is there something wrong?

_I could feel everyone’s eyes turn to me since my entire body started to heat up under their stares. I kept my lips tight, pressing them together so hard they nearly hurt, afraid to speak out to everyone around me. But, I knew I would have to speak eventually since they were all waiting for me. I glanced at Casper for a quick moment, who gave me a reassuring smile and nod. That was enough to get me to swallow down some of my anxiety and speak out._

**GUIN:** I-I-

 **GUY:** It just seems odd is all.

_Of course, Guy spoke over me. It was better than me speaking and stuttering, making a fool of myself, so I resigned._

**GUY:** How can you all act so calm after what happened in the rooms?

 **NICHOLE:** What happened in the rooms?

 **LUCA:**  Waking up in them was a bit creepy, but it doesn’t completely discredit that it could be part of some sort of elaborate party.

 **FLORENCE:** That equation wasn’t too rough either. I solved it in no time!

 **MORGAN:** R-Really? It took me at least a half hour…

 **FELICIA:** Because you’re an idiot.

 **SELICA:** That’s how long it took me, too!

 **FELICIA:** Because you’re also an idiot.

 **SELICA:** Um, Fee-fee, that was the part where you were supposed to compliment me-

 **GUY:** Did...none of you experience the toxic gas leaking in?

_When Guy said that, it suddenly made sense. Why else would everyone else take this so lightly? If you take away the toxic gas, you wake up in a strange room and find your possessions in another… While this can be creepy in itself, as Luca said, tying it with some sort of surprise party or the like downplays the severity of it. As long as your life isn’t shown to be in immediate danger, you can also conjure up scenarios on how this situation isn’t scary._

_...But, Guy and I…_

_The vibrant, carefree air in the room seemed to dissipate the minute Guy mentioned the words “toxic gas”. The excited light in everyone’s eyes seemed to disappear, leaving behind a dull sheen filled with worry._

**NICHOLE:** Wh-What do you mean? “Toxic gas”?

 **GUY:** In my room, toxic gas started leaking in. I had to solve that equation to both get out and save my own life. Same was the case with Guin, right?

 **GUIN:** ...Y-Yeah…

 **GUY:** It was green and it burned upon inhalation. Well… It burned upon simply touching it.

_Everyone stared at Guy in complete awe, fear...possibly disbelief. It only confirmed what Guy said - they didn’t experience the gas coming in and burning them, thus why they could take this all much lighter than we could. There was only one person who spoke up after Guy explained the gas:_

**AIYA:** Oh, my dears… Are you two alright?!

 **GUY:** We’re fine. Guin’s a little shaken up, is all.

_I wished Guy didn’t call me out like that. But, I found myself distracted by something else rather than the subject at hand. I had been so consumed with this strange place and finding all of our friends here, stuck with us, that I completely glossed over the fact that everyone else had something wrapped around their necks similarly to Guy and I. When Aiya spoke, my attention turned to a singular blue light that illuminated from a gray collar rather than her eyes. Some of the others had a blue light on their collars as well while others had a red light, like Guy’s. But, the difference between his and theirs…_

**GUIN:** Um-

 **SELICA:** This is absolutely _terrible!_ We completely ignored Guiny and her brother, and now they’re upset! This is all of your faults.

 **LUCA:** _Our_ faults?

 **SELICA:** Yes. None of you informed me that they were in trouble. This is Casper’s fault especially.

 **CASPER:** _My_ fault? I was second to arrive here behind you!

 **SELICA:** Yes, which means you were first to commit the sin.

_While I was flattered that Selica was worried about me in her own dramatic way, there was still the issue of…_

**GUIN:** I-I have…

 **LUCIA:** I’m sorry… It was a bit of a struggle getting out of my room… But that’s a bit of a selfish excuse, huh…?

 **LUCA:** Oh, look what you did! You made Lucia cry.

 **FELICIA:** Not being able to walk isn’t much of an excuse.

 **OLIVER:** Fee-fee!

 **RUDY:** ...It’s not your fault, Lucia.

_Lucia gave Rudy a big smile._

**GUIN:** Guys…?

 **MORGAN:** So, I guess this isn’t a party?

 **AIYA:** Oh, I thought you were kidding about that?

 **MORGAN:** Y-You weren’t taking me seriously?!

 **IVEE:** Well, well, it _is_ completely possible that we’ve found ourselves-!

 **CANDACE:** We haven’t been kidnapped by aliens.

_I slumped my shoulders. I figured there was no point trying to fight against the prattle amongst my friends. I’d be restating the obvious, anyway. No doubt everyone else has already noticed the collars, even though…_

**NICHOLE:** ...Oh~?

_Nichole’s face was suddenly inches away from mine, making me shriek and jump back. However, her eyes weren’t on me - they were on my collar._

**NICHOLE:** Wooooah, Guin and Guy have collars too! But, they’re different…

_Nichole’s voice resonated through the room much better than my voice ever could, so everyone stopped their individual conversations and turned to us. Their gazing eyes made my cheeks burn up once again._

**AIYA:** Oh, they are… They have several lights on them instead of just one.

 **NICHOLE:** Eight to be specific!

_Nichole jabbed her finger into each light on my collar, counting out loud. I stiffened up with each touch._

**NICHOLE:** Six...seven...eight!

_After she was done counting, I quickly slid my turtleneck's collar up my neck, my face heating up from all the eyes towards my direction._

**OLIVER:** They’re also different colors too… Guy’s is red while Guin’s is blue. Like some of ours…

_I scanned each person’s collars, taking note of who’s lit what color. The blue collars were Casper, Selica, Felicia, Luca, Aiya, Lucia, and Rudy.  The red collars included Guy, Nichole, Candace, Morgan, Ivee, Oliver, Victor, and Florence._

**SELICA:** Ugh, first someone kidnaps us, then they put collars on us like dogs?!

 **LUCIA:** Are we truly sure someone kidnapped us…?

 **FELICIA:** Duh. Why else would we end up in this death metal trap, stuck in this sweaty room?

_Morgan scratched his eyebrow._

**MORGAN:** Is this place like, uh...a warehouse then?

 **CANDACE:** Doubt it, considering the rooms we just escaped from. Especially considering the twins’ near-death experience.

 **AIYA:** Maybe if we can figure out what this place is…

 **GUY:** Have you all tried leaving this room yet?

 **AIYA:** No. The door’s locked.

_That’s when a voice that hadn’t spoken for a while rose up._

**VICTOR:** May I interject?

 **IVEE:** Vic’s been waiting for his turn for a while now, guys!

 **AIYA:** Oh! I apologize. Please, say your peace.

 **VICTOR:** Thank you. I may have an idea where we are.

 **LUCA:** Oh? And you waited this long to tell us?

_Victor simply stared at Luca for a long while, boring his stern, stoic gaze straight through the pianist. Luca simply chuckled as he hid himself behind Florence._

**VICTOR:** I recognize this sort of set-up at least. If the room after this is what I believe it to be-

 **SELICA:** Then that means _you’re_ the one who kidnapped us!

 **MORGAN:** Victor kidnapped us?! Dude, what the hell?!

 **VICTOR:** ...Yes. I kidnapped you. I’m the big bad guy. Boo.

_Morgan and Selica screamed. Morgan ducked behind Oliver while Selica threw her arm in front of me and Felicia._

**SELICA:** I won’t let you hurt Guiny and Fee-fee, fiend!

 **MORGAN:** OLIVER HELP ME

 **OLIVER:** H-How?! Dying myself?!

 **CANDACE:** Can you people let Victor say two words without making fools of yourselves?

 **NICHOLE:** Beeeesides, why would Victor kidnap Ivee and himself too~!

_Victor scratched his chin, one eyebrow arched as though he wanted to continue._

**CASPER:** So, you can’t say for certain it’s what you think it is?

 **VICTOR:** ...I can make an assumption, though it could be proven wrong. It’s possible we might be in-

_Before Victor could finish his thought, there was a click that echoed from the other side of the room. Everyone’s heads turned towards the door we had yet to go through to find it opening, bright white light leaking into the cramped gray room we were in. Some of us shielded our eyes, the light illuminating so blindly into our eyes, while others gazed as it revealed what was waiting for us beyond._

_What was waiting for us...was something out of a dream._

_The room we stepped into was massive - I believed it to be the size of a football field if you made one circular. It was completely barren of any sort of furniture or...anything, really. The floors were polished metal, ends of screws barring down the corners of each tile every foot or so. But...the vast emptiness of the room wasn’t what was spectacular. About a few feet above our heads sat a glass dome on the walls that stretched up dozens of feet more. The dome was paneled, paneled with glass and each corner had a light that illuminated everything above it. And beyond the glass..._ _was water. The dark depths of water laid out beyond the glass dome, and each light illuminated some strange or colorful or horrifying or majestic fish that fluttered by, little air bubbles flittering from their gills. Nothing could be seen beyond the water and the schools of fish. The surface wasn’t visible._

 **LUCIA:** Is this...an aquarium…?

_Part of me said it wasn’t. A part of me was several parts of me overshadowing a small sliver of myself who wanted to say it was. A hammerhead shark floated by the glass, unaware of the tiny, miniscule dots of humans that gawked below it._

**IVEE:** Th-This is the fanciest aquarium I’ve ever been if it is one…

 **AIYA:** The strangest as well…

 **VICTOR:** I understand… So it is where I believed us to be.

_Victor spoke up, and it took every ounce of energy in my body to look away from the sight above me._

**GUY:** It does?

 **VICTOR:** Yes. This is a military base. Or, I shouldn’t say that… This base isn’t specifically designed for mass military use, but it serves as one nonetheless.

 **OLIVER:** Oh, right… You’re in the military.

 **VICTOR:** Reserves, but...yes. After our initial training, recruits are taken to one of these bases to tour and remember history in short.

 **FLORENCE:** I didn’t think the military still used these bases, though?

 **VICTOR:** No, they don’t. After the Isle of Japan bombed and destroyed the main base off in the Pacific in 2007, the government shutdown the remaining 26 bases to prevent any more tragedies while war was ongoing.

_Victor scratched his head._

**VICTOR:** They have been considering reopening them, however. Since times are peaceful now.

 **CANDACE:** Do you know what base we’re in right now?

 **VICTOR:** Exactly? I can’t tell. I know this isn’t one that would typically house troops, though.

 **CANDACE:** They differ?

 **VICTOR:** Slightly. Some are used as hospitals, research laboratories for scientists, a place to store prisoners…

 **MORGAN:** P-Prisoners…

_Morgan repeated the word that was all on our minds. The air become frigid._

**MORGAN:** Do you think...maybe…?

 **IVEE:** What, that we’re prisoners in some abandoned military base? None of us have broke the law! The worst thing someone here’s done was when Candace blew cigarette smoke in the principal’s face!

 **GUY:** Look what you’ve done, Candace. You’ve taken us all down with you.

_Candace flicked Guy’s nose._

**GUY:** ...Ow.

_Guy rubbed his nose._

**SELICA:** Besides, we can’t be prisoners! What would someone like _me_ be doing here?!

_While out of anyone else that would’ve been a snobby comment, coming from Selica raised an important question. Before we met her, she was a child celebrity, a singer whose fans ranged from all ages and genders alike. She ended up retiring during our sophomore year, which was when Casper and I met her, but she was still stopped frequently on the streets by fans and loved by most._

**LUCA:** And let’s not forget _me_ as well.

_Luca wasn’t much of a figure amongst our generation but rather the older ones...the older ones on the other side of the world. He was raised from a young age by his grandparents to be a pianist unmatched by anyone his age - the only things who could recreate his work were computers and robots. He also retired, albeit before Selica, and decided to attend Rodchester’s starting his junior year._

**LUCA:** Would they truly lock two people beloved by most in a place like this, branding them as criminals?

 **SELICA:** Maybe _you_ , since your base is probably dead by now.

 **LUCA:** Oh, says the child star whose fame dropped when she-

 **NICHOLE:** Guuuuuys! Let’s not fight!

_Nichole hopped to the center of the group and threw her hands up into the air._

**NICHOLE:** There’s no use in panicking, yeah? Maybe this is all some kinda… I dunno…

_She pursed her lips and pressed in both cheeks with her fingers. Then, she smacked and jumped in the air._

**NICHOLE:** Oh! We don’t even know if that glass stuff is real! It could be a hologram!

 **CASPER:** What do you mean, then…?

 **NICHOLE:** It could all still be a party~! ☆

 **CASPER:** This is a really elaborate party, then…

_Nichole clapped her hands together._

**NICHOLE:** Let’s not worry, yeah? There’s other doors here! I’m sure we’ll find the party or a way out somewhere~

 **???:** Unless ya know how to swim, lil’ missy, I wouldn’t suggest that!

 **NICHOLE:** Huuuh~?

_A shrewd voice echoed throughout the elephantine room. I would’ve thought it came from some sort of intercom, but I didn’t see speakers anywhere, nor did the voice sound muffled in the slightest._

**IVEE:** Wow, one of you guys sure is good at voice acting!

 **AIYA:** I don’t think that was one of us, though…

 **???:** It ain’t! Why don’t I go on and show myself then, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding. We still have one smug little rat to go.
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!
> 
> UPDATE 8/24/2018: Updated Florence's, Rudy's, and Luca's sprites!  
> UPDATE 1/29/2018: Updated Morgan's sprite!


	3. PHASE I - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much art in this update other than a sprite. There might not be any art next update either (mostly because I can't figure out a good place for a CG). Sorry in advance!

_Suddenly, the whole place started rumbling. It felt like an earthquake, its strength growing so much that it started to throw some of us off our feet. I would’ve stumbled to the ground if Casper hadn’t held my shoulders to keep me steady._

**CASPER:** Guin, are you okay?!

 **GUIN:** Uh-huh…

_The center of the floor opened up. A small, circular section of the floor came out of the ground and moved to the side, creating a perfectly cut, gaping hole in the floor. The hole didn’t stay empty, however, for a giant tube-like structure rose from it, and it kept rising until it touched the top of the dome, extending several feet above us. The tube-structure was glass, and inside was water that appeared to be light blue, a stark contrast to the ocean above us._

_Something swam from the bottom of the tube up to our eye levels, swirling around within before finally facing us. It was…_

**???**

_...A large, white rat wearing a striped trilby hat, a suit, an eye patch, and was wielding a tiny cane. The eye you could see was red, gleaming like a shiny bead, and it had a huge, menacing toothy grin with a singular golden tooth in its mouth. It...seemed like something straight from a cartoon or an anime._

**???:** It’s nice to see all you lil’ kiddos here finally… Some of ya are heavy as hell sleepers, though!

_When it talked, it didn’t open its teeth; instead, its lips moved over them. That’s when I decided that maybe I really was in a bad dream and I needed to stop doubting myself._

**NICHOLE:** OH! You’re so cute~!

_Nichole had hopped into Guy’s arms when the shaking was happening. Now, she leaped to the tube the rat was in and smashed her face against the glass._

**???:** I appreciate it, missy! But, would ya mind if ya didn’t smear up my tank like that, yeah? Gotta keep it squeaky clean to see you folks!

 **NICHOLE:** Okay~!

_Nichole stepped away from the tube, and the rat fixed his little red rat tie._

**???:** As I was sayin’, nice to see ya kiddos! Now that yer all here, we can get the party rollin’ now, can’t we?

 **MORGAN:** See! I said it was a party!

 **AIYA:** I don’t think he meant that kind of party, sweetie.

 **OLIVER:** I kinda assumed it wasn’t a party anymore after the whole “the ocean’s right outside those windows” thing…

_Candace stepped up to the tube and cracked her knuckles._

**CANDACE:** You have five seconds to tell us where we are, _rat._

 **???:** Now, now, missy, I wouldn’t get so hyped up if I were ya, eh? Don’t wanna be a babbo and get killed ‘cuz ya threatened the head boss, yeah?

 _The blood drained out of my face when the rat said..._ that _word._

 **LUCIA:** Y-You don’t actually mean that, do you, Mr. Rat?

 **???:** Of _course_ I mean it, sweetheart! What do ya think those things around yer necks are for?

_The room immediately got tense. Even Nichole’s usual happy-go-lucky smile faded away. Casper’s grip on my shoulders tightened._

**???:** I’d rather ya all get outta here alive, though. I don’t wanna go out my way to do a piece of work on ya kiddos, but if I want to, I can!

_The rat tapped his cane against the glass._

**???:** Though, those lil’ necklaces of yers aren’t only for killin’ ya if ya get rowdy.

 **OLIVER:** What else are they for…?

 **???:** Shut it, ya nasty-ass fubar!

_Oliver was taken aback by the rat’s sudden outburst at him, seeming so struck by his insult that his eyes started to become glassy. Morgan stepped in front of Oliver, visibly angry._

**MORGAN:** Hey! Don’t talk to Oliver like that!

_The rat floated for a moment, staring aimlessly at Morgan and Oliver. Then, he took his hat off his head and tipped it._

**???:** I apologize, eh? I get a lil’...ansty when people keep interuptin’ me, ya?

_Morgan didn’t seem convinced, but Oliver nodded his head slightly._

**OLIVER:** Sorry…

 **???:** Don’t mention it, kid. Like I said, I don’t want any ya to get hurt, and ya won’t get hurt if ya follow exactly what I say, eh?

 **AIYA:** And what would those orders be, sir?

 **???:** Ah, I’d like to say and let ya on yer ways… But a lil’ introductions are in order, wouldn’t ya kiddos say?

 **AIYA:** I believe that’s fair.

 **KAIROS:** My name here is Kairos, see? I’m gonna be yer boss from now on, and anything I say, ya gotta follow to a T. If ya don’t…

_Kairos lifted his cane over his head and whacked himself in the forehead with it. He spun around a few times, seemingly dazed, before falling over onto the non-existent ground below him (Nichole giggled at the act). After some moments of seemingly being dead, he sprung back him and leaned back within the water._

**KAIROS:** ‘Course, I’m not one for things to come that way. Rather ya kids just be good little boys and girls - or whatever you are - and things will be easy-pee, wouldn’t ya say?

 **SELICA:** You kidnapped us just to do your stinkin’ bidding? What’re you gonna make us do, clean that little tank of yours?!

 **KAIROS:** I wish! No - what I’m gonna get you kiddos to do is much more...complex than that. Think of ‘em as tests, yeah? You do ‘em right, no one gets hurt. And ya get rewarded!

 **IVEE:** We get to leave?

 **KAIROS:** Nope!

 **IVEE:** Then what kinda reward is it if we can’t go home?!

 **KAIROS:** Under this roof, you kiddos get something that’s gonna get ya a long way - secrets, privileges, things that can get ya far in this little game.

 **CANDACE:** So this is a game?

 **KAIROS:** If ya think of it like that, it makes things a lil’ more fun!

_My head was swirling. I wasn’t completely absorbing everything Kairos was saying. All I could really be sure of was that I was standing in some sort of facility, and a rat floating in some sort of giant test tube threatened our lives unless we listened to whatever he said._

**GUIN:** Wh-Why…?

 **KAIROS:** What was that, lil’ missy?

_I thought I was talking to myself, but I guess I was loud enough for Kairos to hear me. All eyes were back on me, and I could feel my throat tighten up again. I cleared it._

**GUIN:** Why...are we here…?

 **KAIROS:** That’s a good question, sweetie! Too bad I ain’t gonna answer it.

 **GUY:** Why not?

 **KAIROS:** It takes the fun outta everything, don’t ya think? The mystery is half the fun!

_I didn’t think this mystery was very fun…_

**KAIROS:** Anyway, before I got interrupted by the fubar earlier, I was sayin’ that yer little necklaces don’t just kill ya when yer acting up, yeah?

_No one said anything in fear of getting a verbal beating like Oliver did earlier._

**KAIROS:** They also tell ya what team yer on! In this lil’ game, yer team are ya best friends! They also-

_Kairos was going to continue, but stopped speaking briefly before chuckling._

**KAIROS:** Nah, that secret’s best left for later.

_I could tell everyone wanted to say something, especially those that wouldn’t stand for dropping something like that. But, everyone seemed frozen. Frozen in complete shock._

**KAIROS:** I can tell ya this, though: yer teams also got a capo, a leader of ya will. Ya can tell who they are ‘cuz they have more lights on their chokers than everyone else!

_My eyes immediately darted to Guy, who already had his eyes on me._

**KAIROS:** That’s right! The twins are ya leaders. The shiverin’ little pigeon is blue team’s capo while the smart-ass twink is red team’s!

 **GUY:** The what?

 **KAIROS:** Smart-ass twink!

 **GUY:** Smart-ass...what?

_Setting my brother’s confusion over popular derogatory terms aside for a moment, I knew that the “shiverin’ little pigeon” was nothing more than me. Me. Me, a leader. A leader of a group. Of everyone who has blue lights on their collars just like me. Me. Me!_

_I can’t even lead myself out of my bed most days!_

**GUY:** What exactly are Guin and I leaders of?

 **KAIROS:** Teams!

_Guy closed his eyes._

**GUY:** No. I should specify further - why are these teams needed?

 **KAIROS:** Oh! Heh…

_Kairos dug into his suit pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one between his little paws and stuck it between his teeth...somehow._

_Wait...how is he smoking_ in the water?

 **KAIROS:** That lil’ question...can’t be answered right now, kiddo.

 **GUY:** Why not?

 **KAIROS:** You’ll see with due time, yeah?

_Guy was completely prepared to argue with this rat as long as it took for him to squeeze the information he wanted out. However, before Guy could say another word, a drawn-out, lethargic voice that had been absent this entire time rose up._

**RUDY:** ...Question.

 **KAIROS:** Yeah, thing?

 **LUCIA:** Don’t call Rudy a “thing”!

_Lucia puffed out her cheeks her brow furrowed._

**RUDY:** ...You don’t want us to die.

 **KAIROS:** Yuh-huh, already said that, kiddo!

 **RUDY:** ...But you threatened us with death.

_Kairos didn’t respond to that._

**RUDY:** ...Why have means to kill us if you don’t want us to die?

 **KAIROS:** How else am I gonna get ya kiddos to behave, eh?

 **RUDY:** ...There’s other ways to threaten us without threatening death.

_The little cigarette hung from Kairos’ mouth as he floated idly, seemingly unresponsive to what had just been said. It slipped out of his mouth and floated upwards towards the dome, joining along with the tiny bubbles that hovered past the rat. Kairos rubbed his paw on the top of his snout._

**KAIROS:**...Lemme tell ya somethin’, kid. It’s true: I don’t want ya to die. But that doesn’t mean there ain’t others out there who feel the same as me, you see? They ain’t, I know that.

 **OLIVER:** “They”…?

 **SELICA:** Who the hell is “they”?! Spill it, rat!

_Kairos raised his paw and slapped his own face, twirling several times before facing back to us, his dazed head rolling on his neck._

**KAIROS:** I said way too much at this point, ya hear? Can’t tell ya guys everything upfront!

 **CASPER:** But-!

 **KAIROS:** Besides, ya kiddos first task is comin’ up real soon! Gotta get it all set-up now, alright? You kids all wait here like the good lil’ ducklin’s ya are!

 **GUY:** Wait!

_The rat didn’t listen to Guy, though. Without any sort of warning, Kairos swam a ways up the tube and blasted downwards until he was below the floor, no longer to be seen. It happened nearly in the blink of an eye - one moment he was there, the next he was gone. The tube didn’t retract, however; it stayed firmly in place, standing tall before us at a tremendous height we could only dream of reaching._

_Not a single word was exchanged among us until Aiya gasped._

**AIYA:** Oh dear! I forgot to ask that rat if he had a spare wheelchair for Lucia.

 **LUCIA:** Ah! I’ve forgotten about that…

 **FELICIA:** How’d you forget? Isn’t rolling around in your chair your livelihood?

 **OLIVER:** Fee-fee…

 **LUCIA:** Waaah…

_Lucia pressed the palms of her hands against her cheeks and whined._

**LUCIA:** I’m sorry… I hope I don’t end up being a burden…

 **AIYA:** You won’t be. I thought it’d be more comfortable for both you and Rudy.

 **RUDY:** ...It’s fine.

 **SELICA:** Hey, HEY!

_Selica yelled out as loud as she could, her anger echoing throughout the room._

**SELICA:** Don’t get off topic! Don’t you guys see what just happened here?!

 **MORGAN:** A giant rat floated up in a tube and just...told us to listen to him or we’ll all die!

 **CANDACE:** Congratulations, Flo. You’re now living in one of your video games.

_Florence didn’t respond to Candace’s remark. He seemed lost in thought, completely tuned out of the talk that surrounded him._

**SELICA:** Um, Flooo? You’d know how to get outta this kind of thing, right?

 **NICHOLE:** He’s so smart at those kindsa games that he’s probably already figured out who trapped us here~!

 **LUCA:** Ah, truly? Then you truly are smart! Then say, who might it be, Florence?

 **CANDACE:** She wasn’t being literal, idiot.

 **FLORENCE:** ...I don’t think we should panic.

_Florence’s eyes were still glazed, gazing down at the floor in deep thought, but he spoke out nonetheless._

**IVEE:** Um, I’m sorry, but I think I just heard you say we shouldn’t panic over the giant blood-thirsty talking rat that may or may not have kidnapped us and brought us here in the first place.

_Florence finally looked up at us at this point._

**FLORENCE:** That’s the thing, though! It wasn’t blood-thirsty. Kairos specifically said he didn’t want anyone to die. I don’t think he’d go out of his way to harm us, then.

 **AIYA:** That’s what I was thinking. I believe as long as we follow what he says for now, we’ll all be fine.

 **LUCA:** ...It's not the preferable course of action, but it's the most logical way to go about this. I don't see anything else we can do.

 **MORGAN:** So we’re just gonna _not_ try to get out of here?

 **VICTOR:** If the rat gives us breaks between whatever he plans us to do like this, we can spend that time trying to find a way out.

 **OLIVER:** You said it yourself though, Victor...that this place is an underwater military base.

 **VICTOR:** These bases _do_ come with command centers, Oliver. When we find one, we can contact others on the outside.

_Oliver sagged his shoulders._

**OLIVER:** I dunno… I don’t feel comfortable with all of this.

 **AIYA:** We don’t either, sweetie. But where would panicking lead us, hm?

 **VICTOR:** It’s best if we follow Kairos now and see how things play out. Isn’t that right, Leader?

_When Victor said that, every eye in the room turned to Guy. There was no doubt he was referring to him since Kairos specifically stated that we were these “team” leaders, and Victor was on Guy’s. Guy didn’t seem startled at all by the sudden title - his mind was more concerned with the issue at hand rather than his newfound status._

**GUY:** ...I don’t see any other choice we do have. Even if we did find an exit now, we wouldn’t be able to escape merely at the fact that we’re underwater.

 **IVEE:** Are we even sure we’re underwater, though? Those could be those fancy projection thingys that make it seem like we are.

 **MORGAN:** I dunno, those fish look pretty real to me…

 **GUY:** Do you want to take a chance at opening an exit only to have a rush of water flood into the place?

_Ivee didn’t respond, but she sneered at Guy for being what she’d call a “smart ass”._

**GUY:** We’re going to have to trust Kairos for now and follow whatever instructions he gives us. It’s the only way we’ll be able to survive to _see_ light again.

_Felicia chuckled._

**FELICIA:** You say that...but what if one of his instructions is for someone to murder the other?

_It felt as though all the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Felicia as only one person was brave enough to respond to that._

**OLIVER:** Fee-fee! Don’t scare everyone!

 **FELICIA:** What? He said he doesn’t want people to die, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t make us do it… Isn’t that a trend in those teenage death match What-Cha-Mcdoodles?

 **OLIVER:** Those are _games_ , Fee-fee. This is something else entirely.

 **FELICIA:** I dunno, I think that’d make things a little more interesting than just sitting around and- ow. Let go.

_Oliver grabbed Felicia’s nose, making her voice sound nasally._

**OLIVER:** You’re in timeout. No more nose-breathing for you for five minutes.

 **FELICIA:** You’re boring.

_Felicia was the type to tell nihilistic jokes, especially during times when they only made matters worse. Boy, was this a bad time to be telling those jokes. I could feel my knees wobbling at the prospect of Kairos telling us to… to…_

_I couldn’t even think it. Just the thought made me sick, nauseous, made bile rise in my throat. Maybe it was the combination of everything, from the poison gas to the kidnapping to these collars to the giant talking rat...and now my anxiety was finally starting to bust out, not caring that it would only make matters worse for those around me._

**CASPER:** Hey, come on, guys…

_Casper finally spoke up after all this time._

**CASPER:** At least we all have each other, right? Whoever Kairos is could’ve easily just thrown us into this by ourselves, but this way we have each other to lean on!

 **NICHOLE:** That’s right! None of us have to go through this alone, and together we’ll figure out a way to get home, yeah~? So no more scary thoughts!

 **SELICA:** Yeah, Fee-fee! No trying to turn this into Combat Royale!

_Felicia snapped her fingers._

**FELICA:** Darn… I already figured out how I wanted to murder Casper.

 **CASPER:** _I think five people should be by her side at all times every moment thanks._

_There was some time of more idle chit-chat before the group started to split off, minding their own businesses and doing their own things. I didn’t move nor speak once - everything that had happened was swirling through my head, and there was one thought that dominated them all._

_Was I the only one freaking out about this?!_

_Everyone expressed their concerns in some way, but otherwise everyone seemed relatively...calm about it. They were probably all trying to take Aiya and Victor’s advice to heart; that panicking would do no good, and to let things come as they do. It wasn’t unreasonable advice, I knew. Panicking wouldn’t contribute anything - in fact, it would only make things worse. And Casper and Nichole were right as well… At least we all had each other. At least we weren’t alone nor were we in a room filled with strangers. We all knew each other in some way, and we all held some amount of trust for one another._

_But I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t help but letting out a shiver, letting my nerves get to me. It was all too much in such little time, and my head couldn’t process everything nearly as fast as it did for everyone else. I could still feel my skin tingle from the corrosive gas earlier, it filling my lungs with fire as I struggled to solve a math equation._

_...Would...everything Kairos assign us be like that?_

**CASPER:** How are you feeling, Guin?

_Casper’s voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn’t realize that Casper and Selica had stayed where I was._

**GUIN:** ...I’ve...felt better.

 **SELICA:** God, I feel the _exact_ same way!

_Her steady voice told me she didn’t know how I felt at all, though I knew better than to judge._

**SELICA:** I wonder what that smelly rat’s going to make us do! Hopefully nothing too handsy. I did my nails last night and I’d rather not them get too tarnished.

 **CASPER:** ...Because that’s the concern?

 **SELICA:** Don’t be a smart-aleck, Casper! I know the dangers of this place well enough!

 **CASPER:** Ha, I was just kidding, Selica! Just trying to lighten up the mood a little, you know?

_I could feel myself already tuning out of their conversation, something I had grown into a bad habit of doing. I didn’t really care at that moment, though - I wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible, whether it be physically or mentally. Right now, I could only do one._

**CASPER:** ...Are you _sure_ you’re okay, Guin?

 **GUIN:** H-Huh?

 **CASPER:** You keep dazing out…

 **SELICA:** And you look like absolute hell…

_Selica’s voice was much more soothing than before._

**SELICA:** If you need to sit down, you should.

 **CASPER:** And we’ll make sure no one bothers you if you need time to yourself, too!

_I was admittedly tired and I wouldn’t mind if everyone left me alone for a solid five minutes, but there was a part of the that gnawed away - I shouldn’t let my anxiety get the best of me, especially in times like this. Well, that was something Casper told me before, and he meant more when I walked up to the cashier to buy a couple of things. Maybe I was being completely rational and everything I was feeling was completely valid. But, I remembered…_

_“The twins are ya leaders. The shiverin’ little pigeon is blue team’s capo while the smart-ass twink is red team’s!_ ”

 **GUIN:** I’m fine… Really.

 **CASPER:** Are you sure…?

 **GUIN:** Yeah… Yeah… Um…

_I struggled to think of something to talk about._

**GUIN:** What...do you think Kairos is going to make us do?

 **SELICA:** I just asked that, Guiny.

 **GUIN:** Oh… S-Sorry…

_Now it was obvious that I was tuned out… I slouched my shoulders in shame, considering the idea that sitting by myself was probably best for both me and everyone around me. However, Casper put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile._

**CASPER:** You know, I’m scared myself.

 **GUIN:** ...Really…?

 **CASPER:** Uh-huh. I can’t help but think about back at home. I keep wondering if Grammy’s up yet, wondering where I am…

 **SELICA:** Oh, don’t worry your silly little heads. Once people realize _I’m_ gone, there’ll be a relentless search to find me, and of COURSE that means they’ll find you as well!

 **CASPER:** ...That’s...reassuring, maybe?

_I didn’t feel very reassured._

**???:** Hopefully nobody finds us.

_A voice suddenly sounded from behind Selica...when, suddenly, Felicia materialized from thin air! Casper and I should be used to this by now, but we still screamed in surprise._

**SELICA:** Fee-fee! Stop sneaking up on me like that! When they scream, it hurts my ears!

 **FELICIA:** Oh well.

_Felicia stepped out from behind Selica and joined our little circle._

**CASPER:** You don’t want anyone to find us…?

 **FELICIA:** It’s kinda nice here. Most of humanity isn’t here to annoy me. If we take out some of the loud ones, it’ll be paradise.

_Felicia pressed her finger against her chin._

**FELICIA:** Morgan would be a viable option to sacrifice, but Oliver likes him. I’ll take the liberty of murdering Nichole and Luca myself, though.

 **CASPER:** Please don’t do that… I like to see people alive more than dead.

 **FELICIA:** That’s weird.

 **SELICA:** How can you think this is paradise? There isn’t anything here! I don’t even know where I’m supposed to take my shower tonight!

 **GUIN:** Do you think we… Do you really think we’re going to be stuck here- here that long?

_Selica pursed her lips. The uncertainty that crossed her face made me realize that she didn’t even think about what she was saying._

**SELICA:** I- I don’t know, actually. I’d think since…

 **FELICIA:** We’re underwater. I don’t think we’re getting out of here any time today at least. Besides, we got kidnapped. You really think they’re gonna let us go that easy?

 **SELICA:** Optimism, Fee-fee!

 **FELICIA:** Okay. Maybe some of us will see the light of tomorrow.

 **CASPER:** Y-You’re getting there at least…

_I sighed. The green gas that filled the tiny room and nearly suffocated me kept appearing in my mind. I could still feel the burning in my lungs, them shriveling up under the weight of the poison. If whatever Kairos had planned involved anything like that terrifying situation, then…_

_…_

_Well...at least we were all together. And Kairos gave us some time before his first “task” to think about all of this. We might as well take advantage of this...even if my head was still flooded with fear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One problem with this phase being split into five parts is the fact that this was originally written to be one long installment (75 pages long!), so finding a cut-off point for every update can be a little difficult. I try to cut-off where it gives a hint of what's to come the next part though, so I hope it's effective!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!


	4. PHASE I - Part 4

**FELICIA:** Oh, biscuits.

**SELICA:** Eh? What’s wrong?

**FELICIA:** Look at the Three Idioteers over there.

_Felicia pointed past Casper and I, and we turned to find a three-man human tower, the top of it reaching the glass dome. Oliver sat on Morgan’s shoulders, who seemed like he was going to crumble any minute, and on Oliver’s shoulders was Nichole, who had her face squished against the glass as she gazed at the fish. We gawked at them in confusion for a few moments before deciding to head over there. The closer we got, the easier it was to hear what they were saying._

**NICHOLE:** Oh, oh! There he is! I found Gemo~! Hi, Gemo! Over here!

**OLIVER:** Nikky, you’re suppose to see if- Morgan, are you okay? We’re not exactly stable right now.

**MORGAN:** _Haha yeah I’m fine never been better my legs are totally not about to bend in ways they shouldn’t_

**OLIVER:** Oh, okay- You’re going to break your nose, Nikky!

**NICHOLE:** Gemooo~ Gemoo~! Oh, here he comes!

_Nichole gleefully tapped on the glass as a tiny clownfish meandered its way towards her. When it reached the glass, she squealed and tried to touch noses with the fish, but it swam away before she could have that moment with it._

**NICHOLE:** Aww…

**SELICA:** What are you idiots doing?

_The four of us stood below the human tower. Selica had her fists on her hips._

**OLIVER:** We’re trying to see if this is a hologram or if it actually is real ocean water!

**NICHOLE:** I think it is! I don’t see any pixels, and the fishies come when I tap on the glass! Oh, come here, sharky sharky~!

**OLIVER:** DO NOT BECKON THE SHARKS.

**FELICIA:** Who’s stupid idea was this?

**NICHOLE:** Morgan’s!

**MORGAN:** _Yeah aren’t I so smart_

_Morgan let out the most strained fake laugh I ever heard in my life._

**FELICIA:** Ufufu…

**CASPER:** Oh no.

**SELICA:** What’re you planning, Fee-fee?

**FELICIA:** Watch this.

_Felicia snuck up behind Morgan and hovered her fingers over the back of his neck. He froze, transformed into a statue._

**FELICIA:** Oh. Is that a spider?

_Morgan screamed, and all that could be remembered from that terrible, terrible instance was the sound of horrified screams as people fell. They all fell, and their once beaming beacon standing proud and tall came crumbling down. Once the dust settled, all that was left was the tattered remains of once was; a defeated pile that was Morgan and Oliver. But… Where was…?_

**NICHOLE:** WAAH GUIN CATCH ME!

**GUIN:** Eh?!

_I never saw it coming. Without even realizing it, Nichole flew towards my direction and landed in my arms. I stumbled backwards a few steps, but I never found my footing. I ended up crashing to the floor, an unscathed Nichole on top of me as I felt the spirit of my soul seep out of my body. Nichole nuzzled my cheek as I breathed my last breaths._

**NICHOLE:** Yaaaay! Guin saved me!

**SELICA & CASPER:** GUIN!

**FELICIA:** Damn. I killed the wrong person.

_It seemed my death date was postponed, for Selica threw Nichole off of me and both her and Casper hauled me back onto my feet. My soul was still absent from my body, but I managed to keep on breathing. Oliver emerged from the rubble, which was him getting off of Morgan and stretching his back in pain._

**OLIVER:** Ugh… Well, that was a failure… Morgan?

_Morgan was motionless, face-down on the floor._

**OLIVER:** Morgan? Morgan?!

_Oliver knelt next to the body, holding him in his arms as Morgan’s head flopped limply to the side._

**OLIVER:** _No!_ Morgan, please… Can you hear me?

_Without opening his eyes, Morgan spoke, his voice cracked and constrained._

**MORGAN:** ...O...Oliver…

**OLIVER:** Morgan, please! You… You can’t leave me, I…

_Tears started to well in Oliver’s eyes. Before they could spill over, Morgan opened his eyes and reached his hand up to touch Oliver’s cheek._

**MORGAN:** Oliver… Before… Before I…

**OLIVER:** Don’t say it…

**MORGAN:** There’s something...that I...always wanted to tell you… I need to tell you…

**OLIVER:** What is it…?

**MORGAN:** I… I…

_Morgan coughed._

**MORGAN:** I… I was the one to eat your last personal-sized apple pie.

_Oliver stared at Morgan for a solid minute before dropping him. He got back on his feet and started walking away as Morgan scrambled onto his own to chase after him._

**MORGAN:** NO WAIT OLIVER I’M SORRY FOR EATING YOUR PIE PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME

_Morgan scurried off after him, leaving the five of us._

_..._

**SELICA:** Wow! I should pick up some acting lessons from them. I was nearly to tears! Nearly.

**CASPER:** Aha… Are we sure they were acting?

**FELICIA:** Oh, please. They do this every other day.

_Nichole hopped up onto her feet from the floor and jumped onto me, squishing her cheek against mine and trapping me within a bone-crushing hug. I couldn’t free my arms from her overwhelming grip; all I could do was give in and allow death to approach me once more._

**NICHOLE:** Guuuuin~! Hello!

**SELICA:** Hey! You already have custody of one twin! Let us have the other!

**NICHOLE:** Aw… But Guin’s _my_ friend, too~!

**GUIN:** Um… Nichole?

_Nichole hummed out a quizzical noise._

**GUIN:** Where did my- Do you know where Guy is?

**NICHOLE:** Ooooh… Hmm... Last I saw him, he was with Florence… They were gonna mess with the tablet thingys!

**SELICA:** We’re all in one big room! It’s not like he could’ve gone far.

_Selica was right… I felt dumb for asking…_

**CASPER:** Ah, but let’s head to where Florence is! This place is pretty big; some people are little specks from this end of the dome!

**NICHOLE:** Florence is by where we came in~! Come on, come on!

_Nichole slid her hand in mine and yanked me away from Casper and Selica’s sides. A single skip for Nichole took three steps for me, so I stumbled and tripped the entire time she led me away. Behind us followed a concerned Casper, a disgruntled Selica, and an apathetic Felicia (who obviously seemed annoyed at the presence of our new fifth member of the circle)._

_When we reached Florence, we found he wasn’t alone. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tapping away at his tablet with his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed in concentration. Next to him sat Lucia, who was looking between her own tablet and Florence’s, and next to her was Rudy, who seemed mentally absent from what was going on. Luca was leaning over Florence and gazing over his shoulder while Candace stood nearby, her arms crossed as though she were the small groups bodyguard. The only person we didn’t see was the person we were looking for - Guy._

**LUCA:** Ah, yes. I see! It all makes sense.

**CANDACE:** No it doesn’t. Stop acting like you know what’s going on and get out of his hair.

**LUCA:** Excuse _you_ , I know exactly what’s going on.

**CANDACE:** And that would be?

**LUCA:** He’s messing with the tablet, of course!

_Candace pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Lucia giggled, but her attention quickly changed to us once she noticed we were walking up._

**LUCIA:** Hello there, everyone! I hope you’re all doing okay!

**NICHOLE:** Do you know where Guy went~? We’re looking for him!

**LUCIA:** Oh, no… I’m sorry, I don’t.

_Nichole slumped her shoulders and let out a small whine._

**CASPER:** What’re you guys doing here?

**LUCIA:** Florence believed he could try to hack into the tablets we have! He thought, maybe, he could track it back to find out who trapped us here!

**SELICA:** Ah-ha! That’s my Flo, beating the big guys!

**LUCA:** He’s doing a wonderful job, mind you! He got past that dreaded page with the mouse! Isn’t that right?

_Luca patted Florence’s shoulder. It was that moment that Florence finally looked up from his tablet, finally out of his concentrated daze. He looked around, befuddled, before finally noticing Luca’s hand on his shoulder._

**FLORENCE:** ...When did you get there?

**LUCA:** Eh…? I… I was here the entire time…

**FLORENCE:** Oh! Sorry about that. Didn’t notice you!

_Florence hopped up onto his feet while Luca stood there, completely and utterly devastated at the fact that he was nothing more than air for all that time. I wanted to tell him that he would get used to it, but Florence approached me before I could say anything to the pianist._

**FLORENCE:** Guin, can I borrow your fingerprint?

**GUIN:** M-My finger…? Okay…

_Florence held his tablet out in front of me, which was at a completely strange page with a layout I had never seen. Before I had time to survey it, though, Florence grabbed my hand and pressed my thumb against the bottom edge of the device._

**FLORENCE:** Hm… So, that means…

_Florence turned to Selica._

**FLORENCE:** Selica, can I borrow your tablet for a sec?

**SELICA:** Um, sure… But, Flo, what’re you-?

_Before Selica could finish her question, Florence swiped her tablet out of her hand. The screen on it still had the scurrying mouse with the single message, but Florence swiped across it in several different ways with his finger and changed the display that showed more times than I could count. We all tried to ask what he was doing, but he ignored all of us. Once he reached a similar page to the one on his own tablet, he grabbed my hand again and pressed it in the same place. Something reacted to my fingerprint, because the minute my finger grazed over the surface of the device, the screen switched to page that several bullets of text on it._

**FLORENCE:** Oh! Well, that’s interesting!

**GUIN:** Um…

**FLORENCE:** So the tablet’s fingerprint scanner only reacts to the team leader of the member it belongs to… Fascinating!

**SELICA:** Flo-

**FLORENCE:** So I’m going to need Guy by my side eeeeevery second we’re here!

_Florence’s eyes sparkled, and I could’ve sworn I saw steam come out of his nose._

**FLORENCE:** This is so exciting… This weird piece of technology that requires Guy’s sweet touch for it to react properly… I wonder what this could possibly- Ow ow ow _ow ow_.

_Once again, Candace pinched Florence’s ear and was tugging it towards the floor._

**FLORENCE:** Candy, PLEASE! I have sensitive ears!

_He sniffed. Candace let go of him, leaving him, once again, bruised and defeated._

**CANDACE:** Explain what you’re doing.

**FLORENCE:** Sniff… Okay…

_Once Florence got over his trauma, he swiped Candace’s tablet away from her. We all sat in a circle with her tablet in the center, mostly so Lucia could also see what was going on._

**FLORENCE:** Alright! So, I decided to mess with my own tablet a bit. There really isn’t anything significant on it - no buttons, no visible speakers… Only a camera and a screen. However, I have an _amazing_ idea!

**LUCIA:** What was it?

**FLORENCE:** If we had to use touch to turn it on, then we have to use touch to operate it!

**LUCIA:** Woah!

**FLORENCE:** I _know!_

**FELICIA:** When’s the part where you tell us what you did?

**FLORENCE:** Shh, I’m getting to that! Anyway… I started messing with different gestures, mostly the basics. None of them worked, though! But, I found that if you do _this…_

_Florence drew a G with his index finger on the screen. The cartoon mouse stuffed the piece of cheese in his mouth and scurried off the screen, and the words on top were replaced with a display that reminded me of a home screen on a smartphone._

**SELICA:** Are those apps?

**FLORENCE:** Sort of! They’re not the normal apps you would see typically on your usual smartphone.

**CASPER:** There’s only four of them, and they’re all just different shades of gray…

_There were two squares on top and two on the bottom, all four flushed against a black screen. The different squares of gray seemed as though they were floating above the tablet because of the layout._

**FLORENCE:** There was one I couldn’t access, because…

_Florence pressed on one only for it to bring up the word “AUTHORIZATION?” in red, blocky letters._

**FLORENCE:** I tried to mess with it to no avail… When Guy grabbed my tablet, though, it reacted to his touch, and it brought up a screen with information all about me!

**SELICA:** What?!

**FLORENCE:** Name, age, weight, height… Blood type… Medical history… Internet aliases… Even things I’ve never even told my own mother!

**CASPER:** H-How would… How would something know all of that…?

**FLORENCE:** I don’t really know! All of Selica’s stuff pulled up, though.

**SELICA:** Eh?!

_Selica peered down at her own tablet and read what was on it._

**SELICA:** What the hell…? This… This even has a record of all my purchases in the last year! ...My goodness, that list is long…

**FLORENCE:** This information page has so much on it, it has things I hardly remember myself…

_A page on this tablet that has all this information about us? Even things we don’t remember ourselves, or much less keep track of?_

**LUCA:** This is concerning… Where would our kidnapper find all of this information about us?

**SELICA:** You think this is all from our kidnapper…?

**LUCA:** Well, they’re the ones who programmed these tablets, yes? That’s why they even let us have them.

**FELICIA:** Why give us tablets with all of our information in them, then?

**LUCA:** I’m not sure… Maybe… To show how much they know about us?

_The air in the room grew cold, and I could feel goosebumps rising on my skin._

**CASPER:** ...How do you think they…?

**CANDACE:** Some of that stuff isn’t hard to get off the internet. Hospitals. Bank accounts.

**SELICA:** Menstrual cycles?

**CANDACE:** Eh?

**SELICA:** This… This _thing_ has a date for every period I’ve had. I… I don’t even keep track of that half the time!

_Selica was shivering, her eyes wide and her entire face pale._

**SELICA:** Why does this thing know so much about me?!

**CASPER:** C-Calm down, Selica…

**SELICA:** I will not be calm! How does this thing know all of this?! Who the hell is snooping this much on me…? This is… This is even beyond crazy-obsessed fan level…

**LUCA:** I’ve had fans peep on my personal business, but to that extent? Even I’ve managed to keep some things secret. But, if this tablet knows about something like... _that_ …

_I could feel my own tablet burning a hole through my bag and into my very own skin. I didn’t want to take it out; I didn’t want to confirm the idea that such a thing could know so much about me. If I loaded it up, what would I find? The same things Selica found? Such personal, specific details to a degree I didn’t even know? In my bag contained something that knew me better than myself, and someone had to find that data. Someone had to collect it somehow._

_That someone had to be our kidnapper. Our kidnapper managed to dig into each of our individual lives and pull out the tiniest details about ourselves, details that defined us that we didn’t realize even existed or mattered. Things as small as our purchases to our internet activity to even things we can’t control biologically… They found out. And they put it there to tell us that they knew all about us. They knew all about us and they had us now._

_Whoever owned and managed Kairos had our entire lives within the palms of their hands._

_I wanted to look anywhere, anywhere besides what I was seeing. These tablets which held more information than I’d like… I wanted them to disappear from my mind, never bothering me again. When I looked around desperately for something to distract myself, though, I found my eyes landing on Nichole, who’s face was so pale as she peered down at her own tablet that her freckles seemed like dark splotches of dirt on her nose._

_...But...didn’t she need Guy to see her information page…?_

**GUIN:** Nichole…?

_Nichole’s eyes quickly darted up from the screen, and she flipped her tablet faced-down on her lap. She stared at me momentarily like a rabid, scared animal, but her fear was replaced with her usual smile within seconds._

**NICHOLE:** Aha… What’s up? These tablets sure are creepy, aren’t they…

_Her eyes lowered to the floor and seemed to droop despite the smile on her face fighting against her weariness. I wanted to question her, but I felt a tap on my arm. I turned my head to find Rudy holding their tablet out to me, the screen bearing the authorization message on it. I was confused for a moment until Lucia, who sat next to them, spoke._

**LUCIA:** If it’s true that these tablets have all of our information… Maybe there’s something about Rudy!

_It took me a moment to process what she said, but it all made sense after some consideration. I remembered: Rudy had amnesia. They’ve had it since Lucia’s family found them when they were a child. They had no memory of their past, and no one reached out to claim them, so her family took them in like one of their own. They didn’t even remember their name - Lucia was the one who named them “Rudy”. I remembered them telling me this one day while we were out for lunch together…_

_I pressed my finger against the bottom of the tablet, and it flickered. These tablets were unsettling, and I never wanted to look at mine again, but...maybe they would be worth something in the end._

_That was wishful thinking, though._

**RUDY:** ...Oh.

_The screen was blank. There was only one word on it; their name. Nothing else awaited them as they stared at their blank screen, void of any sort of information about them. Even these creepy tablets which seemed to collect so much about us couldn’t decipher Rudy’s mysterious past._

**LUCIA:** Oh… I’m sorry, Rudy… B-But, don’t be sad! We’ll figure it out one day!

_Rudy’s gaze didn’t move from the tablet screen until Lucia leaned over as far as she could without stumbling to hug him. That’s when their attention shifted to her._

**RUDY:** ...Yeah.

_Rudy didn’t respond in any other way; they stared off into space with their empty tablet in their hands as Lucia tried to comfort them with a hug. I couldn’t tell if they were upset if I had to be honest - all they ever showed when it came to emotion was a straight face and an occasional sag of their shoulders. Maybe if I could see their eyes, I could tell what they were feeling half the time…_

_I dug into my backpack and pulled out my own tablet. Knowing these things had so much information in them tugged at every nerve in my body, but part of me had to know what was in it. How much dirt did this kidnapper - or kidnappers - dig up about my life? How much did they know about me that I didn’t even know? Part of me screamed to keep my eyes away from that page to keep my paranoia at bay, but…there was always the tiniest part of me that was curious, and I wanted to listen to it this time._

_I did all the things Florence showed us. My tablet was different from the rest, though… I didn’t need my fingerprint to authorize anything. I could access my page without it. That didn’t seem too out of line considering it was my personal tablet, and it needed to be turned on by my touch anyway…_

_The page that was brought up was exactly how I expected it to look - filled with information. My name, age, height, weight, blood type, schooling, permanent records and grades… Even my internet search history and my purchase history… So many other things I never even considered to be something that could be recorded by others, like gaming history and all the books I’ve ever read. My heart raced as I scrolled and scrolled and scrolled… It never ended. The boundless amount of information about me never ended, and there were so many things in here that seemed so pervasive…_

_...But, there was one discrepancy. There was a section that was labeled, “PLACE OF BIRTH.” Yet, nothing was there. Why wasn’t anything there? Of most of the things in this tablet, I would assume that would be one of the easiest things to find: Harold G. Thayer Hospital. Considering all the other information that was here, though, I guess this was the least concerning… Maybe it just slipped from whoever made this’s mind to put it in. They put everything else in._

**CASPER:** Does...everything in there seem right?

_I was so enraptured by the information this tablet held that I didn’t even realize that Casper was glancing over my shoulder, watching me read through it all. I, as natural as I do, squeaked and clumsily tossed my tablet into my backpack, which nearly flung a foot away from my grip in the scuffle._

**CASPER:** S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you…

**GUIN:** N-No, it’s- it’s fine. Everything in it… It all seems right, yeah.

**CASPER:** That’s...really creepy… How did these people find all of this stuff…?

**GUIN:** I dunno…

_I noticed that Casper was clutching onto his own tablet awfully hard, enough so that his knuckles seemed to be much whiter than usual._

**GUIN:** Did you want me to...to open your page…?

**CASPER:** Eh? Oh, no… No, no, I’d rather not look at that… Aha, it’s weird, but I…

_That’s when Casper noticed how tightly he was gripping his tablet and let go of it, letting it fall on his lap._

**CASPER:** For some reason, I feel better not looking at it… I dunno, opening it up… I feel like that confirms that they know everything about me. I mean, that is true, but it just seems to be less true if I don’t look at it.

**GUIN:** ...Denying the scary stuff of reality is my job…

_Casper chuckled._

**CASPER:** Aha, haven’t I told you, Guin? You’re not the only one with the world weighing on your shoulders.

_He gave me a huge smile. I knew Casper only said those things to make me feel better._

**???:** Ah, I’m glad to see you all gathered here together! Makes it easier to talk with you all.

_Our chilling discovery and discussion was eventually cut, for Aiya approached the ten of us sitting on the floor, her demeanor as cool and collected and free from worry as ever._

**AIYA:** I’m a bit insulted, though… My team’s having a little meeting without me!

**LUCIA:** Oh, I’m sorry! You can sit down now and we can start over!

**AIYA:** No, no, I was kidding, sweetie! Don’t worry a little hair on your head. Florence, Nichole, Candace? Your team leader wanted to talk to you.

**FLORENCE & NICHOLE:** GUY!

**CANDACE:** Calm down, you two.

_For some reason, the tension that sat in the air earlier seemed to dissipate when Aiya arrived, and those who were usually giddy and in a good mood were back to their usual selves. Selica wasn’t going to let it settle, though._

**SELICA:** Now, hold on! We’re not splitting up just yet! We had a the most...most…. _disturbing_ incident happen!

**AIYA:** Disturbing? My, what happened?

**FELICIA:** Whoever kidnapped us has loads of incredibly useless information about us loaded into these tablets for some godforsaken stupid reason.

**AIYA:** Really?

**LUCA:** I wouldn’t necessarily say it was all useless. It’s pages upon pages of information about things we’ve even forgotten about ourselves.

**SELICA:** _Creepy_ information too! Stuff I don’t even keep track of!

**AIYA:** My… That’s terrible!

_Aiya scratched her chin._

**AIYA:** Ah, well… There’s nothing we can really do about it though, hm?

**CANDACE:** Well, you’re obviously not concerned about anything ever.

**AIYA:** It’s not that I’m _not_ concerned, Candy.

**CANDACE:** Don’t call me that.

**AIYA:** I simply don’t find any use in panicking, especially faced with what you just told me about.

**SELICA:** What do you mean?! _Now_ is the best time to panic!

**FELICIA:** Second on panicking. Panicking is when the fun starts.

**AIYA:** No time for demented fun, Fee-fee! Now’s the best time to _not_ panic.

**CASPER:** What do we do about this information, then…?

**AIYA:** What is there to do? It’s out of our realm of control. If they know all this information about us, so be it. At least we know this now rather than them pushing it against us later - we can utilize this to our advantage as we work together to get out of here.

**LUCA:** Wow! Are we sure _you’re_ not our leader?

_For some reason, that took a jab right in my heart. Aiya only giggled, not realizing the implications of that._

_...Or maybe I was making up implications._

**AIYA:** Are you three going to see your team now?

**FLORENCE:** Why are you shooing us away so much? D-Do you not like us?!

**AIYA:** Oh, no, Florence, sweetie! It’s not that at all. I just want some time with my team so we could practice some team-building exercises!

**LUCA:** “Team-building exercises”? Aiya, no offence, but this isn’t a little league soccer team, and you’re not our soccer mom.

**LUCIA:** I wouldn’t mind if Aiya was my mom!

**FLORENCE:** Me neither! Aiya, will you be my mom?

**AIYA:** Sorry, dear, but Team Blue only!

_Florence pressed his hands against his temples and pretended to weep._

**FLORENCE:** I’ve been abandoned! I’m an orphan now! I- owowow CANDY PLEASE!

_Candace, once again, grabbed Florence’s ear and pulled on it. She spoke to Aiya, not letting go of Florence’s ear all the while._

**CANDACE:** What’s the point of “team-building”, anyway?

**AIYA:** Well, Kairos split us into teams, yes? We might as well make the best of it!

**CASPER:** You really are the glass half-full kind of person, aren’t you?

**FELICIA:** The exhausting kind.

**AIYA:** We can make this entire situation a little less stressful if we make the most of it.

_I agreed with Felicia, especially after that last statement. Aiya’s optimism about this situation was...overbearing. Almost annoying._

_I had to remember, though… They didn’t experience what Guy and I did, so they don’t know how severe this can be. It’s easy to think positive when nothing to drastic has happened to you yet… Even though Guy wasn’t keen on comfort and sharing feelings too much, at least I knew he understood where I would be coming from at least… Maybe I could find a bit of comfort in that in the face of this blind optimism._

**CANDACE:** Alright, then. You guys have your pep rally or whatever. Let’s go, Nichole.

**NICHOLE:** A-O-K~!

**FLORENCE:** Aha, Candy? Are you gonna let go of my- ow ow ow. I ow guess ow not ow.

_Candace dragged Florence off by the ear while Nichole skipped gleefully behind them. I caught her looking back at us momentarily, though I couldn’t read exactly what she was thinking from her face. Aiya seated herself in our circle where Florence originally sat._

**AIYA:** Alright, let’s start with some stretches.

**FELICIA:** Oh no. She’s projecting her early high school successes onto us.

**AIYA:** Very funny, Fee-fee. Now, let’s _streeeetch!_

_Aiya extended her arms into the air and stretched her hands up as high as they could go. We all stared dumbfoundedly at her...except for Lucia, who was imitating her with all her might and groaning as loud as she could._

**LUCIA:** Nnngh! Streeeeetch!

**RUDY:** ...You’re going to hurt yourself.

**SELICA:** This is _so_ stupid.

**AIYA:** Now, now! You’ll feel much better if you do this!

_Luca crossed his arms._

**LUCA:** I am _not_ doing that. I might sweat.

**AIYA:** _Do it, boy, before I have your head._

_Out of sheer fear from Aiya’s low growl and demonic voice, Luca threw his hands up into the air and yelped. He held his arm, wincing in pain._

**LUCA:** Ow! I think I stretched something out!

**AIYA:** Wonderful! Keep doing that!

**LUCA:** I am in _pain_ , lady!

**AIYA:** You’ll never improve if you don’t keep trying. _So keep trying or else._

_Luca fought back the pain and, I betted, his tears and continue to stretch his hands up into the air. Selica grumbled under her breath with her chin firmly in the palm of her hand, but when she saw that we all reluctantly went with Aiya’s team-building regimen, she obliged (albeit vexed)._

**AIYA:** Now, let’s count together! To ten everyone! One!

**EVERYONE:** ...Two...three…

_Aiya’s voice was filled with energy and passion while everyone else sounded tired. Oh so tired. I didn’t count with everyone, but Aiya didn’t seem to mind - it was when anyone else stopped counting with her that she had us start over._

**FELICIA:** I hope Aiya kills herself after this.

**CASPER:** That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think…?

_After a few more stretches and a few more threats, Aiya had us all huddle closer together with our legs crossed. At this point I was exhausted, and I could only wonder how much time had passed since Kairos said he was setting up whatever he had planned for us. Maybe the rat was lying and we were stuck in this massive room together… Maybe this is the punishment he’s making us endure. Not the isolation, not the kidnapping, not even the poison gas. The real test is Aiya’s training, and I didn’t know how much longer I could hold._

**SELICA:** UGH! I can't do this anymore!

**CASPER:** We’ve only been doing this for five minutes-

**SELICA:** I CAN’T FEEL MY ARMS, CASPER.

_A test of endurance…_

**AIYA:** Now, before we meditate-

**FELICIA:** Meditate? Buddha isn’t getting us out of the ocean.

**AIYA:** It’s purely to calm ourselves, Felicia. Before we can even do that, though, we should spread around some positive words in order to calm ourselves down quicker.

_Aiya turned to me, and I could feel new sweat dripping over the old._

**AIYA:** I thought it’d be good for our leader to give us some good words of encouragement, right, Guin?

_Everyone’s eyes bore into my skin, and my mouth went dry. I gulped, trying to pick out any sequence of words out of the millions that raced through my head. After a few minutes of silence and everyone possibly questioning if I had broken down, I finally managed to cough out:_

**GUIN:** ...Um...G-G...Good luck?

**LUCA:** Good luck? What about any of this is lucky?

_I remember exactly the reason why I never spoke: because everything I said was stupid._

**GUIN:** I-I’m sorry. That was dumb, I’ll- I won’t- I’m sorry.

**LUCA:** H-Hey, don’t apologize-

**SELICA:** I’m gonna _kick your ass_ , Luca!

_Selica stood up and started stomping towards Luca. He scooted backwards as quickly as he could away from her, eyes wide with his arm up to defend himself. No one even attempted to stop her._

**LUCA:** Hey, now! Let’s not- Someone, help?!

**FELICIA:** It’s what he deserves.

**LUCA:** This isn’t very team-buildy at all! This is the _opposite_ of team-buildy! Aiya, help!

_Luca cried for Aiya’s aid, but Aiya was delayed in her response. She had already found herself deep in her own psyche, breathing slowly as she meditated and concentrated on her own self… It was only when Luca squealed in fear and pain as Selica pulled at his hair did Aiya snap out of her trance._

**AIYA:** Hm? Oh, Selica! That’s not how you meditate, silly!

**SELICA:** I dunno about you, but I feel right at ease when a stinkin’ boy gets what he deserves!

**LUCA:** PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!

_I knew Luca was about to cry any minute when help finally arrived for him._

**LUCIA:** Selica, please! We’re supposed to be getting along.

_Lucia teared up._

**LUCIA:** I’d be really sad if you were to hurt Luca…

**SELICA:** Ngh…!

_Selica’s eyes seemed to lose their wild red tint to them as she bit down on her forefinger, frustrated._

**SELICA:** I’d never forgive myself if _I_ made a girl cry… Fine! Fine! You’re getting off easy, Abbot! _For now._

_Selica feigned another pounce, which made Luca cry out in fear, before settling herself back between Felicia and I. Luca was frazzled, but once Selica posed no more threat to him, he cleared his throat and straightened his sweater._

**LUCA:** Aha… Naturally, Selica backs out of her empty threats once again.

**SELICA:** I-!

**LUCIA:** Thank you for settling your differences you two, and for never ever doing it again from here on out~!

_Lucia clapped her hands together and giggled as Selica and Luca stared at her, then glared at eachother before settling back down for team-building meditation class. There was always an aura of happiness that seemed to radiate off of Lucia, and something about her smile always made people hesitant to take actions that would threaten it to disappear. I could only wonder - and dream - where Lucia obtained this blissful, unadulterated charm._

_Aiya taught everyone the basics of meditation, which was basically sitting legs-crossed with your eyes closed and keeping only your mind on steadying your breathing. My mind was too flooded with thoughts to even think about trying to breathe_ normally _, though. While everyone was occupied with Aiya and her relaxation techniques, I decided to peer over at Guy and his team to see what they were doing._

_They were all standing around at the opposite end of the massive room, but they all seemed to be enraptured by the conversation they were having. Well… I feel as though a better phrasing for that would be engrossed by what my brother had to say. All eyes on the group were on him as he seemed to chat away, most likely telling everyone what to do or whatnot. At certain points, he would turn to Florence, who would speak on his own behalf and presenting whatever would be on his tablet at the time. Besides an occasional interjection from Morgan and Ivee, everyone seemed mostly focused on what Guy had to say._

_If I knew Guy, I knew he took up the leadership role in no-time flat. He was born for such a role - even though he was usually stoic and reserved, once the idea of leadership was thrusted upon him, he took the opportunity with ease and performed to the best of his ability...which was usually beyond exceptional. From being his school’s student council president to just being the assumed leader of his friend group, Guy tended to excel when it came to guiding people through straightforward, ambitious means._

_...It was always something he had over me at least, just like everything else. It made sense to give someone like Guy a leader role, but me? I was the twin who never spoke until I was forced to in high school; I hid behind my brother for ten years while he spoke for me. The idea of leading one person made me nauseous, but seven people? Especially seven people who were so much more talented, so much more sophisticated, so much more vibrant than me? It made much more sense to give it to someone like Aiya, who already upheld some sort of supervisor position already, or Lucia, who everyone couldn’t help but listen to just because of how much she illuminated people’s lives. Selica and Luca are both celebrities, so living to lead is in their blood. Casper’s so kind and understanding, holding the empathy a leader needs to be successful. Even Felicia and Rudy, who were both impassive and succinct, had little quirks that could easily rally people behind them._

_But...me? There wasn’t anything remarkable about me. There’s never been anything remarkable about me. There’s days I can’t even go outside or look a stranger in the eye without nearly bursting into tears out of sheer nervousness. I spend most of my days locked in a dark room, only leaving because Guy or my friends force me to. I could still feel the sheer burns of the poison gas on the surface of my skin, and every attempt to calm me down has only led to the knot in my throat to tighten. And that’s the thing: everyone’s expended their energy calming_ me _down, and I’ve expended all my energy into being an anxiety-ridden mess._

_So...why? Why me of all people?_

**???:** Guin?

_I only half-heard my name, so I expected it to be Casper once again, checking on me as he always does. When I turned my head, though, I found that the person who seemed concerned with me- or, really, noticed there was something wrong in the first place, was Rudy. I couldn’t tell what they was thinking, but they had their attention towards me with a straight face and emotionless expression. I didn’t know how to respond._

**GUIN:** Um…

_Of course, Rudy calling out my name triggered, well, everyone else._

**SELICA:** Ehhh? Guiny?

**CASPER:** Is everything alright, Guin? Are you feeling okay?

**FELICIA:** She’s never feeling okay. Can we just get this yoga stuff over with?

**LUCA:** Your eyes seem a bit glassy. Don’t tell me you’ve fallen ill in the timespan we’ve been here!

**AIYA:** Oh, Guin! Have you tried to meditate with us at least?

**LUCIA:** You look a little pale… Is all of this getting to you? Maybe you should take a nap…

**GUIN:** I-I…

_Everyone’s concern for me caused all the blood in my body to rush to my face, and my cheeks burned so much that I could fake a sunburn if I wanted. It made me want to scream and cry and run away from all these pairs of eyes that stared at me with those worried, worried looks, even though it shouldn’t be this way and I couldn’t help but-_

_Suddenly, something echoed throughout the dome room. A familiar voice belonging to a particular rat._

**KAIROS:** Ehhh, sorry it took me so long, kiddos! But, finally got ya’s first task all set up ‘n ready to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a funner, softer update. Longer and concerning, but more fun nonetheless.
> 
> This update might get updated in the future with CGs! I've been concentrating on next update's CGs, thus why there aren't any in this one. 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!


	5. PHASE I - Part 5

_Kairos never appeared back in his tube when he spoke. It was eerie just how clear his voice was in my ears despite him being nowhere to be seen..._

**KAIROS:** What I need ya kiddos to do for me...ain’t in this room. If ya can all turn yer lil' heads towards my lil’ cozy tube over there…

_We didn’t have to look to know something was happening. There was the slightest vibration in the floor as the tiles right by the tube started to move away, folding into each other to open a dark hole in the ground. I wondered how water didn’t flood into these holes that, presumably, Kairos was creating in this room, but my thoughts were cut short when something started to rise from within it. It wasn’t anything nearly as extravagant as the tube was, though - it was just a small platform with metal railings at the edges with a panel with buttons in the center. It seemed to be an open elevator of sorts and was large enough to fit several people._

**KAIROS:** Just step onto that lil’ platform there and it’ll be takin’ ya kiddos down to where I need ya!

 **LUCIA:** “Down”...? This...room isn’t on the sea floor…?

 **KAIROS:** Once ya’re down there, I’ll give ya instructions to where y’all need to go-

 **SELICA:** _Wait a minute!_

_Selica’s voice boomed through the entire dome floor as she hopped onto her feet and stomped one down on the tile floor._

**SELICA:** What’s the meaning of all of this? How did you get all of that information on us?!

 **KAIROS:** Eh? Information?

 **SELICA:** In the _tablets_ , you shit-for-brains mouse!

 **KAIROS:** Hey! I ain’t a mouse! A mouse ain’t got nothin’ on my beautiful coat!

_There was a long silence before Kairos spoke again, though he seemed to be talking to himself._

**KAIROS:** Ah… I see then…

_Then, he spoke louder, his words more directed at us._

**KAIROS:** I’ll be explainin’ that to ya, then! Sooner than I had hoped to, at least…

 **SELICA:** What the hell is that-?!

 **KAIROS:** Ah, won’t ya shut your hole, you lipstick-wearin’ pig?!

 **SELICA:** _PIG?!_

_If anger could produce fire, this entire facility would be in flames right now. The only thing heating up with rage right now, though, was Selica’s face._

**KAIROS:** Stop wastin’ time! Don’t ya kiddos wanna eat n’ get some nice, fresh air?

_Even though they were across the dome, I could hear Ivee as clear as day when she shouted._

**IVEE:** You’re gonna let us go after this?!

 **KAIROS:** What? Not after _this_ lil’ task, lil’ lady! Nah, you kiddos ain’t eatin’ nor drinkin’ nor breathin’ til’ every lil’ thing I want done is done!

_Something like a giant lead weight weighed on my chest, all of the air in my lungs rushing out of my body at once._

**CASPER:** W-Wait… What you’re saying is…

 **KAIROS:** I got a bunch of stuff for ya kiddos to do, and I _intend_ for ya to get it all done. If ya don’t get it all done, though… Well, consider y’allselves as good as starved!

 **LUCIA:** What do you mean?! I thought you _didn’t_ want us to die!

 **KAIROS:** I don’t! That’s why ya kiddos gotta get on this, snap snap! The sooner ya get things done, the sooner ya get to nourish those growin’ bodies of those!

 **LUCIA:** I don’t understand, though… I don’t understand…!

_Lucia was shaking like a leaf at this point, her face as pale as a ghost. There were plenty of others who seemed just as spooked by what Kairos revealed to us - Casper, Selica, even Oliver from afar. Most, though, still seemed unaffected by what Kairos said, probably unable or haven’t fully taken in exactly the gravity of the situation we were in._

_Me? Of course I was panicking. I forgot how to breathe for a full two minutes and nearly passed out. If it wasn’t everything Kairos was saying, it was the confusion of it all that was making me sink deeper and deeper into sheer horror, utter fear, undeniable panic. Kairos doesn’t want us to die, but he threatens us with death… He swears he doesn’t want to see us suffer, but he reveals that if we don’t do everything he says in a swift fashion, we may all die of starvation…_

_I agreed with Lucia. I didn’t understand Kairos nor his double-standards one bit. I didn’t understand the point of any of this, why we were here, why whoever was behind this had so much information on us, half of what Kairos said. Maybe if I had time to process it, it’d become more clearer, but everything seemed to be moving so fast. Everything was so fast and I couldn’t catch up._

**KAIROS:** Ya kiddos better get a move on, eh? Every minute counts!

_Everyone was reluctant at first, but, eventually, everyone began to move. Blue Team stood up from the floor (aside from Lucia, who was picked up by Rudy), and began to inch towards the platform that waited for us not far. I found myself frozen in place, though, still seated with my legs crossed and even my fingers pinched together, still ready for meditation as my vision blurred the gray tiles together to make them all one fuzzy blob. Aiya’s team-building didn’t sound so bad anymore. Nothing did, really._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder which snapped me out of my trance._

**CASPER:** Guin? We have to go...

 **SELICA:** Come on, Guiny…

_Casper and Selica were the only ones left. Everyone else had already gone. I shook my head and stood up as well as I could; my legs were shaking and my entire body felt as though each bone were made of thick, unbreakable rock that had the weight of the world within them. I never felt more tired in my life._

**CASPER:** Do you need help?

 **GUIN:** Eh?

 **CASPER:** You...seem like you’re having a hard time standing.

 **GUIN:** Oh… N-No. I’m fine- fine.

_No matter how many times I said that, Casper and Selica would always look at me with nothing but a face of worry, and I wished - how I wished - I could make them have another expression._

_The three of us walked together, slowly but steadily. Mostly everyone were already waiting on the platform; only a few others had straggled, possibly to process everything that was happening before they moved onto something new. We nearly made it to the platform when I noticed Guy and Nichole off to the side, having their own conversation. Usually, I would see bubbly and bouncy Nichole with a bright, beaming smile on her face while my stoic, nonchalant brother would have some sort of crack in his emotionless barrier, sneaking a small smirk or two. But, this time, they both seemed on edge, especially so Nichole, who’s face was so contorted with concern that I hardly recognized her._

_I tapped on Casper’s arm and pointed at Guy, and he knowingly nodded. He and Selica pulled away from me (with complaints on Selica’s part, but Casper pulled her away otherwise) as I headed towards Guy and his best friend. They noticed me before I could announce my arrival, though: they both shot a glance at me before Nichole scurried away in a hurry towards the platform._

_...That was...odd. She never runs off like that…_

**GUY:** Did you need something, Guin?

 **GUIN:** Um… H-How are you?

 **GUY:** I’m doing...as decent as one can be. Yourself?

_I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out._

**GUY:** You don’t have to say anything.

_We stared at each other for a moment._

**GUY:** ...Don’t worry, Guin.

 **GUIN:** ...How can I not?

 **GUY:** We’re already working on a way to get ourselves out of here. Florence has already made tremendous progress on figuring out the tablet in the short time we’ve been here.

 **GUIN:** ...Wh-What if the answer’s not there, though…? What if we just…

 **GUY:** We’re not dying here. You can count on that much.

 **GUIN:** It… None of it makes sense! Why did someone kidnap us?

 **GUY:** I don’t know.

 **GUIN:** Why are they making us do this...thing?

 **GUY:** I don’t know.

 **GUIN:** A-And why do...why do none of them- Why don’t they take this seriously?!

_Before I could stop myself, I vented my one major frustration out of all of this to Guy. We both turned our heads to the platform where all our friends now were to find...a good portion laughing, smiling, making jokes. Like they weren’t just threatened with starvation. Like they weren’t just kidnapped and thrown into an underwater military base. Like they were having a simply, fun trip together and there wasn’t a care in the world._

**GUY:** ...They’ve all...always been weird.

 **GUIN:** This is just too much, though…

 **GUY:** I know some do take this seriously. They just don’t want to cause more panic than necessary.

_In the crowd of giggling young adults, Casper looked over at us and waved. I tiredly waved back._

**GUIN:** ...I’m scared, Guy.

_He didn’t respond. All he did was continue to stare at our friends._

**GUIN:** You’re scared, too… Right?

_No response._

**GUIN:** R-Right, Guy? You have to be. In this kind of thing…

_Finally, he did._

**GUY:** I don’t know.

_Then, he walked away from me and towards the platform, where nearly everyone on Red Team whooped and hollered because their team leader was finally regrouping with them. I found myself standing there alone like an idiot, scared out of my wits and never feeling lonelier. Sometimes I wish my brother would try. Sometimes I wished he’d lie at least._

_But, he wouldn’t even know if he was lying or not._

**IVEE:** Guuuuuin! Come oooon! Hurry up!

 **FELICIA:** I’m not missing lunch because you decided to stare at us like a frightened deer in headlights.

 **FLORENCE:** She probably thinks Morgan’s gonna ask her out again!

 **IVEE:** Good going, Morgan! You’re scaring the deer again!

 **MORGAN:** Hey! I’m not that desperate! I know a sour situation when I see one!

 **NICHOLE:** Haven’t you asked out Guin every day for nine years now though~?

 **LUCA:** My, my! It seems someone’s awfully in love, hm?

 **MORGAN:** Nah, it’s just tradition at this point!

 **AIYA:** You’d think you’d get tired asking someone out so many times…!

 **OLIVER:** Yeah, you would, but if anyone’s adamant, it’s Morgan…

 **IVEE:** Nyeh heh heh, don’t you sound _awfully_ upset by that, eh, Oli-boy?

 **OLIVER:** Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!

_Once again, they were off with not a care in a world, and part of me wished they would all lie as well._

_I dragged my feet to the platform where everyone was waiting for me. Everyone chatted between each other, but I stayed silent, my eyes downcast and following streaks of shine that crisscrossed the waxed floor, now being tarnished by everyone’s footsteps. Kairos’ voice rang out again, and it was still as eerily clear as before._

**KAIROS:** You kiddos finally on? Good! Let’s get this show on the road, then!

_The platform jerked for a moment before slowly lowering itself through the hole in the floor. Since there were no walls in this platform elevator, everyone made sure they didn’t get something caught against the tiles of the dome room or accidentally lean back too far. Once everyone’s heads were securely below the surface of the floor, the tiles began to close above us, cloaking over any light until we found ourselves in eventual darkness. The elevator was still moving, but there wasn’t a single thing to be seen. When you reached out, all you could feel was a wall moving up._

_Up… Up…_

_I found myself patting the wall, and something boiled within me that caused me to start pounding against it. There’s nothing to darkness, yet I felt like it was seeping into my lungs, filling them with an incomprehensible substance that pushed out all the air and suffocated me. I hit the moving wall harder and harder, and it started to move in on me, wanting to overtake me, and all four walls started coming in closer and closer and closer-_

_Before I could hit the sentient wall one more time, though, something grabbed my hand. My entire body jerked and I nearly yelped until I could feel a cool ring against my finger. My senses slowly started to creep back, and it was only then I realized I was shivering and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I took a deep breath, the darkness dissipating from my lungs._

_And then…_

**???:** Wow!

_An entirely new sight to behold._

_Pitch black gave way to a faint blue as the solid walls made way for the ocean. Surrounding us was glass that held back the sea’s water, everything beyond moving up and away at a snail’s pace. The sea seemed so close that you could reach out and touch it - see the water as it rippled under your fingers, as fish nibbled for food. That wasn’t all that laid beyond, though… It was like a giant underwater maze, man-made steel tubes stretched out until they couldn’t be seen, some coming together and meeting at giant, spherical metal buildings with light that illuminated out of their circular windows. This maze stretched out above us, below us, at eye-level; there didn’t seem to be an end to this facility. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they massed across the entirety of the ocean._

_The colors of the sea were a stark contrast to the dark military base - fish and coral of all different colors created rainbow splashes all throughout, an abstract painting that was forever fluid. Even if the military base was dark compared to the natural underwater world, it still shone against the darkness of the blue sea, even as it disappeared into the distance. I was staring at a completely different world, one that I felt unworthy to be in and trespassing into._

**VICTOR:** I remember my first ride in one of the elevators… The view was so breathtaking, I could’ve sworn I found myself in Atlantis.

_As Victor spoke, a lone yellow tang meandered towards my way. He seemed to follow me is I continued to move downwards, his little tail languidly following behind him as tiny bubbles fluttered from his tiny gills. I wanted to reach out to it - I knew I wouldn’t be able to touch it because of the glass, but I wanted to make a connection with it. However, when I tried to move my hand, I realized that the person who grabbed it earlier was still gently grasping onto it. I already knew who it was because of the ring he wore, and he was enraptured with the scenery before him until he realized I was staring at him. He seemed confused at first until he looked at his hand, still holding mine, and swiped it away._

**CASPER:** Aha! Sorry…

_Usually, I would react very poorly, but at that moment I didn’t care. I wanted to interact with the yellow tang - it was the only kind of saltwater fish I was missing back at home, and now I was witnessing one right before my very eyes! I ignored my shaking hand and reached out over the metal bars. I pressed the tip of my finger against the glass, which it slid against since we were still moving. The yellow tang ignored my attempt to reach out to him at first, but he eventually mosied over to my finger and was about to press his little mouth against the glass…_

_...when the ocean ended and the darkness returned. The solid, suppressing wall scraped the end of my finger._

_A few playfully shrieked, but the darkness didn’t last nearly as long as last time. The platform started to rattle and creak, and eventually moved down through a ceiling and settled. When the elevator stopped, we found ourselves in front of a long stretch of a hallway…four, actually. We were in a small clearing that was an intersection, and in all four directions were massive, metal hallways that reminded me of a spaceship in sci-fi movies._

**MORGAN:** You know, at this point, I’m pretty convinced Ivee might be right about the alien thing.

 **IVEE:** We’ve been kidnapped by an evil race of talking cartoon mafia rats!

 **OLIVER:** Do alien rats _really_ join the mafia of all things, though?

 **VICTOR:** Sorry to ruin the fun, but those movie spaceships have always been based off of these-

 **IVEE:** _ALIENS!_

_Before the alien kidnapper conspiracy theory could further discussed, Kairos spoke to us once again._

**KAIROS:** Enjoy the ride? Gotta say, that ocean floor view is a _beaut!_ Too bad ya kiddos got to much to do, so ya can’t keep your little eyes on it too long.

 **GUY:** You said you had something for us to do?

 **KAIROS:** Yeah, yeah! I’ll lead ya to where ya gotta go, don’t worry a hair on your little richie boy head! Now, if ya will just turn yer heads towards the east corridor…

_We all absentmindedly looked around, eyeing each hallway and hoping for some kind of answer. A couple of us muttered between each other. Kairos sighed._

**KAIROS:** It’s where the lil’ cultist is.

_Everyone turned to Felicia, who was already standing at the threshold of one of the hallways._

**FELICIA:** Are you guys dumb? It says this is the east hallway right here.

_She pointed to a small sign that was mounted next to the threshold that read “Eastern Walkway”. Guy, nonchalantly, walked towards it._

**GUY:** I knew that.

 **FELICIA:** No you didn’t, stupid. Shut up.

_Ivee jabbed Victor in the ribs. He didn’t even budge._

**IVEE:** Why didn’t you say anything so we didn’t look stupid?!

 **VICTOR:** Yes, because I have the layout of the entirety of this place memorized.

 **KAIROS:** _Anyway!_ Now that all you empty-headed teens got your directions in line, start headin’ down there! It’s the fifth door on the right!

_We hopped off the platform and headed down the eastern hallway. There were a few conversations that bubbled up here and there, but the group was otherwise silent._

**AIYA:** Victor?

_A few of us stopped when we heard Aiya speak. We turned to find that Victor had stepped off the platform, but seemed to freeze in place, deep in thought._

**AIYA:** Is everything alright?

 **VICTOR:** …I’m trying to figure out what kind of base this is. These hallways don’t seem familiar…

_He sighed._

**VICTOR:** If only we could explore a bit more, I could figure it out. Knowing the base would at least help us figure out our _exact_ location…

 **AIYA:** That would be beneficial, but there’s no point worrying about it right now. Our best course of action at this moment is to follow Kairos’ orders. Maybe we’ll be able to explore at some point.

 **VICTOR:** ...Possibly.

_Aiya twirled a piece of her hair around her finger._

**AIYA:** ...Or, if you’d like, just the two of us can go! Hehe… ❤

_Aiya giggled as Victor stared at her, momentarily perplexed. Then, something seemed to make sense in his head, for he suddenly blushed and coughed._

**VICTOR:** Uh… Yeah.

_The two walked past me, a bit close together, and that’s when I realized both Morgan and Candace had stayed behind the group as well._

**MORGAN:** ...Is something going on between those two?

 **CANDACE:** Are you an idiot?

 **MORGAN:** I-

 **CANDACE:** Don’t answer that.

_Candace walked away, not even waiting for us. Morgan and I didn’t move for a bit until Morgan noticed I was there, and bowed before me, his hands gesturing down the hall._

**MORGAN:** After _you,_ mademoiselle~!

 **GUIN:** I’m not going out with you.

 **MORGAN:** I-I wasn’t suggesting that!

 **GUIN:** Sorry… Habit.

 **MORGAN:** Habit to reject me?!

_I slouched my shoulders._

**GUIN:** S-Sorry…for being rude...

 **MORGAN:** Wait, wait, don’t look so sad! I’d never forgive myself if you cried-!

 **???:** What’re you doing to Guin?

_A third voice interrupted Morgan. The two of us turned to find, not one, but two people standing before us - both Guy and Nichole, who were unsurprisingly holding hands. No matter how long I’ve seen them together, it was always a bit jarring to see stoic, inexpressionive Guy with beaming Nichole who always sported a toothy smile._

**GUY:** She looks upset.

_Morgan grabbed his hair._

**MORGAN:** I’m not doing anythiiiiiing! I’m just trying to live…

 **NICHOLE:** It’s okay, Morgan! I always know you mean well~

 **MORGAN:** Sniff… I can always count on you, Nikky…!

 **GUY:** Don’t say the word “sniff”. Just sniff if you’re going to act sad. Everyone’s waiting in the room Kairos directed us to.

 **MORGAN:** Shoot! I forgot about that! Meet you guys there!

_Morgan jogged away from us, waving to us, the twins who stood there expressionless and their red-headed friend who waved back with all her might. Morgan never really had a fearful bone in his body; if he did, it sure wasn’t showing._

**GUY:** Don’t lag behind, Guin.

 **GUIN:** Eh? Oh, um, sorry, I-I just… Got distracted with- with…

 **GUY:** What’d I say about saying sorry all the time?

_I tried to respond to that in some way, but every thought I had was unfruitful...or to apologize. So, instead, I lowered my head in shame and let out a small whine. Just then, though, something held onto my hand - this wasn’t a gentle grab like Casper, but rather fingers intertwining together with mine for an uncomfortably close touch between palms. My eyes glanced over to see that it was Nichole who had reached out to me._

**NICHOLE:** It’s okay, Guin~! Once this is all over, we’ll all go out and get ice cream together, okaaay~? I promise! I’ll make Todd pay for it, too~!

_I stared at her smiling freckled face, unfaltering even in the oppressive atmosphere of metal. My eyes couldn’t help but flicker towards the faint scar over her left eyebrow and back to her big, endless smile._

**GUIN:** ...O-Okay.

 _With Guy’s hand in one and my hand in another, Nichole led us both down the hallway and to our destination. While this facility was no doubt made of thick metal sheets and, at first glance, was reminiscent of a sci-fi spaceship, this was actually quite futuristic and sleek. The doors were all shiny and lacked any sort of scratch or signs of age, all reminding me of the doors of the rooms we woke up in. The hallways were held together with voussoir arches that maintained their own sense of identity through the lights and craftsmanship._ _When we reached the fifth door to the right, it opened on its own without use having to beckon it to in anyway. Though I was hesitant about walking through this mysteriously scary sentient door, Nichole pulled us in._

_The room was nothing spectacular; it was cut in half by a glass wall towards my left, and below the glass was an expansive panel of buttons and levers. The other side was completely void of anything - it was metal paneled floors matched with gray metal walls. There was a way to enter the empty side of the room, and that was through a massive door at the end of the room with a large, red light mantled above it. Our side of the room was large enough to fit all sixteen of us._

**CANDACE:** Is this some sort of...experimentation room?

 **AIYA:** It seems so, doesn’t it? This side of the room would be where the scientists would be while the other side is where experiments would be held…

_Ivee tapped against the glass wall._

**IVEE:** HE-LLOOOOO? ANYONE IN THERE?

 **LUCA:** _Obviously_ there’s no one in there.

 **IVEE:** Did I ask you?!

_Lucia let out a small whine._

**LUCIA:** I don’t like this… Why would Kairos lead us to an experimentation room?

 **MORGAN:** Don’t worry, Lucia! Maybe… Maybe this isn’t an experimentation room!

 **CANDACE:** And exactly what is it then, Einstein?

 **MORGAN:** It’s… It’s…

_Morgan dramatically pointed at the glass wall._

**MORGAN:** A place to play with dogs!

 **GUY:** Shut up. Right now.

_Despite the ridiculousness of the statement, Lucia clapped and giggled._

**LUCIA:** Oh, boy! Do you think Kairos is gonna let us play with baby puppies?

 **OLIVER:** I don’t think there’s many puppies to be found under the ocean…

 **IVEE:** Mmm… Hushpuppies…

_Ivee cradled her stomach with both arms and slunk to the floor._

**IVEE:** I’m STARVING!

 **AIYA:** I guess we should get started on that task Kairos wants us to do so we can get home…

_I looked between each member of the group to see what each person was doing...and possibly read what they were thinking. There were a few who were tuned out of the group conversation: Florence was on the floor, messing with his tablet; Felicia was eyeing the panel in front of her and pressing various buttons that didn’t seem to do anything; Casper and Selica, who were usually as talkative as the rest, seemed to be lost in thought as they leaned against the back wall; and Nichole was still holding onto Guy and I’s hands (tightly) and listening intently to what everyone was saying._

_Suddenly, the floor jolted underneath us for a single second. That second was enough though to make everyone panic and nearly stumbled off their feet._

**SELICA:** Wh-What the hell was that?!

 **LUCA:** Did something blow up? Or is it an earthquake?!

 **OLIVER:** _Fee-fee!_

_When Oliver called her name, we all turned to Felicia, who was still messing with the panel in front of her. That’s when I noticed something rising from the floor in the empty room; some sort of pedestal with something on it._

**OLIVER:**  Fee-fee, what did you do?!

 **FELICIA:**  I dunno.

 **MORGAN:** Wh-What’s that…?

_All eyes were glued to what was resting on top of the pedestal that rose from the ground: a gun that sat on a stand, five individual bullets lying beneath it._

**CASPER:**  Why is there a gun…?

 **IVEE:** That’s a weird place for a gun. Isn’t there some kind of armory around here for that to be in?

_Before Ivee could get an answer though, Kairos’ voice emanated through my ears._

**KAIROS:** Took ya kids long enough to press that there button!

_I glanced about the room, wondering where the speakers he was speaking through were. There were none._

**KAIROS:** That gun right there, ya see? Well… I guess ya can say…

 **KAIROS:** That there is yer first task.

_I felt something tighten up in my throat. No one spoke; there was only one person brave enough to._

**GUY:** What do you mean?

 **KAIROS:** Lemme explain, eh? Some tasks I assign ya kiddos are gonna require the entire gang...but some only need one er two a’ ya to complete. It ain’t always gonna fall on the shoulders of ya leaders, but sometimes it will.

 **GUY:** Cut to the gun part.

 **KAIROS:** Fine, you shit-eatin’ twink! One of ya kiddos is gonna walk through that big door over there, right? It’s gonna lock the minute ya enter, and the only way ya can get out is ya play a fun lil’ game.

_I gulped._

**GUY:** And...what would that be?

 **KAIROS:** Somethin’ called...Russian Roulette!

_It took an extra amount of energy on my part to breathe at this point._

**MORGAN:** Um, Mr. Rat?

 **KAIROS:** It’s Kairos, you greasy-mullet playboy!

 **MORGAN:** When you said “task”, I thought you meant like...chores and stuff! You know, moving boxes, cleaning bathrooms...filing your taxes…?

_This was the first time we heard Kairos laugh, and his laugh was shrill like a witch’s laugh._

**KAIROS:** Oh, ya think ya were gonna get off that easy?! Nah, nothin’ like that… These tasks are gonna test ya kiddos wills! It’d be no fun otherwise, eh?

_When there was no response, Kairos continued._

**KAIROS:** Look at it this way - once ya do this, all ya sixteen get a little reward afterwards! Or...fifteen, if things go horribly wrong.

_Fifteen. Fifteen. Fifteen. The word repeated in my head with every thump of my heart._

**KAIROS:** I’ll give ya a minute to decide who’s our fun lil’ volunteer. The first volunteer of the first task!

_With that, Kairos stopped speaking, and we all found ourselves enveloped in our own silence and shock for several long, agonizing minutes. We couldn’t stay silent forever as someone finally spoke up._

**LUCA:** ...I have a proposition.

 **IVEE:** Can’t wait to hear it…

 **LUCA:** How’s this? Nose goes.

_Right as Luca said that, all of us swung our hands to our faces...except for Luca himself, who was too distracted with what he just said. When he realized everyone touched their noses before him, he stuttered._

**LUCA:** W-Wait! Do-over!

 **IVEE:** No do-overs! Get in the damned gun room, Luca!

 **LUCA:** I refuse!

 **CANDACE:** Well, that was a waste of time.

_We all stood around in silence once again, all gazing between each other. We were all waiting for someone to volunteer...but no one did. Until…_

**???:** I-I don’t mind going.

_...Huh? Huh?!_

**AIYA:** Casper, sweetie…

 **CASPER:** Really, I don’t! I don’t want to see anyone else go in there, anyway…

 **AIYA:** We don’t want to see _you_ go in there, either!

 **CASPER:** Don’t worry about me! It’s fine!

_His trembling hand told another story. He quickly grabbed it with his other to keep it under control, but his hands only ended up shaking harder._

**GUIN:** C-Casper-

 **SELICA:** You are _NOT_ going in there, Casper! That’s _final!_

 **CASPER:** But-

 **SELICA:** If you even step _near_ that door, I’ll get my heel and dig it into your eye socket, do you hear me?!

 **CASPER:** Um, that would _definitely_ kill me, Selica!

 **SELICA:** Do you _want_ to make Guiny cry?!

_Casper paused for a second to look at me. I must’ve looked like a helpless, desperate puppy, because his feign determined face seemed to dissolve to one with more stark uncertainty._

**VICTOR:** I’ll go, then.

 **IVEE:** Oh, no you won’t!

_Ivee dug her fists into her hips as she stomped towards Victor. While she seemed angry, there was a slight tinge of fear that seemed to cross her face._

**VICTOR:** It’s only a single bullet. There’s more of a chance for me to live-

 **IVEE:** And if the chance falls in the other direction? What’re all our brothers and sisters supposed to do without you, _hm?_

 **VICTOR:** They have you. They’ll be fine.

 **IVEE:** Don’t be so lax about that!

 **FELICIA:** Why’re you all so scared? It’s just a gun.

_Felicia spoke up over Ivee’s yelling, all attention turning to her._

**IVEE:** What’s that supposed to mean?! A gun can _kill!_

 **FELICIA:** And that’s a bad thing?

 **IVEE:** Of course that’s a bad thing! When has that ever _not_ been a bad thing?!

 **FELICIA:** Whatever.

 **IVEE:** Oh, if you’re so nonchalant about it, why don’t _you_ go put a bullet in your head?!

 **VICTOR:** Ivee-

 **FELICIA:** Okay.

_Before any one of us had a chance to fully process that conversation, Felicia started to walk towards the massive metal door at the end of the room. She only managed to take a few steps before Oliver grabbed her wrist and jerked her back towards him._

**OLIVER:** You aren’t doing that, Fee-fee.

 **FELICIA:** Why not?

 **OLIVER:** Because you could get hurt.

 **FELICIA:** I don’t care.

 **OLIVER:** Well, _I do._ Doesn't that matter at least, Fee-fee?

 **FELICIA:** I guess.

 **OLIVER:** Then don't go in there! At least for me, alright?

_Felicia stared blankly at Oliver for a moment._

**FELICIA:** …’Kay.

 **SELICIA:** Jeesh, Fee-fee! I almost bit my nail off because of you!

 **FELICIA:** Sooooorry.

_Aiya stepped towards the center of the group and raised her hands up near her head._

**AIYA:** Now, everyone. Let’s calm down for a moment and think this through.

 **LUCA:** It’s a wee bit hard to think when one of our lives could be on the line.

 **AIYA:** Yes, I understand this, but-

 **KAIROS:** ‘Ay!

_Kairos’ voice came back to life._

**KAIROS:** What’s takin’ so long?

 **FLORENCE:** It’s a liiiiiiittle bit hard to decide who should go in there considering, aha, what they have to do!

 **KAIROS:** Is that so, eh? Well, maybe I should do a lil’ somethin’ to speed up the process a lil’!

 **LUCIA:** What do you mean…?

 **KAIROS:** I mean givin’ ya kiddos a lil’...time limit. Five minutes! That’s how much you got to get someone in there and avoid a lil’ bullet.

 **AIYA:** And if we don’t get someone in there within that timeframe…?

 **KAIROS:** The person with a blinkin’ light on their collar’s gonna get a little prick in the neck… A lil’ poison prick!

_Lucia turned pale._

**LUCIA:** Y-You’re going to poison us?!

 **KAIROS:** Not all ya! Didn’t ya hear me? Just the one with a blinkin’ light!

_We all looked between each other. I eyed everyone’s collars, but none of them seemed any different than before._

**IVEE:** No one’s light is blinking, rat!

 **KAIROS:** Ah ha, but ya kiddos are only lookin’ at the ones ya can easily see!

_What he said didn’t make sense at first. What we could easily see? Everyone’s collars could be easily seen by just looking at th-_

_…_

_…_

_I pulled down the collar of my turtleneck. Against the black fabric was a blinking blue light._

**OLIVER:** Guin…

 **KAIROS:** If ya don’t get movin’ now, blue team’s gonna be down a leader! Don’t want that to happen, eh?

_I could feel myself hyperventilating, but I didn’t even care at that point if people were staring._

**KAIROS:** Have fun with that…

_Once Kairos had gone silent once again, Casper pushed through the crowd, nearly knocking over Felicia and Oliver, and headed for the door in the back. The only person who could stop him was Candace, who threw her arm in his path and blocked him._

**CANDACE:** The hell do you think you’re doing?

 **CASPER:** Move out of my way.

 **CANDACE:** I know you want to be her Prince Charming or whatever, but pulling stupid shit like this-

 **CASPER:** If we don’t do something, Guin’s going to die!

 **CANDACE:** And throwing your life on the line so hastily ain’t gonna solve that!

_Others started to pitch in._

**SELICA:** Stop it, Casper! This isn’t what Guiny would want!

 **AIYA:** We need to think things through as a group! Making rash decisions like this will only lead to bad outcomes!

 **LUCIA:** Please, Casper… At least let us vote on this! No one wants to see you get hurt...

_Casper stared at Candace, ignoring all the other pleas for him to stop, until he swung himself to face Guy._

**CASPER:** Tell her to move.

 **GUY:** No.

 **CASPER:** What?! But Guin-!

 **GUY:** I know. That’s why I’m going to go.

 **CASPER:** Huh?

 **MORGAN:** W-Wait, Guy! You can’t do that!

 **VICTOR:** I know your sister’s life is on the line, but-

 **GUY:** No buts. We have five minutes and no time to waste. I don’t want anyone else involved in this, either.

 **CASPER:** But…

 **GUY:** No buts. All I can ask of you is to stay by Guin’s side, do you understand me?

 **CASPER:** N-No! I won’t forgive myself if anyone gets hurt coming out of this!

 **GUY:** Neither will I.

_Guy and Casper continued to bicker while everyone else found themselves frozen, unable to do anything. Selica held onto my shoulders as I...well, panicked. I didn’t even try to calm myself down; I desperately gasped for breath as I held onto my chest._

**IVEE:** You’re both being idiots! Look at her! You should both be by her side!

_That’s when I noticed…_

**AIYA:** If it makes you both stay, I will go.

 **CANDACE:** We’re getting nowhere with this volunteer bullshit.

_I shakily opened and closed my other hand…_

**LUCA:** As I said before, Nose Goes! ...Wait, again, again!

 **IVEE:** Too bad, Luca! Get in there!

 **LUCIA:** W-Wait! I don’t want Luca to go in there!

 **RUDY:** ...No more of that.

_It was oddly cold and empty…_

**MORGAN:** H-How about we all go in there and-

 **FELICIA:** We don’t have time for stupid ideas.

 **OLIVER:** W-Wait, if we _all_ did go in there…

_Where did-?_

_Suddenly, something echoed through the room and above the panicked yells of the group. It was the sound of a door locking. We all turned to the massive metal door…_

_...to see that the red light above it turned green._

**OLIVER:** Who went in there…?

_Slowly, slowly, the group seemed to simultaneously turn their attention to the glass wall, and beyond the fifteen of us found…_

_...the back of a familiar red head, the curls of her long hair blocking any real view of her. All we could see was one of her hands reaching out to grab the gun. Guy hurriedly step towards the glass and slammed his hands onto the panel._

**GUY:** Nichole. Step away from that gun.

 **NICHOLE:** ...Nyeh~?

_Nichole completely ignored my brother’s command and grabbed the gun before turning back to us._

**NICHOLE:** Hey… Don’t worry, okay? Everything will be just fine!

 **GUY:** They will be _once you put that down._

 **NICHOLE:** I’m already in here...and something will happen to Guiny if I don’t do this now!

_As usual, she had a huge smile crossing her face, unfaltering despite the fact that she was carrying what could be her death sentence._

**GUIN:** Ni-Nichole…

 **NICHOLE:** Hey, hey! Stop giving me long faces, yeah?

_She scratched her cheek and giggled._

**NICHOLE:** Nothing was really getting done, so I thought...why don’t I do it!

 **FLORENCE:** What if something happens to you, though…?!

 **NICHOLE:** Oh, nothing will! I don’t think, at least. This kinda thing only does one bullet, yeah? That means I have a waaaaay bigger chance of getting back to you guys than not!

 _Nichole turned her back to us and snatched one of the bullets off the pedestal. She glanced between the gun and the bullet for a bit, humming in curiosity as she tried to figure out_ exactly _how the gun worked. It was a pistol, one that reminded me of Western shows, and she eventually figured out how to put the bullet in the cylinder after some shaking and tapping. She made a small noise in glee, as though she were proud of herself for figuring it out._

 **GUY:** Nichole. _Put that down._

_Guy was talking through his teeth at this point, and I could see a bead of sweat on his forehead._

**NICHOLE:** Guy…

 **GUY:** We’ll figure something out, okay? Just, for right now, put that down and-

 **NICHOLE:** Don’t you trust me?

_Guy was taken aback for a moment._

**GUY:** ...Yes.

 **NICHOLE:** We’ve had a lot of bad things happen to us both, yeah? But, we’ve made it through it! This is just another one of those things and, before you know it, I’ll be right back by your side, m’kay~?

_Guy clenched his teeth, almost so hard I could hear them grind. Then, he sighed._

**GUY:** ...Alright. I trust you.

 **NICHOLE:** Yay~! Guy trusts me!

_I gazed between everyone surrounding us. Most were gawking at Nichole, sheer horror overtaking their faces, but some had their eyes averted in case of the worst. Some had their eyes to the wall while others, like Lucia with Rudy, had their faces dug into one another in absolute fear of what could happen, the comfort of another the only remedy for that. My eyes trailed back to Guy, who’s eyes were fully on Nichole. But, he didn’t have the usual expressionless demeanor - he was much more nervous, his arms shaking as he pressed his fists against the panel and his teeth grinding again. I didn’t know how to comfort him, nor did I-_

**KAIROS:** Two minutes! Ya have two minutes to get that trigger finger happy or lil’ Guiny gets it!

_His voice sprung up once again._

**SELICA:** Where are you even speaking from, rat…?!

 **KAIROS:** Does it matter? ‘Sides… This’ll be pretty borin’ if we leave things as is, wouldn’t it?

 **AIYA:** What do you mean…?

 **VICTOR:** You’re already making a girl shoot herself in the head. How can that possibly be boring?

 **KAIROS:** A one-o’-six chance is a lil’ generous, don’tcha think?

_My lungs and throat were raw from the blistering air that rapidly entered and left my body. But, that pain quickly subsided for my nearly bursting heart._

**GUY:** Don’t you dare say it.

 **KAIROS:** Thing’s would be a lil’ more fun if ya had a lil’ less leeway, eh? That’s why there’s five bullets instead of only one?

_Nichole’s smile was as vibrant as ever, but her face grew so gravely pale that her freckles stuck out more prominent than ever before._

**NICHOLE:** ...Eheh...eh?

 **KAIROS:** Ya gotta stock that gun with five bullets, lil’ lass! Five-o’-six odds seems a lot more exicitin’ doesn’t it?

_Nichole was frozen, grounded where she stood as her entire body turned to cold stone. Her eyes, her crystal blue eyes that were now the actual size of crystals, trailed over to the leftover bullets on the pedestal. All the while, her smile never faded away._

**NICHOLE:** ...Eheh...O-Okay…!

_Nichole put the rest of the bullets in the gun as confidently as she could with an unwavering smile, but her quivering fingers sold her out._

**GUY:** Nichole, no. _No._ You can’t-

 **NICHOLE:** I...I _gotta_ now, Guy…~!

_She turned back to face us and pressed the gun against her left temple. There were a few shrieks among the group._

**NICHOLE:** I-It’s okay, right? It’s all still okay!

_Her voice was quivering._

**NICHOLE:** Everything will be alright in the end...right, Guy?

 **GUY:** Nichole… What am I supposed to do if you…?

 **NICHOLE:** I-I believe in you!

 **GUY:** Huh?

_Guy and Nichole stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, speaking some unspoken language sheerly through their eyes. After a bit, Guy closed his._

**GUY:** ...I see.

 **NICHOLE:** Everything will be ooookay~! Because I believe in you!

_This conversation they were having made no sense, and the confused looks that cut into everyone’s frightful ones told me I wasn’t alone in trying to decipher what they were trying to say. No one dared to try and interrupt them, though. There wasn’t ever anyway for us to understand the two of them on the levels they understood each other…_

_...I only hoped that, if this went terribly, Guy wouldn’t shut down again._

**NICHOLE:** Just one little press and...this will be over! And we’ll all be one step closer to home, right…?

_No one responded._

**NICHOLE:** ...Right.

_With that last word and a never ending smile, she pulled the trigger._

**PHASE 1 - END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about the first two CGs are things I never did before (profile, complex backgrounds, blah blah) OOF. I might add some more in the future for this update and previous ones too.
> 
> This marks the end of Phase 1! There's one more update and then there will be a short break! Mostly because I'll be generally unavailable for the entire month of July, so RATS will come back in August with Phase 2.
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!
> 
> UPDATE 5/7/2019: Added a new group pic!


	6. PHASE I - EXTRAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every phase or phase part, there will be extra supplemental stuff that you can indulge in! It's completely optional, but if you like background stuff concerning setting and characters, this is your thing!

_There are various missing peoples reports strewn across the table…_

__

 

* * *

 

  _A quick peek into everyone's information..._

 

**GUIN VALENTINE**

**Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Birthday:** September 9th, 2033

 **School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted (Graduated)

 **Occupation:** N/A

 **Virtue:** Insightfulness

 **Vice:** Cowardice

A meek and frightful person who attended Rodchester's School for the Gifted due to her tremendous ability of writing and her family's substantial wealth. She was in the school's Journalism Club as an editor, but otherwise didn't participate in any other school clubs or events. She lives with her twin brother in the wealthiest neighborhood bordering New Eidenburg and Redwood. Her father is Kent Valentine, world-renowned scientist, doctor, and politician.  

 **GUIN'S THOUGHTS:** _That's me...no one special..._

 

__

**GUY VALENTINE**

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'5"

**Birthday:** September 9th, 2033

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Ingenuity

**Vice:** Apathy

One of the most well-known peers and valedictorian of Redwood High School. Being the student council president of Redwood, he was responsible for all of the clubs and events revolving around the school, along with managing the funds and rallies for each class. He lives with his twin sister in the wealthiest neighborhood bordering New Eidenburg and Redwood. His father is Kent Valentine, world-renowned scientist, doctor, and politician.  

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _The only reason people know we're related is because we look alike... Otherwise, we're like two different people. One of us is dysfunctional, and the other is Guy. Sometimes I wonder if he even considers me important..._

 

__

**NICHOLE RICHMOND**

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'3"

**Birthday:** February 14th, 2034

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Vivaciousness

**Vice:** Immaturity

A bright and vibrant girl who's always trying to make the best of everything. She attended Redwood High School and was a part of the school's Art Club, going as far as a national competition with her work. She lives with her older brother in an apartment complex in the town of Redwood. Her father was Adam Richmond, a businessman, but he died in a car accident two years ago.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I've known Nichole longer than anyone else, and she's always telling me how close of friends we are. Some days, though, she feels like a stranger... Is that normal?_

 

__

**CASPER LATREY**

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'11"

**Birthday:** December 13th, 2033

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted (Graduated)

**Occupation:** Retail

**Virtue:** Altruism

**Vice:** Overtax

A kind, compassionate young man who attended Rodchester's School for the Gifted due to his family's substantial wealth. He was a part of the school's Journalism Club, in charge of camerawork and the like. His father is the famous football player Braydon Latrey, quarterback for the New Eidenburg Owls, and his brother is the rising boxer known as Archer Latrey. He lives with his grandmother in a small house outside of north New Eidenburg.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Casper was the first real friend I ever had, and he actually seems to like me! He's always worried about my well-being and if I'm feeling okay... I don't know what I would do without him._

 

__

**SELICA DELACROIX**

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'8"

**Birthday:** June 27th, 2034

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted (Graduated)

**Occupation:** Performer (Retired)

**Virtue:** Assertiveness

**Vice:** Erracticness

Known as one of the more famous child pop-stars in America until her sudden retirement at 15, she attended Rodchester's School for the Gifted due to her overwhelming fame. She was considered the head of the school's Journalism Club, turning it into a real, functioning club once she enrolled as a sophomore. Her father is Cooper Delacroix, head of a well-known record label known as Delacroix Studios. She currently lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousin in Redwood.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Selica overwhelms me at times, but she really is one of my closest friends. She's incredibly attached to me to the point that it's a bit suffocating...but I really don't mind._

 

****

**FLORENCE ASHFORD**

**Age:** 18

**Height:**  6'1"

**Birthday:** April 8th, 2034

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** ~~Hackerman~~ N/A

**Virtue:**  Passionate

**Vice:** Frailty

He has no elementary school records due to his hospitalization for a majority of his childhood; however, as a teenager, he attended both Redwood Middle School and High School. He was the eccentric vice president of the student council, was in the school band as a first-chair flute, and is known as countless names on various forums and online games. He currently lives with his aunt and uncle in Redwood, who is raising their niece and his cousin as well, as his parents are both overseas in the military.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Surprisingly I'm able to understand about 75% of the things he says in his tangents...the other 25% might as well be Russian, though. I-I'd never admit that I knew what he was saying, though._

 

__

**FELICIA WILDE**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 5'4"

**Birthday:** May 5th, 2035

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Level-Headed

**Vice:** Pitilessness

She is currently transitioning into her senior year at Rodchester's School for the Gifted. She's a part of the school's Journalism Club with her friends, and her role is...something. She doesn't let herself be known by the student body too much, so most everyone's scared of her. She lives with her parents and three siblings in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods bordering New Eidenburg and Redwood.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Sometimes she just stares at me... I feel like she's going to murder me with her gaze... But I guess the fact she's looking at me means she likes me?_

 

**CANDACE SANDOVAL**

**Age:** 20

**Height:** 5'11"

**Birthday:** November 2nd, 2031

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** Barista

**Virtue:** Resilience

**Vice:** Short-sightedness

Not much is known about her other than her affiliation with the more prominent and feared gang in New Eidenburg known as the Northside Red Wyverns. When she attended Redwood High School, she managed to reach nationals in powerlifting within only a year of her being on the team. She works at The Fox Den as a barista. She lives alone in an apartment in Goodyear.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _........Scary....................._

 

**AIYA HACHIMITSU**

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 5'11"

**Birthday:** January 2nd, 2031

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted (Graduated)

**Occupation:** University Student

**Virtue:** Nurturing

**Vice:** Vengeful

Once the star of Rodchester's track team, she now attends Valentine IV University on a full-ride scholarship and with a 4.0 GPA coming into her senior year. She lives with her younger sister and her mother within the center of New Eidenburg. Her mother is Dr. Wakaba Hachimitsu, a world-renowned doctor and scientist who's known for finding the cure for "Witch's Disease" or exhaustio cerebri (brain exhaustion), stopping the plague in South Africa in 2029.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Aiya's always so nice to everyone...and calm...and beautiful...and intelligent...and all around just a perfect person...th-that doesn't sound creepy, does it?_

 

__

**VICTOR REE**

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6'3"

**Birthday:** August 30th, 2030

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** Military

**Virtue:** Valor

**Vice:** Indifference

He was the quarterback of Redwood High School's football team before graduating and joining the army reserves. Since it's peace time, he has yet to be deployed and spends his service working on the military base in New Eidenburg. However, he still lives at home with his family in Goodyear, which consists of his mother and six siblings.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I was always really scared to talk to him at first, but then he helped me find my way back to everyone after getting lost in downtown New Eidenburg. So...he's less scary now._

 

**IVEE REE**

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 5'6"

**Birthday:** October 17th, 2033

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Flexibility

**Vice:** Recklessness

She attended Redwood High School with no extracurricular as she spent most of her time tending to her siblings at home. She's convinced the world is one giant computer simulation though, so the fact she didn't do much in school is fine to her. She lives with her family in Goodyear, which consists of her mother and six siblings.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I feel confused every time I talk to her and it's hard to understand what she's saying... I honestly feel like I don't know who the real Ivee is behind all the conspiracy stuff._

 

**LUCA ABBOT**

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5'10"

**Birthday:** September 26th, 3032

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Appreciation

**Vice:** Chauvinism

He spent most of his like in the United Kingdom and was known for his piano skills that surpassed even masters. He abruptly moved to America in what would be his junior year at Rodchester's School for the Gifted and quit the piano without any reason why. There's no recorded address where he lives other than his seemingly permanent check-in at Harold G. Thayer Hospital. 

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:** _There was a time where I thought he was one of the coolest, prettiest boys I ever met...and then he opened his mouth._

 

**MORGAN COLLINS**

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5'10"

**Birthday:** July 15th, 2033

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Virtue:** Sincerity

**Vice:** Foolishness

He was known in Redwood High School when he attended as "the class clown", leaving his mark when he orchestrated the class of 2051's senior prank. He has experience with the guitar and various other instruments. He works at Sylvi's 24/7 Dine In as a waiter, saving up to start his own band one day. He currently lives in an apartment in Redwood with his best friend.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Knowing Morgan for as long as I have, I know there's more to him than just the jokes...it's hard to remember that sometimes, though._

 

**OLIVER WILDE**

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5'9"

**Birthday:** March 19th, 2033

**School:** Redwood High School (Graduated)

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Perseverance

**Vice:** Tetchiness

This seemingly nervous boy was always known as Morgan's number two and graduated Redwood High School as his classes valedictorian. He used to live with his parents and siblings in their neighborhood bordering New Eidenburg and Redwood; however, he now lives with his best friend in an apartment in Redwood.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Oliver was always one person who I felt understood me, especially when it came to most social situations... I feel like I can truly be honest with him to an extent despite not being as close as we are to others._

 

__

**LUCIA THAYER**

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'0"

**Birthday:** May 27th, 2036

**School:** Rodchester's School for the Gifted

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Optimism

**Vice:** Naivety

Known as the prized daughter of the Thayer lineage, Lucia Thayer attends Rodchester's School for the Gifted due to her family's extensive wealth and fame. When she was eleven, she was in an accident that paralyzed her from the waist down. She lives at Harold G. Thayer hospital with her parents (Harold and Katherine Thayer), her oldest sister (a detective named Alice Thayer), and Rudy. 

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I've always been kinda jealous of her... She always manages to keep her head held high and everyone seems to love her. I wish I was like that..._

 

****

**RUDY ???**

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5'9"

**Birthday:** ???

**School:** Homeschooled

**Occupation:** N/A

**Virtue:** Humility

**Vice:** Lethargic

Nothing is known about them as they have amnesia. They were found when they were twelve in an alleyway by Lucia and Alice Thayer. Lucia gave them the name "Rudy". They live at Harold G. Thayer Hospital with the Thayer family and helps Lucia to improve her livelihood.

**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _Rudy may not say much, but that's okay. I feel like, despite not knowing who they are, they're very humble, and I feel almost safe around them._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus Long belongs to Wynter (galakei)!  
> Estelle Toribia belongs to Ry (RyGuy176)!
> 
> Phase 2 is split into ~4 parts, with each part having it's own set of updates.  
> See you in August with Phase 2.1!


	7. PHASE II.I - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

“I don’t like it when people say he [my character] smiles too much. There’s too much yap, yap, yap over him being too shallow, smiling even when he was on his deathbed and everyone around him was crying their eyes out. We take these kind of people for granted so much- we take our lives for granted so much, and sometimes our smiles are all we have to mask what we truly feel on stuff. He was going- he was going to the other side, and people want him to frown? People want him to hold onto life- onto something that isn’t there for him anymore? Wouldn’t a smile be a more pleasant way to end then?”

\- Rudolph Fitzgerald, actor, on _The Night Show with Olivia Lee,_ 2045

 

**PHASE II**

**A LEAKING PIPELINE**

**I. FALLING**

MAY 6TH, 2040 - 3:32 P.M

_The final school bell rang, and a barrage of small rampaging feet raced past me. All the children were chatting eagerly with their friends, happy that the day finally ended as they all piled into cars that lined out of the parking lot and into the street. Teachers tried to keep the flurry orderly and organized, some even attempting to keep their children in lines, but six months of sheer childly chaos seemed to escape their minds. There was never a quiet moment after school nor a child who wasn’t anxious and bubbly enough to leave._

_...Except me, at least in that moment. I stood by a pillar in the shade, occasionally sipping from a tiny water bottle. I was early leaving the classroom and my brother was late leaving, which left me waiting for him longer than I was comfortable. I didn’t have any friends in my class, so I would typically wait in this specific spot until Guy came along, and then we would wait for mom to pick us up. She didn’t like waiting in the long car lines, so she’d park and fetch us personally, holding both of our hands as the three of us would trot to the car and eventually drive home._

_But since I was early, Guy was late, and mom was always on time, I was by myself as other children occasionally shot glances at me, wondering why I wasn’t as bubbly and vibrant about the end of the day as they were._ At least none of them are trying to talk to me _, I thought at the time, which was probably an odd thought to have as a six-year-old girl._

_Eventually, once the raging crowd thinned because a portion had left in their cars or started their walks home, a shadow crept over me as some shoes entered my peripheral vision. It was Guy, who didn’t smile nor change his deadpan expression that seemed like he was constantly glaring and judging. I stood up, nearly spilling my water all over myself as per usual._

“H-Hi,” _was all I said, my voice barely audible to even myself._

“Hi,” _was all he responded._

“How was...your day?” _I asked him, trying to keep a conversation going until mom got there._

“Okay,” _he said. I started to sip from my water bottle._ “I got a girlfriend.” _His expression didn’t change as I choked on my water and nearly spat it all over him._

“You _what._ ”

“I got-” _Guy was about to repeat himself, unfazed, when I heard someone shout behind him. When he turned, I found myself face-to-face with a girl in a yellow sundress sprinkled with white flowers, her red hair in pigtails with a freckled face and shining blue eyes. She had a huge smile on her face until she saw me, to which she let out an exaggerated gasp._

“Wowie, wow!” _she shouted, skipping up to me and grabbing my hands._ “There’s _two_ of you, Guy! Except this one’s a girl version! Girl Guy!” _She shook my hands up and down with all her strength. I had no will to fight back - I was as stiff as a board at that point with my throat closed up._ “If there’s two of you, that means I can marry you both, right? Right!”

 _I couldn’t respond even if I wanted to, but luckily Guy was there to speak for me as he always did._ “Guin doesn’t like getting married.” _he told the girl._

“Oh… Okay! We can still be friends, then!” _the girl responded, not a single amount of disappointment etched in her voice._ “I’ll just marry Guy then, okay? Okay~! Guin, Guin… That’s your name, right? Your name is Guin! Oh, Guy and Guin! I get it! They both start with G, and yours is Guin because you’re the girl! That’s a pretty name, you know? I like it a lot! My name’s Nichole - it’s not as pretty, but I can’t think of a prettier name than Guin! I guess you’ll be my sister, huh? Because I’m gonna marry Guy! I wonder…”

_Nichole talked on and on and on without taking a single breath. I couldn’t process a single thing she was saying because she kept changing subjects without warning. Guy just stood besides us, his hands wrapped around the straps of his backpack, not trying to cut into Nichole’s words nor stopping her from shaking me so much._

_In the midst of one of Nichole’s sentences, a car pulled up and honked. Nichole paused for a moment before jumping in the air and clapping her hands._ “It’s daddy! It’s daddy! Daddy, daddy! Guess what? I made new friends!” _I didn’t even hear what her father said when he shouted out the window since her voice drowned it out. She dashed up to her car, yelling about us without any pause in her words. Guy and I stood behind, unsure of what we should really do. I coughed and turned to my brother._

“Wh-Who is she…?” _I asked him._

“She’s new,” _he answered. We watched the girl as she bounced on her toes at her car door, her pigtails bouncing alongside her, pointing at us with a huge smile on her face._

“Do...we have a friend now?” _I asked Guy. He didn’t respond for a moment._

“I think,” _he finally replied._ “Yeah.”

 

XX XX, 2052 - ??:?? ?.M

_And once again, I found myself sitting off on my own away from everyone else. It was my own choice to be alone, just as I chose to be alone when I was a child. Casper and Selica were as kind as always and left me be when I asked them to (or, moreso, when they asked me if I wanted to be alone). It was like there was something lodged in my throat, blocking my breathing and my speaking, and all I wanted to do was sleep._

_Everyone else, though, were chatting gleefully and joyfully as though they didn’t just witness a friend pull the trigger on herself._

_It infuriated me. Anyone who witnessed them goofing off would think nothing ever happened, that we had never left this glass dome room and we were still waiting for Kairos to give us instructions on our first “task”...though, that hardly counted as a task. It was more like a dare or a command, a command for torture as he and whoever controlled him stood idly by and watched our sorrow and fear like a movie. Though if sorrow was the goal, he must’ve been bored at this point considering how laid-back everyone was being._

_I felt crazy, ostracizing myself from the group. I felt like I was overreacting as I always did, that I didn’t have any real basis to be feeling this way. I felt a million different negative emotions, but not a single positive one. They must’ve been sucking any possible positive emotion I could feel, I thought._

_How could you even feel positive in this moment? How could you fluff this off so easy, going through life as though something so traumatizing didn’t happen? I didn’t understand! I couldn’t understand any of them! I was far away, hugging my knees as I tried to bury myself as deep as I could within the shadows of the walls, but I still couldn’t stop watching all of them as they laughed, goofed off, played around, everything and anything that felt like the direct opposite of how one should be feeling right now. Or maybe that’s how you were supposed to be acting in order to cushion the situation at hand; laughing and joking instead of isolating yourself and barely able to speak a single word._

_...Maybe I was the weird one._

**???:** Guiny?

_A familiar voice called out to me, but my attention was still to what was in front of me. They moved out of my peripheral vision and knelt down in front of me, the curls of their red hair bobbing as they moved._

**NICHOLE:** ...You’re not mad at me, are you…?

_I didn’t respond. I couldn’t respond, really._

**NICHOLE:** Everyone was panicking...and you were in danger! I didn’t know what else I could’ve done. I know you’d do the same thing for me...right?

_I dug my nose deeper between my knees. Nichole pursed her lips._

**NICHOLE:** I know you don’t wanna talk, but…I’m here when you finally can, okay~?

_There was an awkward silence between us until I fully buried my head away, unable to see her any longer._

**NICHOLE:** ...Okay…

_All I could do was hear at that point, and all I heard was her footsteps slowly getting softer and softer as the laughter from down the room continued._

_It turned out Nichole was incredibly lucky. When she pulled the trigger, nothing happened, and the light on my collar stopped blinking. Everyone was ecstatic...until Nichole set the gun back down on the pedestal and it went off. It didn’t hit anyone, not even close - the bullet hit the wall adjacent to the glass window that separated Nichole from the rest of us. Guy said the gun probably malfunctioned in some way, leading to the delayed reaction._

_But it was sheer luck. If the gun didn’t malfunction like that, Nichole would be dead. The mere thought of that tugged at every heart string I had, making me even sicker than when I saw Nichole press the barrel of the gun against her temple. Yet...no one else seemed to be feeling that way. Everyone was just too relieved - I guessed - to see Nichole alive to allow any other possibilities to haunt them like I was._

_I sighed and lifted my head, peering over my knees- and yelped. There, standing over me, was Guy with his arms crossed, the same deadpan expression on his face. I didn’t hear him approach me at all - he seemed to materialize from nowhere. He didn’t speak, though. He knew there was no point since I wouldn’t reply. Instead, something about how he gazed down at me told me what he was saying._

**GUY:** _Are you going to sit here and sulk all day?_

_I furrowed my brow. I thought out what I would reply._

**GUIN:** _Leave me alone. I’m surprised you’re taking things so well considering what happened._

_Guy closed his eyes._

**GUY:** _She’s alive and you’re alive. There’s no point dwelling on the past when things worked out in the end._

_I grunted, frustrated. Frustrated that he wasn’t being honest, but also because he was being rational. Why did he always have to be the level-headed one in everything?_

**GUY:** _Besides, sitting around and moping like this isn’t going to get us anywhere._

 **GUIN:** _Sitting and moping is all I’m really good at..._

 **GUY:** _I don’t feel like arguing. Do I need to get Casper and Selica here to beat you with unconditional love and kindness?_

 **GUIN:** _...No…_

_There was a moment of silence between us._

**GUY:** _...I understand that this is all scary. Especially what just...happened. When I saw that gun pressed against Nichole’s temple, I expected the worst. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling, though._

_…_

**GUY:** _You’ve always been the more emotional one of us two. I feel as though any negative energy I could be feeling from all of this is being transferred into you. And, because of that, I’m sorry._

 **GUIN:** _There’s no reason to be sorry over something silly like that…_

 **GUY:** _Possibly not. But…_

_Guy paused, then he spoke for the first time since he came up to me._

**GUY:** I feel like I should apologize for not feeling enough _._

_I knew that was a silly thing for him to say. That wasn’t something he could control so easily - I knew that. I state I’m frustrated that he was the logical one, the one that could maintain a clear-head, but I knew that it wasn’t out of his pure choice to act that way. I opened my mouth to finally say something-_

**???:** And in this corner to ya right, we have a couple o’ slacker capos just testin’ the little patience I got in my lil’ pocket here!

_A shrill voice rang in my ears, but rather than the rat’s voice echoing in my ear drums like a voice of God..._

_...there he was, back in the tube that separated him and the rest of us. Our friends had already gathered around Kairos, who was mindlessly floating above them. He dug into one of his blazer pockets and pulled out a cigarette that had a black smear on the side of it._

**IVEE:** You seriously have a cigarette in there that has “patience” written on the side of it?

_Lucia clapped her hands together._

**LUCIA:** Oh, I get it! Because you said you had “patience” in your pocket!

 **KAIROS:** Now there we have a lady who appreciates the extra mile I go to entertain ya bunch!

_Kairos stuck the cigarette in his mouth. It began to smoke automatically, somehow._

**KAIROS:** Ya two better get yer lil’ tootsies over here ‘fore my cig’ burns out! Or else yer crews get it!

 **LUCA:** “Tootsies?” I’m pretty sure that isn’t mobspeak. Are you sure you’re not making up words to sound as though you’re from an early 1900’s mafia?

 **KAIROS:** First one that kicks the bucket will be Bold n’ the Beautiful over there.

 **LUCA:** My goodness, I’m flattered-! Wait.

_Guy glanced down at me and nodded his head towards the rat before making his way over to the group. I hesitated for a moment, my body almost unable to move from the spot I secured myself in. However, I knew if I didn’t move, it would only upset Kairos, and I didn’t know how far he would truly take his threats, especially considering he was the one who had full authority over us. So, I stood up, my joints popping while doing so. I didn’t bother putting on my backpack; I held it by one of its straps and slowly stepped up to the center of the domed room._

_I was going to secure myself in the back of the group, but the minute Selica saw I was within ten feet of her, she pushed everyone aside (and nearly onto the floor) in her journey to drag me up to the front with her and Casper._

**SELICA:** Oh, Guiny! I’m so glad you’re here now! I feel much better; my head’s already feeling less clammy!

_I furrowed a brow at Selica’s comment. I glanced at Casper._

**CASPER:** She said she wasn’t feeling well.

 **SELICA:** That’s because my blood sugar was at deadly low levels! But, now that Guiny’s back, I’m as healthy as a horse.

 **CASPER:** That seems like something you need to get checked out with a doctor, Selica!

 **SELICA:** Um, why do I need to condemn myself to the capitalistic ways of drug pharmacies when Guiny’s the cure for all my troubles?

 **CASPER:** ...I mean, I don’t really have a way to argue with that?

 **KAIROS:** Alright, alright! Enough with the mouse worshippin’ there!

 **SELICA:** Excuse _you_ , I’m worshipping Guiny, not the likes of you!

 **KAIROS:** Excuse _you_ , sweetheart! For ya info, I’m a rat! The meek one is a tiny lil’ piss-her-pants mouse! In fact, both capos are!

 **GUY:** I am not a mouse.

 **KAIROS:** That’s stuff only a mouse would say. I’m sure ya lil’ comare there’ll agree.

 **NICHOLE:** Guy really is as cute as a mouse~!

 **GUY:** Please do not call me a mouse.

 **NICHOLE:** Okay~!

 **AIYA:** I don’t mean to interrupt this mouse talk, but might I ask why you’re here?

 **IVEE:** Yeah! We did what you wanted us to! Nichole put a gun to her head! You said we’d get something out of it, right?!

 **KAIROS:** That’s why I’m here. I’m gonna give ya kiddos yer first reward for listenin’ so closely to instructions!

_His golden tooth seemed to gleam behind the smoke of his cigarette._

**KAIROS:** Because o’ that, no one got hurt, eh? Blue Team’s capo’s fine, n’ the comare over there is a-okay! A lil’ psychological scarrin’ mayhaps, but ya kiddos can get over that, right?

 **LUCIA:** To make Nichole put five bullets in the gun though… That’s too cruel!

 **FELICIA:** Shoulda made it six.

_Everyone wordlessly turned their heads to an emotionless Felicia._

**FELICIA:** What?

 **KAIROS:** Hm… Ya know, that’s a good idea! I’ll keep that in mind for the next round.

 **OLIVER:** Fee-fee!

 **FELICIA:** He said it was a good idea.

 **KAIROS:** Anyway, since ya kids got through yer first task, it’s time for yer head honcho - that’s me, mind ya - to give yer rewards! This one’s gonna be a bit bigger than the rest, so don’t expect this much charity later!

 **IVEE:** Boo!

 **KAIROS:** Or I can just lock all ya in here forever n’ let ya starve!

 **IVEE:** Why’re you looking at me? Morgan booed.

 **MORGAN:** It wasn’t me! It was… It was Selica!

 **SELICA:** Ugh, how _dare_ you blame me! It was most obviously...Casper, take the heat for me.

 **CASPER:** What?!

_Selica pouted at Casper, then he sighed._

**CASPER:** Fine. It was me who booed.

 **SELICA:** CASPER! You’re supposed to keep the train going!

 **CASPER:** I don’t know what you want from me!

 **KAIROS:** A’ight, I got a headache now. Movin’ on!

_I also had a headache at that point… Was I relating to Kairos?_

**KAIROS:** The rewards I got planned for ya ain’t anything physical… What yer getting in reward for yer hard work is… Drum roll, may ya?

_Without being prompted or singled out, Nichole started to pat her thighs to sound like a drum roll._

**KAIROS:** Secrets!

 **VICTOR:** As in, secrets to why we’re here?

 **KAIROS:** Nope!

 **IVEE:** BOO!

 **MORGAN:** Can we at least get a candy bar or something…?

 **SELICA:** Or a nice shower? Or maybe some cucumber masks!

 **OLIVER:** I wouldn’t mind a nap, honestly…

 **LUCA:** I’ll go for an all-expense paid trip to some place exotic.

 **KAIROS:** Yer all a bunch of unappreciative lil’ kids, ya know that?

_Kairos took his cigarette out from between his teeth, which was now nothing more than a tiny nub, and flicked it into the water he was floating in. The cigarette butt floated up and away, it soon becoming nothing more than a speck above us._

**KAIROS:** That’s not all ya kiddos are...yer also _impatient._

 **AIYA:** Why do you claim this?

 **KAIROS:** I was gonna take this time to show ya all the neat things in those lil’ tablets of yers...but, it seems _one of ya_ beat me to the punch.

 **FLORENCE:** Oh! Oh! I did! Me! Me!

_Florence’s hand shot up in the air as he hopped in place._

**FLORENCE:** I was the one who beat you to the punch!

 **KAIROS:** Yes... _I know._

 **FLORENCE:** Aha! I’m already three steps ahead of this plotline! Yay, me!

 **SELICA:** You’re really determined to be one of your protagonists from those Japanese games you play, huh, Flo?

 **FLORENCE:** Oh, no. Not at all!

 **CANDACE:** That’s a surprise.

 **FLORENCE:** I’ve already settled on the fact that I’m the supporting tritagonist that helps move the plot along! I cause most of the ex machinas and serve as the protagonist’s main post to help them reach their goal. I’d put myself on the same level as the Super High School Detective, but I don’t see myself being that cool and collected…

 **FELICIA:** English?

_While most of the group was befuddled at Florence’s comments, Luca stepped up to him._

**LUCA:** Fascinating! It’s amazing that you can see this situation in such a third-party perspective!

 **FLORENCE:** Nyeh?

 **LUCA:** Pray, might I ask: if you with your expertise do not classify as a protagonist, who would in your humble opinion?

 **CANDACE:** Don’t feed into this, blondie.

 **FLORENCE:** Oh, that’s easy! The protagonist would have to lack any sort of distinguishing personality compared to the rest of the cast so the player could more easily relate to them, and the person who fits that bill more than anyone is Guy!

_The air became incredibly stiff and nothing was said in response. I glanced over at Guy, whose expression hadn’t changed, but something seemed to fall in his overall posture._

**SELICA:** Flo?

 **FLORENCE:** Uh-huh?

 **SELICA:** Do you know what you just, um, implied there?

_Florence stared absentmindedly at Selica for a moment._

**FLORENCE:** …

 **FLORENCE:** …

 **FLORENCE:** …

_Then, he started yelling._

**FLORENCE:** AAAAAAAAAH GUY I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN THAT!

_Guy didn’t respond. He only kept his eyes glued on Florence as he panicked._

**FLORENCE:** I-I wasn’t trying to say you _don’t_ have a personality, not at all! It’s just- All I meant was that you were- You were easy to relate to! Yeah! And- And that you-

 **GUY:** Stop.

 **FLORENCE:** E-Eh…?

 **GUY:** I know I don’t have a personality. Just drop it.

_Florence looked as though he were about to cry. Guy turned his back on him - on all of us who were as stiff as boards and were too nervous to say anything - and faced Kairos._

**GUY:** May you continue?

 **KAIROS:** A’ight!

_The only other voice I heard was small, barely to be heard._

**NICHOLE:** Guy…

 **KAIROS:** Before ya kiddos can interrupt me once again, I’m gonna ask ya to pull out yer tablets!

_We obediently obliged, either out of submissiveness or the fact that there really wasn’t much else we could do. I dug into my backpack and pulled out my tablet; most of the other’s had pulled theirs out of their pockets since they weren’t much larger than a standard smartphone, but some had...unique places that they stored theirs._

**IVEE:** Whoop! There we go!

 **MORGAN:** You had yours in your hat this whole time?

 **IVEE:** Uh, yeah? Where else am I gonna put it, in my ear? I’m wearing a skirt!

 **SELICA:** Yeah, Morgan! It’s called “innovation”!

_Selica reached into her shirt and pulled out her tablet._

**SELICA:** As such!

 **IVEE:** Woah! Wow! Why didn’t I think of that! Can I put mine there next time! Please!

 **VICTOR:** _I’ll be carrying your tablet from now on, Ivee._

_Ivee grabbed her head with both hands._

**IVEE:** No, no! Please! Let me have this _one thing!_

 **KAIROS:** Man, ya kids sure do know how to fill a script, eh? Well, now that everyone’s all ready-n-tidy, I already pushed all ya passed the intermission screen… Of course, unless ya already got yerself _past_ that screen.

 **NICHOLE:** Like me!

 **LUCIA:** Rudy, too!

 **KAIROS:** We get it, ya damned special snowflakes…

_Kairos coughed into his paw._

**KAIROS:** Now, if ya see in front of ya, there’s a pretty lil’ homescreen starin’ back at ya. If ya will direct yer eyes to the bottom right app there…

 **MORGAN:** What about the red one?

 **OLIVER:** Or maybe the one with the camera?

 **KAIROS:** Shut yer traps. Both of ya especially.

_I peered down at my screen to see that it had changed a little. The apps were no longer black gray squares against a black background; instead, they each had their own icons to signify individuality, and the background had changed to a faded blue image that reminded me of various circuits, all stretching out and curving all over the screen, not one line of circuitry ever meeting another. The app that Kairos directed us to looked like a pen. My eyes glanced to the top left app, the one that contained all the personal information on us. The icon was an eye that seemed far too realistic to be nothing more than a mass of pixels. A chill ran up my spine; I shuddered._

_I looked at the other two apps on the screen that Morgan and Oliver mentioned. One was red...and that was it. It was a red square, nothing more nor less. The other resembled a usual camera app on any phone, but when I tried to press it, nothing happened. There also wasn’t a camera on the tablet as far as I could see. I wondered what was the reason for a functionless app like that…_

_I set those concerns aside for the moment. I had to listen to Kairos for now, so I pressed the app with a pen on it. Up came a screen that was separated into three different parts: the top and middle were marked with titles such as_ **_PERSONAL_ ** _and_ **_ANOTHER_** _, while the third section was actually a button that read_ **_GROUP_** _._

 **KAIROS:** As ya can probably tell, there’s a few things to gawk at on this screen. This app is where ya kiddos will access yer “secrets”, one’s ya’ve all already received n’ any new ones I’m gonna give ya in the future! This app’ll be ya’s best friend, basically.

 **NICHOLE:** B-But I already have a best friend!

 **MORGAN:** Me too!

 **LUCIA:** I love the best friends I already have…

 **LUCA:** I refuse to bind myself to anyone to that degree, so I don’t personally have a best friend at the moment.

 **FELICIA:** Are you sure it’s not because of your shit personality?

 **KAIROS:** Ya kids have anything better to do than prolong everything I say?

 **IVEE:** Umm, we would if you didn’t kidnap us and take us to an empty, abandoned military base under the ocean.

 **CANDACE:** Shut the hell up so we can get this shit over with.

_The entire group fell silent._

**KAIROS:** Wow! I shoulda hired ya as my associate rather than forcin’ ya with all these kiddos!

 **CANDACE:** Fuck off and die.

 **KAIROS:** Duly noted! Anyway, we’re gonna dissect this lil’ app together, a’ight? Firstly, let’s look at the top, where it says **PERSONAL.** These sorta secrets are all about ya, but they ain’t somethin’ you already know - they’re somethin’ about ya involvin’ this lil’ game yer takin’ part of! They can be a lil’ bit of knowledge or a privilege ya have… Not all o’ them are secrets, but we ain’t the most creative bunch.

 _I looked at the sentence that was written under under_ **_PERSONAL_ ** _…_

YOU CAN LEAVE IF RED TEAM’S LEADER FALLS.

_...and I immediately felt all the air leave my lungs. “Falls?” What does this mean by...fall? Does this mean that the Red Team leader had to… And the leader was…_

_I looked over at Guy only to find him staring back at me. Did his say something along the same lines, but about me…?_

**KAIROS:** Yer **PERSONAL** secrets are a bit different than any others, mostly ‘cause yer not allowed to tell anyone else about ‘em! Well…

_Kairos adjusted his hat and his red jeweled eye gleamed._

**KAIROS:** That’d be the case...if one of ya _rats_ didn’t already tell someone else about yers.

 **FLORENCE:** Someone else already saw theirs…?

 **KAIROS:** ...But, ya know what? I’m feelin’ generous. Ya didn’t know the rules beforehand, so I’ll let ya off the hook. Ya know who ya are. _But for the rest of ya,_ no spillin’ yer guts! Since ya know now, I ain’t lettin’ ya off the hook if ya say anythin’! And for the little chatterbird who’s already said somethin’, yer ain’t allowed to tell anyone else, ya hear?

 _Everyone looked between each other, trying to figure out who it was who talked about their_ **_PERSONAL_ ** _secret or who was informed of it. No one seemed nervous nor did anyone seem to be acting differently, though…_

_Aiya raised her hand, her eyebrows furrowed._

**AIYA:** Kairos… These are...all true, yes?

 **KAIROS:** Yep! Every sorta info is 100% true, and any sorta privilege is 100% allowed!

 **AIYA:** I...see…

 **VICTOR:** And only some of us have these “privileges”?

 **KAIROS:** Right-o! Could be fifteen of ya who have a privilege or only one of ya... and yer privilege could change the course of how this entire operation runs! Maybe it’ll let ya skip out on any task ya want...or maybe it’ll let ya do somethin’ no one else is allowed to...or maybe ya can determine the _destiny of any one here…_

_Kairos shrugged._

**KAIROS:** Or maybe ya just decide to not use it! Which is completely fine, too!

_For some reason, the privileges didn’t concern me. Despite my utter, crippling fear of this entire place as a whole, I held a degree of trust with everyone else who had been kidnapped, enough so that I knew that if anyone had too powerful of a privilege, they wouldn’t use it if it meant at the expense of the rest of us. I didn’t really care about it, anyway._

_If the Red Team leader falls…_

**KAIROS:** The next sorta secret is **ANOTHER** secret; in other words, another’s secret! The secret ya got belongs to another person. It could be related to the game or not, who knows! Not like ya can really ask the person if it’s true er not, anyway - there’s no label on _who’s_ secret it belongs to other than what team they’re on!...Er, well, that's the case for  _some_ of the secrets. Some of ya have nothin' to go off on other than the secret you're given.

 _I looked in the next section, the one labeled_ **_ANOTHER_ ** _…_

ONE IN BLUE TEAM HAS TRIED TO KILL THEMSELVES.

 _I gasped. I didn’t even mean to gasp - it was so involuntary, I didn’t feel my mouth move nor did I feel myself breathing in air nor did my brain even process that my body seemed to move on its own. Those words on my screen ignited such a response within me that I didn’t even have time to_ think _about the anxiety created from it - I just felt it. And after my body moved on it’s own, my mind finally created a coherent thought._

 _What the hell?! What kind of secret is this? What kind of secret is this to throw at me? What does this secret have to do with_ anything? _What’s the point of it besides giving me information about an unknown person - an unknown person that I knew that I was in charge of, no less! - that would cause me to do nothing but think about this lone secret for the rest of my time here and beyond, wondering again and again and again who it could be? Who? Who?! Who!!_

_What the hell!_

**CASPER:** Guin?

_I let out some incomprehensible, exasperated grunt and looked up at Casper. There was a sharp, throbbing pain above my left eyebrow._

**CASPER:** A-Are you okay? You’re as pale as a ghost…!

_I tried to gulp, to clear my throat so I could say anything, but it was so tight that I couldn’t utter a single word or anything of the like. So, instead, I simply nodded my head. I don’t think that assured Casper any, but he didn’t push on any further._

**KAIROS:** Like I said before, **PERSONAL** secrets are a bit different from others ‘cause ya can’t share ‘em. **ANOTHER** secrets, on the other hand, are completely free reign! Tell ‘em to any person ya please!

_Tell them to any person…? I could tell Casper then, but… I felt wrong doing that. Something like this...I feel like I would be betraying the person who’s secret it belonged to. And if I told the person who owned this secret about this… What would happen then? This was the kind of thing you couldn’t so easily mention, especially if the other person wanted to maintain it as their secret… It was a secret for a reason._

_Still… Something like this… Could I keep something like this to myself without it eating me alive?_

_…_

_I had to. There was no other choice. If this secret belonged to me, I wouldn’t want someone else spilling it to everyone._

_...But...just knowing this...knowing someone in my team was, and could still be, hurting…_

**KAIROS:** The last section are **GROUP** secrets! Notice how it’s a wee bit different than the other two there… That’s cuz these **GROUP** secrets are gonna be rewarded to ya after each task ya kiddos complete!

 **OLIVER:** So we’re not going to get any more of the other two kinds of secrets…?

 **KAIROS:** Yep! The **PERSONAL** and **ANOTHER** secrets are the only ones yer gettin’! However, ya kiddos will be collectin’ **GROUP** secrets over the course of this lil’ game! What’s more, these **GROUP** secrets are shared amongst all of ya!

 **GUY:** And what do **GROUP** secrets consist of?

 **KAIROS:** They’re secrets that encompass all of ya as a group!...Sorta. Depends on the secret. No matter what, though, every secret affects all of ya. If ya kiddos will please press that button there…

 _I pressed the_ **_GROUP_ ** _button, my finger quivering even when it was pressed against the tablet. A new screen popped up, but it was relatively blank. There was only one sentence on it marked with a “1”, and it read:_

EIGHT OF YOU ATTENDED REDWOOD HIGH SCHOOL. SEVEN OF YOU ATTENDED ROCHESTER’S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED.

 **IVEE:** Well, this is a little obvious, isn’t it?

 **AIYA:** Might I point out that this is wrong, though? Eight of us have attended Rochester’s.

 **LUCIA:** No, that isn’t true… Rudy doesn’t attend Rochester! My mother homeschools them!

 **AIYA:** Oh, truly? But I see Rudy there when I visit the campus.

 **RUDY:** ...I’m there to help Lucia.

 **LUCIA:** Yes! They helped me get to class quicker and get things from high shelves! After school, my mother takes time out from the hospital to homeschool them. Though, I should say “took”, since Rudy already technically graduated a while ago since they’re so smart!

_With both Rudy’s tablet and her own tablet in both her hands still, she hugged Rudy’s neck._

**LUCIA:** Right, Rudy?

 **RUDY:** ...I guess.

 **CASPER:** So, the “secret” is right… But, it’s not really a “secret”, really, if it’s something we all know.

 **KAIROS:** It is somethin’ all ya know, ain’t it…

_Kairos scratched his snout with his paw._

**KAIROS:** But who’s ta say the next one’s gonna be such common knowledge?

 **IVEE:** Well, I mean, if it’s obvious stuff like this…

 **AIYA:** Ah, right. We’re receiving more of these as time goes on, yes?

 **KAIROS:** Yep! After every task ya kiddos successfully complete, ya get a new group secret!

 **GUY:** And how many are there exactly?

 **KAIROS:** That’ll ruin the surprise, don’t cha think? Y’all start countin’, and things won’t come at such a surprise!

 **GUY:** Alright. When will the next task be, then?

 **KAIROS:** Anxious, aren’t we? Quite the leader, wantin’ this to move along! Well, it won’t be much longer now… In fact, I got the next task all set up while ya were occupied with the last one! I just need ya and yer lil’ mouse sister there to take...a quick snooze, might I say.

_Before Guy could ask what he meant - or for any of us to really process what he just said - I felt a small prick in my neck. I yelped and rubbed my neck before my arm numbly fell to my side. Any effort to try to raise it was futile, and, before I knew it, my body fell into the same sort of numb state. I collapsed to the floor, and the shouts around me sounded as though they were far off in some empty tunnel. I couldn’t move my head, so I could see nothing more than their feet...and Guy, who had fallen onto the ground himself, his glasses falling off his face and some ways away from him. I realized the same happened with my own glasses._

_My vision started to fade to black, and despite everything, I felt completely at ease._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule is being changed: once every two weeks, still on Fridays at 6 pm CT. It'll keep this schedule for as long as needed. There shouldn't be another long break like that from now until the end! If there needs to be one, I'll for sure keep you all updated.
> 
> Phase 2 is broken into 4(?) different parts, with each part cut into at least 4 updates (not including the EXTRAS updates). Life is hell, y'all.
> 
> If you guys want to see more RATS content or make your own, the tag I use for RATS on Instagram, Tumblr, and Deviantart is #rats252. You can talk to me on any of those platforms + Twitter (@kisikil for twitter + deviantart, @kisikils for ig + tumblr). That's also where you can ask for a link to the discord server. 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one.


	8. PHASE II.I - Part 2

_…_

_…_

**GUIN:** Ngh…

_The darkness only seemed to last for a moment. Before I knew it, I was waking up, my head pounding but my body strangely at ease aside from a few ailments. My throat was sore, tight, and it was hard to get any noise out. My eyelids were heavy, and I struggled to open them. But open them I did…_

_...only to find my surroundings weren’t much brighter than behind my eyelids. There was only one single light that was cast over me like a spotlight, blurring out the other dark parts of the area. The walls, floors, ceilings were all a dark gray, the same metallic tile that had lined everything else in this place. The only difference this time was that they felt much more suffocating._

_I realized I wasn’t lying down but rather sitting up, my head hanging from my shoulders. However, when I tried to stand up, something’s grip around my wrists and ankles tightened, preventing me from budging. I glanced down towards my lap to find my wrists bound by heavy metal binds on the armrests my hands were gripping. Peering over my knees, I found my ankles bound in a similar fashion to the chair legs._

**GUIN:** …?

_I guess I was still in a languid stupor, for I felt oddly at ease considering I was looking at my own bound wrists and ankles, unable to move from this singular spot. Maybe this entire experience so far numbed me. Poisonous gas, a talking rat, Russian roulette, then being drugged with something that caused me to go unconscious...and now waking up to find myself bound to a chair, no doubt waiting for something terrible to happen while I was stuck here. Yeah, sounds about right. I wouldn’t blame my body for going into some sort of defense mechanism where feeling was no longer a concept._

_I looked back up to the wall that was directly in front of me. I noticed something odd about it: it was much more reflective of the light, which seemed to come down from nothing but some mysterious hole to the heavens above, than the other walls. In fact, its surface reminded me somewhat of the wall that was nothing more than a window where that gun was. But...I couldn’t see beyond it._

_There was a ringing in my ears. Nothing else could be heard other than my own breathing and my heart beating. That’s when I realized I was alone. That’s when the panic began to set in._

_There wasn’t anything else in the room aside from me and the chair I was sitting in. I started shifting in my seat, uncomfortable with the silence and the lack of any sort of human presence. Where was I, exactly? In one of those rooms that we saw before completing the first task? Or maybe I was somewhere else? Was I still in the underwater facility? Where was everyone? Guy had grown unconscious too, my weary mind remembered. Was he in a similar situation then? Or did he find everyone by this point? Or did everyone find him? The binds on my wrists and ankles felt like they were slowly tightening, slowly cutting the circulation to my hands and feet. Was someone going to find me? Or maybe I would find them? Where am I? Where is-?_

_Interrupting my thoughts was the sound of metal clanking against metal above me. When I looked up-_

_I screamed._

_It came for me, a giant blur, a mass of hulking metal formed into a perfect cube. As it came closer - and it took seconds for it to encompass my entire vision - it became nothing more than a square that was getting larger and larger, blocking out the light above and casting a shadow so dark and long, a monster so large that it meant to consume me whole with one heaping gulp, nothing stopping its horrifying screech as it charged straight towards me, straight onto me, crushing and consuming, swallowing and pummeling into the ground until I’m nothing more than an unrecognizable mush-_

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god-_

_Stop stop STOP!_

_…_

_Barely brushing against my nose, the ear-wrenching shrieks of metal ceased, and the press stopped just short of pushing my head into my body. All I could hear once more was my breathing and my beating heart, but both had accelerated. My gasps for breath were short, and the cold air nipped at my lungs. My heart was prepared to launch itself out of my chest and away from this horrifying situation. After a few seconds, the press creaked once more, but this time to move back up towards the heavenly light at a much slower pace than when it descended. When it reached the top – or at least rose high enough to where I couldn’t see it through the light - I was left once against with numbing silence._

_I snapped._

_I tried to rip my hands away from the metal binds, knowing good and well that it would be to no avail, but my mind didn’t care. It burned, skin against metal blazing my wrists, scorching them and making my hands feel as though they were going to be ripped off. I nearly threw my body off the chair, but my wrists and ankles stayed in place, mounted where they were and threatening to snap with every pop as I tried to flee. I had to escape. I had to!_

_I knew there was no way I could, but I had to!_

_Logic trumps emotion eventually though, and I found myself exhausted and sweating. As expected, I was still trapped sitting in the cold chair, my binds still holding me down. The only difference now was my wrists and ankles were in seething pain, from the surface of my blistered skin down to my throbbing bones. Instead of struggling, I was limp, my head hanging as my body merely existed._

_Then, the screeching happened once more. I shot a glance up to find the press hurtling towards me once more. I ducked my head into my lap, averting my eyes from the hollering monster above me as it came. My glasses flew off my face, flying across the room and sliding over the floor until it hit the dark wall. The entire world was blurred, but it didn’t matter anyway - there was nothing to look at. Not now._

_I didn’t realize before that the entire room seemed to rattle as it fell. It stopped short of pulverizing me once again, but when I tried to raise my head, the back of it hit against the surface, knocking little white stars into my vision and rattling every ounce of matter in my body._

_If...I-If I had kept sitting up…_

_It creaked and retreated again. Then it came back. Then it retreated. Then it came back. Then it retreated. It kept happening again and again, the press sometimes stopping several feet above me, sometimes a few centimeters short of finally seeing my death. No matter what, it always stopped...but that fact didn’t stop my tears from spilling over my cheeks. Despite my dry, closing throat, I still managed to let out a few strained sobs._

_I didn’t know what to do; all I could do was sit helplessly, trapped in this spot as a giant, hulking metal monster kept threatening to consume me alive. I had nothing to accompany my panicked, swirling thoughts other than the deafening silence that was frequently broken by its shrieks. There was a part of me - logical me - that wanted to realize that it may not hurt me considering it stopped short of doing so each time; that part of me wanted to think through this and consider my options. This could be the task: freeing myself from these binds and escaping this horrible experience._

_However, emotional me kept expecting the press to finally consume me whole with every drop, and that singular expectation was enough to paralyze me._

_The deafening silence was only be interrupted by the press alone for so long, though. At a certain point, I heard scratchy speakers being booted up, struggling to emit any kind of noise through them. These didn’t sound like when Kairos spoke to us - the noise echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and into my ears. After several seconds of speaker fuzz, I heard a voice._

**???:** Um… Hello? One, two? Guin, can you hear me?

**GUIN:** ...Mm…?

_I couldn’t speak, but a strained noise did escape my throat enough to signal a response to my guardian angel. But...they weren’t an angel. They were someone I knew._

**LUCIA:** Ah! Guin, you responded! I finally got this to work!

_Whenever Lucia stopped speaking, I could hear rustling and voices meshing together in the background._

**LUCIA:** I’m so glad you can hear me now! Try not to worry, Guin - we have this under control!

_There was a crash._

**LUCIA:** Erm… Sort of…

_Even though my racing heart didn’t recede at all, there was comfort in hearing the voice of someone familiar...even if I couldn’t see their face._

**LUCIA:** Um, I don’t know if you see anything on your end, but technically you’re facing us! We’re in a room right next to you, and we can look through a window to see you!

_Wonderful! Everyone saw me - and is currently seeing me - in a state of sheer panic! Lovely!_

**LUCIA:** Everyone in Blue Team is here- Selica, please let me explain this to her!- and we’re trying to figure out how to get you out of there! Um…

_Lucia coughed._

**LUCIA:** To let you know what’s going on… After you went unconscious, Kairos had us take you to the room you’re in right now. We sat you in the chair, and – whoom! – the chair bound you to it! He hurried us into this room and told us that we had to figure out how to get you out… That’s when the press started falling!

**LUCIA:** Kairos told us that he would make it where the press wouldn’t hurt you the first couple of falls, but afterwards it would be on us… We almost didn’t figure out what to do until right at the last second!

**LUCIA:** B-But, I guess I shouldn’t tell you that, huh…haha…

_Lucia’s laugh was weak, but before I could process that last sentence of hers fully, the press began to descend on me what’s more. I gasped and threw my head forward, my neck popping in the process. It halted a foot or so above me before ascending again._

**LUCIA:** Ah! Um, I should hurry up this- Wait, Selica, I’m still explaining what’s going on to her! Y-Yes, she’s fine, Casper…

_My friends were worried about me…but, honestly, all I could think about was how much the cold air nipped and tore into my throat as I breathed._

**LUCIA:** So, um… We ended up figuring out that there was a button here that stopped the press from falling! It was hidden under a cover that was flush against this panel… And, like I said, when we press it, the press stops from hurting you!

**LUCIA:** The press falls every minute or so – we kinda had to guess how fast it fell, and that seemed about right - so we have to be sure to press it after we count out sixty seconds… It’s okay, though! Casper’s in charge of the button, and he’s been super good at, um, keeping track of time and pressing it!

_Just as she said that, metal grazed metal, and the press began to fall. I yelped and threw my head into my lap. It jerked to a stop just before pulverizing me and inched its way back up into nothing. When I pulled my head back up, the speakers crackled back to life. But, this time, it wasn’t Lucia speaking._

**CASPER:** Guin! Guin, are you okay?!

_His voice sounded distraught, loud, panicked. More distinct voices started to rise up._

**AIYA:** Casper, please! You need to keep your mind on the time!

**CASPER:** I- I- S-Sorry, I-

**FELICIA:** Five-one-thousand… Six-one-thousand…

**SELICA:** She said she’s stopping at ten, Casper!

**CASPER:** R-Right…

**SELICA:** Oh my GOODNESS, Guiny! Guiny? Are you done hogging her, Lucia?!

**LUCIA:** Um, I’m done telling her everything, yeah- H-Hey!

**LUCA:** What a brute, forcefully taking the microphone in such an animalistic fashion! Hmph.

**SELICA:** Oh, shut it! I need to make sure my Guiny’s okay! Guiny? Guiny! Blink twice if you’re okay and need to be held in my arms!

_I think I blinked twice. Maybe. It was hard for me to keep track of my own body at this rate. After a moment’s pause waiting for my silent reply. There were a few seconds of shuffling on the other side._

**SELICA:** Hey! Rude!

**AIYA:** Rude is stealing microphones from people without asking and before they’re finished speaking to people. Here you go, Lucia.

**LUCIA:** Oh, um, thanks! B-But I was done…

_Lucia coughed again._

**LUCIA:** Um… D-Don’t worry, Guin! Like I said, we have it under control! We’re trying to figure out how to stop it for good… There’s a terminal here, and I’m trying my hardest to figure this out! I’m not as smart as Florence, but… I promise I’ll get you out of there!

_Lucia’s voice was as small and sweet as always, but there was a tinge of alarm underlying it. She was trying to keep it at bay. Her attention seemed to shift away from explaining the situation to me and back to solving the problem at hand…but my head was still swimming, and I was still befuddled over what was going on. I had the general jist at least, but…_

**LUCIA:** Did you guys find anything in those manuals yet…?

**FELICIA:** Would’ve told ya.

**AIYA:** There’s a few instructions here on how to stop it, but...that includes having the press firmly against the ground.

**SELICA:** And that is _obviously_ not an option!

**LUCA:** Do you truly believe Kairos would leave a book with the answer to this lying around?

**LUCIA:** It doesn’t hurt to try…

**LUCA:** Of course not. However, our possibility of finding anything in those is...very small.

**SELICA:** Then what’s your solution, smart-ass?!

**LUCA:** Well, if I knew that answer, I’d tell you, hm?

_The press fell. Then receded._

**AIYA:** That’s always much too close…

**LUCA:** Let’s hope Casper doesn’t mess up with that button at any point.

**CASPER:** ...I don’t plan on it.

_His voice was eerily low._

**FELICIA:** What if this is reverse psychology and not pressing the button releases her?

**SELICA:** Fee-fee, I love you, but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.

**FELICIA:** You sure? We are in the same room as Prince Dumb-Shit over here. I’m sure he’s said some things waaaay dumber than that.

**LUCA:** And who would that be exactly?

**FELICIA:** I’ll let you figure that one out.

**AIYA:** Now, no petty insults. Now’s not the time for that.

**FELICIA:** It’s always the perfect time for petty insults.

**SELICA:** Not when Guiny’s cute little face is on the line!

**FELICIA:** That’s _especially_ the time for petty little-

_It fell once more. Then receded._

**FELICIA:** …’Kay. Maybe not.

**AIYA:** Lucia, dear, I don’t mean to rush you, but have you figured anything out by chance?

**LUCIA:** No… I have access to some things on here, but some of this takes someone really advanced in this sort of stuff!

**SELICA:** So, my cousin.

**AIYA:** If the door wasn’t locked, we could just go ask him to help us…

**LUCA:** What’s Red Team even doing right now, I wonder?

**LUCIA:** Guy was unconscious too… Maybe something similar to this?

**FELICIA:** How many presses can you fit in one place? What is this, a meat-packing factory?

**AIYA:** Your constant sarcasm isn’t very appreciated at the moment, Felicia...

**FELICIA:** You’re not any fun, _mom._ At least I’m doing something over here. Even if all these papers are filled with nothing but science gar-bango.

**LUCA:** Have you taken a moment to consider if that “science gar-bango” is the solution to our problem?

**FELICIA:** Aren’t you the one who just said these docs were useless?

**LUCA:** I didn’t particularly say useless, but-

**AIYA:** I’m not so sure if Kairos would make the solution so simple as to put it on a piece of paper…

**LUCA:** Oh, if you’re so sure about that, then why are we even bothering to look through any of those papers?

**FELICIA:** You mean me, right.

**LUCA:** Wasn’t it _your_ suggestion anyway to look through any documents in here?

**AIYA:** Well, yes… But I’d assume it to be a little more difficult than that?

**SELICA:** TBH, I can’t think of _anything_ more damning than math.

**LUCA:** …Tea…bee…aych?

_It fell. Stopped too close to my head. Then receded._

**SELICA:** Casper! Press that damned button sooner! That was too close!

**CASPER:** I pressed it on time! The press lags sometimes!

**SELICA:** Well, don’t let it fucking lag, why don’t you?

**CASPER:** Why don’t _you_ press this button if you’re so confident?! Not like you’re helping with anything!

**SELICA:** Are you calling me _useless?!_

**CASPER:** Well, you haven’t done anything so far except stand there and yell at everyone like you’re better than us!

**SELICA:** Anyone can press a damned button, something you obviously can’t do!

**CASPER:** Then why don’t you do it if it’s so damned easy?

**AIYA:** Please, both of you! Guin can hear!

_There was silence. I felt like throwing up._

**RUDY:** ...Casper.

_For the first time since the speakers came to life, Rudy spoke._

**CASPER:** Huh?

**RUDY:** Next time, press the button sooner.

**CASPER:** I’m pressing the button as soon as I-!

**RUDY:** I’m not criticizing you. I...want to see something.

_Nothing more was said on the other side of the speakers. Instead, the press shrieked once more, and it stopped just above the top of my head._

**RUDY:** ...Lag.

**CASPER:** Yeah, it does that-

**RUDY:** Press the button a half a second after sixty.

**CASPER:** What?!

**RUDY:** Please?

**CASPER:** No! If I do that… Guin, she’ll…!

**RUDY:** No, I… I think it won’t. If I’m right…then she’ll be fine.

**LUCIA:** Rudy…?

_I felt my heart flip in my chest. Before I could retort - before I could fight against this plan, the press raced down towards me. My back was burning from how many times I threw my head between my legs, but it was instinctual at this point. When it stopped, I looked up to find that it was floating several feet above me, much higher than the last time._

**RUDY:** ...I get it.

**CASPER:** What…?

**RUDY:** You didn’t see because you’re busy with the button, but...it stopped before you pressed it.

**CASPER:** Eh? Wait… How?

_Rudy didn’t respond to him._

**LUCIA:** What does that mean…?

**RUDY:** ...I don’t believe we’re controlling Guin’s press.

**AIYA:** What? How can that be possible?

**RUDY:** The lag isn’t because there’s a wire loose between the button and the press...when the press stops is too inconsistent to pin it on lag.

**LUCA:** Ah, I believe I understand what you’re saying then.

**FELICIA:** Wow, you understanding something that quick? Shock.

**AIYA:** No, he understands it so quick because it makes sense once it’s pointed out.

**LUCA:** …Also I _am_ quick to catch on, if I do say so myself!

**LUCIA:** TBH!

**LUCA:** Yes! TBH!

**FELICIA:** You don’t even know what that means, shut up.

**SELICA:** Hey! It obviously does _not_ make sense because I don’t get it! Spill it so I’m caught up!

**LUCA:** Just think about it: who’s not here?

**AIYA:** Red Team.

**LUCIA:** W-Wait, then-!

_The press roared to life and I shrieked. I wasn’t the only one yelling in fear, however; there were several shouts in the speaker before the press stopped just above my head._

**SELICA:** CASPER! THE BUTTON!

**CASPER:** S-Sorry!

**AIYA:** That was far too close… Are you getting fatigued, Casper? I can take charge of the button for you.

**CASPER:** ...Please. Please do.

**AIYA:** Gladly.

**LUCA:** Let’s get to the point before that press eventually kills Guinevere…

**LUCIA:** It’s _not_ going to hurt her!

**FELICIA:** ...Did you just call her Guinevere.

**LUCA:** The reason for the press’ inconsistency stems from the fact that Red Team’s here, correct?

**RUDY:** Yeah.

**SELICA:** How is that related in any way?!

**RUDY:** Guy was also unconscious, remember?

**LUCA:** There would be no reason for Kairos to drug him unconscious if Red Team is standing in the sidelines right now.

**RUDY:** They could be doing the same thing we’re doing right now.

_Then that would mean Guy was in the same position as me right now… If that was true, how was he dealing with this…?_

**LUCIA:** Cutting contact between the two teams and putting them in similar situations…with the same sort of way to stop the same sort of machinery…

**RUDY:** The twist is to make the button in one room work for the press threatening the other team’s leader and vice versa. It makes the task exponentially more difficult.

**LUCIA:** Then that means…the only way to solve this…is if we could talk to Red Team…?

**SELICA:** Now, wait a _minute!_

_There was a clank. I assumed it was Selica’s heel slamming against the floor out of frustration, mostly because I imagined it to be the case knowing her._

**SELICA:** Are we even _sure_ that’s the case? That’s _quite_ the big leap to take in logic!

**LUCIA:** …But…

**SELICA:** I mean, I can buy that they’re in the same situation as us, ‘specially since her brother was knocked out too. But, like, the buttons working for the _opposite_ press? That’s just dumb!

**CASPER:** Er, I’m with Selica a little bit…

**SELICA:** A _little bit_? All or nothing, Casper!

**CASPER:** ...A little bit. Let me clear this up a little… So, you’re saying they were put in another room because-?

_I couldn’t hear the rest of Casper’s statement over the sound of the press roaring back to life. I was getting so tired of it - my reactions were becoming sluggish, and my entire body was becoming as stiff as stone. But, the tears coming down didn’t cease nor slow. It stopped a few feet above my head, an outcome that was the only thing giving me solace at this point._

**AIYA:** ...It stopped before I pressed the button.

**RUDY:** Then they must’ve…

**LUCIA:** They…Red Team.

**CASPER:** Red Team…they were put in another room for that reason? About the buttons.

**LUCA:** It makes sense. If Kairos was going to make it _that_ easy by having the buttons correspond with the rooms we were looking at, he might as well throw us in the same room and just have both twins under the same press.

**FELICIA:** Instead, we got ourselves something that’s ten times more frustrating…or exciting. Whichever rides your boat. Our button controls the press that wants to smash Guy into itty-bitty, gorey, bloody, scattered, meaty-

**RUDY** : And Red Team’s button is controlling Guin’s. By cutting us off from each other, we can’t communicate when to press the button, nor have extra heads in figuring out how to fix this.

**SELICA:** That’s… That’s so dumb! It’s so extra, it makes _me_ cringe!

**LUCA:** So is playing Russian Roulette with five bullets! Sounds like the sort of sadistic thing the rat enjoys. Controlling the other press we don’t see, unable to contact the people who can actually keep track of it?

**AIYA:** It seems so ridiculous… But, all of this does, doesn’t it?

**CASPER:** Then that means...we have no control over Guin’s press…?

_Was that possible? Was it? Was Red Team even undergoing the same thing? I don’t know… I didn’t know… I was tired._

**SELICA:** This is...dumb! Stupid! Idiotic! You people are just assuming all of this! It...could be lag! Some stupid malfunction on the press’ part! This is a defunct underwater facility, after all! I…

_Selica paused._

**SELICA:** I...don’t want to believe one stupid mistake on the shoulders of someone not even here could hurt Guiny…! Something out of our control…

_No one spoke. The deafening silence made my ears ring once again. It took the press moving once more to get any sound from the other side of the speaker._

**LUCIA:** ...We need to find a way to contact Red Team!

**FELICIA:** Cool. You wanna walk outta here and get ‘em? Oh yeah, door’s locked.

**SELICA:** Fee-fee…

**LUCIA:** No, but maybe…

**RUDY:** The computer?

**LUCIA:** If they have one too...maybe I can find a way to contact them! Or something...I don’t know…I’m not as good with computers as Florence is…

**RUDY:** I’m sure there’s some way to connect with their computer. Any messaging programs that you see?

**LUCIA:** That’s the thing…everything on here is _really_ hard to get into. It’s all super encrypted! And I don’t really know the more advanced stuff… I was able to get into it pretty easy, but that’s just pulling a password to sign in. All of this other stuff…is really way over my head!

**LUCIA:** I don’t really know if I can do it… I’m sorry, I’m no help, am I…?

_No one responded to her. I could almost feel the uncertainty emanating from the speakers, from them._

**GUIN:** ...Mmm…

_Something discernable came rumbling from my throat. I wasn’t sure if any of them could hear me - I wasn’t even sure if there was any kind of speaker in this room - but the other side erupted with voices that melded together so much, I couldn’t tell them apart through the scratchy speaker. So, I choked out what I was attempting to say, the first time I spoke since the Russian Roulette incident._

**GUIN:** ...I believe...in you…

_I choked. It hurt to talk. It burned my throat and made me want to cry more than I already had. But, I felt like it was something I had to say, so I said it despite the pain. At first, it was met with no response. But, Lucia eventually responded._

**LUCIA:** ...Okay! I’ll try my best! I’ll… I’ll get ahold of Red Team somehow and get you out of there, Guin!

_After that, I heard nothing more on the other end than loud presses on a keyboard and a cough every so often. The silence otherwise was deafening, just as it was before, and I didn’t realize how much their voices was keeping the sound of my racing heart muted. The press never stopped with the noise, though - it still raced down its track and towards me at its consistent rate, stopping either close enough to risk my life or far enough to hardly be a threat. Eventually, you would think, the press’s risk would be dulled in my mind, but each time it fell it still caused me to try to curl my entire body into a ball despite my wrists and ankles, now burning, bound to the chair I was in. My head was pounding from how many times I whacked it into my knees._

**CASPER:** Are you okay, Guin?

_Each time the press fell and receded, Casper’s voice would ring out from the speakers. I never responded with a coherent word but rather a strained grunt, my throat tight, invisible hands wrapping their fingers around my airways. Between each press trial, all I would hear besides various background noise was Casper’s concerned question._

_That, at least, was something soothing...and something to look forward to beyond the terror._

**LUCIA:** Ah!

_Lucia suddenly yelped, cutting into the fizzling speakers whose noise I was growing accustomed to._

**AIYA:** What’s the matter?

**LUCIA:** I-I don’t know what happened! It just- It just-

**LUCA:** Why is the screen blue?

**SELICA:** A blue screen of death?! Lucia, what did you do?!

**LUCIA:** I’m sorry- I’m sorry, I don’t- I- I-

_Lucia choked between each word. I knew that kind of sobbing anywhere._

**RUDY:** ...It’s okay.

**LUCIA:** N-No! I- I was just looking through a file, and- and- I don’t even know- Oh, no, I messed up! Guin, I’m so sorry, I’m so-!

**FELICIA:** Stop crying.

**LUCIA:** E-Eh…?

**FELICIA:** Look at the screen. Does that look like the typical blue screen of death to you?

_There was a short silence after Felicia’s comment._

**CASPER:** The words are showing up pretty slow, aren’t they?

**FELICIA:** There’s a pause between every letter showing up-

_Metal screamed against metal, and the press dropped once again. A tiny scream escaped my lips; I knew they were busy, and if they weren’t paying attention-!_

_But, it turned out fine, and the press stopped before it touched a strand of hair on my head that was no doubt standing on end from my continuous panic._

**AIYA:** Hm-hm-hm~ Don’t worry, Guin. I have my eye only on you.

_I let out a sigh of relief._

**AIYA:** But if you’re Red Team’s responsibility…I guess your brother’s life is in my hands then? Hehe~ But still…I’ll take care of you both, don’t worry~

_Guy…if it was true that the button Aiya was pressing was saving his life… I wonder who’s pressing the button on the other side? If the theory’s true, that is…_

**LUCIA:** “Know how to talk… Can send thirty-two...char?”

**LUCA:** That grammar is atrocious. Where did they graduate, School for the Illiterate Texters?

**SELICA:** What’s “char”?

**FELICIA:** Character, probably. Or, more accurately, characters.

**CASPER:** Can only send thirty-two characters?

**FELICIA:** Every letter and space counts as a “character”. That’s probably what that means.

**LUCA:** Okay, but who’s sending these...thirty-two characters?

**SELICA:** Duh! Who do you think?!

_There was silence._

**SELICA:** Are you that dumb?

**LUCA:** Um, of course not? I’m just not acquainted with many talking computers.

**FELICIA:** Woooow.

**SELICA:** No, you idiot! It’s-

_The press fell again in that moment. All I could wonder was exactly what they were looking at, what they were discussing… I wished I was there with all of them. I felt so scared, and I felt so alone._

**SELICA:** Oh my god, that press is _so_ rude.

**LUCIA:** “Slot at side of monitor. Open.” A slot…?

**LUCA:** Ah, it must be this panel right here! Anyone here know where a screwdriver may be?

**FELICIA:** Found one with all the docs and stuff. Hold on a sec.

_There was a small clunk of a thin sheet of metal hitting against a surface._

**FELICIA:** There’s a plug in here. Nothin’ I’ve ever seen, though.

**LUCIA:** “Cord to tablet. Bottom edge.” Cord to tablet…?

**RUDY:** Bottom edge…

**LUCA:** Of the monitor?

**RUDY:** No. Of the tablet.

**LUCIA:** The tablet? That’s where the cord is?

**RUDY:** No. That’s where you plug in the cord.

**LUCA:** So, where’s the cord?

**LUCIA:** In the monitor?

**RUDY:** No. You hook it into the monitor.

**LUCIA:** In the bottom edge?

**RUDY:** Of the tablet.

**LUCA:** But not to the monitor?

**RUDY:** No. You plug it into the side of the monitor.

**LUCIA & LUCA:** But what about the cord?

_The hopelessly lost banter was cut off by the press shrieking towards my direction._

**LUCIA:** Guin…!

**AIYA:** Don’t worry a single hair on your head, Lucia. I have my eye on her.

**LUCIA:** O-Okay… I’m sorry- Ah!

**LUCA:** Don’t swipe Lucia’s tablet from her so brusquely, Selica!

_Selica took Lucia’s tablet from her…?_

**SELICA:** You two _obviously_ don’t know what you’re doing!

**LUCIA:** Th-That’s not true…

**FELICIA:** I mean, you were on the same brainwave as Mophead, so we figured you were a lost cause.

**LUCIA:** N-No, I was just…

**SELICA:** Cord, cord, cord… I don’t see a cord!

**FELICIA:** That’s because the cord’s right here, stupid.

**SELICA:** Fee-fee! How long was that in your hand?!

**FELICIA:** Since I opened the slot next to the monitor? It fell out of the opening, but none of you noticed.

**LUCIA:** I knew the cord was in the monitor!

**RUDY:** Oh. Sorry.

**LUCIA:** It’s okay, Rudy! You didn’t know~

**FELICIA:** None of you noticed it fall out, so I thought it’d be funny to-

_The speakers fizzled._

**SELICA:** Casper!

**FELICIA:** Well, that was rude.

**CASPER:** Stop playing around when people’s lives are on the line.

_The stiffness from their room emanated through the speakers and enveloped me. I felt a knot in my throat. There were a few moments of quiet aside from some rustling before another person spoke._

**LUCIA:** Erm… The cord fits perfect in both slots… What now?

**RUDY:** “Top right icon. I’ll do rest.”

**LUCA:** Um, I know we don’t really have anything to go off of yet to save Guinevere-

_The press fell, making Luca yelp mid-sentence._

**LUCA:** -but should we be so hasty with following these instructions?! They could be Kairos trying to trick us for all we know!

**FELICIA:** Got any better plans, Mophead?

**LUCA:** That is not my name and my head is _not_ a mop. And no, but-

**SELICA:** Then shut up!

_The group became silent, and I could only imagine what was going on beyond that wall. No, I_ couldn’t _\- I had no idea what to imagine. I didn’t know what they were doing, what the room looked like, what was going on, who was doing what, how aggravated they were, if they even looked the same since I went unconscious… All I knew was silence had a noise and it grinded against my hearing._

_But, when someone finally spoke, it was a voice I didn’t expect to hear…at least in that moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns*  
> Kudos the fic, comment on the fic, subscribe to the fic...ya already know what to do. And tell your friends!


	9. PHASE II.I - Part 3

**FLORENCE:** Eh… Eh…? Can you guys see me? Lucia?

_Though his voice sounded distant, and the crackling coming from the speakers were louder than him, there was no doubt that who I heard was Florence himself._

**LUCIA:** Oh, Florence! We can see you, yes!

 **FLORENCE:** Personwhocanseemesayswhat?

 **LUCIA:** What?

 **FLORENCE:** Wow! That actually worked! I completely gambled on that one!

_Another familiar yet unexpected voice rang through._

**OLIVER:** The video chat thing or the “what” thing?

 **FLORENCE:** Yes!

_Selica snorted._

**SELICA:** Ha, I _knew_ we could count on you, Flo!

 **FLORENCE:** D’aw, shucks… It was nothing! I mean, it was a _lot_ , but it was satisfying in the end, so it was no big deal!

 **AIYA:** Are you speaking to him through your tablet? Through video chat?

 **SELICA:** Hell yeah! And I’ve never been more relieved to see you, Flo! Now, fix this.

 **FLORENCE:** Eh heh, well-

_Florence was cut off by new voices...or, more specifically, old ones._

**CANDACE:** Did you get the video shit working?

 **FLORENCE:** Yes ma’am! Now we can freely talk to Blue Team!

 **IVEE:** Wonderful! Because that piano cuck’s wise wisdom is exactly what we need right now!

 **LUCA:** Ah! Who’s the “piano cuck” we’re receiving wise wisdom from?

 **OLIVER:** Hey, guys!

 **MORGAN:** Quick question: you guys dealing with your leader strapped in a chair with a giant press falling down on her and the only thing stopping it is a big red button?

 **LUCIA:** Yes!

 **MORGAN & OLIVER:** Sweet, awesome!

 **OLIVER:** Well, not so much awesome, but…

 **MORGAN:** Relatable!

 **CANDACE:** Get away from the damned camera, you two.

_Relatable… That meant Guy really was in the same situation I was in. The same chair, the same bounds, the same chair… I wondered how he was faring, if he was as much of a mess as I was, or if he was his usual calm self…_

_Probably the latter._

**LUCIA:** So you guys are in the same situation, huh…

 **FLORENCE:** Yes! It makes me want to cry!

 **CASPER:** Have you guys figured _anything_ out on your end, at least…?

 **FLORENCE:** No… There’s nothing on how to stop the machine in any of these manuals, and the computer isn’t connected to the machine at all! That’s why I went with using it to hack into your- er, well, any nearby computer I could find! It was luck that I managed to reach you guys first try!

 **LUCIA:** Ah, but… We may have something! Or at least a theory… Rudy thought of it!

 **RUDY:** ...Not on how to stop it. But how these presses work.

 **MORGAN:** You just, uh, press the button and it stops, don’t it?

 **RUDY:** ...Yeah. But...your button doesn’t work for your press. It works for ours.

 **MORGAN:** B-But how would that even work?!

 **LUCIA:** If the presses are falling at the same time on both ends… We wouldn’t be able to tell if both button-pressers press them at relatively the same time if the button corresponds with the press we _assume_ it should.

 **VICTOR:** That makes sense. I’ve noticed some lag where the press stops seconds _after_ I press the button.

 **CASPER:** Does it ever stop before you press the button?

 **VICTOR:** Not sure. I’ve only started button duty a few rounds ago.

 **CANDACE:** ‘Kay. Cool. How does that info help any?

 **RUDY:** ...I don’t know yet.

 **LUCIA:** That’s all we’ve managed to figure out to this point…

 **IVEE:** Hmmmmph! Then we’re basically still at square uno!

 **LUCIA:** N-No! We can talk to each other now… That has to be a step in the right direction!

 **FLORENCE:** Sixteen heads are better than eight! Or...you guys can talk to Guin too, right?

 **LUCA:** Yes, but the poor girl’s tongue has gone missing it seems.

 **NICHOLE:** Oh, oh!

_Nichole’s voice sounded far away; I almost couldn’t hear it over the scratching speakers. That didn’t last long though, for after a swift moment her voice was suddenly booming through the speakers louder that any voice spoken before her, so loudly that it ripped at my eardrums._

**NICHOLE:** Hello! Hello!

 **CANDACE:** Watch it!

 **NICHOLE:** Guin! Guin! Hi Guin! Hello~! How are you doooooing?

 **CASPER:** Um, she’s not really in the mood to talk right now…?

 **AIYA:** We can tell you this much… She’s not exactly in the best place right now…

 **NICHOLE:** Well, I know that! I wanted to hear her voice is all…

_That’s…awfully sweet…_

**IVEE:** Wish we had her instead. The nerd hasn’t shut up since we turned on his speaker! I keep telling Florence to turn his off.

 **FLORENCE:** NO!

 **IVEE:** Guin’s a cutie, anyway! I wish she was our cute little leader… _Sigh_ …

 **SELICA:** Get your own cutie! Guiny’s mine!

 **FELICIA:** Ours.

 **SELICA:** I know what I said! Stay on topic, anyway - we won’t be able to look at Guiny’s cute face if it’s all smushed under that big, ugly, mean press!

 **IVEE:** You’re the one being possessive…

 **SELICA:** You’re the one who wants _my_ Guiny!

 **???:** No one’s allowed to fight over my sister like some kind of toy, so both of you better stop your useless argument.

_The voice was harder to discern than the rest, as though it were muffled under seven layers of cloth while the rest of Red Team was under four. It didn’t matter though - I could still recognized that disgruntled voice anywhere, even if his speech was going through three different speakers._

**GUY:** We have more important things to worry about than your infatuations with my sister.

 **IVEE:** Shut it or we won’t press the button next time!

 **LUCIA:** I-If you do that, Guin’s the one who’ll get hurt!

 **IVEE:** Oh, yeah…

 **MORGAN:** Are you guys _sure_ this opposite button thing is what’s going on?

 **RUDY:** It’s the only thing that could explain the button lags on our end…

 **VICTOR:** Let’s test it, then.

 **OLIVER:** Do we really have to do this experimenting stuff when our friends are in danger…?

 **VICTOR:** There’s really nothing else we can do right now. If Rudy’s hypothesis proves to be true, then at least we’ll be more familiar with how these things work.

 **CANDACE:** It’s better than anything we’ve found, which is nothing.

 **VICTOR:** Who’s in charge of the button on your side?

 **AIYA:** It’s me, sweetie.

 **VICTOR:** When the machine goes, press your button first. When you do, shout so I can press it next.

 **AIYA:** So you can see if the press stops before you press your button, yes? Got it.

 **FLORENCE:** D’aw, look at all of us being all teamworky and stuff!

 **LUCIA:** I do feel much more relieved now that we can speak with you all…!

 **NICHOLE:** Hmmm… Um, guys?

_There were a few grunts acknowledging her words._

**NICHOLE:** Hasn’t it...been a while since the presses fell?

 **IVEE:** Eh? Oh, yeah-!

_Smashing through Ivee’s sentence, metal shrieked against metal. I hadn’t realized that the press didn’t fall all this time. I was so in tuned with the conversation on the other side - which was all I had to concentrate on this entire time to block out my impending, potential death - that I started to let my senses fall a little, become less aware of what was going on above me...or lack of, in these minutes. When the press started to fall again, though, the animalistic instinct I had when it fell for the very first time kicked in, and I shrieked._

**AIYA:** Now!

_I could hardly hear Aiya’s voice through screeching metal, but it was still there. It wasn’t much longer than a second after when the noise stopped, the press once again inches from my body...too close of a call. Once silence ensued and the press receded, there was chatter beyond the speaker, though my head was swimming too much to really pay attention to it._

**LUCIA:** Did you press the button just now?!

 **VICTOR:** Yes.

 **OLIVER:** O-Our press really did stop before Victor even touched the button!

 **CANDACE:** Right when Aiya shouted.

 **LUCIA:** So it is true…

 **FELICIA:** Our button controls Red Team’s press and Red Team’s button controls our press. Whoop dee.

 **OLIVER:** Hi, Feefee!

 **FELICIA:** Hi, Oliver.

 **MORGAN:** Hi, Feefee!

 **FELICIA:** Shut up. Don’t call me that.

 **LUCA:** Are you two intent on constantly changing the subject?

 **OLIVER:** N-Not really, just...lighten the mood a little?

 **SELICA:** What was up with that, anyway? I mean, like, the press taking so long to drop that time.

 **VICTOR:** Maybe it was Kairos? If whoever’s behind him has control of the main control rooms, they could easily manipulate this.

 **CASPER:** We haven’t heard from him in a while now…

 **FELICIA:** You’d think that rat would be cackling in our ears right now. Know I would be.

 **GUY:** ...Guin.

_Hearing my name snapped me back into my senses. I was still sweating, gasping for breath, but at least I was back to coherency._

**GUY:** Are you there?

 **GUIN:** ...Uh...Uh huh…

 **GUY:** Okay.

_That was an awfully nice response to that…_

**GUY:** I have an… I have an idea.

 **IVEE:** Oh, _no!_ We are _not_ doing what you suggested earlier!

 **LUCIA:** What did you suggest earlier, Guy?

 **IVEE:** Suicide! He suggested straight up suicide!

_S-Suicide…?!_

**GUY:** Not suicide. What else could we possibly do? It makes even more sense considering the buttons work for different presses.

 **CANDACE:** And exactly how does that make more sense?

 **GUY:** Sheer cruelty on Kairos’ part.

 **SELICA:** Um, not to interrupt, but we’re _completely_ lost on this end. Suicide?!

 **LUCA:** I know this situation seems hopeless, but let’s not get too hasty now!

 **GUY:** How could I possibly kill myself with my hands and feet bound?

_There was silence._

**GUY:** No. I’m not saying suicide. What I’m suggesting is neither party press their button.

_My entire team erupted along with my heart._

**BLUE TEAM:** EH?!

 **IVEE:** That’s what we said! It’s stupid!

 **GUY:** Listen! It seems ridiculous, but what other option do we have? It’s the only scenario we haven’t tried. If both sides-

 **LUCIA:** W-We can’t do that!

 **AIYA:** If we don’t press our button, _you_ will die. And if you all don’t press your button…

 **GUY:** That’s why I’m saying both sides shouldn’t press their buttons.

 **SELICA:** Oh, so you can both die?!

 **GUY:** No. You have to consider the absurdity of the situation: pressing the button stops the press temporarily, but not permanently. There’s no options on these computers that can stop this as far as Florence can tell.

 **FLORENCE:** It’s true…

 **GUY:** Oliver and Morgan have already checked to see if there’s anything that can be unhooked or cut, but there’s nothing. And if you consider the idea that Kairos could be manipulating these…

 **AIYA:** But we don’t _know_ that. It can only be assumed.

 **GUY:** Just like we can _only_ assume that Kairos will leave us to try this forever?

_There was no response._

**GUY:** I understand how this sounds, but what other options do we have?

 **FELICIA:** ...So we don’t press our button, you don’t press yours.

 **SELICA:** Feefee!

 **FELICIA:** What? He’s obnoxious, but he’s right. Think as long as both ends can agree to not press their button, we’ll be fine.

 **SELICA:** _We’ll_ be fine, but Guy and Guiny will be little pancakes under their presses!

 **FELICIA:** Maybe the trick to stopping it was to never press it from the start.

 **FLORENCE:** ...I-I agree.

 **SELICA:** _Florence!_

 **FLORENCE:** Th-Think of it this way, Selica! Coming across this situation, we automatically assume pressing the button would be the logical answer, right?

 **SELICA:** Well, duh!

 **FLORENCE:** But...what if that wasn’t the answer at all? What if the button functions with a different purpose like… I don’t know, resetting the press! It always goes back up after we press it, anyway!

 **SELICA:** That’s back to assuming shit again, though!

 **VICTOR:** Rudy assumed the buttons were for different presses, and that was proven right.

 **IVEE:** Not you too…

 **RUDY:** ...What is there to be gained by not pressing both buttons? Why not only one?

 **GUY:** Safety measures, mostly.

 **SELICA:** _That’s_ your reasoning?!

 **GUY:** It’s in case not pressing only one _doesn’t_ work, and one of us ends up flatter than what some people still believe the Earth is.

 **SELICA:** But what if not pressing only one _does_ work?

 **GUY:** Then not pressing two should double the work, shouldn’t it?

 **OLIVER:** I don’t mean any offense Guy, but that’s really, _really_ flawed reasoning.

 **GUY:** Again, you all have a better solution?

 **MORGAN:** M-Maybe Kairos just wants us to think we have to figure out a solution? And after some time he’s just gonna...stop this!

 **AIYA:** Did Kairos not tell you what he told us before this started?

 **IVEE:** That the only way to save them is to stop the press? Yeah, Morgan’s just an idiot.

 **MORGAN:** Reverse psychology, then!

 **GUY:** If your argument is reverse psychology, wouldn’t you say that’s the same when it comes to the buttons?

 **MORGAN:** Oooooh… Yeah, that makes sense! Alright, let’s not press the buttons!

 **AIYA:** That didn’t take much…

 **GUY:** There’s nothing else we can do. And, as your leader, you have to follow my advice. When these presses next fall, you have to-

 **CASPER:** Then let’s hear Guin’s opinion.

 **GUY:** Huh?

 **CASPER:** No offense, but you’re not _our_ leader. So we don’t have to listen to you. I want to hear what Guin has to say, and I’ll follow whatever _she_ decides.

_M-My decision…?_

**MORGAN:** Woah! Casper can get hostile?!

 **IVEE:** What kinda weird parallel universe did we just fall into?!

 **GUY:** ...Alright. That’s fair.

_I could tell, despite how muffled his voice was, that he was saying that through gritted teeth._

**CASPER:** Guin? What do you think? We’ll go with whatever you decide, alright?

 _Whatever I decide… To let them keep pressing those buttons and carry this along for who knew how long, or possibly until Kairos grew tired and put things into his own hands… Or to have them not press it with a fifty-fifty chance of Guy and I making it out of this alive… I could see where Guy’s logic was leading him. The idea of_ not _pressing these buttons being the solution to this problem was incredibly absurd, just as absurd as making a girl play Russian roulette with five bullets in the gun. And if neither party pressed their buttons, that ensures - if Guy’s theory is true - that Guy and I will make it out safely… It was the most logical option. It was the most logical solution considering there was nothing else laid out._

_But...I’ve always been the one to listen to my anxieties instead, and against my better judgement, I let it talk for me._

**GUIN:** ...P-Please...press the button.

 **GUY:** Guin-

 **GUIN:** I don’t… I don’t want to die! Please...

_There was a lingering silence after I said that. I couldn’t keep my tears at bay and quietly wept._

**CASPER:** ...You heard her. We’re going to keep pressing that button.

 **GUY:** Casper-

 **SELICA:** Shut it, you off-brand Guiny! She’s our leader, and if she wants us to press it, we’re going to press it!

_Knowing that I was starting conflict because of my selfishness made me weep a little more._

**GUY:** I understand that she’s your leader, but I don’t see any other option.

 **NICHOLE:** …I-I think we should…should…

 **GUY:** Nichole?

 **NICHOLE:** …We should listen to Guiny…

_Nichole’s…on my side?_

**GUY:** Not you too. Don’t you realize that pressing the button endlessly is exactly what Kairos expects us to do?

 **NICHOLE:** …Y-Yeah… Yeah, you’re right. But… But I don’t want you and Guiny to die because of some theory!

_There was a silence._

**NICHOLE:** I’d be…really sad if something happened to the two of you…and I didn’t get at least one word in…

 **GUY:** …Nichole-

 **???:** Ah, ya damn kids are makin’ this a snore-fest in here!

_A clear, grating, familiar voice rang perfectly in my ears. It was so much clearer than the scratchy speakers overhead._

**KAIROS:** I like m’self a lil’ bit o’ conflict, but this is ‘bout as borin’ as borin’ gets!

 **SELICA:** And what the hell do _you_ want, you garbage-eating rodent?!

 **KAIROS:** Garbage-eatin’-?! Oh, that’s where I draw a line, missy!

 **LUCIA:** Draw a line…?

 **KAIROS:** I _was_ gonna pop in here to tell ya kiddos that I’m cuttin’ this task a lil’ short…

 **MORGAN:** Oh, cool!

 **KAIROS:** ...By makin’ this press drop twenty times b’fore it does one last smash that ain’t stoppable!

 **OLIVER:** N-Not cool…

 **KAIROS:** But, since lil’ Miss Big Mouth over there decided it’d be fun to ratcist-

 **IVEE:** Haha. Ratcist.

 **KAIROS:** I decided the press ain’t gonna fall twenty more times...but only _five_ more times!

_I couldn’t stop myself from gasping._

**LUCA:** ... _Now_ do you believe me when I say you talk too much?

 **SELICA:** O-Oh...quiet…

_Selica’s voice was quivering._

**KAIROS:** Ta make things even more interestin’ on my end, the press’ gon’ fall at random intervals! No more pretty lil’ minute or to so for ya kiddos! It could fall in five minutes...it could fall in an hour...Or….

_Metal screeched against metal as the press fell. Kairos’ voice was still clear despite the roaring press above me._

**KAIROS:** RIGHT NOW!

_It stopped short of pulverizing me, and Kairos’ laugh echoed in my ears, haunting me._

**KAIROS:** Consider that one of ya’s five falls.

 **FLORENCE:** You can’t do that!

 **KAIROS:** Sure I can! You kiddos have four more press falls to figure out a way to stop it...And, if you don’t, the sixth will be _sure_ to hit!

_I bit my lip to prevent a whine from escaping._

**KAIROS:** Oh, and by the way… _I put ya kiddos in separate rooms for a reason._

 **GUY:** THE FIFTH FALL! Don’t press the button on the fifth-!

_Guy’s voice was cut short._

**LUCIA:** Fl-Florence? Everyone?!

 **KAIROS:** Eheh… That’s better, ain’t it? So much more quieter! Well… I hope ya kiddos can figure out how to stop those presses! ‘Cuz if ya don’t...it’s ya’s capos lives on the line!

_Kairos stopped speaking, and there wasn’t a single noise afterwards. Silence clawed against the speakers, the crackling emanating from it all that was entering my ears...and my senses. It was the first time I noticed just how much of a sweating, gasping wreck I was, helpless and pathetic, a panicked deranged animal strapped down. At this point, the press would hurt less than the cold air ripping at my lungs._

**CASPER:** We can’t.

 **AIYA:** Casper-

 **CASPER:** We can’t! Guin said no. She’s our leader.

 **SELICA:** We’ll figure something else out that isn’t as ridiculous as not pressing the button that’s kept her from being crushed this entire time!

 **RUDY:** ...It’s...the only thing we have to fall on right now.

 **SELICA:** No! Maybe...maybe…

 **CASPER:** Maybe instead of thinking how to stop the press, we can figure out how to unbind her?

 **FELICIA:** It’s not going to work, you idiots.

 **CASPER:** You don’t know that!

 **FELICIA:** First of all, if that press works for the smelly one’s press, wouldn’t this magical unbinding button work for him, too?

_No response._

**FELICIA:** Besides, why do you think Kairos cut us off from them? It doesn’t take collaboration with the other team to press a little button that solves all our problems without any sort of effort on our part.

 **CASPER:** It would be effort… W-We would just...have to find it or something…

 **FELICIA:** Do you even _care_ about her?

 **CASPER:** ...What?

 **SELICA:** What kind of stupid question is that, Fee-fee?!

 **FELICIA:** I just thought maybe you two did. Cuz if you did, you two’d be willing to do whatever to help her, right?

 **CASPER:** We’re not...going to do something that could…

 **FELICIA:** Hurt her? Leaving her to die like this is hurting h-

 **CASPER:** WE’RE NOT LEAVING HER TO DIE!

_I didn’t know what scared me most - Casper’s yelling or the press that fell towards me in that moment._

**AIYA:** Felicia. Please hold off.

 **FELICIA:** Mmm… Sure…

 **AIYA:** Casper, dear… I know this is stressful. But let’s calm down for a second, alright?

 **CASPER:** ...I-I...I’m sorry.

 **AIYA:** You don’t have to apologize. Like I said, it’s stressful. Even more reason to try to keep our cool, mhm?

 **LUCA:** Besides, we’re not even sure if pressing our button when they don’t press theirs will hurt Guin. It could, in fact, hurt her twin-

 **CASPER:** We’re _not_ risking Guy’s life either. We’re not going to risk anyone’s lives!

 **FELICIA:** What doesn’t change is the fact that Red Team isn’t pressing that button. Either we go along with their plan and possibly end this stupidity or mess things up in the long run.

 **LUCIA:** ...Y-Yeah.

 **SELICA:** I thought you of all people would be on our side, Miss Reasonable!

 **LUCIA:** I-I don’t like it! I really, really don’t like it! There’s a lot of flaws in the logic, but... But… Maybe it’s our best bet-

_The press fell, earlier than anticipated._

**LUCIA:** We only have two more falls…

 **CASPER:** ...Guin said… She said no!

 **SELICA:** We should listen to Guiny at least!

 **FELICIA:** I dunno, have you looked out there recently? Probably not in her right mind to be deciding this stuff.

_Do I really look that bad…?_

**CASPER:** I don’t care.

 **LUCA:** When did you become the difficult one? You’re usually so willing to go along with everyone else.

 **CASPER:** This is different! Guin’s life is on the line! So is Guy’s! I…

_Without warning, it fell once more. There was barely a ten second interval from the last fall. This one could be the last time it stopped._

**CASPER:** I’m pressing that button when it falls.

 **AIYA:** Casper, no!

 **CASPER:** _Move!_

_There was rustling, and a loud thud._

**CASPER:** Move out of my way, Aiya!

 **SELICA:** Beat her up, Casper!

 **LUCIA:** D-Don’t do that!

 **AIYA:** You really are a football player’s son, aren’t you…?

 **CASPER:** We have to press that button! B-Because… Because if we don’t…!

 **LUCA:** If you press that button, Guin will die. Or Guy will die. Either or. Maybe even both.

 **AIYA:** That’s a guarantee if you press that button!

 **CASPER:** I… I…

 **SELICA:** Don’t listen to them, Casper!

_There was shouting and bickering and arguing and crashes and all kinds of noises that made me want to weep. They were all fighting, going against one another and their better judgements, a divide between the group on whether to follow my brother’s advice or not… All because of me. All because I said to press the button. All because I was a coward._

_But, despite all this… Despite realizing this… I couldn’t get myself to speak out. I couldn’t push myself to stop it. I couldn’t find the words to tell them to follow Guy’s word. There was something within me that was preventing me from doing so, that little devil deep inside my heart that always sabotaged everything I did, and this time it was jabbing its little horns into my throat more than ever. All I did was wept as I listened to them argue, listened to Casper and Selica’s defiance against the majority all because I said something contrary. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t they ignore me for once?_

_Why was I...such a coward…?_

_Coward was the only word ringing in my head when the screeching metal could be heard again. Coward. Coward. Louder and louder. Closer and closer. My impending doom was reaching, and all I could think about was how much of a coward I was. Coward… Coward…!_

**CASPER & SELICA:** GUIN!

_I gasped and threw my head into my knees as though shrinking smaller could fix my problems. Would help me against the giant block of metal that was heading straight for me, getting louder and louder, shrieking, “Coward! Coward!” Trying to rip into my head and shatter my bones and splatter my blood and turn me into nothing more than a indescribable image of myself-_

_Oh god why isn’t it stopping this was a bad idea it was a bad idea it’s not stopping why won’t it stop_

_Why won’t it stop?_

_Why won’t it stop!_

_Louder!_

_Louder!_

_Why won’t it stop?!_

_Louder louder louder!_

_WHY WON’T IT STOP?!_

_…_

_…_

_Nothing. No sounds. No more screeching in my ears nor words racing in my head trying to demean me. No more breaths heard from my friends, nor from myself._

_Because...it stopped._

_The air felt still, almost suffocating because of the silence surrounding. The speakers overhead crackled, but no one on the other side of the wall spoke a single word. I tried to sit up straight, but I barely moved an inch before my back hit the bottom of the press. It didn’t move. It wouldn’t move, actually. It stayed firmly in place, not retracting nor doing a fake-out and crushing me while my guard was down. I was stuck, hunched over with my back pressed against cool metal that loomed over me, a predator that once thirsted for my blood but was now frozen in time._

_While staying in this position was uncomfortable...I was grateful that my instinct was to throw my head down. Otherwise…_

_It wouldn’t be long after the press stopped that the binds on my wrists and ankles would retract into the chair. I didn’t process what was happening at first until I realized the cool air was scraping against my aching, burning wrists while my ankles felt as though they would pop off my legs any second. Once my brain processed what was going on...that I was free from my binds, thus free from this horrid chair…_

_I threw myself forward and onto the floor._

_Every emotion in my body surfaced at once, and I was a shivering mess. I quivered, barely able to keep myself on my hands and knees. Every bone in my body felt as though it would snap at any second, every ounce of my skin and blood feeling like a million pounds pulling me towards the earth. I started to hyperventilate, rapidly taking in air that cut away at my already sore throat. I felt like I was_ dying _; my lungs felt like they were_ collapsing. _My gag reflex kicked in, but there was nothing in my stomach to throw up, so all I ended up doing was coughing as though I had just saved myself from drowning._

_Breathing and coughing - I realized how hungry I was - burning and drowning - I couldn’t think straight enough to stop myself - shaking and falling - something inside of me was trying to kill me - breathe, breathe, breathe - my glasses were in front of me, and I tried to reach out to them, but-_

_Then, a crash. An ear-splitting crash that made me fall to the ground and cover my head. It sounded like an explosion, as though a bomb had gone off in the room. A gust of air blew through my hair and over my skin. Shards of metal flew over me and past my face. My ears were ringing. My head felt full, overflowing. I peered up for a second, for one little second while the stars in my eyes lit up the room and made it near impossible to see…_

_It wasn’t impossible to see that the press had fallen and completely obliterated the chair I was just in moments ago, my feet inches away from its edge._

**???:** Guin! Guin!

_Someone was calling my name, and someone held me in their arms. But, I didn’t know who...all I could see was darkness, and then nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> various grunting noises because i just woke up
> 
> RATS is now being cross-posted on Royal Road too! Just search it up by the same name as here. You can give ratings and reviews on the site too!
> 
> Kudos, comment, and subscribe to the fic...and tell your friends! I may not always reply to comments but I do read them 69 times before printing them out and eating them. Comments nourish me. My tumblr (kisikils) is always open too for any asks or whatnot.


	10. PHASE II.I - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CG for this update was colored by user weregarurumon! If you like fanganronpas, [read theirs!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504565/chapters/33509775)

**???:** Ah, Guin! It’s time to wake up, silly~

_A familiar voice echoed in my ears. It felt faint, far away, but the soothing sound of her voice was enough to make me stir. It felt like eternity since I had last heard it._

_...But, wait, why was I hearing it here?_

_I groggily fluttered my eyes open to find myself...not nearly crushed by a giant press in an empty, metal room. Instead, I found a room that was far more comforting to lay my eyes on. A room that I have opened my eyes to more times than I could count for the past eighteen years. A room that was my sanctuary._

_My room._

**GUIN:** Huh…?

_My throat was dry, so my attempt to speak out came out as nothing more than a weird, struggling grunt. My own voice felt like it was outside of myself, a distant echo clouded by something. My head was pounding, and I initially didn’t lift my head up...mostly because my soft pillow felt so nice. Did it? I thought it felt nice, but I couldn’t really say if it really did. It was moreso there, and I recognized it to be soft before, so I just assumed it was._

**???:** Guuuuin, you can’t sleep forever~ I know sleep is nice and cozy, but you need to face a new day~!

_There was her voice again… Our maid, Reagen Sumner. Whenever she had the morning shift, she made an extra effort to make sure Guy and I woke up in the morning, especially if it was a school day. Almost like a mother… She was almost like our mother despite being only twenty-six. She coddled Guy and I and was always checking to make sure we were okay. She didn’t have to do that, but she did. I don’t even remember when she was hired or how our family even found her...but, she’s been around for as long as I could remember, and hearing her voice filled me with a sense of safety and homeliness in a way._

**UNLOCKED!**

_But, why was she here? No, a more important question was...why was_ I _here? Wasn’t I just in some abandoned underwater military facility being bossed around by a cartoon rat?_

_...Putting that into perspective, it makes more sense for me to wake up here actually. Cartoon rats in giant tubes seem like something straight out of some sort of fever dream. But, it felt so real! And this...waking up to what should be reality…_

**REAGEN:** I can’t blame you for not wanting to get up… It’s so dark in this room! Hold on, let me do...this!

_Suddenly, light. My initial instinct was to throw my blanket over my head, but I fought off that feeling and instead sat up (like some kind of weirdo who likes mornings). I looked around my room, and it was exactly how I left it - laptop on my desk, yellow and white comforter on my bed, nearly-bare white walls, a mirror with pictures of my friends and a few pieces of art Nichole drew for me tucked into its edges… There were only two things off with it._

_One, instead of showing my front lawn and the road ahead, my window showed nothing but a blinding whiteness._

_Two, Reagen was nowhere to be found despite her voice being heard._

**REAGEN:**  Oh, Guin… I have to take care of something real quick! Is it alright if you woke up your brother for me? I’d reaaaally appreciate it~! ♡

_I swung my legs off my bed and tip-toed over to my window. It was hard to look at; the white seemed to pierce into my corneas as I tried to look into it, wondering if there was anything waiting beyond it. But, approaching it, I saw nothing - only white, white, and more white. Nothing lay beyond the blank landscape._

**REAGEN:** Silly boy, oversleeping… That’s not like him at all! It’s usually _you_ I have to drag out of bed! It’s like you two switched roles today~

_Reagen kept speaking, her voice completely unfazed or unwavering. I wondered where she was, where she was speaking from, how she even managed to open my curtains without even being here. I decided my only real course of action from this point was to follow her request, though - Guy’s room was right across from mine, so I’d have to come across it anyway._

_None of this made sense. My head was pounding, and part of me almost wished to be back at the facility… It was terrifying, but at least I was surrounded by people I knew. It made things a little easier._

_I shook my head, trying to push away my fatigue. I wanted to fall over, and my head swayed from side to side from the weight it felt like it carried, but I pushed through it and opened my door._

_What my eyes saw, though...assured me that something was terribly wrong._

**REAGEN:** I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you opened his door, right? Just walk in and sing him awake! That’s what always gets him up with me, teehee~

_Guy’s door...was covered in blood. It was pouring out from the top and cascading down onto the floor, a puddle that was expanding over to my side. Before long, it reached my feet and lapped against my toes. I yelped and jumped back, shivering._

**REAGEN:** He may be a little grumpy with you at first, but he’s always a grumpy little tike, isn’t he~?

_All I could do was stare, gawk at the sight before me. The blood seemed as though it would never end as it continued to flow out of the thresholds, dripping into the hallway and filling the house. It was a slow leak, but how the white light behind me glistened against the scarlet red made me want to puke._

_But, Reagen kept talking, and she kept asking me to open the door. Wake him up. Was he even in there…? I hoped not. I truly, truly hoped not. I glanced at his door knob, which was covered, and gulped. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what else to do._

_If he was in there, and this was happening…!_

_I reached my hand over to the door knob. I didn’t even remember walking over his door, stepping through the puddles below me… I just remembered being in front of his door, grabbing the knob as blood seeped over my hand and covered it. Soon, my hand was as red as anything else. The blood was cold as it dripped between my fingers, slithering over every inch of my hand. It felt disgusting, revolting, real, I wanted to run and cry and douse my hand in some bleach. Reagen’s voice still echoed in my head, dull yet vibrant, telling me to open it, open it, open it! Your brother is waiting!_

_And so, I opened it._

_And what I saw…_

_What I saw was…_

_Was…_

_Was…!_

**GUIN:** Nngh… Nnn…

_I screamed._

**GUIN:** Aaaa….Aaaaah! AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **FELICIA:** Stop screaming, you’re hurting my ears.

 **GUIN:** AAAA- Eh? E-Eh? O-Okay...Wait, what?

_My eyes had popped open without me even realizing it, and I found myself back in the comfort of stifling metal walls that loomed over me, dark and ominous. I was in a daze, my mind jerking back and forth between reality and the horror dreamscape of doors dripping blood and… I raised my hands to look at them, to see if they were still stained with blood, only to have the jacket that was draped over me slip off. It was Casper’s._

**FELICIA:** Couldn’t you wake up a little more gracefully? And not in a way that makes me nearly pee myself?

 **GUIN:** ...Sorry…

_I brushed the back of my (clean) hands against my forehead to feel sweat...and lots of it. Apparently, I was sweating bullets to the point that I felt drenched. And gross. I was always scolded for wearing two sweaters at all times of the day (especially during the summer), but I was really feeling the effects of overheating myself in that moment._

_I blinked a few times, letting my head clear itself of awful images. I began to piece together exactly where I was - one of the hallways in the facility near two rooms that had light emanating from both at each side of me. They were both a little walk aways, but the light that came pouring out of them filled the hallways and made it a little less gloomy. Only a little._

_I noticed my shoulders felt a bit lighter...which made me realize that I didn’t have my backpack on. I panicked a little, flailing my hands around me until I hit something soft. It was left right next to me, sealed and leaning against the wall. I dug into it and found my glasses, which I quickly slipped back on. My vision went from an annoying blur to crystal clear._

_The events that preceded my falling unconscious came flooding back, and I remembered something crucial._

**GUIN:** The… The…press…and the buttons…!

 **FELICIA:** We ended up not pressing the button, and it did exactly what your brother expected. Whoop.

_So Selica and Casper ended up giving into the majority…or the rest of the team stopped them long enough to let the plan go into place. In the end, we- I was wrong._

**GUIN:** Um… So, where is everyone…?

 **FELICIA:** Investigating or whatever. They’re in the rooms the teams were in when you and your brother were on the meat press. They put me in charge of watching you for some reason.

_...Felicia? In charge? Of me? While I was unconscious? How am I still alive?_

**FELICIA:** I don’t know, luck?

 **GUIN:** ...How did you know what I was thinking?

 **FELICIA:** Classic look of fearing for one’s life.

_Help?_

**GUIN:** Um...Where are- Where do you think Guy is?

 **FELICIA:** Who knows? Maybe in hel-

 **???:** GUIN!

_Almost as though they were overhearing our conversation, two familiar voices rang down from one end of the hallway. No, neither of them were Guy - he would never yell like that, much less yell in such an emotion-packed relief that could ease any tension that was hanging in the air still. Rather, it was those two voices that were always ready to scream my name given every opportunity they were given. One of those voices attacked me, wrapping her arms around me as she tackled me to the ground._

**SELICA:** Oh my GOD, Guiny! I was soooo worried about you! Your face is so flushed! Oh, my dearest Guiny, my heart! It hurts for you!

 **CASPER:** Selica, you’re crushing her!

 **SELICA:** My dearest Guiny, if you never woke up… I’m not sure what I could ever do! I’d probably just have to die with you, honestly.

 **CASPER:** She _is_ going to die if you don’t get off of her!

_It was true! I couldn’t breathe. Casper pried Selica off of me, which was a feat in itself considering how tight her grip can get. Selica eventually let go, but she kept herself nice and snug right next to me, her arms still around my shoulders. Casper knelt down in front of me._

**CASPER:** Guin, are you feeling alright? We heard you scream from the room down there…

 **GUIN:** Oh, um… I-It was nothing. I just...had a bad dream is all…

 **SELICA:** _My_ Guiny? Have a bad dream?! Ooooh, I knew I should’ve stayed with you! I would’ve _never_ let those bad dreams hurt you!

 **CASPER:** ...I don’t think it works like that?

 **SELICA:** Fee-fee! Why didn’t you protect her?!

 **FELICIA:** Wow, because I know how to defend her from the Boogeyman in her head, right.

_I didn’t really know how to stray the topic away from my nightmare. I didn’t want to have to talk about it if they ended up asking me about it… It was really something I didn’t feel like reliving… So, I lifted up Casper’s jacket._

**GUIN:** You, uh… You left this here.

 **CASPER:** Haha! No, I didn’t want you to get cold! It’s kind of chilly in here… If you want to hold onto it for a while, you can!

 **GUIN:** I- Um, I don’t know…

_I felt bad keeping it, but then again...I did sweat all over it. Which is disgusting. And embarrassing._

_Felicia stood up and dusted her skirt off._

**FELICIA:** This is boring. Can I leave now?

 **SELICA:** Fee-fee, don’t you wanna stay and see if Guiny’s okay?

 **FELICIA:** She made my ear bleed from screaming. I should be the one being coddled.

_Selica hopped onto her feet and tackled Felicia in the same manner she did me, albeit much more gently._

**SELICA:** Fee-fee, my sweetheart! Nothing ails me more than hearing that you’re hurting!

 **FELICIA:** Nevermind. Get off of me.

 **SELICA:** Never! I can’t live knowing my dearest Fee-fee is in pain!

 **FELICIA:** I can’t live knowing you still have both arms to latch onto me like this.

_Felicia grabbed Selica’s arms and tried to rip her off. It was a struggle, but Selica gave in after some time and let go of the shorter girl. Felicia sighed._

**FELICIA:** I have stuff to take care of. Just stay here and lick Guin’s shoes or whatever you two do.

 **CASPER:** What’re you going to go do? I can’t really think of anything any of us can do other than wait for Florence to finish up in there…

 **FELICIA:** None of your business.

_With that, she walked away. I figured Selica would press her a bit, but all Selica did was cross her arms and tap her foot with a pout on her face._

**SELICA:** That Felicia! Always such a loner… _Siiiiigh…_ I wish she was a little more appreciative of my love!

_Selica fell back onto her knees and encompassed my entire head in a hug, her arms squeezing my face into her chest._

**SELICA:** Like you, Guiny! You’re always so grateful when I give you attention!

 **CASPER:** Um… Selica? She can’t breathe again.

_It was true again! I was just meant to not breathe today, I guess. Selica loosened her grip on me._

**SELICA:** It’s so sad how fragile our bodies are… How am I supposed to give Guiny my full love under after such a terrible situation if she could so easily break?!

 **CASPER:** Haha… Yeah…

_Casper seemed to get real quiet suddenly._

**GUIN:** Casper…?

 **CASPER:** Huh?

 **GUIN:** Are...you okay?

_Casper stared at me for a moment. Then, he sighed. It wasn’t his usual sigh when he was tired or dealing with Selica’s shenanigans. It was one that seemed more...melancholic._

**CASPER:** Um… Guin? Do you mind if I tell you something?

 **GUIN:** Huh? Why do you ask like that…?

 **CASPER:** Well, it’s just, um… I wanted to say I was sorry.

 **SELICA:** Ooooh, Casper! I _told_ you that you have nothing to apologize for!

 **CASPER:** But I do! We both do, Selica!

_I blinked. What could they have possibly done wrong ever?_

**CASPER:** We were both… We really wanted to listen to you, Guin. Back there, I mean… And we kinda got carried away. Or, I guess I did…

 **SELICA:** Casper, stop it.

 **CASPER:** I just thought, you know, you said to press the button...and, really, it felt like the most logical decision! It’s what we had been doing the entire time! But…

_He scratched the back of his head._

**CASPER:** If I had pushed past Aiya and hit it...you’d probably not be here. Or maybe Guy… Or maybe both of you… And...thinking about that...I can’t help but feel terrible. I’m sorry.

_That’s what he felt bad about…? But he even said it himself: I was the one who pleaded for them to press the button! If anyone should apologize, it’s-_

**SELICA:** Ugh, Casper! You didn’t do anything wrong! Neither of us did! We were listening to our _team leader,_ not the half-baked version of her!

 **CASPER:** But…

 **SELICA:** No buts! Besides, even if Guin didn’t tell us, I would’ve still pushed for us to push it! I have no regrets!

 **CASPER:** But not pushing it turned out to be the solution...and we almost messed up the entire group’s plan…

 **SELICA:** Does it look like I care? I’ve never followed the group - I’ve always _made_ the groups! And I go with whatever I feel is right!

 **CASPER:** ...Even if it’s wrong?

_She paused._

**SELICA:** Hmph!

_Selica turned her nose up at his response, but you could tell by how her lip quivered that she didn’t have a real response to what he said._

**GUIN:**...I-I’m sorry.

 **CASPER & SELICA:** Huh?

 **GUIN:** I was...the one who told you guys to press it. I was...a coward, and I was scared of...of wh-what may have happened, and I didn’t… I…

_The words were pouring out of my mouth before I could even think of them. I didn’t exactly know what I wanted to say, but I said something anyway. I made the mistake of staying quiet not too long ago, anyway, and I wanted them to know…_

**GUIN:** ...I-It’s not...either of your faults… Really. Please don’t blame yourselves…

 **SELICA:** I don’t!

 **GUIN:** ...Please don’t...blame yourself, Casper.

_Casper didn’t respond to me right away. He gave me a concerned looked, a frown paired with raised eyebrows. I knew somewhere deep inside he wouldn’t stop blaming himself, but I thought maybe saying something would take a bit of the weight off his shoulders. Surprisingly, though, after a small hesitation, he smiled._

**CASPER:** Please don’t blame yourself either, Guin. You’re not a coward at all!

 **GUIN:** Th-That’s not…

 **CASPER:** _Anyone_ in that situation would’ve reacted the same… You’re not a coward because you were afraid of the possibilities.

 **GUIN:** I-I could’ve...said something...stopped you guys...s-something…

_I started to choke up. Not now, me! Stop crying for once!_

**CASPER:** You were also strapped to a chair with a press falling on you every minute, threatening your life… I think you already had a lot on your plate.

 **GUIN:** ...Still…

_There was a moment of silence. A cold tear rolled down my cheek. Casper brushed it away._

**CASPER:** Hey… What matters now is that you and Guy are okay, alright? That’s _all_ that matters now - not who’s fault it was during a hypothetical. Okay?

 **GUIN:** ...O-Okay.

_My eyes were downcast, almost afraid to look back up at him. But, eventually I did, and I was greeted with one of the kindest, softest smiles in existence...one that never failed to warm my heart, even a little bit. Because of it, I couldn’t help but smile a bit myself._

**SELICA:** Um, hellooooo? Did you two forget I was here? Oh my god, you totally did. What the heck! Rude!

_Selica squeezed herself between me and Casper and grabbed my shoulders._

**SELICA:** You still love _me_ , right, Guiny?

 **GUIN:** Y-Yes…

 **SELICA:** Aw, Guiny! You are THE sweetest!

_She hugged Guiny, looking back at Casper while doing so._

**SELICA:** Oh, and I guess Casper too.

 **CASPER:** ...Thanks?

_Casper made it sound as though he was confused, but the smile on his face betrayed the demeanor he was trying to go for. The two of them were so relieved to see I was well...and, honestly, I was relieved to see them too. To be stuck in that stuffy room strapped to a metal chair as a giant block fell to your impending doom more times than anyone deserved...there was a weight that was lifted off my chest being surrounded by the two people I was closest to. It almost made what just happened feel like something out of a dream, and I felt safe again._

_Casper and Selica… They always had my back no matter what. Even in that stressful situation, where everyone was ready to follow my brother’s instructions, they didn’t hesitate at all to listen to me and take every opportunity they could to make sure I was safe. They were always like that, even outside of this facility… Always making sure I was okay and listening to me… Taking my word into account…_

_I guess...even with all the terrible things that have happened so far...as long as I have them, I’ll be okay. And I couldn’t help but smile at that thought. Part of me wanted to stay in this dark hallway with them forever, because this was really the first time I ever felt calm. Safe. Secure._

_But...even the best things can’t last, I guess._

**SELICA:** That dumb rat still hasn’t told us what to do yet! He hasn’t said a word since he cut us off during the stupid press thing…

 **CASPER:** I feel like that should be something we’re thankful for, honestly.

 **SELICA:** Yeeeeah, well, it’s _boring_. That’s why I’m thinking about going and bugging Fee-fee a bit… She’s always entertaining to watch!

 **CASPER:** …”Watch”...

 **SELICA:** I’d hate to leave my dearest Guiny though...but I’m sure you wanna see that half-baked brother of yours, don’t you?

_Guy… It’s probably best if I did talk to him. Especially since we went through the same thing…_

**SELICA:** He’s in the room we came out of. Fee-fee went in the other room though, the one Red Team was in… Boo…

 **CASPER:** It’ll be fine, Selica. I’ll take Guin to see her brother, and then she can go and spend time with you, alright?

 **SELICA:** Oh, Casper! You’re such a doll, thinking about us! What would we ever do without you~?

 **CASPER:** ...The same thing, I guess!

 **SELICA:** Well then, let’s do that! I’m gonna go ahead and go after Fee-fee, she won’t wait forever for me… I have to catch her and take up all her attention! ♡

 **CASPER:** Haha...you do that, then.

_Selica leaped up onto her feet and trotted over to the room on our left, her heels clanking against the floor the entire way there. I handed Casper back his jacket, and when he was putting it on to get ready to head to the room on the right, I noticed something._

**GUIN:** Oh, um… Where’s your vest?

 **CASPER:** My vest? Uh… Oh, yeah! I left it with Lucia.

_The elated feeling I felt not moments ago instantly deflated._

**GUIN:** Oh…

 **CASPER:** She probably still has it! You should see how we solved her wheelchair situation - it’s perfect!

 **GUIN:** Yeah… Um…

_Casper stood up and helped me prop onto my own feet. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders._

**GUIN:** You don’t...have to come with me… I’m sure you- you want to um...do something else… Check on everyone else, maybe…

 **CASPER:** It’s fine! I’ve already checked in with everyone - they’re doing well besides some nerves from the task. A couple of people complained about hunger pains. Candace told me to not bother her...and Florence said he never felt more elated before since he could be such a help! And...Ivee...said she was happy that “it” finally helped us…

 **GUIN:** …”It”?

 **CASPER:** I...I don’t know. When I asked her what she meant, she just looked me in the eyes and started laughing. Maniacally. For about a full minute. Then she backed out of the room while still laughing and left.

_We were silent. How do you even process that? It sounded like Ivee, but it didn’t make it any less eerie._

_Instead of acknowledging Ivee’s talent of creeping us out without her even being here, we simply nodded at each other and headed to the room where Guy was supposedly in. I wondered if Guy came out of the press room nearly as panic-stricken as I did...but, chances were, he didn't. He probably came out of his press room just fine, leaving his chair like a normal person and immediately going back into leader-mode as though nothing ever happened. Very few things could shake up Guy, I knew that, and his own impending death was not one of them...or, at least, on surface level it wasn’t._

_The impending death of a certain someone else, though…_

_The room was much more brightly lit than the hallway, so much that when we entered, I had to squint in order to give my eyes a chance to adjust to the brightness seeping into them. Once I got past a blinding white vision, I saw who was there - Florence at the computer with Lucia sitting next to him, along with Morgan and Luca behind them and Candace lurking to the side. As I was told, Guy was there, standing next to Florence and watching as he tapped away on the computer. At first, no one noticed us...except for Candace, who didn’t say anything at first. After some time, she finally spoke up._

**CANDACE:** Guy.

 **GUY:** Hm?

_Guy quickly glanced at Candace, but that quick glimpse was enough for him to see me in my peripheral. Candace’s voice signaled the others too, as everyone eventually looked away from Florence’s work and towards Casper and I’s direction. The only one who kept their eyes glued to the screen was Florence himself._

**LUCIA:** Guin! I’m so happy to see you awake!

 **MORGAN:** How ya feelin’ after taking a little rest?

 **GUIN:** Okay...ish… Yeah, fine.

 **LUCA:** That’s delightful. I’m glad to see you’ve recovered, Guinevere!

 **GUIN:** ...Er…

_...Nah... It’s not worth correcting him._

_Guy stepped away from his spot next to Florence and came up to me. His face was still as stern as ever, but I could see how his eyes flickered that he was seeing how I was faring._

**GUY:** ...Are you okay?

 **GUIN:** ...Um…

 **GUY:** I heard you yell outside.

_...And you didn’t come to check if I was okay?_

**GUIN:** I just- Well, I, um...had a...bad dream.

 **GUY:** About?

_I peered over to where Casper was to see if he was listening only to realize he left his spot next to me. He had moved over to Lucia, fetching his vest that was draped over the back of the office chair she was sitting in while the two chatted. My shoulders drooped, but I shook my head and kept my attention on Guy._

**GUIN:** Um…

_I cleared my throat._

**GUIN: ...** About home.

_It wasn’t often that I could sense something of a feeling coming off of Guy. Anyone could tell if he was upset or happy if he made a physical effort to show it...and, more times than not, he didn’t. It took even more to be able to sense if he felt off or such without trying to discern it from his face - only people like me or Nichole could really get that vibe from him. And, in that moment, I felt that aura: the aura of discomfort, sadness, even pain._

_And, in an even rarer occurrence, he grabbed my hand._

**GUY:** ...Sorry.

_I shifted my gaze to the floor._

**GUIN:**...It’s...n...nothing…

_The air between us was tense, but nothing we weren’t used to by this point._

**LUCIA:** Florence, have you found anything yet?

_The mood quickly shifted back to the present, and the two of us turned our heads back to our friends. Florence was glued to his screen, almost dismissing what Lucia said...but, he muttered something under his breath, and his shoulders sagged. Guy let go of my hand and walked up to him._

**GUY:** Florence? Is everything alright?

 **FLORENCE:** ...bad friend…

 **GUY:** Eh?

_Suddenly, Florence spun in his chair and grabbed his head._

**FLORENCE:** Ooooh, it’s just so hard for me to work with this cloud hanging over my head!

 **LUCA:** Whatever do you mean?

 **FLORENCE:** This cloud...that tells me how terrible I am!

 **LUCIA:** But you’re not terrible! You’re wonderful! A blessing to be with!

 **MORGAN:** R-Really, man! There’s never a down time with you! What’s got you all down on yourself all of a sudden?

 **FLORENCE:** I’m a...horrible friend…

 **GUY:** Who says?

_Florence didn’t respond to that._

**GUY:** ...Do you still feel bad for earlier?

_Florence sniffed._

**FLORENCE:** I didn’t mean to say you didn’t have a personality, really… And then, right after, you get under that press, and...what if you died, and I never got to say I was sorry…?

 **GUY:** Florence…

_Then, he wailed._

**FLORENCE:** WAAAAAH! GUUUUUUY, I’M SO SORRY!

 **MORGAN:** H-He’s losing it!

 **CASPER:** I mean, if it makes him feel better to yell…

 **FLORENCE:** I-I didn’t mean to be so mean! Really! I was trying to compliment you, to make you feel important, like the most important character here, and I… I… I…

 **GUY:** ...You didn’t do anything wrong.

 **FLORENCE:** Eh?

 **GUY:** It’s my own thing to deal with. My own problem. You had nothing to do with it.

_Florence tugged on parts of his hair. His glasses hung crooked on his face, with the left side dipping below his eye._

**FLORENCE:** A-Are you sure…? If I never said anything, it never would’ve hurt you…

 **GUY:** I promise. Most people would’ve taken what you said as a compliment. I was simply...being a baby about it, if you will.

 **FLORENCE:** Still… I feel horrible about it…

 **GUY:** Would you feel better if I forgave you, then?

 **FLORENCE:** ...I dunno… _Maaaaybe…_

 **GUY:** Alright, then. I forgive you.

_Florence sniffed._

**FLORENCE:** W-Weawwy…?

 **GUY:** Not if you talk like that.

_Florence threw his hands up in the air and leaned back in his chair._

**FLORENCE:** Yaaaaaaay! Guy forgave me! We’re friends again!

 **GUY:** We never stopped being friends.

 **FLORENCE:** The best of friends! Or, well, the second best of friends! Because my first best friend is Candy! Right, Candy? Right, Candy? Right, Candy? Right, Candy?

 **FLORENCE:** Right, Candy?

 **FLORENCE:** Right, Candy?

 **FLORENCE:** Right, Candy?

_Florence kept repeating that phrase over and over again while staring at Candace. Candace started to grind her teeth around the tenth or eleventh time._

**CANDACE:** If I say yes, will you shut up?

 **FLORENCE:** Yes!

 **CANDACE:** ...Sure.

 **FLORENCE:** Yay!

_He balled his hands into fists and held them over his shoulders. You know, like an anime character._

**FLORENCE:** With this power of my friends flowing through me...I can do anything! I’ll get us out of here, everyone, mark my words!

 **LUCIA:** Yay! Florence is going to get us out!

 **LUCA:** Spoken like a true hero of the group!

 **FLORENCE:** True hero… True hero!

_He pressed his glasses up his nose, straightening them on his face. You know...like an anime character. I could almost see them glint as he did it._

**FLORENCE:** As long as I have my friends by my side, using their power… United… All of us together, there’s nothing that can stop-

 **CANDACE:** Shut up and tell us what you found.

 **FLORENCE:** Okay!

_Florence swiveled his chair back to where he faced the screen._

**FLORENCE:** There really wasn’t anything I could find situation-wise… Where we were specifically, get into the computers in the security room (though that tells me they’re heavily secured, as such that _must_ be where the mastermind is!)-

 **LUCA:** Parentheses...Closed parentheses…?

 **FLORENCE:** Buuuuut, this computer _did_ tell me something important! And that important thing is...the date!

 **CANDACE:** What does that matter?

 **FLORENCE:** Because the date isn’t what you’d think it is! What’s the last day you remember seeing on a calendar?

_I dug back into my memory, trying to excavate exactly what date it was before I found myself here...only to be met with fuzzy memories that seemed far away. I couldn’t recall exactly what date it was when I laid my head on my pillow back home for the last time, but…_

**GUIN:** It was...e-early-

 **GUY:** July 2nd.

_O-Oh… Okay… That was more useful than what I was going to say…_

**FLORENCE:** Ding ding ding! Guy is right, as always! Well, keep that date in mind, because the date that this computer says is…

 **FLORENCE:** August 25th, 2052! At 9:32 PM, to be specific.

_…_

_…_

_What?_

**CASPER:** An...entire month has passed?

 **LUCIA:** It’s almost been two months! Two months since our last memories before this place…

 **MORGAN:** And that’s not even the worst of it, guys!

 **LUCA:** Whatever do you mean? What could possibly be worse than missing nearly two months of memories?!

 **MORGAN:** What’s worse...is that we completely missed my birthday!

 **EVERYONE:** Happy birthday, Morgan!

_Morgan scratched the back of his head._

**MORGAN:** Aw, thanks guys! You didn’t even miss a beat!

 **LUCIA:** When we get home, we’ll throw you a huge party!

 **LUCA:** I’ll be sure to provide the music for this party.

 **CASPER:** And I’ll bake you the largest cake you’ve ever seen to make up for lost time!

 **MORGAN:** I gotta tell Oliver my birthday passed… He’ll be upset that he missed it, but he’ll be even more upset if I don’t tell him!

 **CANDACE:** ...Are you guys fucking kidding me right now?

_All eyes turned to Candace. She looked terrified with her furrowed brow and her grinding teeth, and I could almost feel the frustration oozing out of her. And, honestly? It tugged at me too._

**CANDACE:** _That’s_ what you’re all worried about with this? Planning a party? And not the fact that we’re _missing an entire two months of memories?_

_The group became silent, tense. Lucia bowed her head._

**LUCIA:** I’m sorry… I thought it’d be something for us to look forward to after all of this…

_Candace pursed her lips, then sighed._

**CANDACE:** It’s fine… It’s just a bit frustrating when you guys won’t take something seriously. _Especially_ something like this.

 **MORGAN:** S-So you don’t care about my birthday?

 **CANDACE:** Honestly? Right now? No.

 **GUY:** Neither do I.

 **MORGAN:** Oh… Guys…

_Morgan slouched his shoulders. His entire demeanor drooped, his normally goofy smile being wiped from his face in one fell swoop. Even if it unsettled me how lightly they all took that information, seeing Morgan so sad was...well, even more upsetting._

**GUIN:** U-Um-

 **GUY:** To be completely missing two months worth of memories…

_Again, I was interrupted, what I was about to say being ignored…_

**GUY:** How can we all simply forget two months worth of information…?

 **MORGAN:** Er, maybe we were all in a coma or something…?

 **CANDACE:** Stop trying to help.

 **MORGAN:** Ergh… Okay…

 **FLORENCE:** Don’t you guys know? Memory loss is typical of these sort of situations! It’s what brings suspense to the plot! At least we’re not missing two years worth of school memories!

 **LUCA:** Necessary for the plot or not, it’s still concerning that we’re missing so much between what we last remembered to now. What could have possibly happened within the last two months to trigger such an amnesiatic loss amongst all sixteen of us?

 **FLORENCE:** ...Nyeh… You’re right…

 _Once again, silence loomed over all of us. Some had their heads hanging while others couldn’t make eye contact with each other. The idea that there was so much missing from our own minds, things that happened that we couldn’t recall… Like Luca said, what_ did _happen in those two months? Was what happened what made us forget? Did whoever put us here cause us to forget these memories in order to put us here? It was so surreal - none of it made sense, and none of it felt real. Part of me did still feel like I was having some kind of elaborate dream, and this new piece of information just added to it. Or I guess I should more accurately say this lack of information…_

_After a period of quiet, Guy finally spoke up without a quiver to his voice. As proud as always._

**GUY:** Well, it’s something we shouldn’t fret about for too long. If we stand around worrying about this, we won’t get anything done.

 **LUCIA:** That’s true… Maybe we’ll remember these memories sometime down the road… What matters right now is figuring out our situation and getting out of it!

 **GUY:** Right. As such, let’s put this in the back of our heads for now and keep looking forward. Florence, do you think you can pull anything else from that computer?

 **FLORENCE:** Maybe not much. I can’t really do anything else except extract whatever’s on here and peek into other computers in this facility that are on right now, and those have about as much info as this guy does…

_Luca came up behind Florence and placed his hands on his shoulders, making the hacker jump while his face turned as red as a tomato._

**LUCA:** Even in those cases, I’m sure you’ll be able to find something new concerning all of this! You’ve been successful in all your other tries to this point, I’m sure you’ll discover something else~

_As Luca talked, you could see that Florence was trying his hardest not to self-destruct from the mere contact of Luca’s touch. When Luca paused, he leaned down and hovered his face next to Florence’s._

**LUCA:** I believe in you!

_...Uh?_

**MORGAN:** L-Luca, man… I think you’re going to kill Florence.

 **LUCA:** Whatever do you mean-?

_Suddenly, Florence coughed and choked before slamming his head into the keyboard, making various things pop up on the screen._

**LUCA:** Fl-Florence?!

_Florence slowly brought his head back up, his hair covering his eyes. His mouth was stretched across his face from pursuing them so hard and it seemed like all the blood rushed to his face._

**FLORENCE:** …………..I’m okay. Hacker technique.

 **LUCA:** Oh! I see!

_Candace groaned and shook her head._

_The conversation broke off and the group started to mingle amongst themselves on different topics. Florence, Candace, and Luca all had their eyes on the screen Florence was working on with Luca keeping his hands firmly on his shoulders (why though?). Lucia and Morgan drifted away from them and started talking about their own business, possibly Morgan’s future birthday party. And Guy and Casper…_

**CASPER:** ...Um, hi!

 **GUY:** …

 **CASPER:** Uh...how are you?

 **GUY:** You’ve already asked me that question today.

 **CASPER:** O-Oh, did I? Haha, whoops…

 **GUY:** …

 **CASPER:** …

 **GUY:** …

 **CASPER:** …Haha…

_...were trying to bond?_

_I figured now was a good time as any to head back to where Selica went, especially since I knew she was probably getting tired of waiting...or her blood sugar was running into dangerously low levels again, however that worked. But, there was something I wanted to say before I left to a certain person...so, I ended up meandering towards Lucia and Morgan. I figured they wouldn’t notice if I approached them immediately, so I was prepared to wait there a while for them to look up, but the minute I was in Lucia’s peripheral, she turned her head to me and gave me a big grin._

**LUCIA:** Guin! Hello!! I’m so glad to see you!

 **GUIN:** Oh, um, thanks- I-I mean, me too- Er, to see you, I m-

 **MORGAN:** Guin! Did you see how what we figured out to get Lucia around easier?

 **LUCIA:** Yes! Yes! Look!

_Lucia patted the seat of her office chair._

**LUCIA:** I’ll still need someone to push me, but at least no one will get arm cramps after this from having to carry me all the time! Isn’t it great?

 **GUIN:** Y-Yeah, it is… I’m glad you, uh-

 **LUCIA:** Guin, Guin, do you want to plan Morgan’s birthday party with me? I know it’s a long ways away…

 **MORGAN:** You don’t gotta! I know we have bigger fish to fry right now!

 **GUIN:** A-Actually, I wanted to, um...say something about- about that.

 **MORGAN:** Eh? What’s up, Guin? Already got a present for me? Maybe...a date?! Or a kiss!

 **LUCIA:** Morgan! It’s impolite to ask those things out of Guin!

 **MORGAN:** N-No! I wasn’t saying she had to do those things! Only if she wanted! Consent is my bestest friend! Besides Oliver, of course.

 **LUCIA:** Besides Oliver, of course! Anyway, Guin, what was it you wanted to say?

_Lucia and Morgan were both staring directly at me, their eyes burning into my skin. I cleared my throat._

**GUIN:** Um… I just… I just wanted to say that...what Candace and Guy said about your birthday, I mean… I-I don’t think they actually meant that… Th-They were just being mean and stuff…

 **MORGAN:** Oh, I know! I’m used to it.

 **GUIN:** St-Still… I think… I-I mean, I can’t speak for them, but I think- I think they meant it’s...just not the most...um...biggest fish to fry right now, in your words…

 **MORGAN:** Right!

 **GUIN:** B-But that doesn’t mean it isn’t important! W-We may not remember the past two months, but that...doesn’t make your birthday any less important. Not to me at least...a-and to everyone else, too! S-So, don’t let their words get you down, a-and-

_My eyes were diverted, looking at everything except Morgan in his eyes. That’s why I didn’t noticed when he moved in front of me and knelt down onto one knee until he grabbed my hand._

**MORGAN:** This is why you’re the twin I’m in love with.

 **GUIN:** ...E-Eh?

 **MORGAN:** Marry me, Guin!

_Some god-awful inhuman noise seeped out of my throat. Lucia gasped next to us. People from the other side of the room started to take notice._

**GUY:** Get away from my sister.

 **MORGAN:** You can’t separate us, Guy! Not again!

_Candace cracked her knuckles._

**CANDACE:** I can.

 **MORGAN:** And you’re right!

_Morgan immediately let go of me and stumbled back onto his feet._

**MORGAN:** But, seriously Guin: I really appreciate that! You coming up and telling me and all.

 **GUIN:** I-It’s no problem… I just… I just don’t want you to get discouraged…

 **MORGAN:** Nah, don’t worry about that! Those kinda things hardly get to me! ‘Specially when it comes from Guy and Candace - I know they’re just kidding! Maybe!

 **GUIN:** Still…

 **LUCIA:** You really are great, Guin! You’re always so kind and caring…

_Lucia clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling from the light above as she looked up at me._

**LUCIA:** I really appreciate your words during the press incident, you know… How you believed in me!

_...What I said mattered that much to Lucia…?_

**GUIN:** I-I didn’t really...say much of anything…

 **LUCIA:** But you did! I was feeling down on myself, and I didn’t think I could really do much...and, admittedly, I couldn’t…

 **GUIN:** ...B-But, you did.

 **LUCIA:** Huh?

 **GUIN:** You were able to get into the computer, right? E-Even if you think that’s easy...I mean, I don’t… I don’t really think any of Blue Team knows how to do that… S-So, you did a lot.

_Lucia gawked at me for a moment, soaking in what I said. Then, a faint blush rose in her cheeks as she smiled at me._

**LUCIA:** ...You’re really cool, Guin.

_Yet another incomprehensible noise uttered out of my mouth. I was starting to think I wasn’t fully human or something considering the weird noises I was making. In fact, the noises that rose from my throat were so concerning that Lucia’s soft smile steadily turned into a troubled frown._

**LUCIA:** Um, Guin… Are you okay?

 **MORGAN:** Yeah, you don’t sound so good…

_Needless worry out of me making a fool out of my own self was all the rage in this underwater facility it seemed. A million thoughts raced through my head and I desperately tried to reach for one in order to change the subject off my inability to react to normal human interaction like a normal human._

**GUIN:** Er...buh...um...Suh...Selica.

 **LUCIA:** Selica?

 **GUIN:** Y-Yeah! I should, um, go see Selica. Sh-She’s probably- probably waiting for me right now.

 **MORGAN:** Oh, yeah! She’s probably going into a shock again without having you around!

 **LUCIA:** Does Selica’s sugar levels truly plummet when Guin isn’t around…?

 **MORGAN:** I mean, why would she lie?

 **LUCIA:** Oh, you’re right! Guin, you need to go to Selica’s side soon! Something bad may happen to her…

_...Aren’t you the one with a family in the medical business?_

_...That was a rude thought…_

**GUIN:** R-Right, I will… Um, take care, both of you...okay?

 **MORGAN:** Right-o!

 **LUCIA:** See you, Guin! And make sure Selica stays nice and healthy by being right with her!

 _Lucia giggled and winked at me. I didn’t know why she was so intent on this idea that Selica would truly die if I wasn’t right by her- Well, sometimes I_ did _worry that she would die, but I don’t think my presence has anything to do with her blood sugar levels. Either way, I waved at Lucia and Morgan as I walked away from them. Before I left the room, though, I peered around for Casper to find that he was still desperately trying to have some shred of a conversation with my brother that wasn’t covered in fifteen layers of awkwardness. His eyes met mine, and some nods exchanged between us signaled to me that he knew where I was going. At that, I finally left._

_I didn’t make it far down the hallway until I bumped into someone about halfway. I thought it was Selica, who probably grew tired of waiting for me and was marching her way to the room I was in. When I looked up, rubbing my head from the impact, I realized it was Aiya._

**AIYA:** Oh, sweetie! I’m sorry to have run into you like that!

 **GUIN:** I-It’s… It’s okay.

 **AIYA:** How are you doing, Guin? Last I saw you, you were passed out in the hallway here...and you look so tired right now!

 **GUIN:** I’m okay… I’m okay, really. Are...you okay?

 **AIYA:** I- ah…

_Aiya rubbed her chin with her thumb._

**AIYA:** I was, ah...not feeling to well myself. A bit light-headed, I must say. I decided to take a little walk around these hallways to clear my mind a bit…

 **GUIN:** Oh, I understand…

 **AIYA:** Hehe… Where are you heading off to?

 **GUIN:** Um, that room there… Supposedly Red Team was in there during...y-you know…

 **AIYA:** Ah, yes… That was awfully difficult for you, wasn’t it?

_I didn’t respond._

**AIYA:** I understand… I must say, though, you were being wonderfully brave. I was so proud of you!

_...Sniveling and crying is being brave?_

**AIYA:** I’m not sure if I could ever been in that situation you were in, Guin… I could barely handle being on the other side, pressing that button to save you...Or, ah, it was your brother I was saving, right? It’s hard to remember that little detail…

 **GUIN:** ...Yeah…

 **AIYA:** By the by, have you seen Casper? I’m sure you have; you two are nearly inseparable! Hehe~

 **GUIN:** H-He’s in the room back there...with Guy and...other people.

 **AIYA:** Wonderful. Well, I’ll see you later, Guin. I wanted to check on Casper myself.

 **GUIN:** I-Is he okay…?

_Was something wrong with him? Aside from how apologetic he was to me, he seemed fine… Unless that was…_

**AIYA:** I’m sure he is, but that boy is too busy checking on how everyone else is doing, he _never_ takes the time to check on himself! So, I’ve given myself the job to check on him _for_ him.

 **GUIN:** ...A-Ah…

 **AIYA:** I won’t distract you any further now. I’ll see you soon, hopefully before that rat has us do anything else~

 _At those last words, Aiya brushed past me and disappeared into the room I just came out of. I paused for a second, hesitant to move. Part of me wanted to rush back to Casper and ask him if he_ was _doing okay - not a “How are you?” to be polite, but one to really make sure he was all mentally sound. I didn’t even_ think _about doing that to him, to anyone really…_

_And someone like Aiya, with such poise and stature, having such an empathetic heart already switched on at all times… Already prepared to take on such emotional tasks…_

_I felt like a bad friend. And a bad leader._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a...weird place to cut it admittedly, but I do have a reason. This and the next update were originally going to be one, but then it ended up being around 16k words. Frankly, I didn't want to bombard you guys with such a long update - especially after such shorter updates before this - so I decided to split it in two.
> 
> What's this "UNLOCKED" deal going on during Guin's fucked up dream? Hmmmm...
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	11. PHASE II.I - Part 5

_ I tried to shake off the feeling of guilt that lumped in my throat. It wouldn’t be good to hold onto these feelings going into a room full of people - I’ve already exuded enough negative emotions in front of everyone. Besides, Selica had a radar for when I was feeling bad, and if I wasn’t careful, I would be suffocated again. So, I swallowed the knot in my throat and went back to walking into where I intended to go. _

_ I entered the room down the hallway, the room on my left when I woke up. The rest of the group was there besides one person - Rudy, who was strangely absent. I thought back to the other room, and I wondered how I didn’t find it odd that they weren’t with Lucia as they always are. Rudy was always an enigma, and it wasn’t all that strange for them to disappear back at home in social situations, but still… _

_ In one corner, Felicia was flipping through papers that were scattered around her while Selica closely observed her nails with her lips puckered. Oliver and Ivee… _

**OLIVER:** Ivee, where did you even find that deck of cards?

**IVEE:** Shh, shh! What you don’t know doesn’t matter! Pick one, quick!

**OLIVER:** I don’t really think - okay, okay, this one - I don’t really think now’s the time to be doing magic tricks. We should be looking around for, I don’t know, clues or something-

**IVEE:** Iiiiiiiiiiiis  _ this _ your card?

**OLIVER:** ...Wait, wait. Do that again. I’m picking this one now.

_ Ignoring the fact that Ivee blatantly had some cards stuffed in her glove, those two seemed too distracted to hold a real conversation with. Though, their shenanigans were tame compared to… _

**NICHOLE:** Nnnnyeh… Nyeh!

**VICTOR:** You call that a pull-up? You look like one of those kittens in those “You can do it!” posters.

**NICHOLE:** I’m tryyyyying! Nyeh…

_ Victor had his arm stretched out, aligned with his shoulder, and Nichole was hanging off of it attempting to do a pull-up. _

**NICHOLE:** I’m going to be...military strong...like you...watch me!

_ She struggled as she kicked her feet below her for support. After much groaning and “nyeh”-ing, she finally managed to get her chin over his arm. When she spoke, she was gasping for air. _

**NICHOLE:** Y-Yay…

**VICTOR:** Good job! Now you have nine more to go.

**NICHOLE:** N-Nine…

**VICTOR:** You know, you don’t have to do this. Literally no one told you to-

**NICHOLE:** No!

_ Her raspy, fatigued voice was immediately replaced with one brimming with confidence. _

**NICHOLE:** I’m going to do these nine and then I’ll have muscles so big, I’ll be able to arm wrestle you  _ and win _ ! I have to get tough so I can protect Guy!

**VICTOR:** That’s so chivalrous of you. I guess you should get started on that next pull-up then, huh?

**NICHOLE:** Yeah!...Y-Yeah.

_ As Nichole prepared herself for another excruciating pull-up while Victor showed no signs of his arm growing weary, I decided to head over to where Selica and Felicia were settled. I already promised Selica I would see her the first chance I got anyway, and I knew if I saw anyone else first, she’d probably get into a hissy-fit. Besides, I was curious about what Felicia was scanning… _

_ The minute I came into Selica’s view, her eyes flickered from her nails and her mouth stretched wide across her face. _

**SELICA:** Oh, Guiny! I knew you’d come here for me! See, Fee-fee? You were wrong! She didn’t abandon me!

**FELICIA:** For now.

_ Felicia’s eyes didn’t move off of the paper she was holding as she spoke. _

**SELICA:** Guiny, Guiny, sit next to me! Get comfy~!

**GUIN:** Uh, y-yeah…

_ I stepped besides Selica and plopped down on the floor, crossing my legs in front of me. Selica patted on her lap. _

**SELICA:** Don’t be afraid to rest your weary little head here if you need to! Oh, it’s been so long since I played with your hair, too! Now you  _ have _ to rest your head on my lap!

**GUIN:** N-No, it’s okay, I’m fine…

**SELICA:** Guiny. Please! This dismissiveness… It’s almost...as if you don’t want to snuggle with me…!

_ While Selica was comfy and always did smell nice, I wasn’t exactly in the mood for cuddling... _

**FELICIA:** Whoda thunk that things would get noisier when Guin comes around. Astonishing, really.

**SELICA:** Oh, Fee-fee, don’t be so mean all the time!

**FELICIA:** “Mean” would be telling you to stop fawning over her for five seconds so I can read.

**GUIN:** What… Wh-What exactly are you reading?

**FELICIA:** Just stuff I found lying around. Tucked in the shelves and yada-yada.

**GUIN:** And...Kairos’ll just...let us read all that…?

**FELICIA:** He won’t let _you_ _guys_ read all this.

_ I furrowed my brow. _

**GUIN:** What about...you…?

**FELICIA:** I dunno, Guin. Connect the dots.

_ I ran what little she said through my head a few times and still came out with no real logical answer to what she meant. Eventually, Selica leaned close to me and cupped her hand around my ear before whispering into it. _

**SELICA:** Fee-fee was, like, super vague with me too, but I think it has to do with her  **PERSONAL** secret…!

**FELICIA:** You’re not quiet. At all.

**SELICA:** Um, yes I am! I whispered!

**FELICIA:** Barely.

_ Felicia’s  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secret… What would her  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secret have anything to do with reading random documents in one of the task rooms? Once that question sparked in my head, the answer almost slapped me across my face, because I remembered one crucial detail about the  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secrets that didn’t affect me, but could affect others: Kairos said some were “privileges”. When I asked Felicia if we all were allowed to read those documents, Felicia said that Kairos won’t let “you guys”. She’s not included in that. Then that means… _

**SECRET ACQUIRED!**

**Felicia’s PERSONAL Secret:** **She can read any document in the facility. (?)**

_ It was only a guess considering Felicia couldn’t tell me her  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secret herself, but it made sense considering everything said. _

**GUIN:** ...O-Oh...Oh, I see…!

**FELICIA:** Finally. It took Selica a solid ten minutes to figure it out.

**SELICA:** But I ended up figuring it out in the end! I’m so smart, aren’t I, Fee-fee?

**FELICIA:** As smart as a bug ramming into a bug zapper.

**SELICIA:** I’m so smart, aren’t I, Guiny?

_ Admittedly, Selica’s push was what helped me connect the dots quicker, so… _

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah… Very.

**SELICA:** OH, GUINY~!

**FELICIA:** Can you get a grip on the volume of your voice so it isn’t maxed out screeching at all times of the day? Thanks, my ears would appreciate it.

_ Assuming being able to read any papers around here is what Felicia’s  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secret consists of, that means no one else is able to read them… If we could, that would be a waste of a secret. Though, that seemed like the sort of nonsensical thing Kairos would pull… _

_ But, even if we can’t read the papers, does that necessarily mean we can’t  _ know  _ what’s in them? _

**GUIN:** Um… Felicia… We may not be able to...t-to read these, but...is there...any chance we would be able to, um...h-hear them?

_ For the first time since I arrived, Felicia finally took her eyes off the paper she was holding to glance over at me. I could’ve sworn I could see the slightest hint of a grin forming on her face. _

**FELICIA:** Theoretically, it wouldn’t be  _ against _ any rules Kairos set out for you all to hear them. That’s to say if the rule’s set...and that the rule specifically talks about accessing with sight rather than hearing _.  _

**GUIN:** Wh-Which would make sense for there to be a rule like that if… Uh, l-let’s say...someone in this group had the- th-the specific right to access these documents through sight…

**FELICIA:** Buuuuut, let’s suggest that said right doesn’t include anything about hearing… So, technically, it wouldn’t hurt if the group  _ heard _ about the information in these documents.

**GUIN:** A-And it wouldn’t...exactly hurt if said person with this “sight rule”  _ spoke _ about the information either...r-right?

**FELICIA:** Heh. I’m glad there’s one sensical person in Blue Team. Even if I have to discern half of your incomprehensible stutters.

**SELICA:** Um, hello?

_ Selica waved her hand in front of me and Felicia. _

**SELICA:** I’m  _ completely _ lost here. If someone would be so kind as to fill me in, that would be super nice! In English, preferably!

**FELICIA:** Basically, Guin’s smarter than all of you and I’m going to tell you what I read here and if Kairos bitches about it then he should learn to be more precise with his instructions.

_ Well, about two-thirds of that is right… _

**SELICA:** Oooooh, I get it! But, why?

**FELICIA:** Just shut up and listen.

**SELICA:** I’m always ready to listen to you, my dearest Fee-fee!

**FELICIA:** So far, I’m gathering absolutely nothing useful at first glance from any of these documents since they’re all written in a style of English that screams “I want to look smart so I’m going to use the biggest words in the thesaurus without actually looking up what they mean”. It’s all dumb science experiment garbo, probably from whatever scientists that used this base before we ended up here.

**SELICA:** There’s really nothing useful?

**FELICIA:** I said at first glance. At around glance four or so, after getting past that these notes are not relevant to what’s going on with us, I did figure out some other things.

**SELICA:** Aaaaaand?

**FELICIA:** Aaaaaand, there’s two main things that stick out to me: firstly, these presses weren’t originally here. These rooms were used for more, like, interview-y type experiments. Testing PTSD symptoms and stuff like that in military personnel. Obviously, putting a press in a room where you’re supposed to make the dude as comfy as possible isn’t going to achieve the best results. 

**GUIN:** So the press...wasn’t always here...w-was it installed?

**FELICIA:** I mean, duh. They’re there now, aren’t they?

**GUIN:** N-No, like-

**FELICIA:** Finding number two.

_ My voice was too low that time for Felicia to hear me… _

**FELICIA:** All of these papers are marked “Base 27”. Don’t exactly know what that means, but that at least tells us what facility we’re in.

**SELICA:** Well, what facility are we in?

**FELICIA:** I dunno. Do I look like I’m in the military?

**SELICA:** No, but we  _ do _ know someone that is!

_ Selica nearly threw herself over me and started waving over at Victor and Nichole. _

**SELICA:** Woo-hoo! What’s-your-face!

_ Victor didn’t notice her, mostly because his back was to her and his attention was on a Nichole who was still doing pull-ups on his arm.  _

**SELICA:** Oh, Guiny! What’s his name again?

**GUIN:** V-Vic-

**FELICIA:** Aiya’s side treat.

**SELICA:** WOO-HOO! Aiya’s side treat!

_ Victor still didn’t respond. _

**SELICA:** Oh my god! He’s, like, totally ignoring me!

_ Or maybe if you called him by his name instead… _

**FELICIA:** Hey, big guy with the annoying red gremlin hanging off your arm like a demented monkey.

**VICTOR:** Hm?

_ Victor turned around with Nichole still hanging off his arm. _

_...That worked? _

**VICTOR:** Oh, were you calling me?

**SELICA:** Um, YES? Don’t pretend I wasn’t! 

**VICTOR:** Sorry about that.

_ Victor made his way over to us, not phased by the fact that Nichole had gone from hanging off his arm to latching herself on his back. She looked like a small child getting a piggy-back ride from her father, _

**VICTOR:** What did you need?

**FELICIA:** Know anything about “Base 27”?

**VICTOR:** Base 27? Yeah, of course. That’s the facility in the Pacific that was bombed back in 2007.

**GUIN:** Wh-What…?

**VICTOR:** It was probably- No, it  _ was _ the largest base of any of the underwater facilities. It basically had all the functions of every other base plus more - it served as a military hospital, laboratory, prison, armory…

**FELICIA:** Putting all your high-tech guns with a bunch of lowlifes seems a bit stupid if you ask me.

**VICTOR:** Since the base was so big, everything was spread out… But honestly? Agreed. Especially since full military families would live here, too, and it would occasionally be visited by members of Congress and the President themselves at the time.

**NICHOLE:** So, what happened to it after it got bombed?

**VICTOR:** It was basically abandoned just like the rest of the twenty-six bases. Those other bases are all rumored to be re-opened, though.

**FELICIA:** And not Base 27?

**VICTOR:** No. Having such a large base so open for enemy attack - and being proved to be such a dangerous option - led to the army agreeing that it would never open up again. I mean, the 43rd President almost  _ died _ in that attack.

**FELICIA:** Well, what if I were to tell you that this facility, managed by a cartoon rat that thinks it’s Al Capone, is Base 27?

_ Victor blinked a few times when Felicia said that, astonished. _

**VICTOR:** ...That...wouldn’t make sense…

**FELICIA:** Boot camp probably told you it didn’t make sense, yet here we are.

**VICTOR:** What makes you say that?

**FELICIA:** All these papers here. Well, most of them, anyway. They’re all psychological mumbo-jumbo experiment stuff and they all have the same stamp on them and are labeled “Base 27”.

**VICTOR:** ...Can I see?

**FELICIA:** Not if you’re suicidal.

_ Victor raised an eyebrow at her. I noticed Selica mouth something to him - it looked like she was saying “Kairos” - and he nodded in response. _

**VICTOR:** I...I see. I believe what you’re saying, then.

**FELICIA:** Because I’d totally lie to you.

**VICTOR:** It’s not that I’d believe you’d lie, it’s just a bit...hard to believe. Considering what I know.

**SELICA:** Is it  _ really _ that hard to believe that this place would open back up again?

**VICTOR:** I guess not… But, at the same time, it’s odd to think that rumors would float about the other twenty-six bases reopening, yet this one is the base that my general and other higher-ups were adamant about saying would stay abandoned…

**FELICIA:** Well, it’s obviously not, and it’s obviously been open for a while now.

**NICHOLE:** What makes you say that?

_ Felicia didn’t respond. We waited for her to say something for a solid minute, but she stayed firmly quiet. It was incredibly awkward. _

**GUIN:** Um… Wh-Why do you say that…?

**FELICIA:** I’m glad you asked,  _ Guin. _

_ Nichole seemed to sink further behind Victor. _

**FELICIA:** If what you say is true, and this place was abandoned after it got bombed over 40 years ago, wouldn’t it look like absolute shit and filled with moss and other ocean stuff?

**VICTOR:** I guess so. These walls are made to withstand the water’s pressure for decades, but it’s possible they may have left it flooded after there was a literal hole blown into the side of it.

**FELICIA:** And yet it’s completely clean in here. No signs of holes. And, like I told Tweedle Dumb and Guin-

**SELICA:** Who’s Tweedle Dumb?

**FELICIA:** It’s more likely than not that this press was installed recently. At least, I can’t imagine an instance where it’d be useful in military life unless the army, like, gets off to that stuff.

**VICTOR:** ...I can assure you that there’s plenty of other things members like doing more than sitting under a giant moving block of metal that can crush you in an instant.

**FELICIA:** So, in the end, there’s only one logical conclusion about all of this.

**SELICA:** We’re not actually underwater!

**NICHOLE:** Nemo outside said otherwise! We had an emotional connection~!

**FELICIA:** I think this place was  _ specifically _ cleaned out, renovated, and put to use  _ for us. _

_ Someone...Something...Some group...went through all this trouble for us? To renovate an abandoned military base that’s been decided defunct, the biggest underwater military base that the United States had ever constructed, to eradicate it of any sign of wear and tear from the past...just for us? Just to take us away and place us here for some kind of sick game where they’re making us put guns to our heads and sit under giant presses? All of this trouble...to what ends? _

_ Thinking about how ludicrous this all sounded reminded me of the two month gap we had in our memories… I bit my tongue, trying to stop my teeth from chattering. I felt cold from feeling like all my blood was draining from my body as I put this new information into consideration. Felicia wasn’t out of her mind to say that this base has gone through major reconstruction just for us when you think of the facts already presented… _

_ But...why? _

_ Victor spoke after some silence, bringing up yet another point that made my stomach turn. _

**VICTOR:** That’s...disturbing to think about…

**FELICIA:** No, shit.

**VICTOR:** Besides the obvious...I mean that it’s disturbing when you think about  _ who _ may be behind this. Who would have the money and the time to not only renovate this base but basically buy ownership of it? While this place is abandoned, it’s not treated as waste.

**SELICA:** So, like...An organization?

**VICTOR:** Something bigger than that. We’re talking about something - or someone - that is able to knab a base of this size within the ocean from the government and its military.

**FELICIA:** Eh, why knock out the government from this? Completely possible that they’re the ones behind this. I mean, it is  _ their _ base.

_ The government...behind it…? _

**NICHOLE:** Oooooh, that’s just silly! You sound like Ivee with that conspiracy theory! The government…?

_ Nichole scratched her head. _

**NICHOLE:** That makes...no sense! Why would the government kidnap a bunch of random people? Why would they hide that they’re reconstructing this base and throw us all in here? It makes no sense…

**FELICIA:** No sense? You sure?

_ Felicia turned to me. _

**FELICIA:** Your dad’s runnin’ for President, yeah?

_ My throat tightened up. I couldn’t speak. _

**SELICA:** Okay, Fee-fee, let’s calm down! What, you’re suggesting Guiny’s dad’s political opponent, like, I don’t know, put us here or something?

**VICTOR:** Yeah, that is overstepping some sensical boundaries. Besides, neither of the candidates for office right now would have access to anything related to these bases as far as I’m concerned.

**FELICIA:** You sure about that? Don’t think it’d be too off to consider-

**NICHOLE:** Hey, hey! Can we  _ please _ stop talking about this? Guiny looks really,  _ really _ sick!

_ All eyes turned to me as I felt myself swaying back and forth. Or maybe I wasn’t truly swaying, but it was only my mind making the world move in my eyes. I did feel sick; sick to my stomach. I felt almost as terrible as I did earlier, the moment I escaped the press’s clutches. No...this ill feeling was different. It was nestled deep in my stomach, a feeling I was all too familiar with yet still to this day could hardly handle. I wanted it to stop, especially while I was in front of everyone here. Some of the strongest people I know. _

**SELICA:** Guiny… Are you okay? You’re as pale as a ghost…

_ Selica’s usually loud and boisterous demeanor melted away for one that was much softer, her voice filled with concern. _

**GUIN:** I...I just…

**VICTOR:** It’s probably best if we stopped talking about this. Besides, we’re just five people in a group of sixteen. We can discuss this when everyone’s together.

**NICHOLE:** And when Guiny’s feeling better…

_ I gulped, trying to wash the horrid taste that had built up in my mouth. My eyes darted between the four people around me, the last person being Felicia. She didn’t say a word - she only stared, stared, her eyes boring into mine. Her gaze was piercing, trying to rip it’s way into my flesh and figure me out. That’s the feeling I got, anyway - as though she were trying to read me. _

**GUIN:** I- I- I need to… I-I need to- to go outside…

**SELICA:** Guiny…

**GUIN:** Pl-Please, I- I just-

**VICTOR:** You don’t have to beg. You’re free to do whatever you feel most comfortable doing, Guin.

**GUIN:** ...Th-Thank...y…

_ I couldn’t finish the second word before my voice became so low, it was nearly inaudible. I looked towards Selica, who still had her eyes furrowed with worry. But, when our eyes met, she rubbed my forearm with her hand and gave me a small smile. I nodded before scrambling onto my feet and rushing out of the room without a single word, without glancing back at the others I left behind so hastily.  _

_ The minute I was out, I slammed my back against the wall and took a deep breath. My heart was racing again, and I scolded myself for - yet again - letting my emotions take over me. I worried everyone - yet again - and made them all feel bad for simply trying to figure out what was going on. Yet again, yet again, yet again I messed things up for everyone, and all I could do was scold myself under my breath. _

**GUIN:** Why… Why do you have to be like that…?

_ I hated my inability to keep my emotions in check. I hated my inability to worry about others before going into some sort of breakdown. I hated myself for… _

_ I just… I just hated myself… _

_ Why did I end up the leader of Blue Team…? I was so incompetent… There’s nothing right I could do, and there were so many others that were more competent for the position… I couldn’t let one thing go wrong without making a big deal about it… Making it all about me…  _

_ Why am I so selfish? Why am I such a bad leader? Why am I such a bad friend? _

_ There had to be a reason, right? So, why? _

_ Why…?  _

**RUDY:** ...Guin?

_ I yelped, Rudy’s voice startling me. I threw my head up and found them standing to the side of me, staring in my direction. _

**GUIN:** O-Oh, um...hi…

**RUDY:** ...Hi. Are you okay?

**GUIN:** I...I...N...No...O-Or, well… I just...don’t- don’t feel good…

**RUDY:** Oh. That makes sense. That task was stressful.

**GUIN:** ...Uh-huh...

_ I didn’t want to tell them that I was ill over something else entirely. _

**GUIN:** Wh-What have you been doing…?

**RUDY:** Nothing, really… Wandering around. Staying in one place wears me out.

**GUIN:** Oh…

**RUDY:** Can I ask you something?

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah, sure… What is it?

**RUDY:** Can I tell you my  **ANOTHER** secret?

_ Rudy’s  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret? Those are the ones we can tell each other… I was surprised they were so forward with asking me, but it made sense - I was the team leader. And if it was something concerning... _

**GUIN:** I-If you want.

**RUDY:** “ Someone here knows who you are.”

_...What? _

**SECRET ACQUIRED!**

**Rudy’s ANOTHER Secret:** **Someone here knows who they are.**

**GUIN:** Y-You mean as in… Your identity? Your past?

**RUDY:** ...I assume.

**GUIN:** That’s…

_ Someone here in this facility - one in our group of sixteen - knows who Rudy is? As in...their past? Their family? Their real name? _

_ And they haven’t said anything at all? _

**RUDY:** ...Mm. I guess you don’t know then.

**GUIN:** Huh?

**RUDY:** I was… Well, forgive me for saying, but I was testing your reaction. And you...seem genuinely surprised.

**GUIN:** ...I-I am.

**RUDY:** I figured you wouldn’t know, but… Lucia said it would be best to ask everyone.

**GUIN:** Lucia did?

**RUDY:** Yeah.

_ They didn’t flinch. They seemed incredibly nonchalant considering what just came out of their mouth... _

**GUIN:** ...You don’t sound...very eager to find out who your secret is referring to…

**RUDY:** ...It’s not really something I’m concerned with.

**GUIN:** Really…?

**RUDY:** My...past… My “real name”... It’s stuff I forgot a long time ago. It’s nothing relevant anymore, I don’t think. I’ve built a life as “Rudy”... My family is with the Thayers… Why would I want to dig up something that could make what I’ve built crumble away?

_...I never thought of it like that… _

**GUIN:** You don’t care to find out your past…?

**RUDY:** ...It would be a lie to say I wasn’t curious...but I can live without knowing. All I really care about is now. Going to college… Helping Katherine and Harold with the hospital… Assisting Lucia. It’s really all I know, but… I don’t mind it one bit.

**GUIN:** ...That’s...really brave…

**RUDY:** Really? I never really thought so. Lucia says the same thing, but she thinks it’s best if we did find out my past one way or another. So that way I can get some closure...or something… But I don’t  _ feel _ like I need closure.

_ To be missing nearly half your life’s memories and say that it’s not something you’re too concerned with finding… It wasn’t really a response I was expecting out of someone. Usually you see in novels and movies that people do everything they can to fish up even the tiniest pieces of their memory’s puzzle...but, Rudy didn’t particularly care to do that. If anything, it was Lucia who wanted to find out more than anyone. Which made sense; she just wants Rudy to find something they’re missing, because we usually associating missing with hurting. But… _

_ Rudy’s built up this life, one they fully remember… Whoever Rudy was before almost no longer has a reason to exist. I guess, in the end, it would be for the sake of closure for Rudy...and whoever their family is.  _

_ But what kind of family leaves their child in an alleyway and never files a missing child report? _

**GUIN:** I guess...it’s just a matter of- of what you want…

**RUDY:** ...Yeah.

_ The conversation died there. However, unlike every other dead conversation in the past where the air was stiff and we were left twiddling our thumbs, I didn’t feel a sense of awkwardness between us. That usually happened with Rudy… I never felt awkward or nervous around them. It was weird. _

**RUDY:** Well, I’ll leave you to what you need to do. I’m going to check on Lucia...and make sure Morgan hasn’t spun her new chair too much to where she gets sick.

**GUIN:** Morgan wouldn’t do that…

_ We looked at each other. _

**GUIN:** ...Y-Yeah, you should check on that.

**RUDY:** Need anything before I go?

_ I raced through several thoughts in my head, and one did find itself before the rest. _

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah! Yeah… Can you, um, tell Casper I’m out here? D-Don’t like- If he doesn’t want to come out here, h-he doesn’t have to-

**RUDY:** It’s Casper. Of course he does. I’ll let him know.

**GUIN:** Th-Thanks… I appreciate it.

_ We nodded to each other one last time before Rudy turned on their heels and headed towards the other room down the hall. I slid down the wall until I was back to sitting on the floor, hugging myself and thinking about everything that’s happened so far. I realized that there were quite a few things that were learned today, but I didn’t trust myself to be able to remember all of it so easily… _

_ Then, I remembered something. I snapped my fingers and swung off my backpack, digging through it until I pulled out the journal and the pencil case in it. I could feel something in the case, and I knew it was some sort of pen...and it was! Good! I opened the journal - which had other things written on it, mostly random notes from class and small writings I penned - and flipped to an empty page. I jotted down everything I learned, from the date to Base 27 to the secrets I know, including my own… Maybe I couldn’t beat Guy in being the smartest, but gosh darn it will I be the most accurate in reciting things now that I’m writing it down! _

_ I wrote the last few words I needed before I heard footsteps coming my way. _

**CASPER:** Hi, Guin!

_ Casper’s cheery voice nearly echoed through the hallway as he sat down besides me. _

**GUIN:** Hi…

**CASPER:** Rudy told me you were out here and wanted to see me! I’d, uh, hate interrupting me and Guy’s conversation, but I wanted to make sure you were okay!

**GUIN:** What were you two talking about…?

**CASPER:** Ah, er, uh… Haha! He’s, uh...funny! Super! Especially when he, uh, just stares at me blankly whenever I try to bring something up. Haha!

**GUIN:** Oh, yeah, he...he does that…

_ I cleared my throat. _

**GUIN:** Are you, um, okay?

**CASPER:** Yeah, I’m fine!

**GUIN:** N-No, I mean like...o-okay okay?

**CASPER:** ...Um, I think so! I don’t know what’s more okay than okay, but I’m about as okay as okay can be!

**GUIN:** No...problems?

**CASPER:** Nope!

**GUIN:** ...None?

**CASPER:** Is everything okay with you, Guin? You’re...acting as if something’s wrong…

_ Drat! He changed the concern course towards me! Why is he so good at this?!  _

**GUIN:** I’ll be, uh, okay...if you’re okay!

**CASPER:** But I am okay!

**GUIN:** ...O-Okay!

_ I put my head down in shame. Why was it so hard to talk with even my own friends? _

**CASPER:** What do you have there?

_ He pointed to the journal in my lap. _

**GUIN:** That’s, um… I decided to write down stuff we learn...l-like relevant information and stuff…

**CASPER:** Oh, that’s a great idea! Now we won’t forget anything, and it’ll be easier to connect the dots on stuff later! You’re so smart, Guin!

_ I blushed. _

**GUIN:** N-No, I just by chance remembered my journal…

**CASPER:** Still...and here, secrets?

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah… Selica and I figured out Felicia’s  **PERSONAL** secret, and Rudy told me their  **ANOTHER** secret… So I thought maybe- maybe writing them down will help me from c-confusing them…

**CASPER:** Oh, yeah! Rudy told me theirs too when you were still unconscious… Isn’t that weird? How someone here may know who they are?

**GUIN:** Yeah…

**CASPER:** I think their smart, though… Telling the others about their  **ANOTHER** secret. I mean, if we can tell others that one, why not, right?

_ Casper scratched the back of his head. _

**CASPER:** Though… I’m not really sure if I should go telling mine willy-nilly, to be honest…

**GUIN:** I-Is it bad?

**CASPER:** I don’t know? It can be interpreted that way… When I first read it, I thought it was bad! But after thinking on it, it could mean something else… So, I really don’t know how to read it now.

_ He sighed. _

**CASPER:** I’m not sure if I should tell anyone yet, though… I don’t want to cause unnecessary panic…

**GUIN:** ...M-Mine’s the same way… Except it’s...it’s plain objectively bad… There’s no other way to read it.

_ And telling everyone my  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret feels like I’m invading someone else’s privacy, a privacy I have no business knowing… _

**CASPER:** Really? That’s not good…

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah…

_ I looked up at Casper who was scratching his cheek. I still felt awful holding this secret, this idea that someone within our team did such a thing… But, half of me wondered still if I  _ should  _ keep it to myself. Like Casper said, we can tell others our  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret, and those secrets could fill in some gaps about why we’re here… _

_...Though I don’t know how this one could relate to our situation at all… _

_...Still. Maybe if I were to get someone’s advice, someone I knew wouldn’t tell others about this secret… They would know what to do. And who do I trust more than Casper? _

**GUIN:** ...C-Can I tell you it?

**CASPER:** Huh? Are you sure?

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah… But, don’t tell anyone! I don’t… I don’t want it going around… I-I’m still not sure…

**CASPER:** Of course I won’t, if that’s what you want. I can tell you mine, too - maybe you can help me figure out what it means!

**GUIN:** ...And we...can keep ours a secret between us…?

**CASPER:** Unless it warrants telling everyone, or we figure out it’ll do more good than harm, then yeah!

_ That sounded like a good enough deal… _

**GUIN:** Okay… I’ll tell you mine first, then…

_ I took a deep breath. _

**GUIN:** Someone in Blue Team...has tried to...k-kill themselves.

_ Casper didn’t react in any sort of way. All he did was stare at me for a moment, silent and blinking a few times. I could tell he was trying to soak in what I said, but was having a difficult time doing so. When he finally said something, it wasn’t much. _

**CASPER:** ...Oh…

_ He clenched his jaw. _

**CASPER:** That’s… I can see why that’s such a difficult one… That’s a tough one to have, Guin…

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah…

**CASPER:** ...And you’re...debating telling anyone?

**GUIN:** ...I’m not...going to announce it to everyone, of course… I-I don’t feel like it’s my place, b-but...but I am worried about whoever it is...a-and… I don’t know… I feel like- I feel like I want to tell them that they have someone, a friend in me...and that-

**CASPER:** I think it’s fine not telling anyone.

_ Casper quickly interrupted my sentence, which was really unusual for him. _

**CASPER:** I mean, it is worrying… But, maybe the person in question...the secret is about a long past, one they grew out of! And maybe it’s not something they think about anymore. Plus, surrounded by all their friends here, I don’t see a reason to pull anything like that…

_ He smiled at me. _

**CASPER:** Just being here probably tells them already that you’re there for them, Guin! I promise you that. The best you can do for them is to...be there! Which you do already, so there’s nothing you need to worry about.

_ There was still a knot in my throat, an ache in my heart at the thought that someone here - in my team, no less - was once hurting so much, they felt that life wasn’t worth it… But, Casper was right. There was no point in trying to track down this person just to dredge up bad memories. The best I could do right now was to be the best leader and friend I could to everyone in Blue Team and hope that it’s enough to make them feel worth it… _

_...It still hurt to think about, though. _

**CASPER:** Ah, things are a bit tense right now with that, huh?

**GUIN:** ...Y-Yeah… 

**CASPER:** How about I tell you my  **ANOTHER** secret now? It’s not as intense as yours, but maybe we can work it out together!

_ I still had uneasy feelings about my  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret, but it’s already been established that nothing should be done about it.  _

**GUIN:** ...Okay…

**CASPER:** Alright… So my  **ANOTHER** secret, verbatim… “One in Red Team will have a shocking time before the sixth task.”

**SECRET ACQUIRED!**

**Casper’s ANOTHER Secret:** **One in Red Team will have a shocking time before the sixth task.**

_ A shocking time? _

**CASPER:** At first, I thought of it in a sort of “murderous rat wants death” sorta way, especially since Florence keeps comparing it to his video games… So when I saw the word “shocking”, I thought of electricity! You know…

**GUIN:** ...Like being shocked to death…

**CASPER:** Kind of a bleak outlook, I know… But, being here with a rat that’s threatened our lives once already… My mind couldn’t help but jump to that conclusion!

_ I probably would’ve jumped to that conclusion, too… That kind of wording adding in Kairos’ personality… It would only make sense.  _

_ Then again, nothing he’s done so far makes sense. _

**CASPER:** But then I started thinking on it more after the press task… And shocking can also mean like...surprising! Like, I don’t know… Kairos “shocks” someone in Red Team with something. I can’t really think of what, though…

**GUIN:** ...I-It could be a lot of things. Like...another secret about someone, o-or...something happening on the outside...or maybe- maybe something that happened in those two months that we don’t remember, or-

_ A terrifying word popped in my head. I barely choked it out. _

**GUIN:** H-Hostage.

_ Nichole’s brother… Florence’s aunt and uncle… All of Ivee and Victor’s siblings… Everyone in that team had someone close to where the threat of a hostage would be “shocking”... But, after I said it, I wondered what point a hostage would make. We were the hostages if anything! _

_...But, while Kairos did say he would prefer everyone alive… That was a preference. And if he has plans that includes a sort of blackmail… _

_ No, no, no! I shook off those thoughts. This was reality, not some kind of game. No one here would kill anyone else. No one! We’re all friends! Never in a million years would anyone here even  _ think  _ of hurting someone else! _

**CASPER:** ...Guin?

**GUIN:** H-Huh?

**CASPER:** I’m… I’m sorry.

**GUIN:** What for…?

**CASPER:** For telling you my secret. You look upset… I troubled you with it…

_ It did upset me, but… _

**GUIN:** N-No… You were just telling me yours like I told you mine… I-If anything, I should be the one telling you sorry… M-Mine was…

**CASPER:** ...Still. I...I feel like we should keep these a secret. Both of them. 

**GUIN:** Would that be...smart?

**CASPER:** ...I don’t know. But, I do know that if we just blurted these out, they might start unnecessary panic…

_ That was true, especially in Casper’s case. If we told everyone on Red Team now, they may panic. And the panic would only get increasingly worse with time, the peak being the moments before the sixth task, waiting for whatever it might be being inflicted on whoever this may be about. _

_ The sixth task… Kairos… How many of these do you expect us to do? _

**GUIN:** ...Is...Is the secret about Red Team...really a secret we should keep hidden?

**CASPER:** I do feel bad keeping a secret that should belong to the other team, but…

_ Casper scratched his chin. _

**CASPER:** Maybe we could tell Guy at least? Maybe he can figure out what it means...or at least have the liberty to tell his own team if he feels that’s the best option.

**GUIN:** That sounds good…

**CASPER:** Man, I had our entire conversation to bring it up, too! Well, I guess it wasn’t much of a  _ conversation _ , but it could’ve been if I had said something about it!

**GUIN:** ...Uh-huh…

**CASPER:** But, I’m really glad I brought it up with you first, Guin.

_ The sound of my name made me jump since my eyes had trailed off to the floor. I looked back up at him to see him giving me his usual warm, kind-hearted smile. The one that made my heart race. _

**CASPER:** I always value what you have to say, you know? We all do!

**GUIN:** I- Uh- Well, I-

_ I continued to stutter out nonsense in a desperate attempt to vocalize some sort of coherent answer. That coherent answer never came, and my stutters were cut off by the sound of a specific rat’s voice ringing in my ears. _

**KAIROS:** Apologies for th’ wait! Had me some...business to take care of, but now we’re back n’ we’re live!

_ Any tenseness that had left my body returned, and my knots in my back seemed to tighten at once. _

**KAIROS:** It’s nice to see yer capos still nice n’ whole! I guess ya lot ain’t completely useless! We’ll put that use to the test though in yer next task! 

**KAIROS:** But, that comes later. What matters now...is the reward! So, if ya kiddos would file on back to the dome, takin’ the path ya used to get in yer lil’ spots now, that’d be great. Get snappy, now!

_ Casper stood up first before helping me onto my feet. It was a while before we saw anyone come out of the rooms. After I stuffed my journal and pencil case back in my bag, however, the others started to trickle in...or, in one person’s case, be pushed out on a rolling chair spinning and slamming against the wall. She was able to stop herself from toppling over, though. _

**LUCIA:** Hehe! That was fun, Morgan!

_ Rudy’s voice emanated out of the room. _

**RUDY:** Please do not do that again, Morgan.

_ Keeping my attention on a Lucia zooming out into the hallway distracted me from my surroundings. Before I knew it, I was being pounced on, nearly falling over myself. _

**SELICA:** OH GUINY! I’m so happy to see you out here! GASP! But you’re with...Casper! You two were hanging out without me? AGAIN?! That is SO rude!

**CASPER:** Sorry, Selica! It just kinda happened.

**SELICA:** Oooooh, and Guiny feels all tense! Her shoulders feel all stiff! Casper, what did you do her?!

**CASPER:** Me? I’m pretty sure just hearing Kairos’ voice is stressful enough!

**SELICA:** Hmmm… I guess you’re right!

_ Selica yelped as she nearly bent at a ninety degree angle. Felicia had grabbed onto a piece of hair with her highlight in it and yanked on it. _

**FELICIA:** Hurry up. The rat won’t wait forever.

**SELICA:** Fee-feeeeee! Do you always have to be so mean?!

_ Felicia dragged Selica away, Selica nearly tripping over her own two feet from having to bend over so much. I watched as they walked away, my heart still racing from Selica scaring me. Casper nudged me in the arm. _

**CASPER:** Should we tell Selica our  **ANOTHER** secrets, too? I feel bad leaving her out...but she is a bit vocal about stuff.

_ I agreed with him - I didn’t want to leave Selica out of anything, especially something as vital as these secrets. Besides, she can tell us hers too, and maybe from there we can get a better grasp on the situation. The severity of her secret may help us judge just what direction Casper’s was going.  _

_ But, like he said too, she was pretty loud. I didn’t want her accidentally blurting my  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret out, and she might slip and tell Florence about Casper’s before we had a firm grasp over what it might be. We did trust Selica, but sometimes she struggled with keeping things quiet. _

_ To tell Selica or not... _

**GUIN:** ...I-

**???:** Guin.

_ Someone called out to me, and I turned my head from Casper to find Guy in front of us. _

**GUY:** Can I talk to you for a minute?

**GUIN:** ...I-I was kind of talking to Casper about something…

_ He turned to Casper. _

**GUY:** Can I talk to Guin for a minute?

**CASPER:** Oh, yeah! Sure!

_ Casper! No! He must’ve responded on a reflex, because his innocent smile turned into a confused frown after he said it. That’s the one curse of being exceptionally kind: you don’t know what you’re saying until it’s too late. _

**CASPER:** No, wait, we were actually-

**GUY:** Can you leave now?

_ Casper glanced at me with his eyebrows raised. I knew since Guy received the confirmation he needed that he wouldn’t let this go. I only sighed and nodded at Casper, and Casper slugged his shoulders a bit before leaving. He didn’t fully abandon us until he got a wave and a quick “Bye!” in first, though - the curse of being exceptionally kind at play once again. _

_ I was a bit upset that Casper and I’s discussion was cut short, especially since we didn’t get a clear answer through on Selica. But, I figured now was as good of a chance as any to tell Guy about Casper’s secret… Nichole already went off with the group, so it would be the first time in a while where we had a good chunk of time with only each other. _

**GUIN:** What did you want to talk about…?

**GUY:** When we were on the presses, you told your team to go against my plan.

_...Is...this what he wanted to talk about? _

**GUIN:** I-I… I-I was just… It was terrifying, a-and the plan didn’t seem…

**GUY:** I know it didn’t seem sensical. But, in that moment, I needed you to cover me. 

_ His voice was firm and unwavering. Was he genuinely angry about this? What he said next nearly took my breath away. _

**GUY:** Guin. Don’t go against what I say again.

**GUIN:** ...Wh-What…?

**GUY:** Even if it seems scary or nonsensical, just go with what I have to say. I...I can figure out how to get around these tasks and get all of us out of here.  _ All  _ of us. I just need you to not go against me anymore. Understand?

_ He was so forward with his words, so demanding. The way he spoke… It was as though I was someone underneath him, something that existed as some sort of stepping stone to achieve what he wanted. It made me quiver, even if he didn’t say much. The little he said felt like the weight of the world pressing against my chest. His direct speech… “not go against me anymore.” As though I was some underling. _

_ In that moment, he reminded me of… _

**GUIN:** ...O-Okay…

_ I didn’t know what else to say to that. _

**GUY:** Good. Let’s catch up with the group.

_ Without another word, he turned on his heel and started to go down the dark hallway, heading to where the faded voices of our friends were. I was so taken aback by what he said to me that it took me some time to collect myself and shake my head before I remembered why I decided to go ahead and talk to him in the first place. _

**GUIN:** W-Wait…

_ My voice was so low, so quiet that there was neigh a chance that he would be able to hear me. And he didn’t - he simply kept walking, not taking a moment to turn back, disappearing into the dark.  _

_ I was dumbfounded, standing in the same spot for what felt like an eternity. I didn’t notice my mouth was agape until I tried to swallow. My throat was tight and dry. There was something about how he spoke to me - about what he said - that made me freeze down to my core, and filled me with a sense of grief and anguish that was long known yet never welcomed. I felt dizzy, my head light, and I wanted to collapse. _

_ Why was this affecting me so bad? Maybe it was because in this instance, in this time where there are two teams and we were both the leaders, that we were equal. We were now equal in some way as we both had seven people to watch out for. We were equal in that we both experienced the worst experiences in this place to date, from the toxic gas to the press and the chairs we were strapped to, and we managed to overcome it in some way. We were equal in a sense that, while he was still smarter and more charismatic and more easily able to manage such stressful situations, I was still some kind of match.  _

_ I had to be. That was why I was Blue Team’s leader, right? Because I was some sort of match to my brother. There had to be a reason, right? While I continuously thought that I wasn’t suitable for the position - that people like Aiya or Lucia fit the role much easier than I did - there was a little bit of me deep within the confines of my heart that believed there was a reason I was picked to be a leader, and that reason proved that me and my brother were equal.  _

_ And finally… After all of these years of feeling like my brother was superior in every way… From when we were kids and he spoke for me because I was too timid… Being mom’s favorite from the minute we could walk to the very end… To being the center of our friend group in middle school while I was an afterthought... To when we were older and both graduated, yet he still beat me in terms of volunteer work, extracurriculars, networking with peers and professionals, friends, and even our GPA… The fact that we were selected to be the leaders of our teams showed, for once in my life, that we were equal, and we were equally capable of doing something. I had a chance. _

**GUY:** Guin. Are you coming?

_ But, after he said those things, I knew I was still lower than him. He thought that, and as long as he thought that, it would be the case. _

**GUIN:** ...Y-Yeah… Coming.

**PHASE 2.1 - END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Phase 2.1! But it's not completely over yet - there's still an EXTRAS section to post! Because those aren't really full updates and more supplement stuff, it'll come out next week as opposed to two weeks from now. Meaning Phase 2.2 starts Nov. 2nd! Feels like it took forever, huh? (Sure did for me-)
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!


	12. PHASE II.I - EXTRAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends put together a TV Tropes page for RATS! It's still heavily under construction but you can check it out here: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/Rats252ChancesAtRedemption

_Letters found stuffed in a desk drawer…_

Mr. Emrys,

Here is my first field scout check-in as you requested. Attached is all the notes I could collect on *(*$&#*($. There is very little information on (*#&$@#$ as there’s very little to find, though I will stay adamant in uncovering more. *#&*# and friends have already accepted me as one of their own. Odd considering I’ve only spoken a few words to each, but you informed me already that they may have compassionate hearts.

Also, I know you insisted on me calling you *&#&@*#, but *(&@*(# has informed me that I cannot. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

\- *#()@&#*

 

Mr. Emrys,

It’s been six months since I’ve started this field scout. Attached is my sixth report on what I’ve collected. They’ve become more open with me and have confided more. (*&*#&$ and *#&$)@# have especially grown close to me; they’ve offered for me to stay with them. However, I’m following orders as you have given and staying in the *&#*($.

I don’t understand why they feel it necessary to confide so much into me. I also don’t understand why *(&@*(# needs this extensive amount of information. Sleeping patterns? Menstrual cycles? Shopping records? I’m grateful no one has yet caught me stealing their receipts, but I’m growing weary of doing this. Am I the only one doing this? I feel I’ve possibly missed a lot.

Also, thank you for the stuffed bear you sent me approximately a week ago. *#&$)@# said it was cute.

\- *#()@&#*

 

Mr. Emrys,

Thank you for assuring me that any missing information will be discovered otherwise. I followed your advice of concentration on more personal aspects of them, such as their secrets, so I did as such. Attached is what I found. I believe you may find a few shocking. Of course, not all of them were told to me, but some snooping in their homes helped me find out more. Your advice was especially helpful in finding out more about (*#&$@#$.

I don’t know if this is relevant, but I’m going to go ice skating with (#&*($ later. I’m excited, I’ve never ice skated before. *&#(*$& let me try (#* cooking the other day, and it was much better than anything I’ve been fed in the *&#*($! And *#&$)@# called me one of &*# best friends today. Hearing that made my chest feel warm. Is that normal?

I guess that doesn’t matter though, now that I’ve written that out.

I must ask: why them? I understand why, but I also don’t. It doesn’t feel logical to get so many involved. It doesn’t feel logical to get any of them involved. I understand why, but I don’t like it. Is it my right to feel that way?

Again, thank you for the gift. I shared them with my friends. They said you were a very nice dad. Is that what you are to me?

\- *#()@&#

 

Mr. Emrys,

I don’t have anything to report. I’m tired of doing this. I’m tired of snooping around and stealing what’s most personal to my friends. They’re my friends. They make me feel warm when I see them, and that’s more than anything I feel at (&*(#&*(&@ or *&#*($. I don’t feel alone. I don’t feel like a freak. I want to stay with them and be their friend, as they stay with me and be my friend.

Please. Please tell *(&@*(# to call this off. I don’t want to see them get hurt. And that’s what *(# intention is. *&@ doesn’t care about them. (*# says *@# does but (*# doesn’t. You can’t let (&# do this! Please! You can’t let (&# hurt them!

You know this is wrong, too. I read it in your words written to me. You think this is wrong, and you’re happy I’m with my friends and that I’m...happy. Why can’t you tell *(&@*(# to leave them alone? Please?

You’re the only one I can count on anymore.

\- *#()@&#

 

*&#&@*#,

I’m sorry I was deemed a failure by *(&@*(#. I’m sorry I failed you in such a way.

I will return to (&*(#&*(&@ soon.

I’m sorry, father.

\- *#()@&#

* * *

  _Some notes scrawled in Guin’s journal…_

**August 25th, 2052**

Florence found out that today was August 25th, which is concerning since Guy says the last day he remembers being conscious was July 2nd. That leaves nearly two months of memory that’s missing from all of our heads… What happened in those two months, and why can’t we remember them?

**Base 27**

The largest underwater military facility that was based in the Pacific Ocean. It served all the functions of every other base back when they were being used. It was bombed by the Isle of Japan in 2007, and ever since then it’s been abandoned. Victor says that everyone said it would stay abandoned despite rumors of the other twenty-six bases opening.

Felicia gathered from the documents she found that the facility we are in is actually the abandoned Base 27. She noted that it would take a massive amount of work to fix this place up just for us...probably someone with a lot of money or with government access. That begs the question, then: why go through all of this trouble to put us in here? Who has so many resources to achieve such a feat?

* * *

  _Some secrets have been discovered!_

**GROUP Secret #1:** Eight of you attended Redwood High School. Seven of you attended Rochester’s School for the Gifted.

**Guin Valentine’s PERSONAL Secret:** You can leave the game if Red Team’s leader falls.

**Guin Valentine’s ANOTHER Secret:** One in Blue Team has tried to kill themselves.

**Casper Latrey’s ANOTHER Secret:** One in Red Team will have a shocking time before the sixth task.

**Felicia Wilde’s PERSONAL Secret?:** She can read any document in the facility.

**Rudy’s ANOTHER Secret:** Someone here knows who they are.

* * *

  _A profile has been unlocked!_

**REAGEN SUMNER**

**Age** : 25

**Height:** 5'9"

**Birthday:** May 12th, 2027

**Occupation:** Maid

**Virtue:** Compassion

**Vice:** Submissiveness  
  
A vibrant young woman with natural maternal extincts, Reagen works as a maid for Kent Valentine. She works within his main estate within the wealthiest neighborhood bordering New Eidenburg and Redwood where his children live. While she works mainly as a maid for pay, she does take up the position as the Valentine twins’ nanny. She has a twin sister, Emogen Sumner, who is an expert in robotics.  
  
**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:** _One day Reagen came into our lives when we really didn’t have any other adult to turn to, and she...well, she basically turned into a mom we needed, as odd as it is to say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fun things!  
> EXTRAS sections are now more than just cryptic messages and profiles of the characters you already know! Now they will contain information Guin writes in her journal that'll be useful in solving the mystery and recording any secrets learned. Basically, it'll be an easy way to locate certain pieces of information without having to go back and look for them in the story! (Of course, context always matters...)  
> Also, whenever significant backstory characters are mentioned in detail - as Reagen was in II.I/4 - their profiles will be unlocked and shown here! They're mostly there to give you a little insight into the people in everyone's lives. They may also be significant in some way... (Or maybe I just have too many characters I want to show off, which is 99% chance the possibility-)  
> Phase 2.2 starts November 9th! *looks at empty doc and sweats* Probably.   
> As always, you can always send asks or DMs to my tumblr (kisikils) or twitter (kisikil) about RATS! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and theories!  
> And, of course...kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	13. PHASE II.II - Part 1

“POZNANSKI VS. VALENTINE: DEBATES ON THE HORIZON |   
DANGEROUS RED WYVERN MEMBER CAPTURED IN POLICE RAID |   
PRIDE OF THE FAMILY: LATREY YOUNGEST TWO-TIME CHAMPION IN BOXING |   
HACHIMITSU SPEAKS ON 23RD ANNIVERSARY OF "WITCH'S DISEASE" CURE FINDING |   
LOCAL CHILDREN'S CONCERT POSTPONED DUE TO PROTESTS |   
MORE LOST THAN FOUND: MISSING NUMBERS SKYROCKET”

\- Various headlines on the front of The Apex Gazette, in order of importance

 

**PHASE II**

**A LEAKING PIPELINE**

**II. SHRINKING**

_ A hole opened up above us, and the darkness encapsulating every bit of space was replaced with a light stained with a blue tint. The platform rose through the gap and we found ourselves, once again, within the massive domed room, sea life swimming lazily above us like birds expertly bracing against a raging wind. We all decided on the ride up that this room would be dubbed “The Dome” since we didn’t have a real name for it, and Florence thought it sounded cool. _

_ When the platform stopped above the metal flooring, everyone stepped off and meandered towards the tube that still cut through the middle of the massive area. No one hesitated, not even for a second - it was almost instinct for everyone to head towards where Kairos would eventually greet us. Were they growing accustomed to the situation, or were their heads too in the clouds to care?  _

_ All I knew was one thing: I was the only one who didn’t budge immediately. _

_ My legs were like lead, my feet feeling as though they were nailed to the ground much like the chair I sat in as a press fell above me numerous times. I couldn’t muster up the will to move despite knowing I needed to. I didn’t want to keep doing this, to move with senselessness as though I didn’t care about what was going on. As though it wasn’t affecting me. It was always hard for me to hide my emotions - as evident through every crying fit and panic attack I’ve had thus far - and this entire time within this facility further inhibited me.  _

_ I gazed over my friend’s heads to see my brother, who was being dragged by his arm by Nichole. He didn’t seem irritated in the slightest - he always enjoyed her by his side. Maybe she was what kept him sane. I would’ve said the same about Casper and Selica for me, but nothing’s kept me sane while we were down here. When I looked at him and how he walked, his confident posture, remembering what he said to me before we left for the elevator… _

_ “I just need you to not go against me anymore. _ “

_ That phrase… “Go against me”... It sent shivers down my spine. The way he said it with such conviction, in such a way that made it seem like he had control over me… It brought about a lot of bad feelings. And memories. I wondered if he realized that. _

_ It was possible he didn’t. He didn’t realize a lot of things, despite him trying to present himself as someone who was in complete control. _

**AIYA:** Guin, sweetheart?

**GUIN:** Eh?

_ I snapped out of my trance to see that I wasn’t the last one left on the elevator - Aiya was as well. She had placed a hand on my shoulder gingerly, which made me jump. _

**AIYA:** Are you feeling well? You look so pale…

**GUIN:** I… I’m just...n-not looking forward to this…

**AIYA:** Oh, sweetheart, I understand… I’m not either. Come, we can walk together if that’ll make you feel safer.

_ I wasn’t sure if it would, though I didn’t want to be rude and decline her. _

**GUIN:** S-Sure…

_ Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of my hand, lacing between my fingers. It was… Aiya’s hand? Aiya’s hand? Holding mine? What? What? I coughed. _

**AIYA:** This is how that adorable Nichole walks with you, right? I thought it’d be fun if we walked together like that, too! Tee-hee~!

_ Was I coughing up blood? I was pretty sure I felt blood being coughed up. Maybe that was just every nerve in my body leaving at once. Who knew. I just knew my hand was sweating, as was my forehead. Everything was sweating, actually. Send help. _

_ Aiya led me off the platform and we soon integrated with the group. At first, no one really noticed that we were there - or that we were holding hands - but it didn’t take long for someone in particular to holler above everyone else and draw attention to herself. _

**SELICA:** HANDS OFF MY GUINY!

_ Selica nearly pushed Luca to the ground as she stomped her way up to us. She stood toe-to-toe with Aiya, snarling at her. _

**SELICA:** Get your own adorable meek girlfriend!

**AIYA:** Oh, Selica, you can’t share? Guin’s so cute, and there’s enough of her cuteness to go around, don’t you think?

**SELICA:** NO.

**FELICIA:** Ruh-roh, Selica’s oppressing people from being able to interact with Guin.

**SELICA:** I am not!

_ Ivee stepped up to Selica and put her hands on her shoulders. _

**IVEE:** Look, girly: I get it. Trust me on this since we’re on the same girl-loving wave-lengths. But you gotta let her go.

**SELICA:** What?! But, I- I can’t!

**IVEE:** We girls have to stick together, ya know? We can’t tear each other apart because of one person! We can’t go down like this!

**SELICA:** You don’t understand…

**IVEE:** I understand completely. But even I had to let Nichole go at some point!

**NICHOLE:** Nyeh?

**IVEE:** It’s not over for you, Selica. But… It can be if you act like this. If you suffocate her. If you don’t let others experience the wonders that is the Perfect Girlfriend™!

_ Selica looked back at me, her lip quivering. Then, she sighed. _

**SELICA:** I… I… F-Fine. Fine! Aiya, you can hold her hand for now.

**AIYA:** You are just an angel, Selic-!

**SELICA:** JUST FOR NOW! From the minute you let go of it forward, her hand belongs to me!

**NICHOLE:** Oooh, oooh, and her other hand belongs to me!

**LUCIA:** Oh, I want a hand! But she only has two…

**NICHOLE:** We can share if you want~!

**LUCIA:** Oh, I’d like that a lot! Thank you!

_ Since when were my hands private property? _

**AIYA:** Hehe… Selica, you’re so adorable when you’re possessive! Maybe I’ll hold your hand sometime soon, too~!

_ Selica sputtered out some incomprehensible phrases. _

**SELICA:** NO SHUT UP I HATE YOU

**IVEE:** I’ll take you up on that offer, though!

_ Nearly all the girls were huddled together talking about holding each other’s hands and stuff. The only ones who weren’t were Felicia, who was staring blankly at us, and Candace, who had her arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. All the guys and Rudy, on the other hand, were scattered away from us, looking befuddled. Morgan leaned over towards some of the guys. _

**MORGAN:** Do you guys have any idea what language they’re speaking over there…?

**FLORENCE:** N-No… I’m kind of scared…

**VICTOR:** Just girl stuff. We shouldn’t inquire too much on it.

**MORGAN:** So you know what they’re saying…?

**VICTOR:** Oh no, not a clue. I usually tune them out and pretend I’m listening. Nod and hope a question wasn’t asked.

**OLIVER:** Oh, wow, I do that too!

_ Luca flicked some of his hair into the air. _

**LUCA:** I believe the girls are bonding through means that only girls know how to - friendship through the power of words. It’s beautiful to see, really, them striving to understand each other in a culture where women are pushed to make enemies of one another… I think they hold a true example for what it means to unite under one banner, don’t you agree?

_ There was an awkward silence among the boys. _

**MORGAN:** ...Does anyone know what  _ he  _ said?

**CASPER:** Selica declared Aiya her enemy because she thinks Aiya’s prettier than her and I think Ivee’s saying that she shouldn’t be jealous because girls need to stick together!

**MORGAN:** Oh, wow! How’d you figure that out?

**LUCA:** Th-That’s what I-

**OLIVER:** You really understand how girls think, Casper! 

**LUCA:** B-But, I just said-

**CASPER:** Oh, no, I’m just always there when Selica’s shopping, and she’s always talking about how jealous she is of Aiya.

_ Selica’s attention immediately shifted from the girls, who were still fawning over each other, to stomp her foot and point at Casper from across the group with a scowl on her face. _

**SELICA:** I AM NOT JEALOUS OF AIYA, CASPER!

**???:** Ya should be! Have ya seen the size o’ those racks on ‘er? Phew-wee!

_ A particular voice grained against my ears as it cut through the noise of everyone’s chatter. A high-pitched, cartoony voice that would no doubt continue to linger in my dreams for years to come. Our heads all reflexively turned towards the massive tube, and it wasn’t a surprise to see Kairos zooming up through the water within it and settling just above us, hovering like some kind of overseer. _

**KAIROS:** I mean, compared to her, yer as flat as a pancake! Kyeheh…

**SELICA:** Ugh, you pig!

**KAIROS:** Actually, I’m a rat. An awfully cute one at that!

**NICHOLE:** It’s true! Even if you are really mean and rude and murderous~!

**KAIROS:** We all have our flaws!

**LUCIA:** I think being bloodthirsty is a little more than a flaw, Mr. Kairos…

**KAIROS:** Nah, not that! I was here talkin’ about my smokin’ habit!

_ He pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and stuck it in his mouth. _

**KAIROS:** Don’t do drugs, kids!

**MORGAN:** ...Yeah…

**KAIROS:** Anyway, we ain’t here to talk about smokin’ cigarettes nor how smokin’ the Japanese broad is.

**AIYA:** Oh, Kairos, you’re so silly~

**FELICIA:** Why are you accepting pick-up lines from a literal rat.

**KAIROS:** What y’all’re here for is for yer reward, eh? For figurin’ out the press puzzle! Though it was hardly that, wouldn’t ya say?

**GUY:** Anything requiring mental prowess to uncover a pattern-

**KAIROS:** And that reward, as all ya kiddos know, is a secret! About th’ group!

**GUY:** ...is a puzzle…

_ Guy finished his sentence under his breath. Nichole hopped a few times in response before nuzzling his face, commenting on how smart he was. _

**KAIROS:** If all of ya will take our yer tablets and check th’ secrets section, ya kiddos will find yerselves a nice lil’  **GROUP** secret. Go ahead! I can wait. I’m a patient little rodent. A tolerant mammal. A marsupial, even. Bet none o’ ya know what that is.

**GUY:** It’s-

**KAIROS:** Shaddup and look at yer tablet.

_ I pulled my tablet out of my backpack and tapped the app that brought up the secrets. As Kairos said, there was a new  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ secret underneath the old one, making the  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ secret seem much less bare compared to the other two. I read what was there: _

FIVE OF YOU HAVE PARENTS WHO HAVE PASSED AWAY. THREE OF YOU HAVE PARENTS WHO HAVE ABANDONED THEM. TWO OF YOU HAVE A PARENT WHO IS M.I.A.

**OLIVER:** Woah, okay… This is like three secrets packed into one more than anything.

**VICTOR:** They all have to do with parents, so that’s probably why they’re lumped together.

**KAIROS:** Yessiree! Now, I can let ya kiddos discuss this amongst yerselves, or we can move onto the next t-

**AIYA:** Yes! We would like time to discuss.

**GUY:** Eh?

**KAIROS:** Very well, then! I’ll just be here… Wake me up when yer done, ‘kay?

_ Kairos leaned back into the water as though he were in a recliner, floating aimlessly with his hat’s brim over his eyes and his cigarette dangling from his mouth. His little paws rested on his stomach and his tail curled around him. _

**GUY:** Why do we need to discuss these? The sooner we get the tasks done, the faster we’ll get out of here.

**AIYA:** Yes, well… I thought it would be beneficial to discuss these secrets. Basically, find out who they’re about.

**GUY:** And how will that be beneficial?

**AIYA:** I don’t believe all of these  **GROUP** secrets will be as tame as the last one… This one’s already starting to poke at some sensitive topics.

_ I heard Ivee muttered under her breath next to me.  _

**IVEE:** Yeah, really… Which is why we don’t want to say shit.

_ She was low enough to where only I could hear her, though I wasn’t sure if she knew I was listening, _

**AIYA:** If we clear things up with these, we won’t lose trust in each other in the long run.

**OLIVER:** Do you really think these secrets will get that bad? To the point where we might...not trust each other because of them?

**AIYA:** Why else would Kairos give us these?

**LUCIA:** Maybe so we can learn more about each other and become better friends!

**LUCA:** That’s a very kind thought, little Lucia, but I have a feeling that isn’t the case…

**CANDACE:** Dead parents isn’t the most pleasing friendship topic.

**AIYA:** If we’re all willing to share whether these secrets apply to us from this point forward, there will be nothing to prevent us from trusting each other to our fullest extents. Even if these secrets end up not elevating to an extreme degree.

**IVEE:** Still don’t see why that’s necessary… Maybe some people don’t like talking about their dead parents…

**AIYA:** We don’t have to go into detail. Just a simple “this is about me” fairs just as well as anything.

**IVEE:** And maybe people don’t like to go that far, either! Sometimes reality sucks, Aiya. 

**AIYA:** It does, but unfortunately  _ this _ is our reality, and our reality is anything but normal at the moment.

_ The  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ secrets building up into something detrimental to our trust shared amongst the group… I would be lying if I said I didn’t consider the possibility of Kairos turning these secrets against us, especially since he revealed there would be more to unlock down the road. It only makes sense for something as conniving as that rat - give us an obvious secret to begin with, and slowly make them descend into secrets we wish to hide deep within ourselves, possibly secrets we don’t want anyone else to know as they may change our friend’s perceptions of us. _

_ But...part of me really didn’t want to believe that anyone here would hold a secret so dark and dire that it would erode our trust in them… Especially to the degree that these secrets apply to the group as a whole, so it would usually be more than one individual involved with them… No one here would have any secrets like that, right?  _

**GUY:** ...I guess it can’t hurt.

**MORGAN:** Really…?

**GUY:** But, this will  _ only _ work if everyone agrees that they will disclose their part in the coming secrets. 

_ Aiya nodded and stepped forward. _

**AIYA:** Well, I have nothing to lose. I trust you all enough to reveal anything pertaining to me in terms of the  **GROUP** secrets from this point forward.

_ Everyone else was silent. Some couldn’t look Guy nor Aiya in the eyes. _

**GUY:** Well, if this’ll lighten up the load on your shoulders any, I’ll agree to this by saying this secret applies to Guin and I.

**FELICIA:** Well, yeah, everyone knows that. It’s hardly fair since your mom’s death was literally anything anyone talked about for, like, a year.

_ I saw something flash across Guy’s eyes when Felicia mentioned our mother. A light, a rare light that signified his sorrow. _

**OLIVER:** Fee-fee… Don’t be mean. I’ve told you already how much their mother’s death hurts.

**FELICIA:** Eh, been seven years. Ain’t that big of a deal anymore.

_ That flash in his eyes turned red as his hand balled up into a fist next to him. I was afraid that he may say something, something he would regret, when Nichole came up next to him and grabbed his hand that was so tense. _

**NICHOLE:** If Guy’ll say, then I will, too!

**MORGAN:** Hey, Nikky, you really don’t gotta say… We already know that, too.

**NICHOLE:** No, it’s okay! I gotta be brave if we wanna get through this, right? We all do~!

_ Nichole gave everyone a big smile. Felicia scoffed. _

**NICHOLE:** So, um, I guess I should say that I’m one of the people whose parent is dead! That was my dad… Just a year ago, in fact! The anniversary may have passed, too, haha… It was a car accident, and I- I- Well, I was- 

**GUY:** Nichole. You don’t have to go into details.

**NICHOLE:** I- I- 

_ Nichole gulped. Her smile quivered for a second, but it resumed once more with little effort. _

**NICHOLE:** I- I think the “abandoned parent” part applies to me, too. Haha!

**MORGAN:** Woah, wait, really?

**FLORENCE:** You never said anything about that…!

**NICHOLE:** Well, well, I- It only makes sense, really! I mean, it was a loooong time ago - I was just a little baby, brand new and fresh to the world! - when my mom left! It was really sad I imagine, for my dad I mean, being left with just me and Todd all by his lonesome…

_ She gripped onto Guy’s hand tighter. He unfurled his hands from a fist and curled his fingers around hers. _

**NICHOLE:** But it worked out okay in the end! And he was a really, really good dad, and I loved him a lot, and I miss him lots and lots and lots and...l-lots...b-but it’s okay! You know why?

**NICHOLE:** Because I have all of you, my friends! And that’s why I’m willing to tell you guys this~

_ No one responded to her. Not immediately. We all soaked in her words, her courage to tell us all of that despite the wound from her dad’s death being fresh and the wound from her mom’s abandonment still lingering on her mind. I thought about the scar on her left eyebrow - the one she got in the car accident that killed her father - and how that would stick with her forever, just as the past would.  _

**LUCIA:** ...I’m sorry, Nichole…

**NICHOLE:** Huh? Why are you sorry~?

**LUCIA:** It’s just… I can’t imagine life without my parents… And to think you don’t have either… A-And Guy and Guin, too! And to the others this secret entails…

_ She bundled the fabric of her skirt in her hands. _

**LUCIA:** You’re all...really brave and strong to go through that...and still have your heads still held high…

**RUDY:** ...It’s not hard to when you have your friends with you.

**LUCIA:** ...Rudy…

**NICHOLE:** Yeah! Yeah! I was in a really, really dark place when dad died, but… With all of you there, I was able to get through it! I owe you guys everything~ 

_ Nichole threw her hands in the air, dragging Guy’s arm with her. _

**NICHOLE:** I love you guys veeeeery much~!

_ Guy smirked at her joy and enthusiasm. Her ability to pull through such a tough subject with her sun still shining bright. _

**RUDY:** ...Is it necessary to continue with this? These are obviously tough subjects.

**AIYA:** They are, but as I said… It’s best if we do.

**RUDY:** ...Well, I’ll say this now: I won’t be able to answer many of them, even if they apply to me.

_ Rudy’s amnesia… _

**AIYA:** In that case, if there’s a spot that’s still unfulfilled, we’ll just assume it’s you.

**MORGAN:** That’s a bit contradictory to what you’re preaching, don’t you think…?

_ I noticed Morgan’s voice had less spunk to it than usual, but I didn’t say anything. _

**IVEE:** Man, screw this…

**AIYA:** My, language.

**IVEE:** Well, it just fucking sucks! And I don’t think we should have to disclose stuff we don’t want to disclose to you if we don’t want!

**AIYA:** You’re being mighty vocal about this. May one of these apply to you, Ivee?

**IVEE:** Like hell I’m gonna tell y-

**VICTOR:** Our dad’s been missing for about six years now.

**IVEE:** What the FUCK, Victor?!

_ There were a few gasps among the group. _

**OLIVER:** Wh-What…? Seriously?

**FLORENCE:** B-But that doesn’t make sense! Ivee, I thought your dad was in the military, like Victor…!

**GUY:** She told Nichole and I he was overseas in some research company.

**MORGAN:** I-Ivee told me he died from some weird disease…!

_ Victor tilted his head. _

**VICTOR:** Why’d you lie about all that?

**IVEE:** B-Because… Because! BECAUSE, you stupid oaf!

**VICTOR:** Ivee, telling everyone some story isn’t going to change the fact-

**IVEE:** Shut up! Stupid! I… ARGH!

_ Ivee was pulling on her braids, nearly ripping them off her skull, before she started stomping away from the group. _

**SELICA:** Ivee, girl, where are you going?!

**IVEE:** To sit by myself and let off steam before I rip out Victor’s stupid EYEBALLS!

_ The Dome was wide enough to where she could stomp far enough away that her footsteps only sounded like echoes, and when she sat down she looked like nothing more than a speck. Victor sighed. _

**VICTOR:** Please...excuse her. And I apologize on her behalf for her lying about our dad.

**LUCIA:** She was so angry… 

**VICTOR:** She...doesn’t handle our dad’s disappearance well. She didn’t before, she doesn’t now… I don’t know if she’ll ever cope with it, honestly.

**AIYA:** You seem to handle it well, sweetheart…

_ Victor reached over and rubbed his shoulder. _

**VICTOR:** Yeah, well, I’ve...accepted he’s gone for good. Never coming back.

**OLIVER:** Have you...ever figured out what happened to him, at least?

**VICTOR:** ...No.

**MORGAN:** You think he left you g-

**VICTOR:** He would never do that.

_ Victor’s voice suddenly became so stern, it bellowed through The Dome like the roar of a beast. I jumped, nearly tripping over my own two feet. Morgan hid behind Oliver. _

**VICTOR:** ...Sorry.

**MORGAN:** N-No, it’s okay, dude…

_ Victor closed his eyes. _

**VICTOR:** ...He loved my mother more than anything. I knew that much. He said as much to me the night before he disappeared.

_ Victor took off his beanie and scratched his head. _

**VICTOR:** A man about to abandon his family doesn’t tell his eldest son about how he’d rather die than be apart from his wife. How his children mean more to him than any speck of air. 

**FELICIA:** In the movies they do.

**OLIVER:** _Fee-fee._

**VICTOR:** That’s why, the next day, when he disappeared… It was a shock. But we knew he didn’t leave on his own volition.

**CANDACE:** Was there any ransom or anything like that?

**VICTOR:** Nope. No ransom, no phone calls. He...disappeared out of thin air. Six years later, we still don’t have a single trace of him or any hint at what happened.

_ The air felt heavy as silence loomed over the group at Victor’s final words on the subject. He sighed in response. _

**VICTOR:** It’s fine, you guys, really. Ivee’s still...sensitive about it, especially considering…

_ He shook his head. _

**VICTOR:** I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to her about it. But… I swear when I say it’s fine.

**VICTOR:** Everyone heals differently and at different paces. I was able to recover from it a lot quicker than the rest of my family. Ivee and our mom, on the other hand… They’re still hurting six years later. But, that’s alright.

**VICTOR:** Six, seven… If you’re still hurting, it’s alright.

_ Victor’s eyes shifted between me and my brother. _

**VICTOR:** But, that’s enough on my end. At least that satisfies one part of that secret.

**AIYA:** ...Yes…

_ Aiya’s voice was low and her eyes were to the ground. I wondered if she was regretting making this decision - suggesting we disclose our secrets like this. But, her melancholic expression soon faded away when she took a deep breath and straightened her back. _

**AIYA:** That still leaves two concerning the first section and two concerning the second.

**LUCIA:** Do we truly have to keep going with this…? It’s so sad, and it’s making everyone so sad, and…

**AIYA:** I...don’t like it, but-

**GUY:** The sooner we can get this over with, the quicker we can get onto the next task.

**AIYA:** ...Yes.

_ Selica tapped her foot. _

**SELICA:** Honestly, I don’t get why we have to listen to  _ Aiya _ when Guiny’s our leader.

**AIYA:** Well, I’m sure Guin agrees that this is the best course of action. Right, Guin?

_ Oh, no. Bringing the conversation - and, as a result, everyone’s gaze - onto me had yet to bring anything fruitful. And yet they were doing it again, making everyone’s eyes boring into my soul, and it did nothing but make me sweat and shudder and stutter out words that stringed into something resembling a sentence. _

**GUIN:** I-I… I, um, I d-don’t...really…

**GUY:** Guin and I have already disclosed our involvement with this  **GROUP** secret. If us two, our leaders, are willing to do as such-

**CASPER:** No offense, Guy, but you’re the one who told us you two were apart of it.

**SELICA:** Yeah! You didn’t ask Guiny if she was comfortable telling everyone!

**GUY:** As Felicia said, it was common knowledge-

**SELICA:** And who cares? Still uber rude.

**FLORENCE:** …”Uber”...

_ I tried to speak up again, but my voice was nothing more than a mumble. _

**GUIN:** ...I-It is… It is more…

**GUY:** I’m sure Guin would still agree with me in speaking out about it and clarifying things.

**SELICA:** “I’m sure Guin will...”. “I’m sure Guin thinks...”. How about you, uh, I don’t know, ask her?

**LUCA:** Making assumptions about what your sister thinks is quite selfish on your part.

**GUY:** And how can that be? I’m sure I know her quite better than the rest of you do.

**LUCIA:** Th-That doesn’t mean you should just assume! It’s still polite to ask her first, even if you two are twins!

**LUCA:** What, are you telling me you two can twin-telepathize, and she agrees with all your absurd remarks in your head? Please.

**GUY:** Just... _ stop.  _ I know she would agree with me.

**FELICIA:** Aw, come on, guys. Let’s stop picking on him. Don’t forget he’s the smartest man on the planet with the most acute empathy skills.

_ Guy clenched his jaw. I was in shock at the scene that was playing out - as was the rest of Red Team. Every member of Guy’s team stood in awe as Blue Team continued to call him out and poke jabs at him. Even Nichole, who was usually so willing to stick up for Guy, was found taken aback and unable to get any words in. _

_ And I was...surprised, to say the least, at how willing everyone was in my team to give me a say. Even Lucia, who was usually so soft-spoken and polite, and Felicia, who usually didn’t care one way or another, were scolding Guy for assuming how I would think. Only Aiya and Rudy stayed out of the kerfuffle, which made sense - Rudy was never the type to take part in disagreements and Aiya was the one to bring this idea up in the first place. Still, it was confusing to me. It was befuddling. And it was making me tense to the point that I couldn’t even think, my mind turning into a twisted, muddled thought soup as everything blended together and I couldn’t make out any singular thought without it nearly melting away instantaneously.  _

_ I was nervous. Everyone was making such a big fuss, the first real time the group has clashed outside of the tasks...because of me. _

_ Suddenly, I felt something rest itself on my shoulder. I looked at it to see a hand, and I peered up at the other side of me to see Morgan. He had wrapped an arm around me and was watching the group with a furrow in his brow. When he felt me move, he looked down at me and tried to give me a comforting smile, but I could tell he was nervous himself. Even so, he was trying to make me feel okay and secure. _

**SELICA:** We were already forced to listen to you with the press. I’m going to rip my hair out if we keep having to listen to you blindly!

**GUY:** Listen-

**SELICA:** RIIIIIP!

**GUY:** Guin and I have already discussed this-

**FELICIA:** Please, we know Guin can’t defend herself in any sort of seemingly hostile-coded situation.

_ That one burned. _

**LUCA:** Besides, I don’t  _ care _ if you’ve discussed it. Selica’s right - we’ve listened to you blindly enough as is for someone who isn’t even our leader.

**CASPER:** Guy, I really do respect you. But I respect Guin, too, and I want to be able to hear what  _ she  _ has to say. Not only as my team leader, but as my friend!

**GUY:** Please-

**MORGAN:** Hey, hey! Okay, woah, woah…

_ Finally, someone from Red Team spoke up to break into the conflict, and it was Morgan. He took his hand off my shoulder and held both of them up by his shoulders. _

**MORGAN:** Let’s just all chill, alright? This all started because of the secrets, so let’s end it with the secrets, okay?

**LUCIA:** But, Morgan… We just want to stand up for Guin…!

**MORGAN:** I know, and you guys are doing great at that! I’d like to listen to Guin, too. But, instead of arguing like this, why don’t we all just agree to consider what’s been said and try to move on from here, okay?

_ No one responded. Selica pouted and crossed her arms. _

**MORGAN:** How about this - we end this secret’s thing after the next person says they’re a part of it, okay?

**AIYA:** ...That still leaves…

**MORGAN:** I know! But it’s not creating the best environment right now, you know…

**AIYA:** ...You’re right. I can agree with that… As long as we know a majority.

**GUY:** ...I can agree to that, too.

**MORGAN:** And Guin?

**GUIN:** H-Huh?

**MORGAN:** I’m sure everyone wants to know how you’d feel about that. I do, too!

_ I was caught dumbfounded for a moment, not knowing how to respond. I shook my head, trying to regain my composure. _

**GUIN:** Ah, um… Y-Yeah, sounds good…

**MORGAN:** Awesome!

**FELICIA:** That’s nice, but you can’t guarantee just cuz’ Hansel and Gretel agree on it that someone’ll step up.

**MORGAN:** Sure I can! ‘Cuz, well…

_ Morgan pointed at his chest with his thumb. _

**MORGAN:** One part of the secret refers to me!

**GUIN:** What?

_ That was possibly the loudest I spoke during that entire time, at least since Kairos had first summoned us back to The Dome. I spoke up so loudly because I never knew this about Morgan - besides Nichole, he was someone Guy and I knew the longest, at least since we were eight. In that entire time, he never told us that he had parent troubles nor had he ever shown any sign of it. _

_...Though in all honesty, if I were to recall anything I may know about his homelife before moving into an apartment alone - later joined by Oliver - I wouldn’t be able to say anything. _

**NICHOLE:** Really?

**GUY:** You’re not making this up so we can move on from this, are you?

**MORGAN:** No, seriously! The “parents who have abandoned them” part is probably about me! Though…

_ He scratched the back of his head. _

**MORGAN:** I guess I can’t really say she abandoned me...more that I abandoned her.

**LUCA:** How does a child abandon their own parent? It makes sense once the child’s older and does such to their elderly parent, but…

**MORGAN:** Well, ‘cuz I moved out. I was tired of being in that house, and being around...her. And everything she stood for. Or, really…

_ Morgan coughed a few times and adjusted his collar. _

**OLIVER:** Hey, Morgan, you don’t have to go into it, really…

**MORGAN:** Nah. It’s not fair to my friends to keep half my life quiet. Especially since I’ve know the twins and Nichole for most of it, and yet they don’t know anything.

**OLIVER:** ...Then...don’t be afraid to stop if it gets too overwhelming, okay?

**MORGAN:** ‘Course, buddy!

_ Morgan sighed. _

**MORGAN:** I guess long story short… Yeah, my mom abandoned me. She did even before I was born. Cuz’... To her, her drugs were more important.

_ Drugs… That word weighed heavily on my shoulders. _

**MORGAN:** Why stress yourself out with a sniffling, crying, useless baby when you could turn to some white powder that can give you the time of your life at only the cost of a sore nose? My uncle had to move in at some point just to make sure I got fed. Even he left after a while, though.

_ Morgan paused after he said that. I could see his eyes tearing up a bit, but he was able to blink it away. Oliver started inching closer and closer to him. _

**MORGAN:** It kinda sucks, ya know? A mom who doesn’t really care…and for sixteen years, she didn’t. And she didn’t die or anything, she just...kept doin’ it. And I got tired of it, so I...left.

**MORGAN:** I don’t hate her or anything because of it… She had to be hurting or something to have started in the first place. Maybe. I dunno. I never really knew her, if I’m being honest. I just know, me and her? We aren’t meant to be around each other, which is weird to say about your own mom. 

**MORGAN:** Even if she went into rehab and got better...I don’t see myself going back. It hurts too much. And, in that way, I’ve abandoned her. But, maybe it’s for the best. Maybe she needs a wake-up call - the loss of her son physically - to realize what she’s doing isn’t healthy. For her and everyone around her.

**MORGAN:** Haha…

_ Morgan shrugged.  _

**MORGAN:** Shit happens, right? Besides… I got through it, and you know why? Cuz’- Well, cuz’ I moved out, for one...and I got the best roommate in the world, too!

_ Oliver was still a few feet away from him, but Morgan stepped over to his best friend and slung an arm around his shoulders. It caught Oliver a bit off-guard, but he smiled at Morgan nonetheless. _

**MORGAN:** After Oliver got kicked out, I knew I had to let him live with me, cuz’ I’ve never really had the connection I have with this dude! Makes me feel like I’m filling some kind of...hole I’ve had all this time.

**OLIVER:** ...Morgan…

**MORGAN:** And I got all of you, too! My friends! Little Lucia, who’s been around forever and has looked up to me so much… Guy and Guin and Nichole, my first friends when I moved into Redwood… All you guys... You all have been really great friends, and it’s made things so much easier to endure.

**MORGAN:** Getting up in the morning and knowing I get to see at least one of you… It’s the highlight of my day! Gives me a reason to keep moving! So… Don’t argue, okay?

_ All of this… His entire speech led up to this point… He wasn’t talking about his mother and his feelings because he wanted to get this over with. He wanted to lead up to this point…to remind us all why we’re friends, and why working together was more crucial now than ever. _

_ Lucia sighed. _

**LUCIA:** I’m...sorry, Guy.

**GUY:** Huh?

**LUCIA:** For getting snappy! A-And such…

_ None of the Blue Team followed up on her apology to my brother. But, it made sense for her to speak up. She was the most kind-hearted of the group...and she was closest to Morgan. _

_ Guy closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. _

**GUY:** No. I apologize to the entirety of Blue Team. And to Guin.

_ I jumped when he said my name. _

**GUY:** I...was- am careless with my words. From this point on, I’ll ensure Guin’s word is always heard first and foremost.

_ Those who spoke up in Blue Team were hesitant at first to acknowledge Guy’s apology, but eventually they began to lighten up and respond. _

**LUCA:** ...I guess we can accept your apology. We’ll see how you act from this point.

**FELICIA:** Eh.

**SELICA:** Hmph! Fine.

**CASPER:** Thank you, Guy… I really appreciate it! Let’s try to move forward from this!

_ Guy’s gaze shifted over to me; I wondered if he expected some kind of response or signal of forgiveness from my end. I didn’t speak, but I did nod at him. _

**GUIN:** _Yeah… Thanks._

**GUY:** _...Yeah._

_ A bit half-hearted, but it was nice to hear us settle this out a little. Especially after earlier… It eased my mind a little, even if he probably didn’t realize that his words before this affected me and were related to this subject, too. _

**GUY:** Then, we’re done with this. Discerning this secret we got.

**VICTOR:** Will we disclose ourselves as other  **GROUP** secrets come to light still?

**GUY:** ...Maybe. I don’t know. We’ll discuss it later, after the next task.

**LUCIA:** Kairos does seem to give us time after each task to talk a little… It may be easier to discuss when we don’t have a new secret looming over us.

**AIYA:** ...Two…

**CASPER:** What’s the matter, Aiya?

**AIYA:** Ah, well- No, no, it’s nothing.

_ Two… Two people were still undisclosed concerning the “dead parent” part of the secret. Aiya said she’d attribute any unanswered parts to Rudy, since it’s a gamble that it could be them, but that still leaves one more person… _

_...Oh well. It’s not something I really want to know anyway. None of this I wanted to know. _

**GUY:** Now that we’re finished, it’s time to move on.

**NICHOLE:** Yay~! We’re finally all done...and we’re getting along again! Right~?

_ Those in my team mostly grunted in response, but Red Team’s members were a bit more lively. _

**MORGAN:** Yeah! Nothing’ll get us down at this rate!

**FLORENCE:** No matter the situation, the power of friendship...is a power that will always prevail! The overflow of feelings from our union, our ability to unite as one full group - nay, one organism! - can- Ow ow ow CANDY!

**CANDACE:** It’s not that deep, kid.

_ As Candace had Florence’s ear pinched between her fingers, Guy tapped on the glass Kairos was in. _

**GUY:** Kairos. We’re ready to move onto the next task. 

_ Kairos didn’t respond. He continued to float lazily in his tube, the brim of his hat over his eyes. Or, should I more accurately say, eye and eyepatch. _

**GUY:** Kairos?

**NICHOLE:** Helloooo~? Kairos? Rat buddy!

**MORGAN:** Good ol’ rat of mine?

**OLIVER:** Oi, don!

_ Oliver said that with a very exaggerated tone of voice, almost mimicking Kairos’ speech pattern. We were all shocked, gawking at him. _

**OLIVER:** ...Um…

_ Oliver hid his face in his hands. _

**OLIVER:** Please stop staring at me...

**SELICA:** Umm, his name is Kairos!

**OLIVER:** Y-Yeah, but “don” means like...a mob boss.

**VICTOR:** You know mobspeak?

**OLIVER:** ...F-From movies and TV shows…

**MORGAN:** We marathon every weekend!

**OLIVER:** I thought maybe talking like Kairos would wake him up…

**LUCA:** So you know mobspeak, conveniently like our little mobster rat here… How interesting.

**OLIVER:** N-No, seriously! I just watch too much TV!

**LUCA:** That’s what they all say.

**FLORENCE:** Actually, it’s probably just a coincidence! The mastermind would never let their guard down this early. Especially in a sophisticated setting like this!

**LUCA:** Ah! Then, in that case, you’re free to go.

**OLIVER:** ...Thank you?

**SELICA:** HEY, RAT!

_ Selica shouted at the top of her lungs as she kicked the tube, her heel making a loud clanking noise against the glass. The sound echoed throughout The Dome, vibrating every inch of the air, and Kairos suddenly jerked awake. Was he really asleep? Do giant cartoon rats sleep in water?  _

**KAIROS:** AY! Don’tcha kick my tube, ye rascal! Soldier! 

**SELICA:** Soldier? The soldier’s Victor.

**VICTOR:** Sorta.

**KAIROS:** No, that dudn’t mean- ERGH!

_ Kairos grabbed his little rat ears and pulled on them. _

**KAIROS:** I’m assumin’ you kiddos are finished already?

**NICHOLE:** Yep, Mr. Rat!

**KAIROS:** Eh, fine. Fine. Fine! I was assumin’ ya’d take longer… Was in the middle of somethin’ ya know?

**FELICIA:** Like sleeping? Dreaming about the rat girlfriend you’ll never get?

**MORGAN:** Haha! Got’em!

**KAIROS:** I can get m’self a nice lass, thank you very much!

**LUCA:** “Lass” is a very Scottish term, if you ask me-

**KAIROS:** I didn’t ask you, fancy-pants!

**SELICA:** Someone’s a little grumpy after their beauty sleep.

**KAIROS:** It’s nothin’, it’s nothin’! Just...shuddup!

**LUCIA:** Mr. Kairos, are you okay? You seem very aggravated…

**IVEE:** Don’t ask the rat if he’s okay!

_ A presence that had been absent for a while finally returned as Ivee came up behind Lucia and leaned against the back of her office chair. _

**IVEE:** He’s our captor! A worker to those above!

**MORGAN:** Above?

**IVEE:** _Aliens._

**VICTOR:** Ah, yes. The giant cartoon rat aliens that mean to take over our world, right?

_ Ivee didn’t respond. _

**VICTOR:** Ivee?

_ Ivee pouted and turned her nose up. _

**VICTOR:** Ah, alright then.

**OLIVER:** I guess that’s one way to handle your sister being mad at you…

**KAIROS:** Ah, just SHUDDUP! All ya really grate at my eardrums, ya know…

_ Kairos scratched at his ear with his front paw. _

**FELICIA:** Someone is awfully grumpy, isn’t he? 

**KAIROS:** Nyeh…

**NICHOLE:** Do you wanna talk about it, Mr. Rat? We’re always hear to listen if you need someone to talk to!

**CANDACE:** You say that as though he’s our friend or something.

**NICHOLE:** I know he’s been really mean to us up to this point, but you can’t just let someone suffer if they’re suffering, you know~?

**LUCIA:** Yeah! If Kairos is happy, then he won’t be so mean to us! Possibly!

**NICHOLE:** If we show Kairos kindness, then Kairos will show us kindness back~!

**CANDACE:** ...Pass.

**SELICA:** Very hard pass.

**LUCA:** Denied.

**OLIVER:** The sentiment is right, but I’m not sure if this is the place to really be practicing it…

**KAIROS:** ...Heh.

_ Kairos chuckled under his breath. _

**FLORENCE:** He’s doing the villain chuckle! The one before they do something dastardly!

**FELICIA:** Thanks a lot, you two. You’ve ruined us.

**LUCIA:** ...I just wanted to be nice…

**RUDY:** ...And you did a great job at it.

**LUCIA:** Aw, thanks, Rudy. ♡

**KAIROS:** It’s fine! It’s fine, ya hear!

_ Kairos’ voice seemed to pick up some slack, coming back to the brighter, eerily enthusiastic tone that it once had. He swirled about his tube, doing a few flips before tipping his hat. _

**KAIROS:** Just a bad few moments, ya know! Sure ya kiddos know about that one.

**SELICA:** Oh my god, totally! Like, just the other day-

**KAIROS:** But I’m feelin’ as ripe as a cucumber right now! I’m back and ready for business!

**LUCIA:** Yay! I’m glad~!

**LUCA:** Lucia, might I remind you of our situation?

**LUCIA:** ...Oh, yeah…

**KAIROS:** Anyway, yer next task is waiting for you! It’ll be set in the same hallway that the first task took place… Just go on down three more doors, a’ight? Now, get back on that platform and get ready to head back down! 

_ Kairos’ eye seemed to gleam in the water, red reflecting off into the light. _

**KAIROS:** Yer third task awaits you.

**GUY:** Might I ask what kind this one may be?

**KAIROS:** Well, I’m not much of one for spoilers...but I can tell ya that it’s both an individual  _ and _ a group task.

**GUY:** Both…

_ Guy muttered something under his breath, but I was too far away to be able to hear it. _

**KAIROS:** It’ll make more sense when ya get there! There’s a few...special conditions concernin’ how it’ll play out.

**FELICIA:** “Special conditions” is another word for “stupid solutions”, I’m guessing. Especially after that last task and the ridiculous answer to that one.

**KAIROS:** Nah, this one’s much more straightforward! There’s no way to get it wrong...if you’re smart, that is.

**MORGAN:** Damn it!

**OLIVER:** Morgan, what’s wrong?

**MORGAN:** I’m stupid as HELL!

**KAIROS:** Heh… Ya sure are, aren’t ya?

_ Kairos adjusted his tie. _

**KAIROS:** You dumbasses in the audience...are gonna have a bad time.

**FLORENCE:** Hehe… Nice.

**LUCA:** Nice? What’s nice about the “dumbasses” having a “bad time”?

**FLORENCE:** Not because the dumbasses are in trouble, but in this video game, this skeleton…

_ Luca listened to Florence, his full attention on the boy as he explained the video game reference to him. The rest of us tuned them out. _

**KAIROS:** Anyway, ya kiddos better scurry on to the task room before I get annoyed at ya again!

**FELICIA:** When are you ever  _ not _ annoyed with us?

**KAIROS:** Hmm… Yer right about that!

**GUY:** ...Come on.

_ Guy turned on his heel and started towards the platform that we had left not long ago. Nichole was close behind him, and soon the rest of the group followed. Luca stayed firmly with Florence as Florence had now moved on to explaining the entire plot of a game to him so he could fully understand the context of a reference that, honestly, only made sense to Florence himself. And me. But I’d never admit that. _

_ Again, I found myself stuck in place, unable to really move. Unlike before, it wasn’t from dreading what was to come nor the stress my brother’s words put on me - it was pure exhaustion. I didn’t realize until that moment that I was tired, my eyelids heavy and every muscle feeling like sacks of sand pulling me down. This is how I felt after passing out not once, but twice… I couldn’t imagine how tired everyone else felt as most of them hadn’t been able to sleep a wink since we woke up in those cells. _

_ Are we ever going to get the chance to sleep? To eat? To even drink? We can’t last more than three days without water...and I’ve read horror stories about people being confined and forced to stay awake. None of the outcomes of forcing us to continue doing these tasks endlessly were good, and I was worried for the wellbeing of myself and everyone else here. _

_ Maybe our exhaustion was also why we were starting to spat at each other a little easier… Ivee was still mad at Victor about revealing their father’s disappearance, and Blue Team didn’t hesitate earlier to start ripping at Guy the more he insisted on talking on my behalf. I was a bit worried that Selica would go full-cougar mode and rip off some limb he needed! _

_...Or, maybe I was over-analyzing. Everyone seemed to get back to normal after we all agreed to cease discussing the  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ secret. Some continued to annoy Kairos as they’ve been doing. They were all chatting cheerfully as they walked to the platform. It was almost back to normal for them, back to having their heads in the clouds and ignoring the situation at hand to the best of their abilities. _

_ I didn’t really know how to read them, I guessed. How to read my friends. Trying to figure out what they were thinking in a situation like this… It was hard.  _

_ All I knew was how I felt, and I felt terrified and fatigued down to my weary bones. _

**CASPER:** Guin?

_ I was removed from my train of thought at the sound of Casper’s voice. _

**CASPER:** Are you feeling alright?

**GUIN:** ...Y-Yeah… How about you?

**CASPER:** A little tired, but I can keep going as long as needed! Don’t...be afraid to ask if you need a shoulder to lean on though, okay?

_ I clenched my teeth. That’s all I ever did... All I’ve done is lean on Casper. Doesn’t he realize this? _

_ I glanced back over at the tube and noticed that we weren’t the only ones lagging behind. Aiya had stuck around, too - she looked downtrodden, her eyes to the ground as she picked at her nails. Casper followed my gaze until he saw her too, but he was confident enough to call out to her. _

**CASPER:** Aiya?

**AIYA:** Hm?

_ Aiya gazed up at the two of us and gave a half-hearted smile. She let her hands fall to her sides and walked up to us. _

**AIYA:** Ah, you two haven’t gone to the platform yet?

**CASPER:** No… You either? Are you okay?

**AIYA:** Aha… Casper, you’re so sweet.

_ Aiya patted his cheek. Casper was unfazed, probably used to it. _

**AIYA:** I’m fine… Just tired. Weary. Wary, even.

**CASPER:** Wary? About what?

**AIYA:** Everything. Everyone. All of this…and all of our group.

**CASPER:** Why would there be anything to be wary about concerning our group? We all know each other.

**AIYA:** Aha, well… You two definitely know some of the others better than I do, but I wonder if we know them as well as we say we do.

**CASPER:** If this is about the secrets… Not just the  **GROUP** ones either, but all of them… Did you get a concerning  **ANOTHER** secret?

**AIYA:** Oh, no, nothing too concerning, just…

_ Aiya sighed. _

**AIYA:** I want to be able to know who I can trust, is all.

**CASPER:** We can all trust each other! Everyone here is best friends with someone - even Candace has Florence, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it!

**AIYA:** ...Candace… Yes, I guess that’s true.

_ I felt like I needed to say something of worth - something comforting to assure Aiya that everything was alright. That everyone was alright. _

**GUIN:** I-I don’t think… I don’t think you have anything to- to worry about, really… Th-The only one we should really be wary of is Kairos.

**AIYA:** ...But who is Kairos?

_ That, I couldn’t answer. _

**AIYA:** I feel like, until we can answer that… We have more to be wary about than just the rat.

**CASPER:** Come on… You don’t actually think one of  _ us _ is Kairos, right?

_ Aiya pursed her lips. _

**CASPER:** ...Right, Aiya?

_ Aiya’s eyes seemed glazed, her expression very solemn and still. Suddenly, after a moment of silence, she let out a weak laugh. _

**AIYA:** Of course, sweetie. It’d be hard for someone to voice that rat and to stand right next to us. It’s silly to consider.

_ She placed a hand on Casper’s cheek and one on mine, making me jump and my face flush. Her hand felt bone-chillingly cold against my heated skin. _

**AIYA:** I just want you two to be safe, along with everyone else… And I want to get home.

**CASPER:** Us too, Aiya. But we need to trust each other if we want to get out of this, okay?

**AIYA:** Yes, of course.

_ Her hands slid off our cheeks and onto our shoulders. She patted them as she took a deep breath. Once she exhaled, she pulled her hands away and began to walk back towards the platform with the others, who were no doubt growing impatient with us. I knew Guy might’ve been. _

**CASPER:** Ready to go?

_ There was a bit of resignment in Casper’s voice. I started to wonder if my previous conception was true: if everyone was taking this as easy as I assumed they were. If someone like Aiya was starting to become paranoid to the point of questioning the trust of everyone in the group… The tightness, shortness of breath, the anxiety of it all… While I was jealous of those who seemed to brush this off so easily, I came to terms with something that pushed against my envious feelings of wanting to be as carefree as them.  _

_ I would never wish for any of them to feel as I had been feeling.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't really have anything to say here. 
> 
> Comment on the fic, kudos the fic, and sub to the fic if you want more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	14. PHASE II.II - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATS is now listed on Web Fiction Guide! http://webfictionguide.com/listings/rats-252-chances-at-redemption/  
> It can also now be voted on Top Web Fiction! http://topwebfiction.com/vote.php?for=rats-252-chances-at-redemption  
> Any and all votes for RATS is BEYOND appreciated!

_The platform descended below the floor, and we found ourselves confined within pitch blackness once more. This time, the suffocating dark didn’t throw me into a panic, though I still felt my muscles tighten as my eyes tried to discern anyone’s figures. The elevator felt much quicker than the last time I was on it - consciously, at least - as the sight of the ocean and the maze-like structure of the facility soon came into view, the light burning into my eyes. This time, the view was much less miraculous; part because we had already seen it, but also because that sight began to serve more as a symbol of our situation._

_Darkness consumed, and then we were in the branching hallways. We filed off of the platform, none of us hesitating this time to go to the room that Kairos instructed us to. We were eerily quiet - we muttered amongst each other, but that was the extent of the conversations that were happening. With the task coming upon us, our moods have shifted - those who felt content and were able to easily brush this off were feeling the weight of whatever was to come, while those who felt it all this time were struggling to breathe._

_We passed the door the first task was in - Russian roulette, and Nichole taking the incentive to nearly sacrifice herself for the rest of us. I wondered what we would be enduring if Nichole was killed at that time. It was an image I didn’t want to think of, but was one I imagined nonetheless whenever I remembered the task - her limp body on the floor, the blood flowing from the bullet wound melting with her flowing red hair. No doubt, everyone’s demeanour thus far would be much more solemn. Maybe it was easier to brush off because she did survive, and we were all alive._

_I gazed over at Nichole herself, who was latched onto Guy’s arm and skipping by his side. I knew, if anything, that her death would mean the end of my brother._

_Three doors down, and we arrived at where our next fates lay. We entered the room, one at a time, and found it starkly similar to the room the Russian roulette took place in - divided by a window, the only thing allowing entrance into the other side being a metal door with a red light above it at the end of the room. The only different on our side was that there was no panel below the dividing window. Instead, the panel seemed to be on the other side, and it was no more than a foot in width with one singular screen on its surface._

**FLORENCE:**  That seems a bit contrary… Having the panel that manages whatever the experiment is on the side the experiment would be on!

**GUY:**  It is. But, everything thus far has been quite contrary.

_Kairos’ voice suddenly sounded in my ears._

**KAIROS:**  Everyone in? Good, excellent! Now, lemme explain to ya kiddos how this particular task is gonna work. Ears open, ‘kay?

**SELICA:**  Um, rat? I haven’t been able to clean out my ears since we got here, so before we start, can I-?

**KAIROS:**  Anyway, here’s what’s good!

**SELICA:**  Ugh! Don’t ignore me! You’re going to be the end of my wonderful hygiene!

**KAIROS:**  As ya kiddos can probably tell - unless ya’re really as dumb as I think - the control panel is on th’ other side of that room there! It ain’t very big, neither!

**RUDY:**  It’ll only be used for one function, I’m assuming.

**KAIROS:**  Ding, ding, ding! Dang, for a kid with no memory, ya sure are pretty bright!

**RUDY:**  Memory doesn’t have anything to do with observation… And, to be fair, it’s just my childhood.

**KAIROS:**  Says the child.

**LUCIA:**  Rudy’s an adult! They’re nineteen!

**MORGAN:**  Woah, same, dude!

**OLIVER:**  Didn’t we know that already?

**MORGAN:**  Did we? I can’t even remember my own age half the time!

**KAIROS:**  Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted -  _again_ , mind you - instructions! For this task, when I say it’ll be both a individual and group thing, I mean each o’ ya will have to muster up any n’ all brain power ya got to protect yer other team members!

**AIYA:**  Meaning?

**KAIROS:**  I’ll be callin’ ya one at a time to go over to that side of the room. The panel will be waitin’ for ya with a little memory game - a simple card flip game. Nothin’ too bad.

**IVEE:**  Pffft, a dumbass like me can totally get through that!

**KAIROS:**  First person’ll have four cards to match. But, it gets more difficult with each person! So, say, person number two walks up… They’ll have six cards to match! And it’ll keep goin’ up two with each new person!

**IVEE:**  Just kidding! I’m too stupid for that.

**MORGAN:**  Me too! Can the stupid people get a different task?

**KAIROS:**  No.

**GUY:**  How unfortunate.

**CANDACE:**  Truly.

**KAIROS:**  The “group” part comes in here… Basically, each of ya count as a “life” for yer team. Each team only gets three “lives”, ya hear?

**FLORENCE:**  Soooo, basically if someone from Red Team were to get one of the matches wrong, that makes us lose a life, right?

**KAIROS:**  Right! All those years o’ gamin’ must’ve prepared ya for that statement, eh?

**FLORENCE:**  Well, naturally! But, then… What happens when a team loses all of their lives?

**KAIROS:**  Heh… Well, we’ll find that out when we get there, eh?

_I gulped._

**KAIROS:**  Just know this is team vs. team, a’ight? Worry ‘bout yer team and only yer team! Or, don’t. I don’t really care.

**IVEE:**  I have a question.

_Kairos sighed._

**KAIROS:**  What coulda possibly been so confusin’ ‘bout that explanation?

**IVEE:**  Oh, nothing… I just can’t help but notice that Red Team is at an extreme disadvantage…

**CASPER:**  What do you mean?

**IVEE:**  Well, duh! Can’t you tell? You guys only have two idiots! We have three!

**AIYA:**  Again with the idiot thing… You have no faith in yourself to that degree?

**IVEE:**  Nope! I’m a dumbass, but like hell I ain’t proud of it! At least I know how to have fun!

**AIYA:**  Hm… Well, that is a benefit.

**LUCA:**  Just to inquire, Ivee: who are the two, say, “idiots” on our team?

_Ivee didn’t respond._

**SELICA:**  Yeah, like, besides Luca, I can’t think of anyone else!

_Ivee flapped her lips._

**LUCA:**  Well, that’s awfully rude.

**SELICA:**  I’m totes not wrong. Like, do you listen to yourself sometimes?

**LUCA:**  I “totes” do. I think you should totes think about listening to your own words every so often as well.

**SELICA:**  Ew. Stop saying totes. Only works for cuties like me.

**NICHOLE:**  Wait… Ivee, who’s the third dummy on Red Team?

_Ivee scratched her cheek. Nichole tilted her head, an eyebrow raised with curiosity._

**MORGAN:**  Well, I know one thing...and that there’s a way to even out the idiots among us!

**OLIVER:**  Please stop calling yourselves idiots… Have some faith in yourselves!

**IVEE:**  Says the guy who fell asleep in calculus and still managed to pass his AP test with flying colors.

**OLIVER:**  Okay, okay, so I know how to make lucky guesses.

_Morgan suddenly stomped on the floor and pointed to the ceiling triumphantly. For some reason._

**MORGAN:**  Kairos! Spirit from above! The overseer of our torture and harbinger of-

**KAIROS:**  Just get on wit’ it, why dontcha?

**MORGAN:**  I want to use my  **PERSONAL** secret privilege...now!

_The air was stiff. Everyone just stared at Morgan as he kept his eyes to the sky, his finger pointing to the heavens. Kairos didn’t respond immediately, and Morgan didn’t move until he did._

**KAIROS:**  ...Ya serious? Yer...gonna waste your privilege...on this task?

**MORGAN:**  Yes! In the name of my team! I’ll only be a liability! As such, I choose to exempt myself, oh terrible Kairos!

**VICTOR:**  Bringing our team count down to seven isn’t very “team sport” in my dictionary…

**GUY:**  Wait, a privilege… That means, your  **PERSONAL** secret is…?

**MORGAN:**  I can take myself out of any task if I want once! And I choose to do this one!

**SECRET ACQUIRED!**

**Morgan’s PERSONAL Secret:** **He can choose to opt out of any task once.**

**OLIVER:**  Morgan… You just said your  **PERSONAL** secret…

**MORGAN:**  ...SHOOT!

**KAIROS:**  Eh, whatever… If ya’re really sure ‘bout usin’ it, I’ll let it slide this one time.

**MORGAN:**  Yes! Totally! One hundred percent!

**GUY:**  Are you kidding me.

**MORGAN;**  Whaaaaat? I’m being totally smart about this!

**GUY:**  We’ve had a task where someone had to shoot themselves… One where two of us were under presses, about to be crushed with every fiber of our being… And the one task where we need any able body available to help…

**MORGAN:**  Nuh-uh-uh! See, this takes smart people! And, like Ivee pointed out, there’s three dumbasses on Red Team as opposed to only two!

**LUCA:**  I’m still not sure who the two “dumbasses” on Blue Team are.

**SELICA:**  Totes not me!

**NICHOLE:**  If Morgan is a dummy...and Ivee is too… Guy and Florence are far from dummies, and so is Oliver…

**MORGAN:**  If you take me out, you have one less dumbass! That means the odds are greater for Red Team! You don’t waste all three lives on all your dumbasses! It all works out!

_Guy stared at Morgan - a long, cold stare that meant to cripple him from the inside, tearing at his heart and soul and ripping him of any dignity he had left within his meager frame. A stare that warned of a future filled with wrath and rage, one that wanted Morgan to regret every action and decision in his life that led him up to this point. A stare that would live with him for the remaining breaths he had left on this fading existence._

_Then, Guy sighed._

**GUY:**  ...Whatever.

**MORGAN:**  I knew you’d understand, buddy!

_Morgan slapped Guy’s back, nearly toppling over the shorter one._

**GUY:**  I can’t wait until we’re freed. Until I’m freed from this agony.

**KAIROS:**  Me too, bud.

**MORGAN:**  He meant freed from you, rat!

**GUY:**  No. No, I didn’t.

_Kairos sighed._

**KAIROS:**  A’ight… So, now Red Team’s down by one. Hope ya made the right decision, kid.

**MORGAN:**  I know I did!

**CANDACE:**  Do we seriously not have a say in this?

**KAIROS:**  Nope! His privilege, his word.

_Candace pinched the bridge of her nose, then elbowed Florence and mumbled...but her voice was anything but quiet._

**CANDACE:**  Remind me to kick Morgan’s ass later.

**FLORENCE:**  Will do, Candy!

**MORGAN:**  H-Hey, don’t do that!

**KAIROS:**  Anyway, we better get started on this task here before my dull headache turns int’ a cripplin’ migraine, don’tcha kids agree?

**LUCIA:**  Migraines are never good!

**KAIROS:**  Thanks for stating the obvious, kiddo! ‘Cause of that, you get to go first.

_Lucia froze for a moment. Then, she giggled._

**LUCIA:**  Okay! It shouldn’t be too bad, right? Since there’ll only be four cards!

**RUDY:**  ...I’ll take you in there.

**LUCIA:**  No, no, Rudy, I can take myself-

_Lucia stopped her sentence short when she looked down in the chair she was in, remembering her situation._

**LUCIA:**  Oh… Right… It’d be kinda hard for me to try to move on my own in this chair, huh? Haha…

**RUDY:**  ...Don’t worry about it. That’s why I’m here.

**LUCIA:**  ...Right…

_Rudy stepped behind Lucia and pushed her towards the door at the end of the room. Their images were a bit obscured by the window that separated us, the view inside being a tad blurry - the glass probably needed to be cleaned - but it was still as clear as day to watch Rudy wheel Lucia to the panel before leaving, heading back into the side of the room we were in. Lucia stretched her hands into the air and let out a small groan._

**LUCIA:**  Okay, Mr. Kairos! I’m ready!

**KAIROS:**  A’right! You best have those lil’ eyes o’ yers glued to that screen, ya hear? Cuz’ I’ll be showin’ those cards to ya...now!

_Not even a second passed before Lucia yelped._

**LUCIA:**  Wow! That was really fast… I hardly had any moment to see them!

**KAIROS:**  Eheh… Forgot to tell ya folks! The cards are only shown by half-second intervals… So this first round, ya only get to see the four cards front sides for half a second! In the next round, one second for six cards! An’...so on. Do the math from there.

**FELICIA:**  Ah, here comes the bullshit of this task.

_Felicia was right - while it didn’t take much to memorize four cards to match, once you get into double-digits with only two seconds max to absorb them, it became extremely unfair! How could anyone possibly accomplish such a feat?_

**LUCIA:**  It’s okay! At least this one is easy…

_Lucia tapped on the panel four times, and a short tune came out of the room. A pleasant one with six short, cheery notes._

**LUCIA:**  Yay!

**MORGAN:**  Good job, Lucia! You did great!

**FELICIA:**  It was just four cards, calm down.

**LUCA:**  A round still won for Blue Team… Fantastic job, Lucia!

**LUCIA:**  Hehe… Thank you!

_Lucia turned back to the rest of us and gave us a big smile, a slight blush on her cheeks._

**LUCIA:**  I’m really happy to help.

_Rudy wordlessly walked back into the puzzle room and rolled Lucia out of it._

**KAIROS:**  Next one up will be one from Red Team… The only question is who…

**MORGAN:**  Not me! Ha!

**KAIROS:**  ...Yes… Not you… Though, my notes here  _had_  you originally for this spot…

**MORGAN:**  Wait, seriously? I coulda  _totally_  done this round!

**CANDACE:**  Then why did you back out of this like a little wuss?

**MORGAN:**  I thought for sure the rat was gonna throw me in a worse spot! I’d be totally screwed then!

_Guy and Candace sighed._

**KAIROS:**  I gotta work around this a lil’... Le’s see… We got here… Florence! I’ll throw you up next. Why not?

**FLORENCE:**  May I reject this notion and push myself up to a harder spot?

**KAIROS:**  Eh? Why would ya do somethin’ like that? What are ya, suicidal?

**FLORENCE:**  Not really! It’s just I want to capitalize on my skills! And I’m particularly trained in these sorts of memory games. You know, because of games!

**CANDACE:**  Yeah,  _video_  games.

**FLORENCE:**  As such, I want to be able to utilize my skills as best as possible! I want someone who may not feel as comfortable with these types of memory challenges to take this when it’s at its least strenuous; that way, no one-

**KAIROS:**  Just get out there before I decide to decapitate ya with yer collar.

**FLORENCE:**  Yes, sir!

_Florence quickly saluted the ceiling before rushing off into the puzzle room. So much for negotiations…_

_Once Florence was in front of the panel, Kairos announced when the cards would flip and left Florence to memorization and guessing. Florence, of course, excelled at it with no struggle, picking out each match with unimaginable speed. Instead of tapping on the screen four times like Lucia, he tapped on it six just as Kairos said would happen._

_Florence pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled._

**FLORENCE:**  Heh… All according to keikaku.

**AIYA:**  Oh… Sweetie, please never say that again or I may have to whack you.

**FLORENCE:**  ...Keikaku means plan…

**CANDACE:**  Just get back in here.

_Florence slithered back into the room we were all crowded in. Selica slid over to his side and patted his back._

**SELICA:**  You did super, cuz!

_Florence sniffed._

**FLORENCE:**  At least someone appreciates my efforts…

**AIYA:**  Oh, Florence, we appreciate your efforts! We just don’t appreciate your butchered Japanese.

_Florence slouched his shoulders, pouting his lip._

**KAIROS:**  ‘Kay, now we have a Blue Team kid with a second and a half for eight cards…

_I felt my palms getting clammy. As the number of cards went up, it would only get harder, especially with the seconds not increasing at a very good amount that can match with the amount of brainpower it would need to take to memorize all those cards… Blue Team was next, too…_

_At least we ended up with the easier card-to-time ratio compared to whatever Red Team member that followed. Was that really something to be celebrating, though?_

**KAIROS:**  And th’ next one to meet their maker...is Casper! Yay.

**SELICA:**  You fuck up that card game real good, Casper!

**CASPER:**  Thanks, Selica.

_Casper peered down at me, and the slight moment where his brow furrowed told me that he became worried. Possibly because I felt all my blood drain when I heard his name called, and I was probably pale as a ghost when he looked at me. Right now, the game wasn’t anything too hard, so I didn’t have to worry too much, but the possibility of something going wrong…_

**CASPER:**  I’ll be right back, okay? Everything’ll be fine!

**SELICA:**  Yeah, because if you die, I’ll kill you!

**LUCA:**  That’s a bit counter-intuitive, don’t you agree?

_When Casper left my side to go to the panel, Selica grabbed both of my shoulders._

**SELICA:**  Don’t worry, Guiny! Casper’ll be fine! If he screws up, I’ll bop him!

**CASPER:**   _Please_  do not bop me.

_Once Casper was at the panel, Kairos called out the start of his match. He was slower than both Lucia and Florence when it came to selecting his matches, each tab on the screen being followed by a longer pause than the last. At the last four cards he had, he hesitated for a moment, causing me to hold my breath and for Selica to tighten her grip on my shoulders. It wasn’t too long, though, until he matched the last two pairings and the victory tune played._

**SELICA:**  THAT’S RIGHT, CASPER, YOU FUCKED IT UP GOOD!

**CASPER:**  I’m choosing not to respond to that!

_There were congratulatory cheers as Casper headed back to our side of the room and settled himself back to where I was standing._

**CASPER:**  See? No big deal!

**SELICA:**  That’s because you’re part of our trio, and nothing can stop us! Right, Guiny?

**GUIN:**  R-Right…

**KAIROS:**  Wow! Ya kiddos are doin’ great so far! I’m surprised! Though, if we’re bein’ honest, we haven’t hit the dimmest ones in the shed…

**IVEE:**  Maybe we have a chance after all, gang!

**KAIROS:**  So, fer Red Team, why don’t we have… Ivee go up, eh?

**IVEE:**  FUCK!

**CANDACE:**  There goes one of our lives.

**MORGAN:**  We knew thee well, Ivee!

**OLIVER:**  Maybe we’ll have some kind of supernatural conspiracy theory party to remember you by!

**IVEE:**  Guys, stop acting like I’m going to DIE.

_As Ivee started her walk to the other side of the windowed room, she passed by Victor without a single glance towards his direction. Victor did try to speak to her, though._

**VICTOR:**  Good luck, sis.

_Ivee didn’t respond in any sort of fashion before crossing through the door._

**AIYA:**  She’s still angry, huh…

**VICTOR:**  ...Yeah, seems so.

**LUCIA:**  I hope she doesn’t stay mad at you for long… You two are so close!

**VICTOR:**  It may not be too long. Maybe.

**LUCA:**  It  _was_ a private, heart-wrenching secret that you carelessly blurted out to us that still affects her to a detrimental degree.

**LUCIA:**  Luca!

**VICTOR:**  ...Yeah.

_There was a hint of sorrow in Victor’s voice._

**FELICIA:**  Wow, that was the kind of dickish thing I would say. Good job, slightly impressed.

**LUCA:**  Well, I’m only speaking the truth. It warrants a bit of “calling out”, as they call it.

**FELICIA:**  Who? The internet nerds who think they’re making a difference saying someone stole their lunch money on their blog with 10 followers?

**LUCA:**  ...What?

_The conversations going on died out once Ivee announced galiantly that she arrived at her position. Kairos signalled the beginning of her round, and Ivee went off. She was_ dramatically _slower at it than Casper - I was worried that, with the speed she was going, she was going to completely forget even what the cards looked like and resort to guessing. However, even though it took a solid two minutes, she managed to get all ten of her cards flipped._

**IVEE:**  HELL YEAH! Take that, rat! You think you can get  _me_  with  _your_ mind games? Well, it didn’t work! WHOOO!

**KAIROS:**  …’Was just a simple card game-

**IVEE:**  YOU’LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!

_Ivee shouted towards the ceiling, pointing at it defiantly before hopping in the air and clanking her feet together._

**LUCIA:**  Oh, Ivee! I’m happy you got it!

**IVEE:**  ...E-Eh?

_Ivee froze in place, her hands hanging limply on her wrists in front of her as she was hunched over._

**LUCIA:**  Ten cards is no doubt more trouble than four… And you solved it so easily!

**FELICIA:**  After the time it takes for my afternoon nap.

**LUCIA:**  You’re super cool, hehe~♡

_Ivee was still frozen, as still as a statue as she stared into our section of the room. Her gaze with fixated on Lucia as she praised her. Her face started to flush and she quickly turned away from us, her hands cupping around her cheeks._

**IVEE:**  ...Thanks.

_Her voice was incredibly quiet, quieter than I thought Ivee was capable of. She quickly scurried out of the puzzle room and back to where we were. She weaved through the group and slammed her back against the wall, her palms still firmly on her cheeks as she slid down to the floor. Victor came up next to her, no doubt still desperately trying to make some sort of conversation with his sister._

**VICTOR:**  Good job. Glad you got that down.

_Ivee was still flustered until she realized Victor was talking to her. Once she realized that, she was back to herself...which, unfortunately, included her being mad at Victor. She huffed before crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. He sighed._

**KAIROS:**  Onto the next kid… Ay, this is takin’ way too long now…

**NICHOLE:**  If it’s annoying you, why don’t you take a break, Mr. Rat?

**OLIVER:**  O-Or maybe just cancel the task altogether! It seems like we’re doing a great job as is… Does that count for anything?

**KAIROS:**  Yer funny, kid! Yer the last one I want smart jokes comin’ out of, so shut yer yap.

**OLIVER:**  Yes, sir…

_Morgan glared at the ceiling. When did we collectively decide that Kairos was the talking voice from above? I guess it was the only thing that made sense - the speakers were probably somewhere up there…_

_...Except I don’t see anything…_

**KAIROS:**  The next victim- er, member of Blue Team to go on up...is everyone’s favorite musician, Luca Abbot!

**LUCA:**  Oh, ho, dear!

_Luca pressed his fingertips against his chest._

**LUCA:**   _Me?_ Everyone’s favorite musician? My, Kairos, you flatter…

_He smirked at Selica._

**LUCA:**  Hear that, Selica? Everyone’s  _favorite_  musician~

**SELICA:**  He’s just trying to suck up to you! Everyone knows  _I’m_  everyone’s favorite musician! Right, Guiny?

**LUCA:** Heavens no, Guinevere won’t listen to you! She’s a woman of culture - she  _knows_  the classics will always outlast pop. Isn’t that right, Guinevere?

**GUIN:**  I- I- Uh…

_Pop versus classical music? I didn’t listen to either, really…_

**KAIROS:**  Eh? Did I say “everyone’s favorite musician”? Heh, forgot to finish that phrase there! I meant to say everyone’s favorite musician...to hate! Luca Abbot!

_The satisfied, cocky smile on Luca’s face dissolved into a frown as his hand dropped to his side. Selica snerked as all the life seemed to drain from his eyes._

**LUCIA:**  Th-That’s not true! I don’t hate Luca!

**LUCA:**  ...Thank you...little Lucia…

_The life still seemed to have drained from his body at Kairos’ correction, even as he dragged his feet towards the door and headed into the other side of the room._

**FLORENCE:**  He seems really bummed…

**FELICIA:**  Pretty sure he’s exaggerating it.

**FLORENCE:**  Still, that’s no fun…

_Florence cupped his hands around his mouth._

**FLORENCE:**  I think you’re cool, Luca! I believe in you!

_Almost instantaneously, Luca’s entire demeanor lightened up back to his usual spunk as he twirled on the back of his heel and stuck a hand out to the window and at us._

**LUCA:**  Ah, it’s nice to see that the harsher of critic’s voices are soft whispers compared to the volume of my fan’s - and friend’s - voices! It does fill me with a sense of hopefulness of myself… A sense of...determination to prove them right! Alas-

**CANDACE:**  Just do the damned puzzle.

**LUCA:**  Yes! I shall!

_Luca spun back around so his back was facing us, his hair somehow flowing as though there were wind in the room. I swear I saw sparkles. Aiya giggled._

**AIYA:**  My, my, Florence… I think Luca’s catching onto some of your mannerisms!

**FLORENCE:**  Nyeh? What mannerisms?

**KAIROS:**  Alright! Twelve cards, two point five seconds to memorize ‘em! Think ya can do it, blondie?

**LUCA:**  Why, of course! There’s no trouble in such a simple feat~

**KAIROS:**  Good! Cuz’ there goes yer two and a half seconds!

**LUCA:**  I- What?

_Luca’s gazed whipped down to the panel in front of him._

**LUCA:**  Y-You already flipped them?!

**CASPER:**  That was hardly a warning at all! You’re supposed to say when you’re going to start showing them!

**KAIROS:**  Am I? I never said I  _had_  to. Just that ya got a certain amount of seconds each round… Dudn’t mean I’m gonna tell ya when those seconds start!

_I tensed up. Kairos already flipped the cards on the panel, and Luca didn’t have a chance to see them… And with twelve cards, he had little chances of guessing all the matches right the first try!_

**FELICIA:**  Huh. Well, it was nice knowin’ ya, Luca.

**LUCIA:**  D-Don’t say that! Don’t say that like something will- That he-

**AIYA:**  Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m sure Kairos won’t hurt Luca if he gets something wrong.

_The quiver in Aiya’s voice told me that she didn’t believe her own words._

**GUY:**  That’s hardly fair. Restart this round and allow Luca to view the cards as everyone else has in the previous rounds before.

**KAIROS:**  Why should I? Yer not m’ boss. Besides, this works out in yer favor, don’t it? If that blondie messes up, that’s one less life on their team and one more advantage fer ya! Eheh...

_I glanced back at Luca, who had yet to budge since he realized he didn’t have a chance to at least see the front of the cards on the screen. I gulped, my throat dry._

_He was petrified - he would never admit it, but I knew he was scared. I could_ feel  _it through how stiff he was and how quiet he became… Who knew what Kairos had planned if we made a mistake? Blue Team would lose a “life”, but what does that entail? Would nothing happen, or…_

_Or would we really lose a_ life _?_

**GUIN:**  L-Luca… Are you- A-Are you okay?

_My own voice was quivering, shaking, croaky, barely audible to my own ears. He was still a statue on the other side, his form slightly blurred from the smudged window. I cleared my throat again, desperately trying to speak out in a way where he could hear me._

**GUIN:**  I-It’s… I-It’s gonna be okay, I think… S-So just try your best…

_For a moment, there was still no response on his end. But, out of the blue and without warning, he turned his head back to us and flicked his hair out of his face in his usual Luca style._

**LUCA:**  Do not fret for me, my team! I know how to handle this!

**SELICA:**  How?! You didn’t see the cards!

**LUCA:**  I shall...simply...guess!

**AIYA:**  Oh, dear…

_Luca turned back to the panel, hesitant to press anything at first. Eventually, though, he tapped the screen once, and after much consideration did so again._

**LUCA:**  Voilà! A match! Perfect on my part, wouldn’t you say?

**FELICIA:**  Whoop. Now you have five more matches to make.

**LUCA:**  Aha, yes, but… Wouldn’t you say matching on the first try in these conditions takes quite the amount of skill?

**LUCIA:**  Lots! I believe in you, Luca!

**LUCA:**  Not nearly as much as I believe in myself!

_Despite his posture and movements lined with overwhelming confidence, there was still a slight tremble in his voice. His attention turned back to the panel, and he pressed his finger against another corner of the screen. He hesitated for a long time, contemplating where the match for it could possibly be - how could he? He didn’t know what any of the cards looked like, much less where any of them were. He was purely guessing, and there wasn’t much you_ could  _contemplate when you were doing that._

_Alas, he continued to question what his next move would be for a good length of time. Eventually, he did decide on a section to press…_

_...which was followed by a blaring sound of a siren and both rooms being illuminated by a blinking red light. The door at the end of the room - the only access between the two sides of the window - shut, the light above it shining green...much like the other one did when Nichole offered herself to the Russian roulette. We all held our ears as the siren blasted against our eardrums._

**KAIROS:**  Eheheh… Seems ya got a match wrong, kiddo!

_All I could hear through the siren was Kairos’ voice, eerily clear in my ears._

**KAIROS:**  Guess that means Blue Team loses a life… Le’s see what that means!

_I heard something that sounded like metal slashing against metal. It wasn’t the kind like the press, where it scrapped and made an ear-splitting noise that signaled coming destruction - it was more like how sharp scissors sounded when you opened and closed them. When you brush two knives together._

_With my hands pressed against my ears, I fought through the pain of the siren trying to rip away at my ear drums to glance up into the area Luca was in. He was fine - shaken, his own hands desperately trying to shield his ears from the noise, but fine. But, something changed in the room. The room had something new in it. Something that made all the blood drain out of my face, my body, leaving me cold and empty._

_To the panel’s left and right, the walls had grown spikes. Large, thick, sharp spikes protruded out of the walls on either side of Luca. They reminded me of cartoons almost: a hundred spikes in each wall that either closed in on the characters or shot out into the air. Sometimes the scene induced stress, sometimes it was comical._

_This was far from comical, and this was no cartoon._

**GUIN:**  LUCA!

_I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my chest nearly caving in at the force of my shout. It could be heard even over the sirens, and everyone’s eyes shot up to him. Luca’s eyes met mine. And then he saw the spiked walls._

_And then the walls began to move, fast, closing in on him at lightning speed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible death cliffhanger aside, I do have something important to say.
> 
> It's been a patchy start to the holiday season, and I've also been kind of busy to go with it. Pair that with a lot of doubts and confidence issues surrounding RATS, it makes the perfect recipe for making things really hard to write. As such, I'm probably going to lift my "once every two weeks" update schedule and make it a "update when I can" sort of deal. Of course, I'm not going to leave this for months at a time - I'll always be shooting for the usual two week ideal, but I'll definitely make sure no more than a month has passed since the last update. 
> 
> TL;DR: RATS will start with a sporadic update schedule starting...now. You may get an update tomorrow. Maybe a week from now. Or maybe a month from now. Depends on how able I am to write. But rest assured, I'll get the updates done and out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient with me! If you ever want to inquire about when the next update will release, my tumblr is kisikils and my asks are always open!
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and follow the fic for more updates like this one. Thanks guys!


	15. PHASE II.II - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay - with December being December, it's hard to muster up the will to write. But here it is, and hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon!

_ I wondered how many times I would be forced to face death here. How many times Death would brush against me and my friends while we struggled through Kairos’ tasks in this underwater facility, cut off from land and the world and any shimmer of hope that could rescue us. It seemed endless: his spectral boney hand reaching through the shadows and reaching for one of us. Meaning to grab one of us. Eventually. I thought this was the moment he would succeed - grab Luca’s soul right in front of us and drag him away, never to be seen again. His body would be crushed within the spikes, and he would be so unrecognizable, it would no longer be him. We would never see him die, not really - we wouldn’t see the life flicker from his eyes since there would no longer be any eyes to see.  We would never see his body. Death would win and collect his award, leaving those of us living to wonder which of us would be his next captor. _

_ Luckily, he missed his mark again. _

_ The spiked walls only moved a few feet towards Luca after my screams before abruptly coming to a halt, not daring to move any closer together. They left Luca shivering in the center, holding himself for several moments before realizing that he was, in fact, still alive, and not a crushed pile of guts and gore. We were all shivering with him, equally as shocked. _

**KAIROS:** Ya kiddos really thought I was gonna rip the blondie a new one, eh? Completely air ‘im out dry?

_ No one responded. _

**KAIROS:** What? No witty comments this time? Yeesh, ya’d think after the third murder fake-out, ya’d get used to it by now…

**KAIROS:** Maybe th’ siren’s got all yer’s heads scrambled? It was a bit rough on my delicate little ears, too. I’ll keep  _ that _ off while we do this...

**LUCIA:** ...Why…?

_ Lucia’s voice croaked out amongst the group. She was crying, thin streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. _

**LUCIA:** Why are you so mean…? Why did you scare us like that?!

**KAIROS:** I mean, I told ya kiddos that messin’ up would cost ya a life, eh?

**LUCIA:** You were… You were going to kill Luca…

**KAIROS:** Eh, not necessarily!

**CANDACE:** That was just a scare tactic, wasn’t it? A warning.

**LUCIA:** A warning…?

**KAIROS:** I told ya kiddos ya had three lives fer each team, didn’t I? Blue Team ‘ere just lost one of ‘em!

_ The three lives...didn’t mean actual lives? It was more of a “symbolic” life, like what could be… At least, the first two were. _

**OLIVER:** You wouldn’t bring out these moving, spiked walls so early if you were just going to fake-out kill whoever messed up the puzzle three or whatever number times though…

**KAIROS:** Ding, ding! Wow, I wanna praise ya sooooo bad for being soooo smart… Guess I should since that’s ya’s only redeemin’ quality, eh?

**AIYA:** You’re… You’re going to use these spikes eventually… Aren’t you?

**KAIROS:** Man, ya kiddos sure are on a roll! And none of ya have made me wanna rip my ears off yet! I should do more fake-out deaths to sedate ya a lil’ more, shouldn’t I?

**MORGAN:** Y-You really should  _ not  _ do that!

**KAIROS:** But, yeah! What’dya think the point of the “three lives per team” thing is all about? Lose one life, yer still good! Lose a second life, quite the pickle but ya can still go strong! Lose the  _ third _ life? Well…

_ Kairos chuckled, his laugh so eerily clear in my ears that it caused a chill to run down my spine. _

**KAIROS:** Those spikes ain’t gonna be so sparkly clean after it takes care of the third group dumbass.

_ My heart rose up to my throat.  _

**MORGAN:** Holy shit…

**NICHOLE:** Y-You can’t do that! That’s so mean… A-And…

**IVEE:** I’m so fucking glad I already went…

**SELICA:** That’s all we have to do, right? We just have to get through the rest of these without screwing up, right?!

**KAIROS:** Eh? Ya think yer getting off that easy?

_ It felt like something was caught in my throat. I could barely swallow. I could barely breathe. I knew what he was going to say, but I prayed to any sort of higher being that my mind was being hyperactive again.  _

**KAIROS:** Ya kiddos ain’t doin’ this just once and that’s it… Yer doin’ this til’ one of your teams  _ loses all of their lives. _

_ It wasn’t. _

**GUY:** You can’t do that.

**KAIROS:** Who says? I’m the giant rat ‘round here who makes all of th’ rules!

**GUY:** You’re essentially saying we’re not leaving this room until someone dies.

_ Guy putting into words - putting what Kairos is proposing into actual, sensical, literal,  _ final _ words - was the last straw for any sort of strength in my body. My knees buckled below me and I nearly toppled over. If it wasn’t for Casper, who was always alert and ready to catch me when I’m about to fall, I would’ve crashed to the ground. Instead, I was barely stable with his grip firmly on my shoulders. He didn’t bother to ask if I was okay as usual. _

**GUY:** That would leave the team numbers uneven, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t want to make your little game unfair, would you?

**KAIROS:** Who’re ya to tell me how I wanna run my ship? Maybe I’m gettin’ a lil’ bored with how even things are. Maybe I hate the number sixteen!

**FELICIA:** Maybe he just hates us.

**KAIROS:** That too!

**GUY:** I won’t accept it. I won’t accept that someone will die before we leave here!

**KAIROS:** Well, accept it, buddy. There’s only one way everyone’s gettin’ out of ‘ere alive, but I ain’t tellin’ ya what it is.

**LUCIA:** Not another mystery…

**MORGAN:** Where’re the buttons?!

**OLIVER:** The only panel is on the other side of the window…

**MORGAN:** When it’s my turn, I’ll press one! The last challenge was to not press a button, so this one’s obviously  _ to _ press one!

**CANDACE:** Except you used your  **PERSONAL** secret to exempt yourself from this damned thing.

**MORGAN:** DAMN IT! I’m a dumbass!

**FELICIA:** Oh no, he’s self-aware.

**LUCIA:** There’s no buttons on the panel, anyway… It’s just a touchscreen…

**OLIVER:** There has to be an “obvious but not obvious” solution though, right? The first task was luck, but there was still room for success… And the second task had the button trick…

_ Does the trick to getting out of this mess - and keeping everyone alive - entail someone’s turn figuring out some sort of pattern or whatnot on the screen? But that would be too dangerous… One wrong move leads to a lost life, and when one team loses too many… _

_ The chances of us finding anything through that way was too slim. Slim enough that someone losing their life was like finding a leaf when you walked outside your door compared to it.  _

**NICHOLE:** H-Hey… I’m sure it’ll be okay, guys! There’ll be a way! We’ve been finding ways to this point, yeah~?

**CASPER:** It’s possible something will show up down the road as we’re doing this! Just like with the computers and us being able to talk to each other in the last task!

_ Casper tightened his grip on my shoulders and smiled down comfortingly at me. _

**NICHOLE:** Yeah! So, let’s keep our chins high~!

**FELICIA:** Your overflowing abundance of optimism sure is exhausting.

_ Nichole reached her hand over to Guy’s and squeezed it. She had a goofy smile on her face, one that felt extremely out of place considering the circumstances, but it was Nichole. If anyone knew how to smile in the face of adversary, it was her. _

_ Guy, on the other hand, had a stern look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed with his eyes downcast. His look was the only thing that made Nichole’s smile twitch, faltering a bit from its facade. _

**GUY:** ...Who goes up next?

**KAIROS:** Well, it would be you, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass, if blondie would ever leave the room.

_ I realized that all attention had been lost on Luca, the one who had to experience the absolute terror of nearly being crushed between a dozen razor-sharp spikes. I turned my head to him, and he was still hugging himself, eyes wide on his face. He, no doubt, was absent from the conversation that just happened - it looked like he wasn’t able to process anything, not even his own existence that was still alive and kicking. _

**KAIROS:** Hey! Dimwit pianist who’s missin’ more screws than a ransacked shed!

**LUCA:** ...Huh?

_ His head snapped up, his mind snapping back to reality. He still seemed frazzled though, his eyes as though he were a deer staring straight into an eighteen-wheeler’s headlights. _

**KAIROS:** Yer time’s been up fer minutes now! Get outta there!

**LUCA:** ...R-Right… Right…

_ His voice was low, a slight stutter to his words. He dropped his hands to his sides and shook them a bit as he walked back to the door connecting the two sides of the room. Once he was back where we were, he meandered over towards the exit and sat against the wall, away from the rest of us. _

**LUCIA:** Luca! Luca!

_ Lucia reached her hands out as though she were going to wheel herself towards him before remembering the kind of chair she was in. Luckily, Rudy rolled her over to the panic-stricken boy who was now hugging his knees. Lucia threw herself out of her chair and placed a hand on his arm. _

**LUCIA:** Luca, are you alright? 

**LUCA:** ...Y-Yes… Yes, I… I’m… I have… I just need to… 

**RUDY:** Lucia. It’s probably best to leave him be.

**LUCIA:** But, I…

**LUCA:** No… No, it’s… It’s alright….

_ No one knew what to do or what to say to him. We all stayed put, unable to move or speak… Except for Guy, who was unfazed as he began his trek to the other side of the window. When Nichole realized Guy wasn’t right next to her but instead almost to the lit door, she reached her hand out to him. _

**NICHOLE:** Guy…!

**GUY:** Don’t worry. He said it was my turn next anyway.

**NICHOLE:** ...Okay… I believe in you, though!

**MORGAN:** We all believe in you, bro! WHOOOO!

_ Morgan threw his arms to the sky as he cheered on Guy. Guy completely and utterly ignored him as he made his way to the panel.  _

_ There was a tinge of worry in my head, but it was more for his team than for him. Of course, I was concerned over his well-being, but… Well, it was Guy. He was one of the smartest people I knew. If he couldn’t get through a card puzzle like this, there was absolutely no hope for the rest of us. Besides, even if he did fail, he wasn’t going to die… Kairos assured as such. Red Team would only lose a life. _

_ That wasn’t good, but at least nothing would happen to him at this moment. _

_ I stole a quick glance back at Luca, who was still dazed and seemingly frozen, but at least now he seemed more tired than anything else. In the corner of my eye, I could see Florence wanting to go over to him, but Candace grabbed his arm and held him back. She muttered something in his ear, causing him to slump his shoulders. _

**KAIROS:** Eh, wouldn’t expect any less outta ya, kid.

**NICHOLE:** Yay, Guy! You’re so smart~! I’m so proud of you!

_ I was so distracted with what was going on around me that Guy’s round came and went - it took him no time at all to flip each card and match them successfully. Guy didn’t say anything as he made his way back to the group. _

**FLORENCE:** Wh- Wait, did Guy already go?

**IVEE:** What, you weren’t paying attention? Tsk, tsk… How irresponsible, Florence! And you say you’re his biggest fan…

**FLORENCE:** Wh- Wh- Whawhawha WAIT! NO! GUY, DO IT AGAIN.

**GUY:** Rather not, thanks.

**FLORENCE:** NO! I’M A TERRIBLE LOVE INTEREST!

**CANDACE:** Stop comparing this to your video games! And don’t put yourself at such a low standard!

_ Once Guy was back safely on our side, Nichole tackled him with a big hug, trapping him in her grasp. She did lean in and whisper something in his ear, though. _

**NICHOLE:** Did you figure something out…?

_ Guy whispered something back to her, but I couldn’t hear what he had to say. _

_...But, if I tried hard enough… _

**GUY:** ... _ but keep it quiet. _

_ All I could hear in my head was the tail-end of his sentence. _

**KAIROS:** Le’s see, next, next… Ah! Next is the...occultist!

**FELICIA:** Nice.

**KAIROS:** Ya sound  _ really _ enthusiastic there.

**FELICIA:** Prolly be more fun if Blue Team had one less life.

**AIYA:** Sweetie, you’d literally be on the brink of death if you failed then…

**FELICIA:** Yeah. Make things more exciting.

**OLIVER:** Well, I’m glad you’re not on Death’s door! I’m sure you’ll do great, Fee-fee!

**FELICIA:** It’s just a dumb puzzle. 

_ As Felicia headed into the puzzle side of the room, I weighed her chances of winning in my head. According to the pattern, Guy’s round would’ve had fourteen cards, and he’d only have three seconds to memorize it. That meant Felicia had sixteen cards to memorize in three and a half… The chances seemed incredibly slim, and they only got slimmer the more rounds that passed. _

_ But, Felicia was one I had high hopes for, and she didn’t break them. _

**FELICIA:** Was that supposed to be hard, rat?

**KAIROS:** Hey! Gimme some credit here!

**FELICIA:** At least make the symbols complex… You just have dumb basic shapes and stuff.

**MORGAN:** O-Or we can keep them simple to make things easier for everyone else!

**FELICIA:** Says the one who was dumb enough to exempt himself when he was the first drawn to solve the simpleton puzzle.

**OLIVER:** Grrrrrrrrrreat job, Fee-fee! Now come on over here and make no more comments about how easy it was, okaaaaay?

_ I felt a bit bad for Oliver, being constantly on damage control duty whenever Felicia said something insulting, dangerous, or somehow both. _

**KAIROS:** Next, next, next…

_ Kairos was already moving onto the next round before Felicia even stepped foot back over to our side. _

**KAIROS:** The next one on here iiiiiiis….Lil’ Miss Russian Roulette!

**NICHOLE:** Nyeh…

_ Nichole slouched her shoulders. _

**NICHOLE:** I really don’t wanna, but… I don’t want anyone else to go more! So…

_ She put her hands on her hips and stood triumphantly. _

**NICHOLE:** Here I go!

**GUY:** Good luck.

**NICHOLE:** Nyeh, Guy told me good luck, which means I gotta do my best!

**GUY:** You should do your best either way.

**NICHOLE:** I’m gonna do my best either way!

_ Nichole skipped to the panel and kept her eyes glued on it. She swayed back and forth, rolling her feet from her toes to her heels and back. _

**OLIVER:** She’s always so happy to do things… I wish I had that sorta optimism.

**VICTOR:** It’d make all of this a little easier, that’s for sure.

_ It really would… _

_ Kairos called when Nichole’s round started and when the cards were flipped. Eighteen in four seconds… It seemed very unlikely for most people to memorize so many cards in such little time, but I had faith in Nichole. Half because she obviously has incredibly luck considering the first task, but also because Nichole was an artist - she had an eye for colors and patterns. This kind of game meshed well with her. _

_ Or so I thought. _

_ Nichole was able to make it through about four matches before a red light illuminated the room and the door connecting each side shut closed once more. My heart leaped out of my chest at the familiar sight since that was exactly what happened when Luca failed - the only thing missing was the blaring siren. _

**GUY:** Nichole, stay c-!

_ Guy couldn’t get his full sentence out before the walls produced dozens of spikes again. They moved in a few feet towards Nichole before stopped and retracting, but that didn’t stop Nichole from grabbing her head and crouching to the ground, shivering with fear. _

**KAIROS:** Aw, that’s too bad! Now the score’s even - two lives a team!

_ After a few moments of anticipating the worst, Nichole looked at each side of her before standing back up and facing the window. _

**NICHOLE:** I’m sorry, guys… I started to get confused…

**GUY:** It’s alright.

**IVEE:** You are so fucking valid Nichole and I love you so fucking much.

**MORGAN:** You did great no matter what!

**VICTOR:** You tried your hardest and that’s all we could’ve asked for.

_ Nichole gave her team a big smile in response to all their kind words. The corner of her mouth twitched for a second though, giving away her frustration over the situation, but she started to make her way back before she let that be exposed too much. _

**KAIROS:** Aaaaand now- Eh, it’s gettin’ old fillin’ up dialogue space pretendin’ I’m lookin’ intently at some made-up list. No-eyes is next.

**RUDY:** Oh.

**LUCIA:** Hey! Rudy has eyes!

**MORGAN:** ...Th-They do?

**OLIVER:** Morgan… Everyone has eyes…

**SELICA:** Um, it’s kinda rude to assume  _ everyone _ has eyes! Some people have no eyes! Some people have only one eye!

**IVEE:** I mean, you only have one eye.

**OLIVER:** I have two eyes!

**IVEE:** Denial. Why haven’t we ever seen the other eye, then?

**OLIVER:** B-Because this is just how I like to have my hair! 

**IVEE:** Huh. Quite suspicious.

**MORGAN:** Oli, bro… Do you...only have one eye? And you never told me?

**OLIVER:** I! Have! Two!

**MORGAN:** Look, dude… You can tell me anything, okay? I won’t judge! We can get through this together!

**OLIVER:** I HAVE ONE EYE FOR EACH EYE SOCKET.

**IVEE:** ...Not everyone has two eye sockets.

**KAIROS:** …’N this is why I stopped fillin’ in talkin’ time. ‘Cause I have a group of idiots who’ll do it for me.

_ I glanced at Guy who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. I agreed with him. _

_ While the debate over eyes or something continued, Rudy split away from Lucia and headed over to the panel. Candace eventually threatened their lives to quiet them down; by that point, Rudy was ready to start their round. Twenty cards in four and a half seconds. _

**LUCIA:** Good luck, Rudy! I believe in you lots! I know you can do this!

**RUDY:** ...Mhm.

_ Rudy didn’t turn to face us when responding to her. They probably wanted to keep an eye on the panel in case Kairos pulled a fast one like he did with Luca. Luckily, Kairos called when the memorization part started, then called again when the cards would be flipped. _

_ I never thought of Rudy to be exceptionally smart nor, as Ivee put it, a dumbass. But Rudy was able to get through their cards incredibly quick, surprising a few of the people in the group. Lucia applauded Rudy once they were finished. _

**LUCIA:** I knew you could do it, Rudy! You’re always so smart!

**RUDY:** ...Yeah.

**IVEE:** Huh… Maybe Blue Team ain’t so bad after all! Really, they only have one other dumbass to worry about.

**SELICA:** And who would that be?

_ Ivee didn’t respond. _

**KAIROS:** Next is...Candace!

**CANDACE:** ‘Kay.

**MORGAN:** I got it! Candace, punch the panel with all your might and break it in half!

**CANDACE:** Shut up before I break you in half.

**MORGAN:** Yes, ma’am!

_ Morgan saluted Candace as she headed to the other side of the window. Once Candace was on the other side, Florence skipped up to the glass and squished his face against it. _

**FLORENCE:** YOU CAN DO IT, CANDY! Give that card game a bit of that butch three-four!

**CANDACE:** Am I supposed to know what the hell that means?

_ Candace tapped her foot a few times before Kairos called for the cards to be shown. She only had five seconds to memorized twenty-two cards… The farther along this task went, the more impossible the rounds seemed to be. Five seconds may sound like a long time in retrospect, but when you’re trying to do something like memorize the location of eleven different symbols that go together… _

**KAIROS:** And...time!

_ I didn’t know Candace that personally - she was much more Guy’s friend than even my own acquaintance. I did know she had a lot of street smarts, though, and I hoped maybe that would translate into this card game. _

_...Unfortunately, once Kairos called for the cards to be flipped, Candace was staring at the panel for a long time. Blankly. She didn’t move, her arms staying crossed the entire time. She was like a statue - I wondered if she somehow froze into ice and was now condemned to an eternity as an intimidating effigy. _

**FLORENCE:** ...Candy?

_ Florence tried to call out to Candace, but she didn’t budge. Her eyes were glued to the panel; it didn’t even seem like she was breathing. _

**OLIVER:** Is she...okay?

**AIYA:** Did she hear that her round started already?

**IVEE:** Oh my god… Guys… I think Candace is a dumbass.

**CANDACE:** Shut the fuck up.

_ After an influx of murmurs amongst the group, Candace finally reacted once Ivee made that forbidden suggestion. _

**MORGAN:** Hey, Candace… It’s okay if you’re a dumbass! Dumbasses are valid!

**FELICIA:** Except in things like this where your mistake could literally mean someone else’s death.

_ Nichole flinched at that. I heard a faint whisper escape Luca’s lips from afar.  _

**CANDACE:** I’m not a dumbass. Just give me...five minutes.

**GUY:** Candace, Kairos will get impatient and decide to murder you if you take too long.

**CANDACE:** Keep talking and I’ll rip those smartass lips off your face once I’m back over there.

**FELICIA:** _If_ you come back over here.

**FLORENCE:** Don’t say “if” because Red Team still has two lives left and Candy can survive anything because she’s Candy! Right, Candy?

_ Candace didn’t reply to Florence’s comment. Her eyes were glued to the panel in front of her, still hesitant to make a move. It was only a matter of time before she would eventually tap her finger against the screen once, and then once again after a long period of consideration. _

_ Unfortunately, no amount of time considering the choices would help her, for the ominous red light that signalled failure filled the room and the spikes were unsheathed once again. They moved in towards Candace - she flinched far less than Luca and Nichole, but she still winced and took a step back once they started moving. The spiked walls did stop, though they stopped much closer to the center than they were before: if one life meant they moved one-third of the way to the center of that side of the room, two lives down meant they moved two-thirds of the way, some of the gray wall blocking out portions of the window on our side and cascading down a shadow where we stood. _

_ At three lives, this side of the room would become nearly pitch black. _

**FLORENCE:** It’s okay, Candy! I still think you did great!

_ Florence cheered on Candace as the walls retracted back into their original spots. Candace sneered before drawing her fist back and striking the panel with all her might. _

**CANDACE:** Stupid piece of shit!

**FLORENCE:** Candy, you’ll hurt yourself!

**CANDACE:** Damn fucking idiot… Shitty piece of a goddamn bastard…

**LUCIA:** Candace is really mad…

**SELICA:** I don’t blame her! Those spikey walls are terrifying! I’d be mad as hell too!

_ Candace punched it again. _

**CANDACE:** Fuck!

**GUY:** Candace. There’s no point in getting mad. What’s done is done.

**CANDACE:** You weren’t the one who almost got-!

_ Candace scoffed. _

**CANDACE:** Fine.  _ Fine. _

_ Candace prepared to take a step back towards our side of the glass, but before she moved she took one look back at the panel. That alone made her lip curl up and her fist to slam into it once more. _

**GUY:** Candace!

**CANDACE:** That’s the last one, I swear! Just had to get that last bit of anger out.

**FLORENCE:** Do you feel better now, Candy?

**CANDACE:** ...Yeah.

_ Once Candace was back over with the rest of us, Kairos spoke. _

**KAIROS:** Well, lookie ‘ere! Seems Blue Team’s caught a fast lead on Red, eh?

_ Not a word was spoken to retort that.  _

**KAIROS:** Eh, I don’t know what I hate more - when ya’re all the most annoyin’ lil’ shits in the world or when it’s quieter than a dead mouse ‘n th’ room.

**AIYA:** Please, just...call the next person. I think we’d all rather get through this already.

**MORGAN:** But we still haven’t figured out how to get everyone out of here alive…

_ My eyes flickered over to Guy and Nichole, who were unfazed by what Morgan said. _

**AIYA:** Yes, but… This is feeling as though it’s lasting forever.

**KAIROS:** Well, I’m glad yer the one to push me along then, huh! ‘Cause yer the next one up!

**AIYA:** Oh… Truly?

_ There was a tinge of a sigh in Aiya’s words, as though it took all her energy to speak after Kairos announced her turn. _

**CASPER:** I know you’ll do great, Aiya! 

**AIYA:** Mm… Yes, of course. I’ll try my hardest.

**VICTOR:** Good luck.

**LUCIA:** I believe in you…!

_ There were small cheers amongst the group, though they were a bit wearier than before. Aiya made her way through the window’s metal door and stood before the panel.  _

_ Aiya was someone who I knew could get through this. As with Guy, Aiya was a valedictorian, but that wasn’t the only achivement under her belt. She was also a star track player, taking part of all kinds of extracurriculars, and attended one of the most prestigious universities in the country. She was smart, charistmatic, charming, beautiful - literally every positive trait was satisified with her. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that she would- _

_ Cutting into my train of thought were the sharp spikes that sped across the floor and towards Aiya, stopping short of completely pulverizing her. _

**SELICA:** Wh- Wh- What the hell?!

**MORGAN:** _Aiya_ didn’t get it?!

_ Aiya was hunched over, her hands pressed against her chest with her eyes squeezed shut. When she heard their voices, she blinked a few times before straightening her back. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes averted all of our gazes as she spoke out to us. _

**AIYA:** I- I- I’m so… I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened…

_ Casper stepped away from my side to tap on the glass. _

**CASPER:** It’s okay, Aiya! Really! That was super stressful and you tried your best!

**LUCIA:** Yes! You don’t need to be sorry! None of us are mad at you!

**FELICIA:** Except the next person who’s going to go up and fail on our side, that is.

_ Oliver grabbed Felicia’s arm and pulled her over to him, mumbling something at her with a stern tone. But, it was too late - her words already soaked into Aiya’s psyche, and she slunked forward with one hand balled up and pressed against her chest. She seemed to take a quick gasp for air before speaking. _

**AIYA:** ...I’m sorry…

_ She muttered one more apology before scurrying out of that side of the room. Once she was with us again, she lingered off near the corner by herself. _

**CASPER:** Aiya…

_ There was a gentleness to his voice that told me that he wanted to comfort her - much like how Lucia had stayed by Luca’s side ever since the spiked walls closed in on him - but he stayed put near Selica and I. Part of me wanted to nudge him and let him check on Aiya… I knew he saw her almost like a sister, so it must hurt him a lot to see her like this.  _

_ Something prevented me, though. Something that turned my bones into ice, my muscles frozen and unable to move, made me bite the inside of my cheeks causing little scars that I would no doubt bite later. That something was the mere sight of a frazzled Aiya. The usually calm and composed Aiya, the woman that always had an aura about her that spoke of confidence and collection. All of that dissipated and was now the shriveling mess that was this Aiya, eyes wide as she hugged herself, her mind no doubt repeating the missed card match and the red lights and the spiked walls closing in on her. She was troubled before, but now she was downright distraught. _

_ If this can break someone like Aiya so easily, what hope was there? _

_ And I remembered… _

**KAIROS:** Ah, that’s too bad fer Blue Team, eh? Their slight lead was all for naught! Now it’s tied...and a literal fight to the death, if I were t’ say!

_ A fight to the death… _

_ Two lives lost for Blue Team… _

_ Two lives lost for Red Team… _

**KAIROS:** It’s all up fer grabs now! That big SPLOOSH of a finale! A real crushin’ time, even! Whoever’s the next failure…

_...is guaranteed to die. _

_ Is that right? Will the next person truly die? We thought Nichole was going to die with a five bullet Russian Roulette, but here she is. The press solution seemed bleak, but here was Guy and I, still alive and breathing. Would Kairos really make this the line where someone was finally going to...to… _

_ Die? _

_ Kairos kept talking, but I had tuned him out at this point. Maybe he was saying something important, maybe he was simply taunting us some more. I didn’t know. Even though his grating voice was clear in my ear, it was also muffled. Muffled behind my own flurry of thoughts in my head. _

_ Even if Kairos was kidding and we all left here unharmed, I didn’t know how long we could keep watching each other nearly die. Some of us still laughed and shrugged it off, but as more of us started to experience these life-threatening instances, more reality was setting in. Luca became mute; this was Nichole’s second face with it; Candace’s rage boiled over; Aiya was now mumbling and shivering. It was only a matter of time before we all faced it. Before we all started reacting in our own ways. _

_ Right? Maybe. _

_ Besides, I felt like Kairos wasn’t lying or stretching the truth or any sort of the measure like that. I felt as though he were being completely sincere - one person wasn’t coming out of here alive. There was no point in the three lives if the third didn’t mean anything. Unless we figured out this seemingly impossible secret solution, there was no way getting around this fact. Nichole was lucky for having the gun jammed, but even with the Russian roulette, she had one empty shot. The presses, while difficult to solve, revolved around the button. _

_ Here… Here, there was nothing we could do but match cards and hope for the best. _

_ My eyes flickered up to Selica. Then over to Victor. Then to Oliver. _

_ We… Us four… We were the only ones who haven’t gone that are eligible to, weren’t we? Kairos said this would go on until someone died. The turns would repeat, and they would repeat as long as it would need to. But… He’s been going in a specific order, and everyone else has gone once. We haven’t.  _

_ The odds of us succeeding were getting slimmer and slimmer. _

_ One of us - Selica, Victor, Oliver, or I - isn’t going to get out of here alive, are we? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on basic full-body refs for everyone since I basically have all their designs finalized - the only sprite I need to fix at this point is Morgan's - so look forward to that!
> 
> Otherwise, be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribble the fic for more updates like this one!


	16. PHASE II.II - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full body references for all the kids are available! You can find them [here](https://twitter.com/kamiitsubasa/status/1082108370612641793). Comes with heights and color schemes.

**IVEE:** Hey, wait!

_ Ivee’s voice echoed through the room, breaking into my train of thought. I snapped out of it and looked around, seeing that Victor was stepping towards the lit door. It took me a while to process it, but I remembered that Kairos was speaking while my head panicked about the outcome of this task, and during that time he must’ve said who’s turn it was. And it was Victor’s. _

**IVEE:** You can’t just start heading over there the minute the rat calls your name!

**VICTOR:** Isn’t that the point when he calls on us?

**IVEE:** Er, well, maybe! But that doesn’t mean you should listen to him!

**VICTOR:** It’s better I follow his instructions when he gives them. I should get over there anyway before he-

**IVEE:** No! I- I- I was talking to you!

**VICTOR:** No you weren’t.

**IVEE:** Yes I was! You just never listen to me! That’s another reason why I’m mad at you!

**FELICIA:** Mad people don’t stall time for the person they’re mad at.

_ Ivee clicked her tongue at Felicia’s comment, but found herself unable to respond. Instead, she ended up biting her tongue. _

**VICTOR:** ...We can talk after I go and finish this card game, alright?

**IVEE:** ...Talking isn’t… It’s not what I…!

**GUY:** Ivee. The sooner he does his round, the less we have to wait for the end of this task.

**IVEE:** But…!

_ Ivee stomped her foot. _

**VICTOR:** Ivee.

_ Ivee grumbled under her breath. _

**VICTOR:** When I come back - and that’s a when, not an if - we can talk or you can punch me all you want. Alright? It’s a promise.

_ His little sister crossed her arms and pouted. She didn’t say anything to his proposal at first, but then she sighed. _

**IVEE:** ...Fiiiiine. But don’t talk to me like Mili or Jule or any of the other kids!

**VICTOR:** Well, you  _ are _ my kid sister.

**IVEE:** Not!

_ Victor snorted before turning on his heel and heading to the panel. Ivee crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a pout on her face...but her pout wasn’t one of anger. It had the softest tinge of worry to it. _

_ Once Victor was on the other side, members of Red Team started cheering him on. _

**MORGAN:** You go, big guy! 

**NICHOLE:** You got this, Victor! Yay~!

**FLORENCE:** We believe in you!

**VICTOR:** Thanks.

_ Victor didn’t turn his head to acknowledge them, his eyes glued to the panel. He didn’t want Kairos to pull a fast one on him while he was distracted. _

_ Kairos soon called when Victor’s round would start, and sooner after called when the cards were turned. I counted out the seconds between Kairos’ announcements in my head - six seconds. Victor had six seconds to memorize twenty-six cards that needed to be matched without fail. Was that even humanly possible?  _

_ And considering the fact both teams were down to one life… _

_ Victor seemed relatively cool and composed when his turn started. He worked a bit slower than those like Guy and Felicia, who were able to pass their rounds with impeccable timing. But, he didn’t work as slow as Candace, who was completely stumped with her round. It was towards the middle, a speed that told me that he was taking every card into deep consideration, really putting time into his moves to ensure that he was successful. _

_ When he came down to his last two matches, however, he froze. _

**VICTOR:** ...Hm.

_ He didn’t say anything other than make a low hum under his breath. His finger hovered over the panel, but he was still. _

**MORGAN:** You okay, buddy? Just take your time, there’s no rush-!

**IVEE:** Shhhh!

_ Ivee raced behind Morgan and cupped her hand over his mouth. _

**IVEE:** Shut up, why don’t you?!

_ Ivee’s eyes were wide and there were beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Morgan said something under her hand to respond, but they only came out as muffled mutters. _

_ It felt like everyone had held their breaths at once as we watched Victor consider what his next move would be. It was as though we believed if we exhaled even once, the walls would sheathe their spikes and move in on him, and he would be...be… _

_ I really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to think of that possibility. _

_ An eternity passed. At least, that’s what it felt like. In reality, though, it was only a moment - a moment that felt like the entire world had gone through something like another Ice Age, evolving into some other era while we were stuck down here, watching either the great success or the impending doom of one of our friends. _

_ He pressed his finger against the panel. _

_ And then again. _

_ And then again. _

_ We all let out an exhale of pure, unadulterated relief as he tapped the panel one last time, free from any threat. _

**KAIROS:** Eh, now  _ that _ was a tense one, eh? I could feel the stiff air ‘ere in my very own cage!

**IVEE:** FUCK YOU VICTOR!

_ Ivee slammed her fist against the window, making all of us jump. Victor was unfazed as he impassively gazed back at his sister. _

**VICTOR:** Was I too good?

**IVEE:** NO! There was that dramatic pause you did that scared the LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! I’m going to rip one of those ears of yours off once you get back over here!

**VICTOR:** Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. My mind went blank for a moment.

**IVEE:** Why do you not care?! You would’ve died!

**VICTOR:** I guess I would’ve considering I guessed on that last one.

**IVEE:** YOU WHAT?

_ Victor didn’t flinched at Ivee’s shout, but instead made his way back to our side without a single falter to his step. Members of his team gawked at him while those who previously failed their rounds seemed to either glare or pout, both in envy at his ability to guess the last match through. _

**MORGAN:** Uh, good job, dude… But, like, dang!

**VICTOR:** What?

**OLIVER:** You seem really nonchalant considering if that last guess was wrong…

_ Victor shrugged. _

**VICTOR:** Eh.

**OLIVER:** Eh? You… You could’ve died!

**VICTOR:** Would’ve been better me than anyone else here, in my opinion.

_ Everyone froze at that statement, unable to respond to such a forward thought. The way he said it didn’t feel self-deprecating or anything, but as though he were stating some sort of well-known fact. Only Ivee was brave enough to stomp her way to his side and punch him in the gut. Her punch hardly did anything to the giant, that much was certain - he didn’t budge and she let out a tiny hiss before shaking her hand in the air, her hand curled in pain. _

**IVEE:** Don’t just say stupid stuff like that, idiot! Of course it isn’t better!

**VICTOR:** ...Eh.

**IVEE:** Don’t “eh” me! I’m going to tell Asche you said that when we get home! I’m sure she’ll cry! You don’t want Asche to cry, do you?

**NICHOLE:** I’ll cry! Right now!

**IVEE:** Nichole will cry! Do you want Nichole to cry?!

**VICTOR:** Of course not.

**IVEE:** Then-?!

**KAIROS:** Did someone say cry?

_ Kairos’ screeching voice echoed through the room and drilled into my ear drums. _

**KAIROS:** “Cry” is my favorite word! It’s what ya kiddos do whenever even th’ tiniest lil’ inconvenience happens!

**SELICA:** Oh my god, my life right there!

**CASPER:** I’m not sure if right now’s the best time to be agreeing with what Kairos is saying…

**SELICA:** But, like, it’s true. 

**KAIROS:** Cryin’ is what one of ya’s gonna do when I call yer name to go on up! Any guesses? Takers? Who here cries more than anyone?

_ The next person is someone who cries a lot? There wasn’t anyone here who really rang as true to that statement to me. The closest person I could think of was Oliver, but he was more emotional than anything. Lucia cried somewhat, but she already went. Who possibly cries so much and hasn’t gone yet that-? _

_ … _

_ Oh. Oh. That’s me. _

**GUIN:** Ooooh no…

**KAIROS:** It seems she’s got it ‘erself! The next one up is lil’ Guiny!

_ My eyes teared up. _

**KAIROS:** See? I told ya she was gonna start blubberin’!

**GUIN:** Oh no. Oh no, oooooh no.

_ I kept repeating the same words under my breath over and over again. I could feel my hands shaking by my sides already, but it was Selica putting her hands on my shoulder suddenly that made me jump and cause every bone in my body to start rattling. _

**SELICA:** It’s okay, Guiny! You’re, like, super smart and know how to do puzzles!

**CASPER:** If there’s anyone I know that can win it this far into the task, it’s you, Guin!

_ Selica and Casper gave me their words of encouragement, and others around started to give theirs as well. But, my mind was dead-set on the panel that was feet in front of me, the only thing coming between us was a window. And the only thing coming between me and walls filled with spikes… _

**KAIROS:** Eh, do we really need to have a lil’ cheer fest for a solid hour, now? Get on over there, ya capo! Show yer team what leadership looks like! If ya don’t piss yerself first, that is.

**SELICA:** Stop talking, you dirt-matted rodent!

_ I cleared my throat and shook my hands, trying to ease my nerves a little. I started to step towards the other side, albeit stiffly - my legs were concrete, nearly refusing to bend as I walked forward, and my eyes were wide enough to encompass my entire face. The walk was much shorter than I would have liked, for, before I knew it… I was staring in front of the panel, twenty-eight digital blank white cards staring back at me. _

_ I turned my head back to the window and saw that Casper and Selica had moved forward, the two of them blocking out anyone who stood behind them. Selica was throwing her hands in the air while she cheered my name as Casper gave me a small wave with a reassuring smile. I looked past them to find my brother, who was giving me the same deadpan look as always. Nichole was latched onto his arm, waving at me. _

**NICHOLE:** Good luck, Guiny! I really, really believe in you!

_ My eyes flickered from her to Guy. He gave me a single nod. I gulped and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. _

**KAIROS:** A’ight, you ready?

**GUIN:** Nnngh… Uh…

_ I tried to respond, but everything that came out of my throat sounded like some pathetic sick animal. _

**GUIN:** ...Burruhh.

**KAIROS:** ...I’ll take that as a yes. A’ight! Yer six-point-five seconds starts...now!

_ I braced myself, every inch of my body stiffening up until my joints felt as though they were going to invert on themselves. The cards all flipped at once. _

_ _

_...Oh my god. _

_ Oh my god. _

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _

_ There’s no way any normal human being could even dream of memorizing anything like this! _

_ All the different shapes, different colors… They just melded together in my mind. The orange triangles started to look like red squares, and those shapes weren’t even on the panel! Were they? Red was there - what shape was red? Wait, there’s pink, too! And two shades of green that look almost identical! _

_ My mind raced, completely shutting off from any sort of logical reasoning about tackling this puzzle. Usually, with these kinds of games at home, this was the opportunity where my mind stopped being the disheveled mess I dealt with every minute of the day and became a working, unified component that could solve even the more complex of puzzles. But, in this situation, it just shut off. Completely unable to process anything other than panic. _

_ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes - but only for a split second. I couldn’t let this overtake me. I had to calm down! I wouldn’t be able to solve this if I continue to let my mind run a rampage! _

_ I looked back down at the panel and started- _

**KAIROS:** Aaaaand, time! 

_ All the cards flipped back to being nothing but white rectangles on a screen. I felt my face flush, my entire body heaving towards the floor. _

**KAIROS:** Good luck… Heheh…

_ I stared at the cards, my mouth agape. I had spent the entire time panicking, letting my cursed anxiety-ridden mind take over every sense I could muster and hindering my chances at this. How was I possibly going to figure out this game now?  _

_ I couldn’t stand here forever, gawking at the screen. Everyone was looking at me. Counting on me. I couldn’t just… _

_ I can’t let myself give up now, no matter how much I wanted to.  _

_ I closed my eyes again, reimagining the board through the darkness, trying to recall the shapes and colors that were spread about. I remembered the corners - purple moon, blue diamond, greenish club… Wait, there were two purple moons in the corners! They were both...top? No, the others were the top corners.  _

_ I pressed the bottom left corner then hovered my finger over the bottom right, hesitating for a moment. Were both moons really on the bottom corners? Or was my mind playing tricks on me, making up symbols where they weren’t to make-up for its lack of attention earlier? What if… _

_ I bit my tongue. I had to trust myself, because I’m all I have in this moment. _

_ I pressed my finger against the bottom right corner card...and it reveals itself to be a purple moon! A wave of relief washes over me, and I close my eyes once more to consult my mind for more wisdom. The more I concentrated, the more I was able to recall, my finger moving swiftly across the panel and picking each card meticulously and without fail. None of my choices were guesses, either - they were chosen with the full confidence that my mind knew what it remembered despite the wave of panic that I experienced during the memorization period. _

_...Full confidence? In myself? It was a weird thing for me to consider, but there were very few things I did that made me feel confident with myself. Puzzles like this were one of them, added to the fact that I had so little time to memorize them yet remembered so much. _

_ I was about ten matches in before my memory started to get fuzzy, the last four symbols being blurs of color. Those last few symbols weren’t real shapes I remembered, so it was harder for me to dig them out from the recesses in my mind. Instead, I saw blurs of color, but even then my choices were thin - I remembered a grassy green and a lavender, but the other two colors were so close together in likeness from what I recalled that I had no way to tell them apart. _

_ The thought of guessing crossed my mind. I didn’t want to guess - guessing was going to be my absolute last resort, and even then I would hesitate to do it. But I simply couldn’t remember the shapes nor the distinction between these two particular blurs of colors, and guessing seemed to be becoming more and more my final strategy. I matched the four cards I knew belonged to each other - two lavender shapes that looked like the letter T and two green lightning bolts. The last four cards continued to mock me, the images of their faces still nothing more than a smudge in my head. _

_ I didn’t want to guess. I really, really didn’t want to guess. But guessing seemed to be the only thing I could do at this point. Was this how Victor felt with his guess, the last two matches so near yet so far, the rock that formed in your stomach at the thought that the next move you make marks whether you live or die?  _

_ I licked my lips and picked one of the cards. It flipped over to reveal something like a point, a capital A that was missing its middle line. It was gray. I closed my eyes again, trying to discern what the other colors could possibly be besides gray, but I couldn’t pick it out. The blurs all became the same shade, and I was even more lost than before.  _

_ I sighed. There was no getting around it. I bit my lip as I selected another random card, completely by chance, praying that it would be what I needed. What I saw… _

**GUIN:** ...Brown.

_ The other color was brown. The other shape looked nothing like the gray point. Why did I know this?  _

_ Because I picked the wrong card. _

_ All of the air left my lungs, left my entire body. My finger was still firmly pressed against the  _ **_wrong_ ** _ card, unable to move from its spot. My throat dried up; I wasn’t able to swallow. I felt like I was choking, like the whole world was about to collapse in on itself and it would collapse onto  _ **_me_ ** _ , and the weight of the world would crush me into nothing more than insignificant dust and it would be my fault. My fault. My  _ **_fault_ ** _ because I decided guessing was a better decision than waiting it out, seeing if my brain could decide that brown was, indeed, nothing like gray.  _

_ I couldn’t move. I couldn’t run. I wouldn’t be able to run. Running would get me nowhere. It didn’t matter, because these were my last moments, and I couldn’t be bothered to tear my eyes off the screen at my  _ **_mistake._ ** _ I couldn’t look my friends in the eyes. I couldn’t look at them and let them know I failed them, and then  _ **_die_ ** _ a gruesome, bloody death, scarring them forever.  _ **_Ruining_ ** _ their lives. _

_ Instead, I stood there. _

_ And stood. _

_ And stood. _

_ And...stood? _

_ I didn’t move my head; instead, I peered over at the corners of my eyes. Left, then right. Both sides were met with nothing but the sleek metal walls at either side of me. And no...no spikes?  _

_ Why were there no spikes? I failed this...didn’t I? _

_ Suddenly, something flickered on the panel. The card I chose flipped over, and the correct card flipped on its own - a gray point. The second one was suddenly there, appearing nonetheless, and my mistake was wiped off the screen. _

**KAIROS:** Eh… I’ll turn a blind eye to that one, ‘kay?

_ What…? _

**KAIROS:** Don’t worry ya lil’ head about it! Let’s jus’ say ya owe me for this one, a’ight?

_ Kairos...gave this to me free? He let me off the hook? Not only did he forgive my blunder, but he made the match for me… Now, I only had one left, and I had no chance at failure. _

_ But...why? Why give this to me? Is it because I’m Blue Team’s leader? _

**GUIN:** I-I don’t…

**KAIROS:** Hey! Don’t go blabberin’, ya hear? They might hear ya!

_ I didn’t turn back to the group, but I could feel all fifteen eyes boring into me. _

**KAIROS:** It’ll be our... _ dirty lil’ secret _ , ‘kay?

_ I didn’t know which emotion struck a deeper cord with me - absolute confusion over Kairos’ actions, or infinite disgust over how he said “dirty”. Either way, the rat caught me absolutely dumbfounded to the point that I was hesitant to even make a move in my matches - with how completely out there this was, I wasn’t sure if this was all a trap and the minute I pressed my finger on the panel everything would blow up. _

_ But, I pressed one of the two white cards and then the other. They were a match, and nothing happened. The panel was colorful once more, filled with the different shapes in the different colors. But, I didn’t feel excited nor proud. There was a part of me deep inside that felt absolutely awful.  _

_ I felt horrible that I was given a second chance. _

**KAIROS:** Aaaaaand, there ya have it! The lil’ miss snivelin’ priss got ‘em!

**SELICA:** OH MY GOD, GUINY! I’m so proud of you! I- I could just-!

_ When I finally turned to face the others, I could see that Selica was pulling down on Casper’s arm so much that he had to lean over to compensate. After she spoke, she wiped a tear out of her eye and blew her nose into his sleeve. _

**CASPER:** ...Oh.

**SELICA:** I’m SO happy!

**KAIROS:** Now, if ya can make yer way over onto the other side of the room there, we can continue!

_ Kairos no longer spoke in a whisper, but was now speaking as though he were an announcer to everyone. That’s when I realized, though it should’ve been obvious at the time - he was only speaking to me. Somehow, he made it where only I could hear him, making it where the others were completely unaware of what he was conspiring. How...did he do that? What kind of speaker is able to do such a thing? _

**KAIROS:** Eh? Ya deaf? I told ya to make yer way back over, if ya could  _ kindly _ do so.

_ Kairos hissed out a word in that sentence as though it was a warning. “Kindly.” Kindly move to the other side of the room. Kindly, just like he kindly changed the answer on my panel so I was no longer wrong, and my round no longer lost, and the last life no longer eliminated. Such a kindly act that would stick in my brain and he would no doubt keep reminding me of. _

_ My legs were still as stiff as boards, but they eventually found themselves moving awkwardly back to where the rest of the group waited. As expected, everyone congratulated me aside from the few who failed previously and were still in shock from them. The two who were most ecstatic, of course, were Casper and Selica. _

**SELICA:** Guiny! You’re, like, so cool! I’m SO in awe in how fast you did that!

**GUIN:** Was it- Was it really th-that fast?

**CASPER:** It was incredible how fast you solved that! And considering how difficult the puzzle must be at this point? Completely unbelievable!

**GUIN:** I-I didn’t think…

_ Others chipped in, affirming what they said with “yeahs” and nods. Nichole bounced over to my side and wrapped her arms around me, trapping me in a fierce hug. _

**NICHOLE:** You were super cool, Guin! You’re super...awesome! Hehe~

_ While Nichole suffocated me with her remarkable upper arm strength, I couldn’t help but look past her to my brother. He didn’t have the deadpan expression he had before I started my round… He didn’t look happy at all, either. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed at me. I...I didn’t understand. Why did he look so…? _

**MORGAN:** Guiny did great, right, buddy? 

_ Morgan elbowed Guy, breaking him out of whatever trance he was in. _

**GUY:** Don’t elbow me.

**SELICA:** Compliment your sister! She did super!

_ Selica slapped his arm. Guy pulled it back and rubbed it. _

**GUY:** Ow… Yes, Guin did amazingly… 

_ There was a slight edge to his voice. Even when praising me, he didn’t sound happy. _

**KAIROS:** Is th’ celebration over yet? I swear, the lil’ quiverin’ mouse could fold a piece of paper n’ ya guys would throw a party.

**FELICIA:** Tell me about it.

**OLIVER:** Fee-fee, you could be a  _ little _ more enthusiastic. I know you can be!

**KAIROS:** Well, I do got somethin’ for her to be enthusiastic about - it’s your turn, cyclops!

**OLIVER:** Cyclops-? I HAVE TWO EYES.

_ Oliver groaned at the nickname, taking a few moments to process what Kairos was saying. When he finally absorbed what he said, he blinked a few times. _

**OLIVER:** ...Oh, wait! My turn. Uh, boo.

**MORGAN:** I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, BUDDY!

_ Morgan nearly leaped over to Oliver’s side and slapped the back of Oliver’s back...hard. So hard he nearly toppled over. _

**OLIVER:** I have a broken back now. Can I be exempt? 

**KAIROS:** No.

**MORGAN:** I-I didn’t slap you that hard, did I, Oli? You okay? Do you need to sit down? 

**FELICIA:** Stop fretting over him for two seconds. He’s a big boy who needs to go match some cards.

**IVEE:** You don’t sound very concerned that your own brother’s up next for the jaws of death…

**FELICIA:** Yes, well, prolonging time any longer won’t make things go any faster, will it?

_ Felicia sounded as dispassionate as always, but I couldn’t help but notice her balling her fists then uncurling her fingers a few times at a rapid rate. _

**OLIVER:** Hey, uh, Guin?

**GUIN:** H-Huh?

**OLIVER:** Was it too hard? Does the seconds really make it bad?

**GUIN:** I-I…

_ I didn’t really know what to say considering I spent my entire memorization period in a panic. “Yes, it was that bad”? _

**KAIROS:** Stop delayin’ before I set off that collar of yers, ya bastard of a babbo!

**OLIVER:** Okay, okay! Sorry!

_ Oliver threw his hands up before rushing over to the other side of the window. Morgan had his face pressed against it in no time flat. _

**MORGAN:** YOU GO BUDDY! I believe in you! 

**FELICIA:** Can someone shut up his number one fan, please?

**MORGAN:** I LOVE YOU, DUDE! But in, like, a bro way!

_ Everyone simultaneously groaned. Oliver was already in front of the panel at this point, facing us with a exasperated look on his face. _

**OLIVER:** ...Thanks, Morgan.

**MORGAN:** You love me too, right, Oli? Right? Friend love? Right? RIGHT?

**OLIVER:** Y-Yes, I do! Why are you doing this right now?!

**MORGAN:** What if you died and I never knew if we were actually best friends or not?

**OLIVER:** First of all, thanks for believing in me. Second of all, of  _ course _ we’re best friends.

**KAIROS:** Aaaaand, time!

_ Oliver swung his head to face the panel. _

**OLIVER:** ...Oh.

_ My heart dropped to my stomach. _

**MORGAN:** Wh-What’s wrong, buddy…?

**OLIVER:** ...The cards are blank.

_ Kairos did it again. _

**NICHOLE:** What?! No!

**VICTOR:** He pulled another fast one while you were distracted…

**MORGAN:** No! Shit! I-I’m sorry, buddy!

**LUCIA:** It’s just like with Luca…

**IVEE:** Except Oli has a shitton of more cards to flip! There’s no way he’s gonna make it out of there!

_ Everyone was chattering all around me in a frenzy, anxiety laced in all their voices. My eyes were glued on Oliver, who stood like a statue in front of his panel. _

**OLIVER:** ...Ah...ha… Phew, boy.

**IVEE:** That’s all you have to say?!

**OLIVER:** I mean, um… What else is there to say? Ha…

_ Oliver scratched his cheek. _

**OLIVER:** I guess I better, uh, start guessing.

**MORGAN:** I believe in you, dude! Even if you have no clue what you’re doing- OW!

_ Candace stepped to Morgan’s side and yanked on his ear, nearly tossing him to the ground. _

**CANDACE:** Shut the hell up and let him concentrate! You’re why he’s in this mess!

**MORGAN:** I’m… O-Okay, sorry! Sorry…

_ Morgan’s voice was barely a mutter. He straightened himself up and pressed both palms against the windows, watching his best friend in a seemingly impossible situation. _

_ It didn’t take long for Oliver to start poking at the panel. He must’ve figured there was no point in concentrating too hard since there was nothing to contemplate. He pressed his finger against the screen once and then again. _

**OLIVER:** Oh, nice!

**MORGAN:** I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!

**IVEE:** Just, ya know, fourteen more matches to make.

**MORGAN:** Yeah… But I know he can do it!

_ Oliver made a few more matches surprisingly - he did hesitate every so often, especially after a new one was made, but he was seeming to get along pretty lucky within the first few moments. My concentration on him and his matching broke when I realized Selica was no longer holding onto my arm nor by my side. She had left from my peripheral vision. When I turned my head, I found her behind me...holding both of Felicia’s hands in her own. A Felicia who had an eyebrow raised and was biting the inside of her cheek enough to cause an indention on her face.  _

_ Felicia was...worried. Worried about her brother’s chances. She was...scared? There was still a dead-fish look to her eyes, but it was the tiny, different features she was exhibiting that really shone through. I never saw Felicia like this before…but, then again, we’ve never been in a situation like this before, especially one in which Oliver was in such peril. _

**OLIVER:** Uhhhhh…

_ Oliver made prolonged noises while he chose through the cards, all noises that had a tinge of worry in them. I couldn’t see his face, but you could tell from how he stood that he was nervous. I lost track of how many cards he picked at this point, but he was still selecting them at a steady rate...without making a mistake yet, which was a miracle. _

_ The true miracle, however, was when he made his final match and won his round. _

**OLIVER:** Oh, nice!

**MORGAN:** D-Did you do it…?

**OLIVER:** Yeah! All clear!

_ Morgan wailed. _

**MORGAN:** I’VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE! Now get back over here where it’s safe.

**OLIVER:** You don’t have to tell me twice!

_ Oliver almost skipped over to our side of the room. A majority of the group had their mouths agape in complete awe over the fact that Oliver guessed his entire way through that round. Fifteen matches? All without knowing which card was which? The chances of that…! _

_ Oliver barely took a step through the door when Morgan pounced on him like a cat. _

**MORGAN:** Oliver!

**OLIVER:** Morgan!

_ Others started to get over their amazement and speak up. _

**VICTOR:** Damn, I’m...pretty impressed. Getting one guess right was exhilarating, but I can hardly imagine how you’re feeling right now.

**OLIVER:** I’m feeling pretty okay, actually!

**IVEE:** Okay? Just okay?! You just guessed your way out of death, dude! Is this how you became valedictorian in your grade, ‘cause you’re just really freakin’ lucky?!

**MORGAN:** Yeah! Oliver’s never studied a day in his life!

**OLIVER:** I don’t know if that’s something that should be bragged about…

**MORGAN:** I remember when we were taking our cumulative senior final, Oliver slept until the teacher called the last fifteen minutes! He woke up, shouted “OH SHIT!” and filled out bubbles until he was done!

**GUY:** You were the only one who made a perfect score on that test…

**OLIVER:** I guess!

**IVEE:** You sure did!

**FLORENCE:** That sort of good luck power is...overwhelming! Enormous! Unbelievable! Even someone like the Ultimate Good Luck has some sort of bad luck to balance it out!

**OLIVER:** I mean, my life is pretty bad, so I guess it does.

**MORGAN:** That’s not true! You have all your friends, and me, your best friend!

**OLIVER:** ...Yeah, you are right. I guess that means I am pretty lucky in the good sense, huh? Especially since I have a best friend as great as you!

_ Morgan wailed again before blowing his nose into Oliver’s sleeve while clinging onto him desperately. Oliver looked utterly disgusted and panicked. He looked over at Casper pleadingly, knowing he understood his pain. Casper shrugged and mouthed “I’m so sorry.” _

**AIYA:** ...Kairos hasn’t spoken yet…

_ Aiya spoke for the first time since the end of her round. Her voice was croaky, but she did bring up a valuable point. _

**GUY:** That is true. Kairos, Oliver’s round as ended. Continue the task.

**MORGAN:** Or don’t! That’s fine too.

_ There was a long silence before the rat’s gratey voice punctured my ear drums, a voice that was strangely lifeless. _

**KAIROS:** ...S’ that seriously happened.

**LUCIA:** You put Mr. Kairos into shock, Oliver!

**IVEE:** Maybe you should do it again so Kairos gets a heart attack and dies!

**OLIVER:** Hm, rather not!

**KAIROS:** Sure am in shock, a’ight. That’s fer sure. Coulda sworn that speck o’ dirt was done fer, sure did.

**GUY:** You purposely wanted Oliver to lose?

**KAIROS:** ...Eh.

**KAIROS:** I guess we gotta keep this goin’, eh?

_ Kairos evaded the question and continued on business as usual. His voice slowly started to regain its more chipper attitude. _

**KAIROS:** One of ya’s gotta bite the dust eventually, a’ight? We can’t sit around ‘ere forever.

**SELICA:** Says the one who could totally stop it right now!

**KAIROS:** Buuuuuut, then what’d happen to the last life in each team?

**LUCIA:** We get to keep it and relish in our accomplishments today!

**KAIROS:** Eh, too happy. I like it better when ya kiddos nearly shit themselves.

**MORGAN:** I nearly shit myself! Isn’t that enough for us to go home?

**KAIROS:** Nope! Ya all gotta shit yerselves! ‘N ya might shit yerselves after who I’m about to call next…

_ My eyes glanced over at Selica, who was no longer holding Felicia’s hands but still by her side. Felicia stood by Oliver and tugged on his sleeve, and when Oliver looked down at her, she flicked his nose. _

**OLIVER:** Ow!

**FELICIA:** Dumb.

**KAIROS:** Hey! Pay attention!

_ Without thinking, I rushed to Selica and grabbed her hand. Her eyes met mine when Kairos finally called out the next name. _

**KAIROS:** ...Luca!

_...What? _

_ That...wasn’t right!  _

_ My head twisted over to Luca, who’s face was pale with his lip quivering. _

**LUCA:** I… I don’t…

**LUCIA:** You can’t call Luca again! Not so soon! That’s not fair!

**KAIROS:** Life ain’t fair, sweetie.

**AIYA:** No, Kairos. You can’t. Luca’s still recovering from his last turn!

_ Aiya was pale herself, her hands still shaking from before, but her bold voice said that she was slowly recovering. _

**KAIROS:** Life ain’t gonna be nice and wait for ya to recover, broad!

**AIYA:** Then let me go in his stead!

**KAIROS:** Ya already went, and even more recently than he did! Nah, he’s gotta put on his big boy boxers and-

**SELICA:** Now wait a  _ minute! _

_ Selica slipped her hand out of mind and stomped her foot on the floor. _

**SELICA:** If we’re going by that, then I should be the one going next! It’s not fair that he’s going a second time when I haven’t gone once!

**KAIROS:** Eh? Ya… The loud prissy one’s really doin’ this?

**SELICA:** Don’t be rude!

_ Kairos paused before continuing. _

**KAIROS:** So...yer sayin’ ya should go instead of him, eh?

_ Selica gulped. _

**KAIROS:** I mean… Ya do gotta fair point! Ya haven’t gone yet! It’s only fair.

_ No one said a word. None of us knew what to say - it’s true Selica hasn’t gone yet, but no one wanted her to go. No one wanted Luca to go a second time either, especially since he was still recovering from his first round. How can you possibly settle between who should go considering the stakes? _

_ Selica huffed before digging her fists into her hips with her nose in the air. _

**SELICA:** ...It’s only fair!

**FLORENCE:** Selica… Are you sure?

**SELICA:** What do you mean “are you sure”? There’s no other way around it! What, do you want Luca to go instead?

**FLORENCE:** No! I don’t want either of you to go! 

**SELICA:** W-Well… One of us has to go! And, like, I need to...to...show everyone up! And, you know, show everyone I’m smart and stuff! I know my math!

**GUY:** Math has nothing to do with this.

**SELICA:** You, shut up!

_ A small whine slipped from my lips. _

**GUIN:** Selica…

**SELICA:** It’s okay, Guiny! I’ll just...do this! And then I’ll be right back at your side, and you’ll tell me you love me! Yeah! That’s the reward you’ll give me, okay? And you’re, like,  _ totally _ gonna give me that ‘cause, like, I’m totally gonna beat this!

_ Selica was starting to ramble, slight quivers resonating through her words. Luca started to stand up from his spot, nearly toppling over at one point since he was sitting for so long. _

**LUCA:** S-Selica…

**SELICA:** Shush! Shush! No words! I’m doing this, not you - end of story! That’s just...how it’s going to be, alright?!

_ The room was silent, the only sound to be heard for a few moments were Selica’s huffs and puffs. The next words someone spoke...were words of encouragement. _

**CASPER:** Well… I believe in you, Selica! Just be careful and take your time, alright?

**SELICA:** Oh. My. God! Casper, I can  _ always  _ count on you to be, like, my number one cheerleader! 

_ Selica flicked her hair into the air. Her hand was raised for only a moment, but it only took that split second for me to see that she could hardly contain her trembling self. _

**KAIROS:** Weeeeell, I guess fer this time - n’ this time only! - I’ll let there be a change. The prissy pig volunteers as a tribute!

**SELICA:** Just you wait,  _ rat!  _ After I’m done here, I’m tracking you down and making you eat your pig comments!

**KAIROS:** We’ll see ‘bout that, Miss Piggy.

_ Selica snarled at the ceiling before making her way over to the other side, her heels clacking against the metal floor the entire way. I wanted to reach out to her, to stop her and this horrible weight that was pressing against my gut. I took a step forward, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. _

**CASPER:** She’ll be fine, don’t worry! This is Selica we’re talking about. She’ll do great.

_ Casper followed that with a mutter under his breath, his intention was no doubt to avoid from me having to hear it. But, it was heard anyway. _

**CASPER:** It’s not like we can stop this…

_ His voice sounded dejected. He was scared, too. _

**SELICA:** Okay, I’m here, rat! And you better not pull a fast one on me, you hear?!

_ The two of us shifted our eyes over to Selica, who still had her fists dug into her hips as she tapped her foot. _

**KAIROS:** Ya, ya. I’m preeeetty sure I don’t need to!

**SELICA:** Just shut up and get this over with!

**KAIROS:** If ya say so, Miss Piggy. Ya mind if I call ya that from now til’?

**SELICA:** Very much!

**KAIROS:** Perfect! A’ight, Miss Piggy, yer time starts… Now!

_ Selica swung her head to look at the panel. Not even a second passed before she started swearing. _

**SELICA:** What the hell? Like, what?!

_ She grasped onto both sides of the panel, her hair grazing the screen. She started mumbling under her breath, but I couldn’t hear what she was saying. I could only guess she was cursing more. Thirty-two cards she had to memorize, and the time she had...didn’t even matter at this point. Because it was a ridiculous window of time, and before I could even blink, Kairos was already calling it over. _

**KAIROS:** Aaaaand, time!

**SELICA:** W-Wait!

**KAIROS:** Nah. If ya wanna prove yerself to be the bigshot ya say ya are, then solve it like everyone else has!

_ Selica gulped. I stopped breathing at this point. Maybe if I stopped breathing, there’d be more air for Selica to breathe and live… Oh, that made no sense! If she were to die here, it wouldn’t matter how much air was left for her, because her lungs would be nothing more than a crushed up goop! _

_ Selica… A crushed up… _

_ There was nothing I didn’t want to see more. In that moment, that’s what I decided: there was nothing I didn’t want to see more than Selica die. To see her die in such a gruesome way, to where what was left of her wasn’t recognizable. The most horrible way for Selica to go, for my last memory of her to be… To be… _

_ Oliver got lucky. He got really, really lucky. Being able to guess his entire way through his round… He was astonishing, undeniably lucky beyond all measure. It wouldn’t happen again. That’s not one of those things that simply happened again. I knew that. _

_ A horrible, horrible thought crossed my mind briefly: I wish Oliver wasn’t so lucky. Selica wouldn’t be here. _

_ Selica manages to get a match, but I can’t help but feel like bursting into tears. Why would I think something so horrible? Why would I wish such a thing upon a friend of mine just because I didn’t want Selica to die? Why did that cross my mind? I didn’t want either of them to die, I didn’t want  _ anyone _ to die!  _

_...But I just knew...here… _

**SELICA:** Shit!

_ I knew… I just knew… _

**FLORENCE:** Selica...?

**SELICA:** No, no!

_ This terrible feeling in my chest… _

**FLORENCE:** D-Don’t say that! 

**CASPER:** You’re still doing okay, right…?

_ There was a part of me that knew exactly how this was going to go… _

**SELICA:** God, please, no… Please!

**LUCIA:** Oh dear… Please don’t say…

**FLORENCE:** Everything’s still alright! I-It has to be! Right, Selica? It can’t… You didn’t…

_ Oliver was too lucky. I was too lucky. Victor was too lucky. _

**KAIROS:** Tsk, tsk! I guess Miss Piggy isn’t that amazing after all!

_ It all had to come crashing down eventually.  _

**SELICA:** Wait, wait! Give me a second chance, please!

**KAIROS:** Nuh-uh-uh, big cheeks! Ya had yer chance! One chance, jus’ like everyone else. 

_ Every ounce of blood felt as though it were rushing out of my body at once, leaving me empty and cold. One chance. _

**FLORENCE:** Stop! Please!

**KAIROS:** I ain’t stoppin’.

**FLORENCE:** But, you can’t! You can’t, not here, not like this! Selica- She- She hasn’t brought up any death flags, and-

**IVEE:** Your cousin’s life is on the line and you’re talking about “death flags”?!

**FLORENCE:** I.. I…

_ Florence grabbed his hair and started pulling on it. _

**FLORENCE:** I don’t care about death flags! Don’t kill Selica,  _ please! _

**KAIROS:** Aw, look at all ya… So tense, so sad! As though it’s my fault she messed up!

**CANDACE:** It is your fault, roadkill. This shit wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t set it up.

_ Kairos cackled. _

**KAIROS:** Oh, ya kiddos go through this each time, don’t ya? And it never gets old!

_ It took every ounce of strength in my body to keep myself standing, to keep myself from melting into nothing more than a hollow blob on the floor. Casper grabbed my shoulder and squeezed, but he didn’t speak. His jaw was clenched, his eyes glued on Selica, as were mine.  _

_ Selica, who had turned to us to beg for her life, but turned her back to us again when the spike started to move in. _

_ Everything moved in real time. The spikes burst out of the walls as Kairos cackled in our ears. The walls jerked in their spots before rushing into the center, closing in on Selica. They sparkled in the light that they were slowly suffocating, our side of the window becoming dark from the eclipse of the horror. Selica hugged herself, hunching over and bracing herself for what was to come - the messy outcome that would be over in an instant. I was ready to shout her name, just as I had shouted Luca’s earlier- No, I was going to shout her name louder, even though it was futile and there was no point but it would be the last time I would ever say her name while she was still-! _

_ Someone grabbed my hand with all their might. So much so, it felt as though my hand was about to shatter in their grip. I yelped out and saw- _

_ Guy? _

_ The walls no longer moved. All there was left… _

_...was a single stream of light coming from the room, cascading down on both me and my twin. Between the very tips of the spikes, some touching her skin, was Selica. She was still whole. She was still alive. _

**KAIROS:** ...Hm.

_ Kairos hummed under his breath. Selica’s entire body was quaking, her knees rattling against each other until they finally buckled. She fell to her knees in one fluid motion and stayed there, her hair hanging over her face as she continued to hold herself. _

_ It was slow, but the spikes sheathed back into the walls and inched back to where they were supposed to be. When the door separating each side of the rooms was no longer blocked and split open, Florence rushed over to the other side. _

**FLORENCE:** Selica!

_ He shouted her name as he knelt down beside her, holding her shoulders as they trembled. _

**KAIROS:** ….And that’s that!

_ When Kairos spoke again, he was chipper. Extremely, annoyingly chipper. _

**KAIROS:** Task complete! Congratulations, everyone! Ya can now leave.

_ No one said a word. Guy slipped his hand out of mine in a hurry. I noticed he seemed out of breath- no,  _ gasping _ for air and sweating… It reminded me of me after the presses in fact. He was… _

_ Was he having an asthma attack? Right here? _

**GUIN:** Guy…?!

_ He didn’t respond to me; instead, he kept his head low as he rushed out of the room. Nichole tried to reach out to him, but he just moved past her. When she looked back at me, I took off my backpack and tossed it to her, remembering the two inhalers that were in it. If he really was having an asthma attack, I knew the time wasted trying to pull them out was valuable. She caught it in the air, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry, but she managed to nod at me before rushing out to meet him. _

_ The only ones who seemed to notice what was going on were Luca, Lucia, and Rudy, and that was because they were right by the door. Casper too, and he probably would’ve missed it if he weren’t standing right next to me. Everyone else... _

**CANDACE:** ...What the  _ fuck? _

_ Their minds were occupied with what had just happened. _

**CANDACE:** We go through all that… You keep promising  _ someone _ will die… And then you just…fucking do this shit?

**KAIROS:** What? Did ya want her to die?

**CANDACE:** No, but-

**KAIROS:** Then stop complainin’! Or else I’ll smash both of ‘em in there! 

**CANDACE:** Why the fuck should we believe you?! Every attempt you’ve had on our lives… Empty threats!

**KAIROS:** Ya really wanna see if they’re empty, huh?

**AIYA:** Candace, please… Calm down.

**CANDACE:** How can you be calm? How?! After all the shit this rat’s pulled?!

**AIYA:** It’s...aggravating. But we should be grateful Selica’s still alive.

**IVEE:** Candace’s got a point! He keeps pulling this shit and expecting us… Expecting us to be okay with it! How many more near-death experiences are we supposed to go through until he’s satisfied and lets us go?!

**AIYA:** I don’t know… But making the person- er, rat in charge of this angry when there’s two people in a room where the walls can  _ turn into spikes and move _ is not the best idea!

**VICTOR:** Aiya’s right. Let’s just...try to recover from this and regroup.

**LUCIA:** But how…?

_ Lucia was crying, thin streams flowing down her cheeks. _

**LUCIA:** How are we supposed to recover when we keep going through this again and again…? 

**OLIVER:** I’m sure there has to be an end to this, right? He can’t have us doing this forever…

**MORGAN:** How many more of these do we have to do, Kairos?!

_ Morgan called up to the ceiling, but got no response. _

**AIYA:** Kairos may not speak again until we’re needed in the Dome… That’s what he’s been doing after these tasks.

**IVEE:** Annoying!

**VICTOR:** It is, but at least we get a break from his voice. 

_ There was a pause, everyone’s eyes averting each other’s. Rudy eventually broke the silence. _

**RUDY:** ...We should go into the hallway. This room is stuffy.

**OLIVER:** All we have been doing is wanting to get out… We might as well.

**AIYA:** ...And wait for Kairos’ orders.

_ Aiya’s voice was laced with woe, and there were sighs amongst the group. Slowly, everyone in Red Team started to file out of the room, one at a time. Blue Team lingered, though - Rudy helped Lucia in her chair while Aiya helped Luca get steady on his feet. Casper and I? Our eyes were glued on Selica, who was still curled up as her cousin tried to comfort her. _

**FELICIA:** She wouldn’t want you to see her like this.

_ Casper and I jumped and looked over to my left, where Felicia had now materialized. I noticed her eyes were a little glassy. _

**FELICIA:** She wouldn’t want anyone to see her like this.

_ With that, Felicia turned on her heel and headed for the door. The rest of Blue Team were waiting there, watching her leave then shifting their eyes to us. Casper and I looked at each other before he sighed, glancing at Selica before heading to the door himself. I took one last look at her myself, though I lingered for a lot longer than he did. Selica still hadn’t moved - the only thing about her that did was her entire body, which heaved every so often. _

_ She was crying. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I'll get back into my groove of getting an update out every two weeks instead of every month. Buuut, at least I'm keeping my promise of not waiting too long!
> 
> Anyway, kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one!


	17. PHASE II.II - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATS has a new cover! You can see it [here!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362398210435842069/538851237001691157/Jan_26.png)

_I tried to take my mind off Selica’s defeated form as I left the task room. Trying to push it out of my head proved fruitless, but it didn’t take much externally to distract myself at the very least; the minute I stepped outside of the task room, I was tackled and forced into a hug that latched my arms to my sides, any chance of escape futile. There was only one person who could achieve such a forceful hug, and that was Nichole._

**NICHOLE:**  Hehe~ Guiny!

_I coughed, her arms wrapped around my body and forcing every ounce of air out of my lungs. How could one small girl be so strong…?!_

**GUIN:**  Grk… N-Nichole…

**NICHOLE:**  How are you feeling? I hope you’re feeling a bit okay at the very least~!

_She gently pushed me away before shoving my backpack into my arms._

**GUIN:**  Guy…?

**NICHOLE:**  He’s okay! He has his inhaler, he just wanted to be alone for a bit~

_She had a big smile on her face as she talked. As happy as always, even considering what happened with Selica...and Guy too. For him to spiral into a sudden asthma attack right in that treacherous moment… I’m surprised Nichole didn’t stay right by his side or show any ounce of worry in her. Then again, it was Nichole - she would keep smiling even if the world ended._

**CASPER:**  Is everything okay?!

_Casper approached the two of us as I slung my backpack back on my shoulders._

**NICHOLE:**  Uh-huh! I’m giving Guiny a hug!

**CASPER:**  Oh! I thought maybe something happened with Guy and you were upset.

**NICHOLE:**  Nope! I’m just in a huggy mood. Like I’ll give you! Hug Casper time!

_Nichole bounced up to Casper and nearly leapt in the air to throw her arms around him. Casper chuckled and hugged her back._

**CASPER:**  Aw, Nichole! I appreciate it!

**NICHOLE:**  Tee-hee~

_When Nichole let go and backed away, she laced her fingers behind her back and rolled back and forth on her feet._

**NICHOLE:**  Really, though… I wanted to give you guys  _biiiig_  hugs ‘cuz I know that was probably really hard to watch… Selica’s your best friend!

**CASPER:**  It was, but...at this point, I’m just relieved she’s okay.

**NICHOLE:**  Me too! Right, Guiny?

**GUIN:**  Yeah…

**NICHOLE:**  I tried to give Felicia a hug too, because I know her and Selica are really really good friends, too! But she pushed me away and told me to never touch her with my slime-crusted hands. Then she called me a half-brained demon reject who’s destiny is to perish alone in a poison smog.

_Nichole didn’t seem too phased by it; she had her forefinger poking her cheek while she bobbed her head to and fro._

**CASPER:**  Th-That’s especially harsh… Try not to listen to her, okay? She can be a bit…you know, Felicia.

**NICHOLE:**  Don’t worry! Felicia always says that stuff to me, so it’s fine!

_Oh my god? No, it’s not?_

**NICHOLE:**  Oh! Also, also! Guy told me to tell you that he wanted to see you once you were out!

**GUIN:**  Really…? D-Did he...he say why?

**NICHOLE:**  No, but I guess it’s for leader stuff, yeah? He might still be outta breath when you see him, though…

_Only naturally…_

**NICHOLE:**  Nyeh, I dunno if I can see Guy go through this again… Twice is too much!

**GUIN:**  Twice…? There was a first time?

**NICHOLE:** Oh, yeah! You were unconscious, but after the last task - eh, not this one, but the one before, with the presses! - he got all outta breath too… I had to cradle him like a baby after we took him off that chair, ya know?

_No one told me about that…_

**NICHOLE:**  It wasn’t that bad, though! It was more like he was out of breath than anything… This time was really bad, and it made me really sad…

_Nichole pressed the palms of her hands against her cheeks and pouted._

**CASPER:**  Does that frequently happen to him under pressure?

_Nichole didn’t respond; she only kept pouting. He turned his attention to me, waiting for an answer, but I didn’t know what to say. I’ve never seen this side of Guy before, suddenly breaking into weird asthma fits in stressful situations. In all fairness, we’ve never really reached a point in life where we had spikes and giant blocks of metal racing to kill us, but…_

_Guy’s always been the one to be so calm and collected;_ I’m _known as the one who’d go into sudden panic attacks and breathing fits._

**GUIN:**  ...I-I’m gonna go see him.

_Nichole pointed down the hall, away from the task room and the rest of the group. After saying a swift goodbye to the both of them - and receiving a “I’ll miss you!” from Nichole - I turned to my left and made my way down. The lights were a bit brighter down this corridor than the last one we were stuck in, but the oppressive atmosphere of metal walls and doors and floors still made the trek all the eerie._

_After my first few steps, I could hear Nichole and Casper talking behind me._

**NICHOLE:**  Come on, Casper! Let’s go do something fun!

**CASPER:**  Um, okay! Like what?

**NICHOLE:**  ...I dunno!

**CASPER:**  ...Well, alright!

**NICHOLE:**  Yay!

_Without thinking, the corners of my mouth curved up ever so slightly. Casper was always a calming force, and Nichole knew how to make people smile… When you put the two together, I guess you couldn’t help but feel a little bit better despite everything._

_I meandered down the hall, taking in every sound that my footsteps made against the floor. At this point, one would think that I had a grasp on reality and the situation at hand - and, on a mental level, I did. But there was still a part of me that felt disconnected from the physical world, still feeling as though all of this around me was fake. Fake facility, fake imposing walls, fake everything; at times, it all felt ethereal, a dream that I would wake up from. It was the little things, like how my feet clacked against the metal floor, that helped snap my head back into what was my unfortunate corporeality._

_I turned my head back to see the rest of the group become little dots in the distance. The hallway was brighter, but not by too much - eventually, their forms were lost in the darkness, and I found myself alone in this long, foreboding hall, but that didn’t last long. I approached a T along my path: head straight forward or turn right. And when I turned right, that’s when I found my brother leaned against the wall, hunched over slightly as he held his chest with one hand and clutched his inhaler in the other. He wasn’t gasping for air any longer, but he still seemed out of breath._

**GUIN:**  Guy…?

_Guy gasped, shooting himself up until he was standing up straight. He glanced in my direction._

**GUY:**  Ah, Guin…

**GUIN:**  Are you okay…? That asthma attack you had…

**GUY:**  Yes, yes… It’s nothing to worry about. Quick thinking tossing your backpack to Nichole.

**GUIN:**  I knew it’d take too long for me to pull out one of the inhalers standing there…

_Guy took another deep breath, one hand still firmly on his chest. He handed me his inhaler, and I reached to put it in my bag._

**GUY:**  How are you holding up?

**GUIN:**  Huh?

**GUY:**  Selica almost died in there.

_That’s a blunt way to put it._

**GUIN:**  I… I’m shaken. But… I’m happy. Happy that she’s okay, at least.

**GUY:**  ...You still seem sad.

_Stop being able to read me so easy, why don’t you? I know you’re my twin and we grew up together, but that’s still no excuse!_

**GUIN:**  ...She was… Sh-She was crying.

**GUY:**  I see.

**GUIN:**  I’ve...never seen her cry.

_The worst I ever saw Selica was when she was upset about a thirty minute sale ending before she had a chance to take advantage of it. To see her so vulnerable…_

**GUY:**  It can be a...staggering experience.

**GUIN:**  ...To say the least…

_I gulped._

**GUIN:**  Why… Um…

**GUY:**  Why what?

**GUIN:**  Why did you have that asthma attack?

**GUY:**  I can’t necessarily control those.

**GUIN:**  I know, but it seemed so…

_Guy sighed._

**GUY:**  Witnessing that...was stressful, to say the least.

**GUIN:**  You’re usually so calm, though. I’ve only ever seen you act react like that with Nichole...and…

_I didn’t say it, but Guy finished it for me._

**GUY:**  With father.

**GUIN:**  ...Yeah.

_Guy paused._

**GUY:**  I guess it’s because Selica is important.

**GUIN:**  ...Do you have a crush on her?

**GUY:**  Ew. Never say that again.

**GUIN:**  S-Sorry…

_Guy closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Any sweat he had from his attack dried off at this point, and his face returned to its regular color._

**GUY:**  I know how important Selica is to you. For her to be killed - and so brutally - in front of you… I knew that was something that would completely decimate you. You wouldn’t be the same, Guin.

_That’s what threw him in such a panic? Because he was worried about me?_

**GUIN:**  I… I…

_I didn’t know what to say. I never thought that Guy considered my feelings all that much._

_My mind rushed back to what he said to me when we were alone earlier. How he sounded so authoritative, how I felt as though he saw me as nothing more than a tool to help with this situation. But here he was, admitting that the mere thought of me experiencing such a trauma sent him into a stress-induced asthma attack…_

**GUY:**  Guin.

**GUIN:**  Huh?

**GUY:**  I’m...sorry. For earlier.

**GUIN:**  Earlier?

**GUY:**  When I kept talking for you. When the parent secrets were revealed.

_When a majority of my team started ganging up on him…_

**GUY:**  I’m...admittedly still used to when we were kids and I would talk for you. It’s still a habit.

**GUIN:**  I-It’s okay, really… It didn’t bother me too much…

**GUY:**  Still. It’s unfair for me to not consider your word, especially here. It’s just…

_He sighed._

**GUY:**  Don’t get me wrong when I say this. I trust everyone here, I do. They’re my friends, and I’ve know each one for some period of time enough to hold some amount of trust. But there’s only two people that I trust above all the others: you and Nichole. I need you two more than anything.

**GUY:**  I think I… I think I can figure this out. All of this. I just need you two to be on my side, and I know it’ll work. It’ll all work.

**GUIN:**  Guy, what are you saying…? Do you...have an idea what this all is?

_Guy’s eyes turned downcast._

**GUY:** It’s all very complicated.

**GUIN:**  That didn’t answer my question.

**GUY:**  I need you to trust me, Guin. I really do.

_When his eyes shot back up to meet mine, they were glassy. His teeth were clenched, yet his face seemed almost pouty...pleading. Was he pleading? He was pleading to me, praying that I would simply trust him on his vague words. His voice was firm as always, but the way he looked at me was like a child hoping I would be on their side._

_Was that why he was so firm with me earlier? It wasn’t that he wanted to rule over me, but he wanted me to trust him- No, he wanted to trust_ me.  _He wanted us to trust each other above all else, even if that meant listening to the other when it came to absolutely ridiculous claims and ideas._

_He wanted me to listen to him, even when he sounded ludicrous, not because he wanted to be the only leader of the group...but because he needed someone to lean on. He needed someone to back him up. He wants to figure this out, but he knows he can’t do it alone… So he’s relying on me, his sister and the leader of Blue Team. I’m the only force that can get Blue Team on his side when needed._

_He...needs me._

**GUIN:**  ...O-Okay. I… I will. No question.

**GUY:**  Thank you. Thank you truly, Guin.

_Guy took one last breath before letting his hand fall from his chest._

**GUY:**  I trust you, which is why I need to ask you something.

**GUIN:**  What is it…?

**GUY:**  Why did you take such a lengthy pause before making your final match?

_My heart nearly stopped beating._

**GUIN:**  You… You noticed that?

_No one else noticed that… They only talked about how fast I completed it._

**GUY:**  Yes. After making your second-to-last one, you hesitated for a long time as though you were considering your next move. But, there was no move to consider. So why?

_That’s why he had such a disapproving look after I returned from my round… He noticed._

**GUIN:**  I… I…

_What do I say? I couldn’t tell him what Kairos did - the rat said to keep it a secret. So what do I say? If I said “I can’t say”, that’s about as suspicious as it gets, and it blows the entire trust talk we just had out the window. But if I told him the truth, I don’t know what Kairos would do to retaliate. My head spun, trying to pull out even the most miniscule of excuses that was truthful without telling too much information, but I was drawing a blank._

_How could I explain this to Guy?_

**???:**  Oh! Uh, am I interrupting something?

_Almost as though God answered my plea for something to deter this subject, an angel spoke behind me. I turned around and found that angel to be Oliver._

**OLIVER:**  If you two are still talking or something, I can come back…

**GUY:**  ...No, it’s fine.

_It’s fine? Guy was letting this drop?_

**GUY:**  We can discuss this later. We’ll have plenty of time to do so.

_I turned back to Guy to nod in response, but all I could feel was the fire that exuded from his stare. He was frustrated - he wanted me to answer. He hated not knowing something, and this prolonged it. I knew his glare wasn’t a slight at me, but rather at the situation._

_I felt bad for not saying, but…_

**GUY:**  Why are you here?

**OLIVER:**  Nichole said she wanted to get the group together and have some sort of intervention! That’s what she said, anyway.

_His eyes lit up at Nichole’s name, eradicating any sense of frustration he may have been feeling._

**GUY:**  I see.

_That was all he said before leaving Oliver and I behind, disappearing into the hall’s darkness._

**OLIVER:**  Wow, all I have to say is Nichole’s name and he’s off!

**GUIN:**  That’s just how he is…

**OLIVER:**  Boy, don’t I know that? Haha…

_We stood around awkwardly for a few moments before Oliver started scratching his head._

**OLIVER:**  So, I guess we should head back, huh?

**GUIN:**  Y-Yeah…

**OLIVER:**  Oh! But, first, I wanted to ask…

_Oh god I’m getting really exhausted from people starting off questions with that._

**OLIVER:**  How are you?

**GUIN:**  Huh?

**OLIVER:**  This is really the first time we’ve had to chat, right? Just the two of us!

_I realized I haven’t really spent much time talking to anyone in Red Team. Sure, I wasn’t close enough with some of them to hold a conversation too long, like with Ivee and Florence, and maybe one of them absolutely terrified me (that one being Candace), but Oliver and I were pretty decent friends. Friends enough that we were each other’s company during parties while everyone else was off having fun._

**GUIN:**  I-I’m okay, maybe. I think. Sort of. Not really.

**OLIVER:**  Oh, man, I feel the exact same way.

**GUIN:**  Really…?

**OLIVER:**  Yeah! I’ve been freaking out internally the entire time we’ve been here. I swear I was going to pee myself when it was my turn during that task! I’m just glad I didn’t…

_I figured Oliver was doing pretty okay… Aside from seeming nervous during the task, he seemed to be pretty chipper through all this, especially when he was with Morgan._

**GUIN:**  I-I didn’t notice, really… I-I kinda assumed that y- that you...were doing okay.

**OLIVER:**  I don’t wanna, like, freak out… But I also really do. I figure I wouldn’t be much help if I did, though.

_That was incredibly relatable._

_Something still tugged at the back of my mind..._

**GUIN:**  ...I guess… For a while there, I was… I-I’ve been feeling a little...frustrated.

_Maybe the feeling had yet to fully dissipate as I thought? There was still a tightness in my throat…_

**OLIVER:**  Because of Kairos?

**GUIN:**  Well, yes, but also… Don’t tell anyone I said this, okay?

**OLIVER:**  Lips sealed!

**GUIN:**  Everyone’s seemed so...s-so unfazed by all this. This last task got to them a lot, but…

**OLIVER:**  No, no. I know exactly what you mean. With all the jokes and stuff, right?

**GUIN:**  ...Yeah… I-I never...want them to- to feel how I’m feeling, but...

**OLIVER:**  It does get a bit...aggravating, I guess? No, I don’t think that’s the word…

**GUIN:**  ...It makes me feel crazy. Crazy for panicking about all this…

**OLIVER:**  Ah…

_Oliver scratched his arm._

**OLIVER:**  I guess they just take this in different ways than us, huh? I should say you especially!

**GUIN:**  Different ways… But they seem to just...take it so casually!

**OLIVER:**  I think that’s how they cope with this…

**GUIN:**  Cope?

**OLIVER:**  I can’t really speak for everyone, but… I know Morgan well enough to say that he deals with stress by being all goofy and stuff. It helps him keep sane, I guess? Besides, wouldn’t it stress you out to see happy-go-lucky Morgan suddenly take it down fifty notches and become a mess?

_In all honesty, it really would._

**OLIVER:**  I think that’s what he thinks, too. Maybe all of them, the ones who take this all for stride at least. But this last task…

**GUIN:**  ...It was a lot more involved…

**OLIVER:**  I think as time goes on, they’ll become more serious about this. But… I kinda hope that doesn’t happen! Because I feel like the minute they start descending - outwardly descending - that’s when things’ll take a turn we can’t reverse.

_I didn’t think of it like that… I spent most of my time wishing they would be more serious, to take this all a bit more to heart, that I didn’t stop to think that maybe there was a reason. A reason that wasn’t that they didn’t care...but maybe that they care too much to let themselves fall into a hole._

**GUIN:**  ...I hope… I hope it doesn’t happen either.

**OLIVER:**  I hope that helped! I think I ended up rambling a little… Um, double help, I don’t think you’re crazy?

**GUIN:**  ...Thanks…

_Oliver chuckled self-consciously while twiddling his thumbs._

**OLIVER:**  So, uh, I think we should go back! I know everyone was waiting, at least… Or, uh, most everyone.

**GUIN:**  ...Okay…

_We started walking back to the group, who Oliver said was still stationed by the door where the memory game took place._

_The memory game… I felt awful for not telling Guy about Kairos. I could see the anticipation in his eyes when he asked me about it - he wanted to know my thought-process more than anything. Was he mad at me now because I couldn’t answer his question? For some reason, a large part of me wanted to say no. I knew when Guy was truly mad at me, and that time wasn’t one. Like I said, frustrated at the situation._

_Besides…_

_“... but keep it quiet.”_

_He was hiding something himself. That much I knew._

_My mind shifted from Guy’s behavior to...Selica. How she nearly got crushed by those spikes. How she crumbled to the ground, defeated, crying. The image hit me like a truck, and I felt a terrible knot in my stomach._

_Selica was one of those people who seemed unfazed by the situation, one of the people I meant when I told Oliver about how I felt… How would she be now?_

**GUIN:**  ...I’m worried about Selica.

_The words slipped out of my mouth faster than I could think them._

**OLIVER:**  That was awful… But Selica’s really strong! She’ll be shaken, but… I think she can come out of this.

_I thought of tears rolling down her face, and I wondered if that would be the case._

_Before I knew it, the group was back in focus, and we were nearly joined into their circle. Nichole bounced a few times in her spot before skipping up to Oliver and giving him one of her signature hugs._

**NICHOLE:**  Oli, Oli~!

**OLIVER:**  Aw, Nichole! Giving everyone a hug?

**NICHOLE:**  Yep! You were the last one here who needed one!

**MORGAN:**  Nikky, I need another one!

**GUY:**  Stop flirting with her.

**MORGAN:**  No, never Nichole! I need another hug...because my best friend was gone!

**OLIVER:**  ...I just walked down the hallway?

_Morgan stared at Oliver with big, teary eyes._

**OLIVER:**  I literally didn’t go that far.

**MORGAN:**  What if you died?

**OLIVER:**  What, of a heart attack?

**MORGAN:**  From being away from me!

**CANDACE:**  I swear, if you don’t stop talking, I’m going to dive a fist down your throat.

**MORGAN:**  I’m quiet!

_Morgan saluted, and I couldn’t help but notice that Oliver’s face turned completely beet red._

**NICHOLE:**  Okay! Okay~! Everyone~

_Nichole clapped at every syllable she said before prancing back to her spot between Guy and Casper._

**NICHOLE:**  It’s intervention time! Yay~!

**GUY:**  I’m not sure if that’s the correct word for this meeting, Nichole.

**NICHOLE:**  It’s invitation time! Yay~!

**IVEE:**  I’m sure that’s not the right word for this either.

**NICHOLE:**  It’s interrogation time! Yay~!

**MORGAN:**  Now that’s  _really_  not the right word!

**NICHOLE:**  It’s-!

**CASPER:**  A meeting where we can all regroup for the first time since we woke up here and talk about how things are going.

**NICHOLE:**  Yeah! Yay~!

_I glanced around the group, noticing that the numbers weren’t right. Selica and Florence weren’t here, which made sense, but…_

**LUCIA:**  Um, but everyone’s not here…

**NICHOLE:**  We thought Selica would need some time to herself, so we decided not to bother her and Flo~!

**CASPER:**  And we have no clue where Felicia is.

**OLIVER:**  Aw, jeez, she really needs to stop wandering off like that…

_Oliver sounded weary, but not too worried. I remembered her_ **_PERSONAL_ ** _secret, but was she really allowed to go to any room she felt like to find documents?_

**GUY:**  You two do have the right idea in regrouping. We can fill the others in later. Besides, I think Florence knows enough at this point to tell Selica anything she needs to know.

**OLIVER:**  And I’ll tell Fee-fee...sometime.

**IVEE:**  Is there really anything to talk about besides the fact that the rat gets off to us crying?

**GUY:**  There is, actually. There’s a few things that were discovered after the last task that we didn’t get to discuss as a full group.

_Guy turned to Victor._

**GUY:**  Nichole filled me in on your discovery concerning this base. Would you like to be the one to elaborate?

**VICTOR:**  Oh, sure.

_Victor explained what Base 27 was to those who weren’t present when Felicia was scanning those documents earlier. He went into a bit of history then told them how most of the recruits, like him, were told that Base 27 was never going to be reopened...until now, at least._

**MORGAN:**  This entire place was flooded for over forty years?

**VICTOR:**  Yep.

**MORGAN:**  Wow, whoever cleaned this place up must’ve been, like, super talented at cleaning!

**OLIVER:**  But, wait… If the base was flooded, why are there perfectly good documents in here?

**GUY:**  There’s copies of everything. It’s almost required in professional fields. It’s possible they brought new copies when fixing up this place.

**AIYA:**  But that makes no sense...at least in our case. If they rebuilt this facility for the sole purpose of our kidnapping, why restock it with documents and information pertaining to its function as though it were a working military base?

_Guy rubbed his chin, deep in thought._

**LUCIA:**  Maybe when this place it was being rebuilt, it was intended to reopen as the military base it is…

**VICTOR:**  But why not say anything? They’re open about the reopenings of the other bases.

**LUCIA:**  It is the biggest base, right? There’s a reason the Isle of Japan bombed it and not the others… There’s the most to it, and it’s a bigger symbol of the military’s power!

**AIYA:**  If the United States announced to everyone that they were reopening their biggest base that was once a symbol of their greatest might, it may be seen as a threat to the rest of the world.

**VICTOR:**  ...That does make sense…

**AIYA:**  I don’t think they  _wanted_  to lie to you, sweetie. They were just covering their bottoms.

**LUCA:**  ...Then why are we here, then?

_Luca’s voice croaked when he first started speaking, but the spunk in his speech was starting to return._

**LUCA:**  What could overcome the military- nay, the government enough to take over such a prestigious base intended to be reopened?

**IVEE:**  “What could overcome”... Or, the  _government_  is in on it!

_Lucia covered her ears._

**LUCIA:**  Ooooo, don’t say that! That sounds like something out of a scary dystopian novel!

**IVEE:**  It’s not too far off, though! Who has more access to a government-run  _underwater_  base...than the government itself?!

_My eyes immediately flickered to Guy, and almost instantaneously I could hear his voice in my head._

**GUY:**  ... _I can think of one person…_

_My eyes glanced back to the group, only to see Lucia staring straight at me. My face flushed._

**OLIVER:**  I  _really_  don’t want to consider the idea that the government wants us to do mind games for some reason down here…

**VICTOR:**  Let’s get off the subject, then. There’s no point in causing paranoia over something that’s simply a theory.

_It would be valuable to keep note of, though…_

**VICTOR:**  Was there something you discovered in the other press room?

**GUY:**  Yes, actually. We discovered the date: August 25th. It’s possible it could be the 26th now, though…

**NICHOLE:**  It’s hard to tell without a watch, nyeh… The ocean is always so dark!

**OLIVER:**  A-August? 25th?!

**IVEE:**  When did that happen?! Last I remember, it was the middle of Summer Break!

**GUY:**  July 2nd, to be exact.

**OLIVER:**  Almost two months…

**IVEE:**  How do you know it was July 2nd that we last remember, huh?!

**GUY:**  On July 2nd, Nichole and I went to the theater and watched an animated children’s movie. I know it’s July 2nd because on July 1st, Nichole and I spent the afternoon at the park having a picnic, and June 30th the two of us went to the center of New Eidenburg to see the grand opening of-

**CANDACE:**  You seriously need to get a life outside of her, kid.

**AIYA:**  July 2nd to now would be about...fifty-four days.

**VICTOR:**  Fifty-four days…

**AIYA:**  Fifty-five if it truly is the 26th at the moment.

_Victor’s eyebrow was furrowed._

**VICTOR:**  I hope everything’s alright back at home if we’ve really been gone for that entire period of time.

_Victor turned to Ivee, as though he expected her to add something to his thought. But, instead, she crossed her arms and ignored him when she realized he was looking at her._

**VICTOR:**  ...Ivee?

**???:**  You can’t act all worried during that task then go right back to being angry once it’s all said and done, stupid.

_Someone’s voice piped up behind me, making me yelp. It was Felicia, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere; she didn’t make a single sound, and I was convinced she was some kind of spectral out to haunt me._

**OLIVER:**  Fee-fee! Where’ve you been?

**FELICIA:**  Nunya.

**MORGAN:**  Where’s that?

**FELICIA:**  Anyway, I’m convinced Ivee has the brain mass of a five-year-old with nothing better to do than hold grudges because her big brother told everyone she broke the vase.

_Ivee growled under her throat._

**VICTOR:**  Come on, Ivee. I understand you’re mad, but these little swings are a bit inconvenient.

**IVEE:**  Well, I found it a bit inconvenient that you blurted out our personal family business like it was no big deal!

_...Is...Is this going to turn into a family feud? Right here?_

**NICHOLE:**  Aw, Ivee! Don’t hold a grudge…

**IVEE:**  Why shouldn’t I?! Dad’s disappearance was...was…

_Her voice trailed off._

**NICHOLE:**  I get that it’s really,  _really_  tough, and maybe it wasn’t very considerate for Victor to tell us all without asking you first! But… You’ve been telling lies about what happened to your dad, and that means you haven’t been truthful to yourself!

_Ivee pouted her lip, but her face seemed to soften._

**NICHOLE:**  Victor didn’t tell us because he wanted to hurt you, but because he wanted us to know the truth… And that means you, too!

**NICHOLE:**  You can’t live in a bubble of lies that you’ve been telling yourself… It doesn’t help anything, it only makes that little hole your dad left behind bigger until there’s nothing left but a big, dark, scary abyss!

**IVEE:**  ...But…

**NICHOLE:**  It’s okay to mourn, but part of the mourning process is to face the truth!

_Ivee stood there for a moment, soaking in Nichole’s insightful words. Then, she grabbed her braids and started pulling on them._

**IVEE:**  Errrrgh… Gah! I don’t hate you, Victor…

_A slight smirk showed on Victor’s face._

**VICTOR:**  And I don’t hate you either, Ivee.

**IVEE:**  It’s just… Ugh! It all sucks! Dad disappears, we have no clue where he went… Mom becomes basically a single parent and you end up going into the military just to make sure we’re okay!

**VICTOR:**  I’m okay with that.

**IVEE:**  Well, I’m not! Because that shouldn’t have to happen! And that’s not even the worst of it! Not even that long ago, Mason goes missing… As if the Rees aren’t dealing with enough!

**IVEE:**  Ooough, and we’re gone now… First dad, then Mason, now us? Why does our family have such bad luck?!

_Victor’s smirk disappeared from his face, replaced with a frown._

**VICTOR:**  ...I don’t know, Ivee.

**IVEE:**  God, fifty-four days… What are the kids doing? Is mom okay?! And Asche… God, Asche is the oldest now! She can hardly take care of herself, much less the rest of them!

**VICTOR:**  You say that as if there’s no chance of us getting back.

_Ivee doesn’t reply._

**VICTOR:**  We’ll make it back. Then Asche’ll call us stupid for getting kidnapped before giving us big hugs.

**IVEE:**  ...That does sound like her, doesn’t it? Ha…

_Victor managed to get a small chuckle out of Ivee with that statement. Their family is so close, isn’t it?_

_...Ivee did have a point, though. Just how much did one family have to endure? I remembered when their little brother, Mason Ree, disappeared two years ago… And now their family has to deal with their oldest siblings going missing, too. I wondered if Asche was nearly as a wreck right now as Ivee was with Mason… I know her and Victor are close._

__

**UNLOCKED!**

**UNLOCKED!**

**AIYA:**  I may not be able to speak for your whole family, but I feel as though Asche will be okay. At least she’ll have support.

**VICTOR:**  ...Yeah. Your little sister…

**AIYA:**  I’m sure Rimi will be fine. She’s a fighter and an optimist. She might be worried, but she won’t let that overcome her.

**IVEE:**  Asche could really use that optimism, that’s for sure…

**AIYA:**  Rimi loves Asche more than anything. She won’t let her fall.

_Rimi, Aiya’s little sister, and Asche went to the same middle school together. Despite Rimi attending Rodchester’s and Asche attending Redwood now, they were still as close as ever. In fact, Victor and Aiya probably wouldn’t know each other that well if it wasn’t for those two always hanging out._

_Rimi’s kind of weird though… In the one conversation I had with her, she said Guy was hot. It was a really scarring time for me._

**UNLOCKED!**

**FELICIA:**  Boo-hoo, tragic backstory time over? Cool.

**GUY:**  Do you have something important to interject?

**FELICIA:**  Not really.

**GUY:**  Not even where you might have run off to?

**FELICIA:**  No, mom. I thought it’d be kind of obvious for some of you, at least.

_Obvious? I looked towards Oliver, but he looked as confused as the rest of us. I honest-to-god didn’t know what she meant or who else she could be referring to. Selica, maybe? Or-_

**KAIROS:**  Oh, ain’t the four-eyed demon-blooded occultist just a hoot?

_His voice cut into my train of thought. I thought he was talking to everyone else, but no one seemed phased at his words._

**KAIROS:**  Yer th’ only one I’m talkin’ to, Guiny! Tha’s what ya like to be called, ‘ight? What’s Guin short for, anyway? Guinevere? Don’t answer, the other lil’ mice might hear ya.

_Ah. He’s speaking to only me again. But, the mystery still haunted me: how?_

**KAIROS:**  Anyway, I figured I might as well tell ya what four-eyes is bein’ all cryptic about, yeah? I mean, ya already figured out half her  **PERSONAL** secret, I might as well tell ya the rest!

_What?_

**KAIROS:**  “Oh, but why me?” ya’re prolly thinkin’. Well… I thought of what ya owe me! Ya know, fer that second chance I gave ya.

_Oh no._

**KAIROS:**  It ain’t much - I already see ya sweatin’! All I want in return...is for ya to listen to me.

_...Huh?_

**KAIROS:**  It gets awfully lonely bein’ lil’ ol’ Kairos, don’t ya know? I don’t have myself a friend to talk about my deeeepest, darkest secrets to…

_I wonder why…_

**KAIROS:**  So, I decided that yer gonna be that friend o’ mine! Whether ya like it or not. So...that’s all I want outta ya, ‘kay?

_...Seriously? As demented and evil this rat is, all he wants in return for literally saving my life...is for me to listen to him talk?_

_...I guess it’s better than any other alternative, but it feels fishy… Or should I say ratty?_

**KAIROS:**  Anyway, the lil’ demon-spawn’s actually got two parts to her lil’  **PERSONAL** secret. Not only can she read any document here, she can go to any room she wants without me interferin’!

**KAIROS:**  Why am I tellin’ ya this? Well, it tells ya that ya kiddos can’t just go wherever ya feel like without punishment… We’re barely gettin’ to the juice of this lil’ game! It’d be a shame if I had to kill one of ya because ya wanted to go to the bathroom...er something.

**KAIROS:**  Oh, n’ don’t worry… I ain’t gonna kill the demon-spawn fer this. She was subtle enough that it doesn’t count.

_My head was in a buzz, absolutely static from trying to absorb all of this information Kairos was giving me and me only. It didn’t make sense, none of it did! He may have answered why Felicia had run off and won’t tell us why, but should I really trust his word? I guess I didn’t have a choice in the matter… He was going to keep doing this, and this was my end of the “deal” for getting a second chance._

**SECRET ACQUIRED!**

**Felicia’s PERSONAL Secret (UPDATE?): She can read any document in the facility and enter any room without repercussion.**

_Why me? Why did Kairos choose me for the subject of his...talking? It could be worse, it could be a million times worse, but I didn’t know if what all he was going to tell me were lies or if it was some sort of reverse psychology… Did he decide to place this on me because he knew I’d be the least likely to say anything to anyone out of sheer fear?_

_...All I could do from this point on was to listen, but be weary._

_It was useful to know that we can’t wander into any room we’d like without Kairos’ permission first...and that Felicia can. At the very least, it’ll clear up any confusion I may have over her in the future if she were to run off on her own again._

_...But the others won’t know...and I can’t tell them since that would put Felicia’s life in danger. The only thing I would be able to do is stay by her side, even if it seems like blind loyalty. Since I’m the Blue Team’s leader, it won’t be as suspicious?_

**GUY:**  What do you think, Guin?

**GUIN:**  Huh?

_Guy broke into my train of thought, and I was brought back into reality. Everyone’s eyes were on me, and I felt vulnerable._

_Oh my god… They were having an entire conversation while Kairos spoke to me, and I was too distracted to hear any of it._

**GUIN:**  I-I...I’m…

**GUY:**  ...Did you zone out?

**GUIN:**  Uh…

_Guy sighed, but Nichole hopped in her spot._

**NICHOLE:**  That’s okay, Guiny! You must be really tired! I know I am, too…

**MORGAN:**  When do you think Kairos is gonna let us sleep?

**AIYA:**  I vaguely remember the rat saying that we can rest and such once we finish all the tasks… Or, at the very least, that’s when we get to leave.

**MORGAN:**  But we don’t even know how many tasks we have left! I’m about to piss myself, I need to pee so bad!

**CANDACE:**  If you do that, I may have to drown myself in the ocean outside.

**LUCIA:**  I’m really hungry, too… My stomach feels like it’s gonna eat itself…

**OLIVER:**  I’m having a hard time breathing in this binder at this point…

**IVEE:**  I literally have never missed water more than right now. Not salt water!

**LUCA:**  Even a toothbrush would suffice. I feel like I can taste my own breath right now.

**???:**  Ugh, NOTHING would beat all of that more than a nice shower!

_That familiar voice echoed down the hallway, coming from the memory card task room. We all turned around to see the source:_

_Selica, who had really bad mascara smears running down her face. Florence was behind her, his finger in front of his mouth, telling us all to keep quiet. Most likely about her running make-up._

**SELICA:**  Like, what’re you all staring at?

_No one spoke._

**SELICA:**  Um, hello?

**CASPER:**  We’re just so happy to see you right now, Selica!

**SELICA:**  Aw, Casper! You’re, like, the sweetest!

**FELICIA:**  We’re also staring at how shitty your make-up looks right now.

**SELICA:**  How shitty my what? What?

_Selica pulled her tablet out of her shirt and looked at it. And screamed._

**SELICA:**  FLORENCE! YOU SAID I LOOKED PRESENTABLE!

**FLORENCE:**  Y-You do!...F-For someone who just got done crying.

**SELICA:**  YOU! ARE! A! TRAITOR!

_Selica tossed her tablet behind her. Florence tripped over himself to catch it in the air._

**SELICA:**  That’s it! I promptly have to die now. Nothing could be worse than this.

**OLIVER:**  Even almost being crushed by walls of spikes?

**SELICA:**  NOTHING!

**LUCA:**  Here, let me help.

_Luca stepped forward, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. When he held it out to Selica, she swiped it out of his hand and started wiping her face._

**SELICA:**  Luca’s, like, the only friend I have now. The only one! Besides, like, Guiny of course.

**FELICIA:**  I was the one who told you that you looked like shit.

**SELICA:**  Hm… You’re right!

_Once Selica got most of the smearing off her face, she handed the handkerchief back to Luca._

**SELICA:**  You’re the total best! And being super nice?

**LUCA:**  Well, it’s the least I can do. I… I’m very appreciative for what you did back there. For me. You had no reason to do that.

**SELICA:**  Um, yes I did! I hadn’t gone yet, and it was suuuuper shitty of Kairos to try to call you up again!

**LUCA:**  Still, I want to show my gratitude in any way I can, so if you need anything at all from me, don’t hesitate to say so.

**SELICA:**  Hm… Anything? How about a quad venti half caf breve, no foam with whip, two splenda stirred skinny with three pumps of peppermint mocha from Moonbucks?

_Luca blinked a few times._

**LUCA:**  Ah… Maybe when I have a pen and paper to write that down, then yes!

**SELICA:**  Awesome! In the meantime, you could, like, date Florence and make him feel super wanted.

_Florence started choking on the air he was breathing, nearly tossing his own tablet and Selica’s towards the wall._

**LUCA:**  Oh?

**SELICA:**  Yeah! Like, he won’t stop telling me about how pretty you are and-!

_Selica’s words were immediately muffled by Florence’s gloved hand. There was a glint to his glasses as his face completely flushed red._

**FLORENCE:**  CEASE YOUR WORDS, MADWOMAN!

_Selica tried to talk more under his hand, but it came out as nothing more than subdued mutters. Lucia was giggling a ways away from them as Luca stared at the cousins, dumbfounded._

_It was at this point where the group started to break off into smaller ones, and we all went off into our own little worlds. Everyone at some point approached Selica to ask her if she was okay, but that was all. I found myself standing alone for some moments, watching everyone as they did their own thing. Ivee, Victor, and Aiya stuck around, probably talking about their siblings again. Morgan and Oliver were...doing whatever Morgan and Oliver did together, and Florence was showing Candace and Luca something on his tablet. Rudy stood a few feet away as Casper and Lucia talked together._

_I tried to look for Guy only to see that he had disappeared. Nichole too, possibly with him. Candace may be right; they need to get a life outside of each other. But part of me wondered what they were up to, and what was so important that they had to seperate from the rest of us like that._

_Guy begged for me to trust him - and I do - but that doesn't mean it doesn't make me wary._

_I couldn’t contemplate it for too long as I was met with Selica, who nearly tackled me into a hug._

**SELICA:**  Oh, Guiny! I was, like, soooo scared I wasn’t going to see you again! But, like, I told you I was going to make it! Which means you owe me something~

_...Oh. Right. Selica said I had to say I loved her if she lived._

_Which I do. But also. Like. Embarrassing to say out loud._

**GUIN:**  ….Buurgh.

_I tried to speak a real word, but of course all I sounded like was a drowning horse. Why couldn’t I talk like a normal human being at any time in my life?_

**GUIN:**  ...I….uh….Buuuh….I-I…

**SELICA:**  Oh, Guiny… Don’t worry about it! You can, like, totally say it later when no one else is around~

_She tightened her grip on me, but only for a second. Before she had a chance to push me away, a sudden feeling overcame me, and my arms moved without thinking. I wrapped them around her waist and held her, maybe a little too tight… But, she didn’t seem to mind. She kept her arms around me, her cheek pressed against my forehead. My face buried in her neck. She still smelled good despite everything._

_I didn’t want to let go of her._

_I was afraid to let go._

**GUIN:**  ...Please, don’t change.

**PHASE 2.2 END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends Phase 2.2! We still have an EXTRAS section to explore; it'll be released next week, on the 14th (which is also Nichole's birthday!).
> 
> Anyway, kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	18. PHASE II.II - EXTRAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day and happy birthday to Nichole!

[The television flicks on to Channel 24, and the show that’s on is “Rise and Shine, America!” The two hosts, Kadie O’Connell and Shane Palmer, sit on one of two white sofas. They both carry microphones that have the show’s logo on it, and the audience can be heard clapping. A commercial just ended, and they’re moving onto their first interview.]

**KADIE:**  And please welcome, the one and only, POPi!

[Kadie and Shane start clapping as the audience cheers. From backstage approaches a dark-skinned woman in a black metallic skirt and top, large gold hoops hanging from her ears, and large circular red sunglasses on her face. Her black hair is silky, framing her face. She sits on the sofa in front of the hosts after shaking their hands.]

**POPI:**  Hey, hey everyone!

[The audience cheers louder.]

**POPI:**  Oh my goodness, it’s been so long since I’ve last been here!

**SHANE:**  You can say that again! It’s been… [He leans towards Kadie.] How long has it been?

**KADIE:**  Too long, that’s for sure!

**POPI:**  Well, time does make one’s heart grow fonder… [She flicks her hair.] But, I guess not since it took so long for you to call me back,  _Shane!_

[The audience laughs.]

**SHANE:**  Oh, POPi! You know I could never get enough of you!

**KADIE:**  But, enough of that! POPi, there’s so much we want to go over with you,  _especially_  about your new single.

**SHANE:**  Top of the charts!

**KADIE:**  “Three Hearts Too Small”, which broke the record for most streams in one week!

[Audience cheers.]

**POPI:**  Oh, that little old thing? Pft, hardly my best yet.

**SHANE:**  As modest as ever, POPi!

[The audience laughs.]

**KADIE:**  But, before we get to that, I want to ask you… Do you know Selica Delacroix?

**POPI:**  Oh, Seli? My little Seli Beli? Oh, I miss that girl so much! She was my little pupil, you know. I haven’t had the chance to talk to her at all since she retired, but we do send each other cute little cat memes when we find them! Oh, she’s such a doll.

**SHANE:**  It must’ve been a travesty to hear of her disappearance, then!

[POPi’s giant grin fades, and she pulls her glasses down to the tip of her nose so her eyes can peer at them from over the edge.]

**POPI:**  Her...disappearance?

**KADIE:**  Yes! She went missing two weeks ago. You...knew, didn’t you?

**POPI:**  What…?

[POPi’s voice is low, barely caught by her microphone on her shirt.]

**POPI:**  I… I never heard about this. Where…?

**KADIE:**  There were a few articles written about it online!

**SHANE:**  And there was a section in the classifieds in the newspapers last week.

**POPI:**  That’s… That’s it?

**KADIE:**  Oh, but you probably didn’t catch it because you’re so busy with work, right?

[The audience laughs. This causes POPi to yell.]

**POPI:**  Why are you all laughing?! This isn’t something to laugh at!

[The audience becomes silent.]

**POPI:**  Seli’s missing...and the only people talking about it are some...some stupid articles on the internet?

**SHANE:**  Well, they are accredited-

**POPI:**  An international popstar is missing, and no one’s reporting on it?!

**KADIE:**  Well, we are now!

[A few people in the audience start to chuckle.]

**POPI:**  Stop making jokes about this! This… This isn’t funny! Why don’t any of you care?! Why are you treating this like...like some kind of one-off headline to profit off of?!

**KADIE:**  POPi-?

**POPI:**  A girl has gone missing… Such a special girl… Why am I barely hearing about this now? Why hasn’t her father said anything? Why does no one care? Why does no one care about any of the kids who’ve been going missing lately…?

**SHANE:**  There’s just so many-!

**POPI:**  Who cares?! Someone out there is kidnapping all of these kids! And… And my Seli…

**KADIE:**  “Someone”? Do you think it’s one person?

**POPI:**  I- I- I don’t know? Maybe a group led by someone? I don’t know! Who cares?! Selica’s missing, and no one seems to give a $#!7 about it! Where’s the police? Where’s the national news on this?!

**SHANE:**  P-POPi, please calm down-!

**POPI:**  I WILL NOT! I will not- I won’t calm down until Selica’s found safe and sound! I won’t calm down until you SORRY EXCUSE FOR REPORTERS START DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS EPIDEMIC!

[POPi stands up and starts to storm off stage.]

**KADIE:**  POPi, wait, we’re live-!

**POPI:**  WHO CARES?

[A slam is heard in the distance. The show cuts to a dog food commercial.]

* * *

_Some notes scrawled in Guin’s journal…_

**Group Secret Revelations**

Nichole’s father was killed in a car crash, as we all knew. What was surprising was when she admitted to her mother suddenly disappearing when she was born. What kind of mother does that?

Victor and Ivee’s father disappeared around six years ago. Ivee’s avoided the subject, telling all sorts of lies about where their father could be… With their father disappearing, then Mason, and  _then_  them both, how much more strife does that poor family have to endure?

Morgan shared that his own mother abused drugs all his life, and that’s why he moved out at sixteen. It was surprising to hear, especially since Guy and I have known Morgan for so long… It made me realize just how little he talks about himself.

There’s two people who didn’t disclose their secret concerning the “dead parent” portion of the group secret. Could one be Rudy, who doesn’t remember anything about their childhood? Who’s the other person?

**Base 27 (UPDATED)**

The reason the documents in this base aren’t water-logged could be chalked to the idea that they aren’t the same ones from forty years ago… They could be copies that were filed away somewhere. The fact that they restocked this base with those documents though tells us that they had plans to reopen this facility. It’s possible they didn’t tell anyone because they didn’t want to alarm the rest of the world. The question: what happened that postponed the reopening and led to us ending up here?

**Kairos’ Second Chance**

During the third task, I failed the card matching game when Blue Team only had one life left. But, Kairos fixed my mistake and gave me a second chance, telling me to keep it a secret. After the task, he started talking in my ear and saying that the only thing he wants in return is my undivided attention when he wants to talk to me alone… I should keep my wits about him in case he pulls something.

* * *

_Some secrets have been discovered!_

**GROUP Secret #2:** Five of you have parents who have passed away. Three of you have parents who have abandoned them. Two of you have a parent who is M.I.A.

**Morgan Collins’ PERSONAL Secret:** He can choose to opt out of any task once.

**Felicia Wilde’s PERSONAL Secret (UPDATED):**  She can read any document in the facility and enter any room without repercussion.

* * *

_Some profiles have been unlocked!_

**ASCHE REE**

**Age** : 16

**Height:**  5'4"

**Birthday:**  June 7th, 2036

**Occupation:**  N/A

**Virtue:**  Determination

**Vice:**  Repression  
  
A young girl who dreams of becoming a journalist who uncovers heinous crimes and reunites families. She attends Redwood High School, her studious nature putting her at the top of her class. She lives with her family in Goodyear, which consists of her mother and six siblings.  
  
**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I never met Asche personally, but whenever she was around with either Ivee or Victor, she would always stand away from the group and be off by herself. She doesn’t seem to like socializing much…_

 

**MASON REE**

**Age** : 13

**Height:**  5'5” (Last known)

**Birthday:**  September 16th, 2038

**Occupation:**  N/A

**Virtue:**  Friendliness

**Vice:**  Self-Doubt  
  
He has been missing for two years, being only eleven years old when he disappeared. He used to be one of seven Ree siblings from Goodyear.  
  
**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I remember when Mason first went missing; Ivee was a wreck, and their family spent months trying to look for him. I wonder if he’ll ever be found… I hope so._

 

**RIMI HACHIMITSU**

**Age** : 16

**Height:**  5'5”

**Birthday:**  April 17th, 2036

**Occupation:**  N/A

**Virtue:**  Enthusiasm

**Vice:** Self-Centered  
  
A bright and almost overbearing girl who attends Rodchester’s School for the Gifted on no other basis other than her wealthy family. She lives with her older sister and her mother within the center of New Eidenburg. Her mother is Dr. Wakaba Hachimitsu, a world-renowned doctor and scientist who's known for finding the cure for "Witch's Disease" or exhaustio cerebri (brain exhaustion), stopping the plague in South Africa in 2029.  
  
**GUIN'S THOUGHTS:**   _I only met Rimi once, and she exhausted me immediately. She was also strangely obsessed with all the boys in the group, especially Oliver. She’s one of_ those _teenage girls. It’s a surprise that her and humble Asche are best friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's what POPi looks like!](https://file.toyhou.se/images/11940327_poMzxs9o5RghbCE.png)
> 
> I'm also opening up the RATS discord server publicly! Basic rules apply (be a nice person) but otherwise [come on in](https://discord.gg/C72SzVy) and talk about RATS with other rat fans! 
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	19. PHASE II.III - Part 1

“Time stretches as long as we let it; reality exists as long as we deem it. Otherwise, we dream.”

\- Unknown

 

**PHASE II**

**A LEAKING PIPELINE**

**III. LOSING**

**NICHOLE:** Was your dad a big evil mafia boss too? Did you inherit his gang? Oh, but then what happened to your siblings? Do you  _ have _ siblings?

_ Nichole gasped. _

**NICHOLE:** Were your ancestors responsible for the Bubonic Plague?! 

**KAIROS:** End me.

_ It wasn’t long until Kairos beckoned us back to The Dome. We all filed back onto the elevator accordingly and endured another ride up through the oceanic wonderland that surrounded us, though seeing the ocean deep at this point did nothing but wear me out. I could settle for never seeing another aquatic creature for the rest of my life after this. _

_ Once we were brought up, Kairos was already waiting for us in his tube. He floated aimlessly, an unlit cigarette hanging between his cartoon teeth, saying how impressed he was that we were getting through these tasks so quickly or something. Everyone turned their noses up at him, not speaking a single word in response. Not even one joke was cracked. _

_ At least until he asked if anyone had any questions thus far. This led to Nichole piping up, but instead of asking questions pertaining to our situation (though Kairos would probably fluff those off anyway), she started asking about...him. About his “gang”. About his life. If he has a girlfriend or little rat children. For about five minutes straight, she asked question after question about Kairos’ life. At first, Kairos struggled to answer a few of them, but he soon descended into wishing for the sweet release of death. _

_ Was this a strategy on Nichole’s part: wear Kairos down so much that he would  _ have _ to let us go? Unlikely - this was about as Nichole as Nichole got, much to all of our confusion. _

**MORGAN:** So, uh… You ever gonna stop her, buddy?

**GUY:** No.

**AIYA:** What happened to getting through this as fast as possible…?

**GUY:** Nichole wants to ask him questions, so she should be able to.

**CANDACE:** You can’t just let her do whatever she wants because she’s your favorite.

**GUY:** Of course I can.

_ There were a few groans in the group.  _

**NICHOLE:** So where did you find a hat that size? Do they have rat stores with clothes in rat sizes?

_ Kairos didn’t respond. _

**NICHOLE:** Ooooh, do they have a big selection of little tuxedos, too? Or maybe you get toddler sizes? I’m sure it’s hard to be in the rat clothing business!

_ Kairos continued to float there, motionless. Was this it? Did he finally lose? _

**NICHOLE:** What’re people who make rat clothes called? Or are they other rats too? Ratailors? 

**OLIVER:** Uh, Nichole? I think you killed him.

**NICHOLE:** Huh?

_ Nichole was so distracted with her own ratty concerns that she had moved away from Kairos’ tube to ponder her questions. She swung back and squashed her face against the tube, staring up at the unresponsive Kairos. _

**NICHOLE:** Oh no! I never got an answer to my question…

**GUY:** ...Yes. They’re called ratailors.

**NICHOLE:** Yay! You’re so smart, Guy~!

_ Nichole skipped over to Guy and tackled him in a big hug. _

**IVEE:** So is this it? Kairos is dead?!

**SELICA:** Oh my god, we only had to annoy him to death! Who knew?

**MORGAN:** Congrats on being annoying, Nichole!

_ Nichole tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. Guy gave Morgan a stare that only a murderer could give to their victim before they were about to strike. _

**MORGAN:** I-I didn’t mean that in a bad way!

**CASPER:** There’s no other way to take that…?

**FELICIA:** It’s not offensive because he’s also an annoying person.

**MORGAN:** Yeah! What she said!

**LUCA:** That’s still quite insulting to her character.

**FELICIA:** Oh, the most annoying person on the planet said it was offensive. I guess you are the worst person in this room, Morgan.

**MORGAN:** W-Wait! Don’t just take back what you said!

**LUCIA:** No one here is annoying!

_ Lucia puffed out her cheeks. _

**LUCIA:** The only thing annoying is big mean Mr. Kairos…

**IVEE:** Who is now dead!

**RUDY:** ...But if Kairos is dead, how are we supposed to get out of here?

_ There was a long pause after Rudy’s statement. Suddenly, Ivee slammed her fists against Kairos’ tube. _

**IVEE:** KAIROS WAKE UP

**KAIROS:** Eh, ya like me now, huh?

_ Kairos sprang back to life, shooting up his tube a few feet before floating back to a little above our eye level. _

**KAIROS:** Ya wanna piece of this? Maybe give me a lil’ smooch?

**IVEE:** I’d rather drink bleach, thanks!

**KAIROS:** Watch out! That may be yer next task!

**LUCIA:** We wouldn’t be able to survive bleach!

**NICHOLE:** Can rats drink bleach?

**KAIROS:** OPEN YER TABLETS RIGHT NOW.

_ Kairos completely ignored Nichole’s question as some of us started to pull out our tablets on request. A few were disobedient, however. _

**AIYA:** You’re about to give us another  **GROUP** secret, aren’t you…?

**KAIROS:** I’m so glad some of ya ‘round here has some smarts.

**LUCA:** And what will you do if we refuse to take out our tablets? A little act of rebellion, might I say.

**KAIROS:** I still got a kill button, and ya still got those collars on.

_ Luca quickly pulled out his tablet from under his vest. _

**LUCIA:** I’m so tired of this… Can’t we at least take a break first? Maybe get some water to rehydrate?

**KAIROS:** Aw, what’s th’ matter? Gettin’ a lil’ restless?

**VICTOR:** After several attempts at our lives, it does get a bit exhausting.

**FLORENCE:** After the press task, it was half-past nine at night! No doubt it’s a lot later than that!

**KAIROS:** A lil’ past one the next day, mind ya!

**SELICA:** Oooooh my GOD! I can’t stay up this late! I’ll have bags under my eyes for DAYS!

**AIYA:** Can’t you spare a little mercy on all of us?

**CASPER:** A short five minute break can’t possibly be too much to ask...

**KAIROS:** I thought ya kiddos wanted outta here as fast as possible.

**OLIVER:** We can’t do that if we all pass out first…

_ Oliver yawned. _

**OLIVER:** Oh no.

**MORGAN:** Oli, buddy! What have you…

_ Morgan’s voice trailed off into a yawn of his own. _

**IVEE:** Oh god! It’s spreading! 

**NICHOLE:** The horrible realization that we’re all tired! I’m scared! What if…

_ Nichole muttered out the rest of her sentence before yawning. _

**NICHOLE:** Mmm, a soft pillow sounds good right now…

_ Lucia yawned after her. _

**MORGAN:** Hey, you can sleep sitting up, right?

**LUCIA:** It’s not as easy as you think…

_ Before we knew it, half the group was yawning simultaneously. Even I started to feel how heavy my eyelids were as they tried to close out of sheer fatigue. Gosh, I didn’t know how long we could’ve been up, but our internal clocks sure were kicking in… And I’ve passed out at least twice since we woke up here! I couldn’t imagine how everyone else who’ve been up this entire time felt. _

**KAIROS:** Gee, ya sure are all a buncha lightweights, ain’t cha?

**CASPER:** May I make a request, Kairos?

**KAIROS:** Only ‘cause ya said “may”.

**CASPER:** After the secrets reveal, can we take a short break to rest?

**KAIROS:** Don’t I give ya long enough breaks after yer tasks? I swear I give ya a solid hour at least. Take yer naps then!

**CASPER:** But that’s after, you know, almost dying and stuff. Not the most relaxing thing to nap to!

**KAIROS:** And tha’s my problem?

**CASPER:** It would be if we’re all too unconcious to do one of the tasks later!

_ Kairos grunted before swinging himself until his back was turned to us. He seemed to be contemplating Casper’s words, making noises under his breath as he scratched his chin with his tail (as his paws were too occupied with lighting and smoking a cigarette somehow). When he swung back to face us, he flicked his cigarette butt and let it float off above him until it was no longer seen. _

**KAIROS:** Fine! Ya kiddos get one short break after th’ secret reveal… But jus’ a quick one! Capiche?

**LUCIA:** Mr. Kairos has a nice bone in his body…!

**GUY:** Yeah, the stapes.

**MORGAN:** A staple?

**KAIROS:** Don’t go mistakin’ this for kindness! I may hate ya, but I want ya in tip-top shape for what’s ahead.

**IVEE:** What, so we can be extra aware when you fling an axe at our heads?!

**KAIROS:** Hm… Sorta!  ‘Sides, I gotta get a couple o’ extra things ready for this next task er yas… Off the subject, though- ya kiddos wanna know what the next  **GROUP** secret is, eh? Sooner ya get to it, the sooner ya get a nap!

_ I pulled my tablet out of my backpack, and those who had yet to take theirs out did so. I tapped the app containing the secrets to find a third listing under the  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ section, which read: _

ONE OF YOU CANNOT RECOGNIZE THE OTHERS.

**KAIROS:** Have fun with that one!

_ With that, Kairos spiraled around the tube and shot downwards, a flurry of bubbles left in his path. Almost in a blink of the eye, he was gone, disappearing below the floor. _

**OLIVER:** That was an awfully quick exit…

**IVEE:** Nevermind the exit! What kinda secret is this anyway?!

**LUCA:** “Cannot recognize the others” seems something impossible, no? All of us have met several times before this situation overtook us.

**MORGAN:** I don’t even know what that means! What, like, they’re blind or something?

_ Morgan gasped. _

**MORGAN:** Or...maybe because they don’t have eyes! RUDY!

**RUDY:** I recognize you all distinctly.

**MORGAN:** Oh yeah? Then who am I, huh?!

**RUDY:** Morgan.

**MORGAN:** Oh shit! You’re right!

**LUCIA:** Rudy has eyes! They know everyone here!

**AIYA:** Well, is there anyone here that would like to say whether this secret applies to them?

_ The room was quiet. We all glanced between each other, but no one said a word. Aiya sighed. _

**AIYA:** Anyone?

**LUCA:** Hm… Maybe it’ll become more apparent once we clarify what this could mean? Florence, do you bear any ideas?

**FLORENCE:** Nyeh?

_ Florence scratched his head as his glasses reflected the ocean above us. _

**FLORENCE:** Maybe… The one who doesn’t recognize us is a different person than we know! They’re disguised as a friend of ours, a traitor in the equa-

_ Florence slouched over and made a small whine under his breath. _

**FLORENCE:** Oh, I don’t care about that…

**NICHOLE:** Flo? Are you okay?

**FLORENCE:** I was going to say something about how in mystery games that imposters and switcheroos are common and blah blah blah… But that doesn’t matter!

_ Some people’s heads jerked back in surprised at Florence’s statement. Lucia even threw her hands over her mouth and gasped. _

**LUCIA:** Your saying your game knowledge and the parallels don’t matter…?

**IVEE:** But that’s your rep, Flo!

**FLORENCE:** I guess… None of that matters, though! At least once you realize there’s a very real possibility you could lose your cousin at any moment…

**SELICA:** Flo, don’t say that…

_ Florence seemed defeated, his entire posture broken. Even his glasses hung loosely from his face, nearly slipping off his nose. However, Luca - though taken aback from Florence’s sudden change of heart - still persisted, rubbing his chin with his thumb as he tapped his foot. _

**LUCA:** ...Then, what do  _ you _ think?

**FLORENCE:** I already said… It doesn’t matter-

**LUCA:** Nay, I don’t mean in relation to your interests. I mean what  _ you _ think, Florence. What’s your opinion on what the  **GROUP** secret means, unfiltered from your mind? Free from games and shows.

_ Florence looked to him with wide eyes, the kind of eyes that a child gives when faced with a problem that they’ve never experienced before. He seemed bewildered at Luca’s question, even frightful of it. But after a few moments of staying in shock, he eventually straightened up his back and scratched his cheek. _

**FLORENCE:** Well… I… Um… Maybe they have a hard time remembering faces? Maybe someone who hasn’t known everyone for that long, or just has a hard time telling people apart…

**VICTOR:** I don’t know who that would apply to, though. Everyone seems to know each other pretty well.

**AIYA:** At least, we all knew each other clearly when we woke up…

**IVEE:** Eh, I’m going back to Florence’s gamer theory! Someone here’s in disguise...and they’re not really the friend we know and love!

**LUCIA:** Doooon’t say that!

_ Lucia covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. _

**LUCIA:** That’s so scary to think about… One of us being an imposter!

**IVEE:** Fret not! I know how to figure out who! 

**GUY:** And that would be?

**IVEE:** Nose goes.

_ Everyone’s hands shot up to their faces and touched their noses with their forefingers...except for Luca, who didn’t realize what Ivee said until seconds after all was said and done. _

**LUCA:** Not again!

**FELICIA:** Guess blondie’s the traitor. Let’s kill him.

**LUCIA:** NO!

**IVEE:** Sorry, but nose goes! And in this case, nose goes  _ straight _ to hell!

**LUCA:** That’s quite the dramatic solution for my lack of response time…!

**IVEE:** It’s not dramatic at all if it means you don’t recognize us!

**LUCA:** I recognize all of you fairly well, might I say.

**IVEE:** Oh yeah? What’s my name?

**LUCA:** Ivee.

**IVEE:** My last name?

**LUCA:** Ree!

**IVEE:** And my middle name?

_ Luca hesitated for a moment, biting his lip. _

**LUCA:** ...Gina?

**IVEE:** WRONG! I don’t have a middle name!

**LUCIA:** That was a trick question!

**NICHOLE:** Oh, oh, I have a middle name! It’s Ann! And Guy’s middle name is James!

**SELICA:** “James”? What kind of parent gives their child “James” as a middle name?

**FELICIA:** What kind of parent names their kid “Guy”?

**MORGAN:** Heeeey, Guy’s a real name!

**FELICIA:** Oh, right. Just like Morgan’s  _ totally _ a name for a boy.

**MORGAN:** Morgan’s a boy’s name!

**SELICA:** No offense, but it is, like, pretty girly.

**LUCIA:** It would be a cute name to give a daughter…!

**MORGAN:** Y-You’re supposed to be on my side for this, Lucia…

**LUCIA:** But Florence is a pretty name for a girl, too!

**FLORENCE:** It is!

**AIYA:** You’re not offended she’s pointing out your name is suitable for a girl…?

**FLORENCE:** Nah. It doesn’t bother me one bit!

**LUCIA:** I’m sure there’s a girl’s name here that works good for a boy! Hmm…

_ Lucia poked both her cheeks with her forefingers and closed her eyes, humming. Then, she snapped both fingers. _

**LUCIA:** If you take out the “i” in my name, you get Luca!

**LUCA:** Which is positively a boy’s name. I can assure you that much.

_ Luca crossed his arms and nodded as he said that, as though he were offering us some sort of wisdom we could’ve never fathomed before without him. _

**MORGAN:** And why’s that?

_ Everyone gave Morgan a long stare. _

**MORGAN:** Oh! It’s ‘cause your name is-

**GUY:** _Enough._

_ Guy’s voice bellowed over the chatter. He was rubbing his temples, visibly annoyed. Candace was right behind him with a deeper frown than she usually bore. _

**CANDACE:** The sooner you all stop this conversation, the sooner we can take a nap.

**GUY:** Please… I beg of you.

**AIYA:** We haven’t found out who the secret belongs to-

**GUY:** Preserving my sanity is more important than uncovering the  **GROUP** secret.

**AIYA:** But...

_ Guy sighed. _

**GUY:** I’m sure we’ll learn their identity soon. But we’re straying incredibly off topic trying to uncover it. Let’s...drop the issue for now and rest.

**SELICA:** You just wanna, like, shut us up.

**GUY:** Wow. You figured it out. My plan has been foiled.

_ Guy’s voice was so deadpanned, it was almost as though a computer was saying it. _

**GUY:** What do you think, Guin? Should we drop this subject and rest, or continue on this…whatever it is?

_ There was a little shred of me that knew Guy was only asking my opinion to keep good repertoire with me...which he didn’t have to do, honestly. A nap did sound really good right now, and talking about who’s names could be what gender really pushed us away from that. _

**GUIN:** Y-Yeah… Rest is- is better th-than anything else right now…

_ I noticed Aiya furrow her brow and slit her eyes at me, but she didn’t argue with our decision. _

**GUY:** Then, it’s decided. We’ll take advantage of this break Kairos has given us. We don’t know if he’ll give us another in the future. Everyone, rest. Especially you, Florence.

**FLORENCE:** M-Me?

**GUY:** When you’re not occupied with these tasks, you have your nose in your tablet trying to figure things out. You need the most rest of us all.

**FLORENCE:** Guy… Worried about me…

_ Florence pressed the palms of his hands against his cheeks, flustered at the fact that my brother showed basic worry over his eye health. After moments of being mesmerized, he shook his head. _

**FLORENCE:** I-I don’t need a break! I’m used to staring at screens and stuff! Besides, the secret to getting out of here… I may be able to crack it! I just need more time!

**LUCA:** You’ve already done so much, though! The least you deserve is a short break from fretting over our situation!

**FLORENCE:** But…

**LUCA:** Walk with me instead. I have no intention to sleep - we can walk amongst this dome and discuss our future together.

_ Florence’s face flushed into a red mess in under a second. _

**FLORENCE:** ………………”Our”..........f-future?

**LUCA:** Yes! I assume we shall be supporting each other from this point on? We are friends, correct?

**FLORENCE:** …..Urp.

_ I think Florence was trying to say “yes”, but it instead came out as some sort of flustered burp. Luca elegantly hooked arms with Florence and started trotting away with the discomposed mess of a man. _

_ Everyone else had already started to break off from the group at this point, whether they walked off themselves or settled down on the floor to relax. I felt like finding a nice corner where a shadow would disguise my existence and I would be able to relax by myself when someone pulled on my elbow. It was Selica, who had my arm in her grip with one hand and Casper’s arm in the other. _

**SELICA:** You two have to, like, come with me.

**CASPER:** What for, Selica? I was thinking about trying to get that nap in…

**SELICA:** OMG, Casper! Just follow me, okay? 

_ There was a slight tinge of urgency to her voice. I noticed Felicia was lingering behind her like some kind of ghost haunting her. _

**CASPER:** Um… Okay?

_ The four of us drifted away from the group - far away, actually. Selica led us to a door with a handle in the center of it that was opposite from the door we entered earlier, when we first came into the Dome. No one else was over here - the closest people were Lucia and Rudy who were at least thirty feet away. _

_ The first person to say something was Felicia, and her words had a bite to them. _

**FELICIA:** Why did you bring them here? I said I only wanted to talk to you.

**SELICA:** Because I totes know what you wanna talk about, and Guiny and Casper are, like, the two confidants we can TOTALLY trust more than anyone here about it! Besides Oliver, of course.

**FELICIA:** Maybe I don’t want them to know.

**SELICA:** Fee-fee, you know I wouldn’t say anything normally! I haven’t before! But this is about the  **GROUP** secret, and it’s best if Guiny knows!

**FELICIA:** And Casper?

**SELICA:** Casper’s, like, #3 on the “only boys we can trust on this planet” list, and you know there’s only four on there!

**CASPER:** Aw, thanks, Selica!

**SELICA:** No probs!

**CASPER:** But, uh… What’s this about? The  **GROUP** secret? Do...you guys know who it pertains to?

_ Selica and Felicia looked at each other. Felicia looked like she was glaring more than anything, but she ended up sighing. _

**FELICIA:** ...Yeah. 

**GUIN:** Really…? Who?

_ Felicia looked up at Selica, seeming as though she were waiting for her to say something. _

**SELICA:** Fee-fee, this is your thing. It’s better if you tell them.

_ Felicia closed her eyes. _

**FELICIA:** ...Me.

**CASPER:** You…?

_ Casper seemed taken aback, blinking a few times. I was a bit astonished, too. _

**CASPER:** But...you know who we all are, right?

**FELICIA:** See, that secret is bullshit because it’s worded worse than it actually is.

_ The bite was still there; she was clearly frustrated. _

**FELICIA:** ...It’s hard to explain. 

**CASPER:** You don’t have to if you don’t want…

**FELICIA:** Shut up, you’re not allowed to have an opinion.

_ Casper slunk back a little. Whatever Felicia was about to tell us, it seemed to put her on edge. _

**FELICIA:** ...The “doesn’t recognize” part…is only half true. I know you’re Casper, and you’re Guin. I can tell you who the blonde idiot is, who the red-headed demon-spawn is, and who Oliver’s boytoy is.

**FELICIA:** I just...don’t know your faces.

_ Don’t know our faces…? _

**FELICIA:** I know you’re all you because of how you dress, how you do your hair, how Guin keeps a green bow tied to the left side of her head, how Casper has more rings than he does personality traits, how Selica has a birthmark in her left iris…

**FELICIA:** But, if you were to put your faces side by side, and that’s all I had to reference you by… I wouldn’t be able to tell any of you apart.

_ Casper and I were quiet, not saying a word. Speechless. We just gawked as she tried to describe to us this...this... _

**SELICA:** It’s something called p...pop...pro…

**FELICIA:** Prosopagnosia.

**SELICA:** That!

_ The minute she said that word, something instantly clicked in my head. I heard of that condition before...in a video game, but I heard of it! _

_...I never thought I’d actually meet someone with that, though. Especially someone who was as close of a friend as Felicia. _

**SELICA:** Her prosopagnosia is why I have this streak in my hair, actually! So Felicia could be able to pick me out in a large crowd!

**CASPER:** It’s that hard to recognize people…?

**FELICIA:** ...In a flurry like a large crowd, it gets...overwhelming. Everyone tends to blend together. People say they use markers, like hats or shirt colors…and that’s true. But those things are forgettable, and in the end what helps people find others are their faces.

**GUIN:** But if the faces all blend together…

**FELICIA:** ...It’s hard to connect to people when there’s nothing to connect to.

_ Felicia muttered out that last line, her eyes downcast. She was avoiding making eye contact with us. Felicia’s prosopagnosia was something she suffered with all this time, and we never even realized it. And the way she acted as she talked about it...anger at the idea she had to face it, then this sign of resignation once she admitted it…  _

_ It bothers her a lot. I couldn’t imagine the extent. I couldn’t imagine being in her shoes, knowing people but not knowing them. Being able to discern faces...is something we take for granted, a connection we make automatically without thinking. A connection that Felicia can’t make. _

**CASPER:** Felicia…

**FELICIA:** If you say “I’m so sorry”, I’m gonna kick you in the junk.

**CASPER:** No, just that… 

_ Casper sighed. _

**CASPER:** Actually, I was going to say that.

**FELICIA:** I don’t need any sympathy. It’s whatever. I’ve dealt with it and worked around it. Just don’t treat me different or I’ll siphon your blood when you’re asleep.

**CASPER:** G-Got it…

**FELICIA:** I only told you this because Selica told me to, anyway.

**SELICA:** I don’t, like, condone telling everyone about Fee-fee’s prosopagnosia because she doesn’t want anyone to know. But I thought it would suuuuper help set your mind at ease if we told you, Guiny, since you’re the team leader!

_ It did, admittedly… Though I felt dirty learning this secret from Felicia since she obviously didn’t want anyone to know. _

**???:** That’s sweet, but it still would’ve benefited everyone if you said something to the group.

_ My blood turned to ice and my fingertips went numb. We turned to look besides us to find Aiya there, arms crossed and tapping her foot. _

**SELICA:** What the hell do you want?! Why are you here?

**AIYA:** To listen in on your conversation, of course.

_ There was a jab to her voice. It was lower than usual, and it sent a bad chill down my spine. Casper stepped in front of us. _

**CASPER:** Aiya, this conversation was private!

**AIYA:** ...Do you four want to know what my  **ANOTHER** secret was?

**CASPER:** Huh?

**AIYA:** “The third  **GROUP** secret applies to someone in Blue Team.”

_ Her  _ **_ANOTHER_ ** _ secret...was about this particular  _ **_GROUP_ ** _ secret? _

**SECRET ACQUIRED!** ****  
**  
** **Aiya’s ANOTHER Secret: The third GROUP secret applies to someone in Blue Team.**

**AIYA:** When no one spoke up when we were together, I decided to watch everyone in Blue Team. Luca left with Florence very innocently, and Lucia and Rudy were close enough to the rest of the group that it didn’t bear suspicious. So, when I saw you four run off to the very far corner of the Dome, as out of earshot as possible…

**SELICA:** So?

**AIYA:** Wouldn’t that raise red flags for someone who’s secret this concerns?

_ I gulped. Aiya put her hands on her hips. _

**AIYA:** Might I remind you all the situation we’re in? And that trust is of utmost importance, especially amongst our team?

**SELICA:** Take a stick and shove it! We’re not going to blabber Felicia’s secret to everyone here!

**AIYA:** It’s not the ideal scenario, but it is the safest.

**SELICA:** So what? You’re gonna go tell everyone Felicia’s condition and seem like a bigger bitch than you’re being right now?!

**CASPER:** H-Hey, guys-

**SELICA:** Shush, Casper!

**AIYA:** No. I’m not. 

_ Aiya pushed past Casper and Selica and stood nearly toe-to-toe with Felicia. _

**AIYA:** Don’t you want the group to trust you, Felicia? What if your secret were to get out, and then everyone realizes they can’t trust you with disclosing one simple little thing?

_ Felicia said nothing. She only stared up at the woman. _

**AIYA:** First you scurry off after the last task alone, then you leave everyone concerned over this secret… You’re putting quite the target on your back.

**SELICA:** Oh, fuck you! Get away from Fee-fee!

_ Aiya mentioned Felicia scurrying off, but I know why she did it… She was going into other rooms to see what she could find! There was nothing suspicious about it, only that she was trying to help, just as Florence has been doing! _

_...But, I couldn’t say that. Kairos told me that was part of her  _ **_PERSONAL_ ** _ secret, and if they knew Kairos was talking to me and only me… _

_ All I could do was stay put and keep my tongue bit. _

**CASPER:** Hey, Aiya, come on…

_ Casper stepped between Aiya and Felicia, keeping his hands up defensively. _

**CASPER:** I know you’ve been concerned with trust lately, I get it… And you say trust is the most important thing right now… So shouldn’t we try to trust each other as much as possible?

**AIYA:** Well, yes, but…

**CASPER:** Going out of our way to try and find something to distrust in each other won’t help anything at all! It’ll just tear us apart! You said it yourself: Kairos is giving us these secrets for a reason. We can’t let him win, right?

_ Aiya kept her gaze on Casper, her arms still crossed as she contemplated what he said. Eventually, her stern expression started to melt away for a wide smile instead, and soon she took a complete turn in personality. _

**AIYA:** Ooooh, Casper! You’re sooo cute~

_ Her voice became higher by quite a few notches. She grabbed Casper’s shoulders and threw him into a hug; despite being her height, his face somehow ended up smothered in her chest. _

**AIYA:** You’re always looking at the positives, it’s such an adorable outlook~! You’re just an ABSOLUTE cutie!

_ Selica and I...were completely dumbfounded. Felicia slipped away from their sides and moved over to us, still annoyed. Selica howled, biting her forefinger. _

**SELICA:** THAT DAMNED CASPER! I wish I was him right now…!

**FELICIA:** You were just calling her a bitch two minutes ago.

**SELICA:** I know! I hate her so much... but… but…! GRAAAUGH!

_ Selica was vexed. I, on the other hand, felt dead on the inside. _

**FELICIA:** He’s suffocating.

**AIYA:** Hm?

_ Aiya pushed Casper away, keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders. Casper choked and gasped for air. _

**CASPER:** I’m glad...you’re feeling better…!

_ He coughed. _

**AIYA:** Hehe… Sorry about that, sweetie. You’re just so cute sometimes, I can’t resist!

**CASPER:** I wish you did…!

_ Casper still had a smile on his face, but how he had his eyebrows raised told you that he endured a near-death experience just now. _

**AIYA:** But… You do have a point. I just hope you understand where I was coming from, especially with the  **GROUP** and my  **ANOTHER** secret…

**CASPER:** It does seem suspicious, I’ll admit! But I swear when I say we weren’t up to anything malicious.

**AIYA:** I guess that’s the truth…

**SELICA:** You guess?

**AIYA:** I can’t help but be a little wary in this place. But, Casper does bring up a valid point. It’s best to be willing to trust before dismissing someone so quickly. Especially amongst a group that we know already… We’ll lose all sanity if we took up every opportunity to distrust each other.

**FELICIA:** It took nearly killing a man with your boobs to figure that one out?

_ Aiya turned her attention to Felicia. She didn’t have a clear thought written on her face, though her lips were pouted. _

**AIYA:** ...Hm. 

_ Aiya didn’t sound suspicious nor content. She was neutral, but the elegant tone to her voice was slowly start to return. The Aiya we know was going to come back...but the Aiya that I saw just moments ago scared me. An Aiya who was skeptical of one of our friends. An Aiya who was willing to scold Felicia for not disclosing her condition to everyone. Would that Aiya surface again soon?  _

_ I guess if Casper was there to talk some sense into her… She seemed to listen to him at the very least. _

_ The tension died down amongst the five of us, and we soon broke away and scattered through the Dome. Some in the group resorted to pacing lazily, meandering around and talking. Others decided to take up Kairos’ offer to nap, or at least lounge on the floor and relax. Those who rested passed the time by pointing out fish and making games out of them while other hid their faces in their arms and simply took in what they could of their time. _

_ I stayed put in the spot I was in by myself, my back against the wall as I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. My eyelids felt heavy, and my head nodded forward several times as sleep tried to take over me, and, honestly, I was getting ready to let myself slip out of consciousness. I pressed my head against my knees and closed my eyes...but I heard something squeaking accompanied with the sound of something rolling towards me. When I lifted my head, I found Lucia gazing down at me with Rudy holding the back of the chair she was sitting in. _

**LUCIA:** Hi, Guin! I hope I wasn’t interrupting your nap…

**GUIN:** Ah...uh…

_ My voice cracked from being unused for a while. _

**GUIN:** N-No… You’re fine.

**LUCIA:** Is it okay if I sit with you…?

**GUIN:** Um, yeah, I don’t- I don’t mind…

**LUCIA:** Teehee~ I’m glad! Rudy, you can do whatever else you’d like, if you want!

**RUDY:** ...I can stay here.

_ Lucia wrinkled her brow. _

**LUCIA:** ...Is that only because I’m here?

**RUDY:** ...Yeah.

**LUCIA:** You  _ can _ relax with the others… Um… I think Guy would be someone fun for you to hang out with! You’re both quiet and say smart things!

**RUDY:** ...Okay. Do you need help out of your chair?

_ Lucia pressed her lips into a thin line. _

**LUCIA:** No. I can get out of my chair just fine.

**RUDY:** ...Okay. If you need anything-

**LUCIA:** I don’t need anything! I’m fine. I’m fine.

_ Things were quiet between the two before Rudy nodded and walked off, giving a small wave to us. Lucia only smiled half-heartedly at them before sliding off of the office chair and settling herself next to me. The chair rolled a few feet away, just out of arm’s reach for her. _

**LUCIA:** Oh...

**GUIN:** D-Do you want me to get that…?

**LUCIA:** No! It’s fine. I can get it in a second.

_ Lucia smiled at me. This one was more genuine, spread across her face. _

**LUCIA:** How are you, Guin? I wanted to sit with you because… I dunno! I really felt like talking with you~

**GUIN:** As...okay...as I c-can be, I guess.

**LUCIA:** It is a matter of how we can be considering everything, huh…

**GUIN:** ...And you?

**LUCIA:** I’m feeling okay! I can’t really get myself to sleep… I thought I was really sleepy, but now that I’m given the chance, I can’t! Isn’t that silly?

**GUIN:** ...It makes sense…

**LUCIA:** You don’t have to ask me if I’m okay, though.

**GUIN:** O-Oh…

**LUCIA:** I mean, I appreciate it! It’s just, everyone’s been asking me that this whole time… And it’s never just a “how are you feeling?” but also “are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” and “if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”

**LUCIA:** I asked Luca how he was feeling after the last task, you know, because he almost died! But he was more concerned with my well-being than anything else! I didn’t almost die, he did!

**LUCIA:** And Rudy has barely bothered to do anything else except fret over me...which, I mean, I should be used to, but I’m not! And it’s like, why don’t they check on anyone else, or see if anyone else needs more attention than I do? I’ve hardly faced anything compared to anyone else here!

**LUCIA:** Even Morgan’s been extra pushy with checking how I’m feeling, and it’s like… Stop it! I’m okay! Check on everyone else because-

_ Suddenly, she threw her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. She must’ve realized how much she was saying...or she saw my face, which was no doubt staring vacantly at her because holy cow was that a lot to process so suddenly. _

**GUIN:** ...Uh…

**LUCIA:** I’m so sorry! I really went off, didn’t I? Haha…

_ She lowered her hands and grabbed her skirt. _

**LUCIA:** You can disregard what I said… It didn’t mean anything anyway.

_ It was so much, though...and she seemed to have more to say with now she kept her eyes downcast and lip bit. _

**GUIN:** ...Are they...overwhelming you?

_ Lucia was caught off-guard by my question, jumping a little. _

**LUCIA:** Ah, um… I don’t know if “overwhelming” is the right word, but…

_ Lucia cleared her throat. _

**LUCIA:** I wish everyone didn’t fret over me so much. I’m fine.

_ She clenched her jaw. _

**LUCIA:** Fine, fine…

**GUIN:** ...Are you?

_ Her shoulders drooped. _

**LUCIA:** ...I would be if everyone gave me a chance. If they believed in me. I know- I know they only do it because of my-

_ Lucia rubbed her legs, not finishing her sentence. I knew what she meant, but I didn’t know how to respond. _

**LUCIA:** ...I was really happy when you believed in me. During the press task. I wish… I kinda wish the next task will be something like that, where I can do something where everyone will see my use. Not something where Kairos picks me first, and I get the easiest time out of everyone. 

**LUCIA:** Maybe everyone will stop fretting over me. Thinking I...need to be protected or something.

**LUCIA:** ...But I doubt it. It never stops…

_ Lucia didn’t look up at me once while she spoke. She continued to rub her legs, but that was the extent of her animation - otherwise, she was a bit hunched, her usual childish spunk leeched out of her. I continued to just sit there, unable to say anything - what could I say? I could tell her I’ll talk to everyone and tell them to stop, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that the chance of me doing that was nonexistent. I could assure her that no one thinks she’s a burden, but what if that word hasn’t entered her mind yet?  _

_ “No one thinks they need to take care of you because you’re paralyzed.” _

_ That would be what I should say, but the thing was...I didn’t know that. I didn’t know the very extent of their minds, how they thought Lucia needed to be taken care of. Hell, Rudy’s entire job seemed to be revolved around taking care of Lucia for that sole reason - they told me themselves that her parents asked them to do as such when they settled into the Thayer household. Was Lucia bothered by that fact - that her parents specifically assigned Rudy to the task of taking care of their daughter for the sole reason that she was paralyzed - or did she even know? _

_ All I knew was that it was bothering her...and she didn’t want to feel like that burden. An extra weight to the group, so to say.  _

_ I was finally able to dig something from my thoughts. _

**GUIN:** ...I think...you’re very capable of handling yourself. Y-You’ve been- You’ve been doing that to this point… You’re stronger than a lot of people.

_ She was stronger than me, that’s for sure… _

**GUIN:** A lot of people would’ve crumpled by this point...but you haven’t. And that counts for something…

_ I immediately started replaying what I said in my head, picking out every phrase that could possibly lead to conflict. God, was what I said even helpful in the slightest? _

_ I got my answer when Lucia looked up at me, a soft smile on her face. _

**LUCIA:** Thank you, Guin…

**GUIN:** F-For what?

**LUCIA:** ...Believing in me. Like always…

_ Lucia giggled. _

**LUCIA:** It’s easy to talk to you, you know? Hehe~

_ She beamed, her smile helping ease the tension in my shoulders a bit. I didn’t think I did anything particularly special, but…  _

**LUCIA:** Hey, Guin?

**GUIN:** Huh?

**LUCIA:** Can I tell you about my-?

_ Suddenly, a loud, blaring siren scorched into my eardrums, rattling every sense I could muster. I slapped my hands against my ears in a desperate attempt to drown it out, but it was still as raucous; my hands did nothing to muffle the noise. I struggled to open one of my now squeezed shut eyes to look at Lucia, who was struggling in the same manner.  _

_ This horrible noise… This deafening siren… It reminded me of… _

_ Before I could complete the thought, it stopped. _

**KAIROS:** Wakey, wakey! I figured that’d be a good enough alarm clock fer ya kiddos!

_ Of course. _

**KAIROS:** Now that I got ya snapped back into reality, it’s task time! Everyone’s favorite time of the day!

**LUCIA:** Not mine…

_ Lucia still had her hands on her ears, her eyes watery. _

**KAIROS:** The task room ain’t too far, now. No elevator time for ya kiddos! Ya simply have to go through this door here…

_ A ways away from where Lucia and I sat, a part of the wall slid out from it’s spot and slid over the spot next to it, revealing a threshold. Beyond was a dimly lit hallway, but even from the distance I could see the metal archways and sleek walls that I was now becoming accustomed to. Too much so. _

**KAIROS:** If ya’d all cross through there and head down a lil’ ways, you’ll come to a door. It’ll open once yer all there. So hurry up!

_ In my peripherals, I saw Lucia scooting over to her office chair. She pressed her hand against the seat of it, but it moved too easily for her to get a secure grip on it. _

**GUIN:** Do you need help…?

**LUCIA:** I- Uh- I- Yes, please…

_ I stood up. I offered to help her onto it, but she declined - all she asked was for me to hold the chair steady as she climbed onto it. It was a bit daunting, but she was able to after some time. Once she was comfortable in her chair, Rudy had arrived. _

**RUDY:** ...Oh, you got up there yourself. Guin helped you?

**LUCIA:** She held the chair...but, yes, I got up myself.

**RUDY:** ...Cool.

_ Rudy grabbed the back of her chair and started rolling her away. I followed, albeit not too closely behind. Lucia seemed peppier now after our talk, but there was still a glint in her eyes that told me that she really wanted to be the one managing her own chair. _

_ There wasn’t anyway she could...not with that one, at least. And she wouldn’t get her own wheelchair back until we left this place probably… Would she be okay with that? _

_ When I reached the doorway separating the Dome and the hallway, I found that Casper and Selica were both waiting for me just inside it. _

**SELICA:** OMG! Guiny! What do you think that flea-bitten rodent’s going to make us do now?!

**GUIN:** I-I dunno…

**SELICA:** What if he, like, makes us sit in an electric chair and answer stupid trivia questions? Or make us play sudoku in an incinerator?

_ Selica gasped. _

**SELICA:** Or, even worse… What if he makes us  _ shave our heads?! _

**CASPER:** Hair can grow back! Lives can’t.

**SELICA:** Says you.

_ You could tell the question absolutely baffled Casper with how many different confused expressions he made, but he simply dismissed what she said and the two started heading down the hallway. I followed behind, noting how we were the last ones to come down here as the door slid closed behind me. Was I really going to be the last one to reach the task spot…? _

_ What kind of leader just waits in the back and lets their team go ahead of them? _

_ The trek down the hallway wasn’t very long, as it took no time nor effort to reach the door Kairos told us about. The hallway was nothing more than suffocating white metal, the same futuristic scene surrounding us every step of the way. The door that Kairos mentioned at the end was a large sliding door made from thick black metal; there were mirrors located at the top of them, much like the one-way windows in the rooms we woke up in. Could you see in here from the other side? _

_ Once we were gathered, the doors slid open. At first, all we saw was an identical set of doors at the other side of the room, right in front of us. But when you stepped in… _

_ Both sides of the rooms had eight chairs lining their walls from corner to corner. They weren’t just regular chairs, though - they were something that reminded me of electric chairs, but attached to them were elaborate helmets that no doubt covered a majority of a person’s head. The front of the helmet came down to about eye-level, the fluorescent lights above glinting against its surface. _

**IVEE:** Hm. Don’t like this!

**OLIVER:** What even are those?

**FELICIA:** Looks like torture devices if you ask me.

**SELICA:** I knew it! Electric chairs!

**RUDY:** ...There’s one for each of us.

**IVEE:** Awesome! I hate it!

**KAIROS:** Eheheh… Like what ya see? Each one of ya needs to sit in one of those chairs there… But not just any chair! When I call yer name, sit in the chair closest to the door ya just came through! Red Team on yer left and Blue Team on yet right!

**SELICA:** What’re we, like, five?

**FLORENCE:** At least we don’t have to fight over the same chair if we want it!

**IVEE:** Yeah, ‘cause we’re really going to be fighting over these seats…

**KAIROS:** First on up… Victor ‘n Lucia!

_ Victor took his seat on Red Team’s side of the room as Rudy helped Lucia out of her office chair and into her new one. The helmet’s attached to the chairs hovered over their heads, though Victor’s was much closer to his than Lucia’s was to hers. _

**KAIROS:** Ivee n’ Rudy!

**IVEE:** Aw! We’re super death chair task buddies Rudy!

**RUDY:** ...Hm.

**IVEE:** That’s all you have to say?!

_ Ivee and Rudy sat across from each other, right next to Victor and Lucia respectively. Kairos called more names and more sat where they were assigned. _

_ Oliver and Luca… _

_ Morgan and Aiya… _

_ Candace and Felicia… _

_ Florence and Selica… _

_ Nichole and Casper… _

_ And then, finally… _

**KAIROS:** The twins! I bet ya two can figure out where ya go at this point.

_ Wordlessly, Guy made his way over to the other side of the room and seated himself next to Nichole. My movements were slow and tentative, but I still seated myself next to Casper in a timely fashion. It was a familiar feeling, sitting in this chair - it was designed identically to the one I sat in for the press task. The only things missing were the binds to my wrists and ankles and the elaborate helmet that loomed over my head.  _

_ I gripped onto the armrests and gulped, part of my mind taking me back to the press room and expecting the world around me to fall, replacing itself with darkness and the dread of an impending possible death. I took a deep breath, but my heart was already racing at the thought of being back in that time… _

_ Then, the helmet lowered towards me, and soon tinted glass covered my eyes. The sides of the helmet blocked out what was behind me, all I could see being what was in front, though it was all significantly dimmed. Guy was there, staring at me, and he nodded. I nodded back; my head felt like it was going to fall off my shoulders, and my body was already starting to tremble. My mind flashed back to when the press first fell on me, and how close it was to crushing me if it weren’t for me throwing myself forward… _

_ But, I couldn’t throw myself forward here. The helmet covering my entire head prevented my from doing so. My sight was getting blurry, and Guy became nothing more than a mess of colors against everything else. I let out a small whine. _

_ Something grabbed my hand, snapping back into reality. Cool rings pressed against my sweaty skin. _

**CASPER:** It’ll be fine. It’ll be all over soon.

_ His voice was the last thing I heard before I felt some- a few- several- dozens of pricks all throughout the top of my head, and I took one last breath before my vision finally went black. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I got a job! An exhausting one. Which means writing will be slower for me than usual. I'm still aiming for the 2 week schedule, 4 weeks at the most (I'll be using my freetime to write and draw CGs) but updates may be coming slower than they have been!
> 
> "Rilie where's all the art-" The next few updates will be FILLED with them (hopefully). Don't worry,
> 
> Anyway, kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


	20. PHASE II.III - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update's the one you've all been waiting for...someone dies!

_ When I started to come to, my first thought was how comfortable I was. I was lying down, the sheets that touched my skin silky soft. The air felt different - clean, crisp, open - and it smelled like a pinch of vanilla, books, and… _

_ Dog? _

_ My body shot straight up to find the weight that was leaning against my leg was nothing more than a fluffy white Samoyed, her nose tucked into the blankets laying over me. _

**GUIN:** ...Leelee?

_ Her tail thumped against the bed, gazing up at me with her sweet glassy eyes. Eventually, she stood up and trotted over me - literally, she was forty pounds of fluff and doggy love standing on my chest. She licked my face, and I reflexively started to giggle as I did with her every morning...but my mind didn’t take long to remember the oddity of the situation. _

_ Why am I in my room? _

_ I pushed Leelee over a little. I figured this may be another dream of mine, so I pinched my forearm. _

**GUIN:** Ow.

_ I pinched my other forearm. _

**GUIN:** Ow.

_ I pinched my leg. _

**GUIN:** Ow!

_ None of it worked… No matter how much I pinched myself, I didn’t wake up from whatever dream I may have been having.  _

_ I rubbed my temples as Leelee licked my forearm. The last thing I remembered was sitting in that strange chair back at the military facility...and then I woke up here? At home? In my bed? Like nothing ever happened? What could that possibly mean? _

_ Were Kairos’ tasks...over? _

_ No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t just end like that...could it?  _

_ Everything in my room was in the same spot as it was before I was kidnapped...or whatever happened to me that led to me ending up in the facility. There wasn’t that uneasy aura in the air nor was the world beyond my window nothing more than a blinding white as my dream had before… I glanced around a bit more and found my phone on my nightstand, it glowing with the date, time, and new notification. _

_ July 3rd. 9:43 AM. 39 new messages from the group chat. _

_ Wait… _

_ July 3rd? That would be the day after Guy last remembered something before we had our memory lapses. _

_ What the hell is going on? _

_ I picked up my phone and unlocked it. It was almost everyone who was in the facility frantically texting in our group messaging app, and I realized I wasn’t the only one who was befuddled, nor remembered that this isn’t exactly the place we thought we’d wake up. _

> **Selica** [9:38 AM] UMMM WTF LMAO
> 
> **Florence** [9:39 AM] hewwo????
> 
> **Morgan** [9:39 AM] Guys????
> 
> **Ivee** [9:39 AM] IT HAS BEGUN
> 
> **Lucia** [9:39 AM] What’s going on!?
> 
> **Morgan** [9:39 AM] why are we back HOME???
> 
> **Ivee** [9:40 AM] THE RETRIBUTION
> 
> **Selica** [9:40 AM] LIKE IM NOT COMPLAINING BUT ALSO
> 
> **Oliver** [9:40 AM] uhhhhhhh it’s july now
> 
> **Florence** [9:40 AM] it is a choice of the…………
> 
> **Ivee** [9:40 AM] THEY HAVE DECIDED OUR FATE
> 
> **Felicia** [9:41 AM] Oh my god shut up
> 
> **Oliver** [9:41 AM] not august anymore
> 
> **Morgan** [9:41 AM] i forgot how comfy my bed was
> 
> **Florence** [9:41 AM] Stells;Door.
> 
> **Lucia** [9:41 AM] I’m scared… ;_;
> 
> **Ivee** [9:41 AM] LIFE...IS A SIMULATION
> 
> **Casper** [9:41 AM] Guys!! Let’s calm down and talk this through in person!!
> 
> **Selica** [9:42 AM] WHERE’S THAT STUPID RAT
> 
> **Oliver** [9:42 AM] simulation…
> 
> **Morgan** [9:42 AM] we’re...the sims?!
> 
> **Lucia** [9:42 AM] That’s so scary Ivee!!
> 
> **Luca** [9:42 AM] This is quite the shocking experience! How could we all wake up comfy at home as though this terrible experience never happened? I believe we should all meet at some point during this beautiful day and discuss what course of action we should take.
> 
> **Selica** [9:42 AM] I’M GONNA KICK HIS ASS
> 
> **Nichole** [9:42 AM] everyone’s up awfully early!!! (´• ω •`)
> 
> **Ivee** [9:42 AM] same
> 
> **Ivee** [9:43 AM] oh you’re not talking about luca

_ Everyone kept up their usual spastic attitudes, but it was obvious everyone was shaken up by this. I scrolled back through all the new messages out of curiosity… Would I find the messages from the night before here, or would they be missing and that would help clue into what was going on?  _

_ Strangely surprising, when I scrolled back, there was the last texts I remembered reading before I woke up in the facility: _

> **Oliver** [1:34 AM]  i think i want to get snake bites
> 
> **Morgan** [1:35 AM] dude we should get matching ones
> 
> **Ivee** [1:36 AM] don’t you two literally live together why are you here

_ I continued to scroll through the chat’s history, and sure enough everything was still there. All the long rants, memes, general goofing around, even some cheating- er, help on homework. Everything we’ve ever sent was still there, as normal as it ever was. I closed out of the messages despite everyone still panicking in them and searched through my phone, seeing if everything was still the same in it. _

_ And it was. All the pictures, apps, notes...everything was still in there exactly how I left it, 100% untouched. I meandered through my room, checking every bookcase, journal, nook and cranny, even my closet… Absolutely nothing was different. It was all exactly how I left it. I was still in the pajamas I last remembered wearing before... _

_ Suddenly, my door slammed opened, and I yelped. I turned to find Guy standing there, his phone in his hand while he had a bad case of bed head. _

**GUIN:** D-Don’t just walk into my room!

**GUY:** Leelee told me you were up.

_ Bad dog! _

**GUY:** What the hell is going on?

**GUIN:** Do you r...really think I know?

**GUY:** No, it was rhetorical. 

_ Guy scratched his chin. _

**GUY:** This has something to do with those chairs we sat in, that’s for sure.

_ The strange chairs we were all forced to sit in before we woke up here… _

**GUIN:** I-I did feel some pricks in my head before I went unconscious…

**GUY:** As did I.

_ Guy squinted, deep in thought for a split second, before turning his attention to his phone. As he started typing, I looked at my own phone to see what he had to say. _

> **Guy** [9:52 AM] Everyone meet at Guin and I’s house in three hours.
> 
> **Florence** [9:52 AM] can we go to the mcdonerd’s near the make-a-bear in new eidenburg
> 
> **Guy** [9:52 AM] What why.
> 
> **Florence** [9:52 AM] hongry
> 
> **Guy** [9:53 AM] Fine whatever.

**GUIN:** Do you think the others who haven’t texted yet will see that…?

**GUY:** Everyone in our group is connected to someone. They’ll know eventually.

_ Guy grunted, his eyes shifting from his phone to my floor. He started muttering to himself, though I could still hear what he was saying. _

**GUY:** What’s that rat thinking? What does he have planned…?

**GUIN:** ...Have you...checked the date?

**GUY:** Yes. July 3rd… The day after I remember being last conscious.

**GUIN:** Maybe those pins that poked into our heads are…

_ I shuddered. The words still lingered in my brain, but it was something terrifying to think about.  _

_ The idea that Kairos is tampering with our minds, distorting our reality… That’s what I wanted to say. But I found that I couldn’t. However, I didn’t have to speak a word as Guy seemed to put two and two together not even a second after I lost my words. _

**GUY:** He’s making our brains perceive reality different than what it is. He’s making us believe we’re back at home, almost like nothing happened.

_ Then, he reached over and pinched my arm. _

**GUIN:** OW!

_ I rubbed the spot, which was still sore from me pinching myself earlier. _

**GUY:** You felt that…

**GUIN:** Y-Yes, and it hurt!

**GUY:** It hurt…

_ Um, yes? Pinches hurt! _

**GUY:** In any normal type of virtual reality, the only sense being distorted is our vision and hearing. And yet here we have our sense of touch being manipulated, too…

_ Oh, that’s what he was trying to accomplish. Why pinch me, though…?! _

**GUY:** I wonder if our sense of taste is compromised, too. I know our sense of smell is, since this room smells like…

_ Guy sniffed. _

**GUY:** Dog.

**GUIN:** First you hurt me, then you insult Leelee? Y-You’re going too far…

**GUY:** Dogs smell, Guin.

**GUIN:** Leelee’s perfect!

**GUY:** But that’s not Leelee.

_ The air I was breathing was caught in my throat when he said that. He was right. The sweet, big-eyed Samoyed looking up at me, her fluffy white tail thumping against my floor, wasn’t my real Leelee. She was some kind of simulation that Kairos put together, as was everything around us. _

_ But it felt so real. Leelee felt so real, and my first instinct was not to think of her as some sort of virtual reality AI, but rather my very real dog. _

**GUY:** We can’t easily forget what this world is, Guin. Who knows how long Kairos will keep us here.

**GUIN:** B-But why? To...To what extent… What does this- th-this accomplish? What does that make this task…?

_ Guy clenched his teeth. He didn’t know. _

* * *

 

**FLORENCE:** Constantly pulling down my mask so I can munch on the juicy tender white meat of these chicken nuggets is the WORST.

**CANDACE:** You picked the place. You pay the price.

**FLORENCE:** Candy, you are being SO awful to me right now.

**NICHOLE:** Oh! Oh! You should try to find a glitch so you can clip through your mask!

**FLORENCE:** YOU ARE SO RIGHT.

**IVEE:** Speedrun those little meaty bitches!

_ Around noon, everyone met at a table in McDonerd’s in New Eidenburg. I almost got used to the isolation of the deep dark ocean, where your only company was your fellow kidnapees and some fish, so going from that to the bustling, crowded city filled with loud people and crying babies and litter and everything that haunts my nightmares at night really was a doozy. Everyone looked relatively the same as they walked in aside from some outfit changes and Florence wearing his medical mask.  _

_ Of course, we couldn’t go straight into business about our situation. We had to discuss several hundred other things first, much to Guy’s annoyance.  _

**LUCA:** I agree if it means it’ll aid you with your lunch!

**SELICA:** You don’t even know what, like, half those words mean! 

_ Selica proceeded to stuff two chicken nuggets in her mouth before aiming her nail file at Casper’s neck. _

**SELICA:** I see you judging me, Casper! I know you think I’m fat!

**CASPER:** I was literally just looking at my phone.

**SELICA:** Yeah? That’s what all judgy people say!

**CASPER:** Do you want to see a video of the world’s tiniest puppy playing with a bug or not?

_ Selica swiped Casper’s phone from his hand. _

**FELICIA:** Boo. I wanted bloodshed. Specifically Casper’s blood on the table.

**CASPER:** Felicia, do you hate me?

**FELICIA:** Possibly.

**LUCIA:** That’s not very nice! Casper’s your friend!

**FELICIA:** I especially hate you.

**NICHOLE:** Aww, that’s-!

**FELICIA:** Oh, don’t even get me _ started  _ with you.

_ At the end of the table, Aiya nudged Victor, who seemed dazed out. _

**AIYA:** Sweetie, are you okay?

**VICTOR:** Hm? Oh, yeah. I’ve learned to kinda dissociate in these conversations where I don’t know what’s being said half the time. 

**AIYA:** Oh! That’s quite beneficial!

**CANDACE:** When the fuck are you going to teach me that?

**VICTOR:** Sorry, but you have to make sure Florence doesn’t get lost.

**CANDACE:** Says you when you have your crackhead sister.

**VICTOR:** I’ve learned that any control over Ivee is nonexistent. And she comes home eventually.

**AIYA:** Wh...Where does she go?

_ Aiya turned to Ivee, who had an eerie grin on her face. The ones that stretch from ear to ear and tend to haunt you for the rest of time. Aiya gulped. _

_ I turned my head to Guy, who’s eyes were squeezed shut as he huffed. _

**NICHOLE:** Aww, Guy’s getting hangry! Morgan and Oliver are taking too long getting his food~

**SELICA:** That’s why you, like, come early like me and Florence. 

**FELICIA:** So you can get your food ahead of time and shove it in everyone’s faces as they die waiting for theirs?

**SELICA:** OMG, Fee-fee, you know me so well~!

**FLORENCE:** Guy, if you want some of my-!

**GUY:** No, thank you.

**FLORENCE:** PLEASE take my offering of love.

**GUY:** No.

**IVEE:** Guy doesn’t like to eat other people’s food or whatever because he’s afraid of contracting ligma.

**LUCA:** What’s-?

**NICHOLE:** But Guy and I share food all the time!

**IVEE:** Nichole, you should know by now that you’re literally an exception to EVERYTHING when it comes to Guy.

**GUY:** She’s right.

**NICHOLE:** Aww, Guy~! ♡

_ Nichole leaned over in her chair to give Guy a hug. His tense shoulders loosened. _

**GUY:** ...Hm.

**LUCIA:** Uwa… Those two are so cute together! They’re everything I want to be when I find that special someone… My prince charming! ♡

**SELICA:** IDK what you’re on, but Guy’s, like, more the gum you scrape from under the table. Guiny, on the other hand-!

**NICHOLE:** Guy isn’t chewed up gum!

_ Nichole puffed out her cheeks. _

**NICHOLE:** Guy’s the nice pretty piece of mint gum you get straight from the package right after you buy it! The type where the taste stays for more than five minutes!

**LUCA:** Comparing him to gum… Quite the metaphor, wouldn’t you say? A type of material that’s frequently chosen to chew on and spit out… Selica, are you saying that Guy is disposable?

_ Selica opened her mouth to speak, but Nichole pouted, giving her the angriest glare she could manage. Heat seemed to be radiating off the tiny girl, her hair seeming to glow an even hotter red than before, almost levitating around her like savage snakes. Selica hesitated. _

**SELICA:** ...No.

**FELICIA:** Boo. Call him the gum that gets stuck under your shoe. Or in your hair.

**SELICA:** What if I said that Guy is that gross cinnamon flavored gum while Guiny’s the irresistible bubblegum flavor?

**GUY:** Please stop comparing me to gum.

_ I didn’t want to be dragged into their gum metaphors, either… _

_ Why are we discussing how Guy is like gum, anyway? How much more time were we going to kill until-? _

**MORGAN:** Aaaaaand we’re here!

**OLIVER:** Bearing gifts!

_ In the corner of my eye, Morgan and Oliver arrived at the table with huge grins on their faces. They both held at least five paper bags of McDonerd’s food in their arms, some grease leaking through. They stood besides Guy, who looked up at them with exasperation and weariness. _

**GUY:** What the hell did you two do?

**MORGAN:** Whaddya mean? We got food for everyone!

**GUY:** You don’t sport that stupid grin unless you did something.

**NICHOLE:** Aw, Guy! Maybe they’re just happy they were able to get food for us~

**MORGAN:** Yeah, buddy! Just because you guys didn’t define exactly what you wanted so it was basically free reign for us to decide what to get everyone doesn’t mean we did something bad!

_ Guy squinted at them. _

**LUCIA:** So what did you guys get?

**MORGAN:** Oh, you know… The usual… Fifty large orders of french fries.

_ Almost on cue, Oliver started dumping the contents of his bags straight onto the table. Fries poured out of the paper bags almost endlessly, an infinite amount of deep fried strips of potato covering every inch of the table in front of us. There was so much grease and processed food that Florence and Selica’s nuggets were almost covered by the time the two were done unveiling their ungodly amount of french fries. _

_ I looked at Guy. There was no shine, no sparkle to his eyes. He had truly died on the inside. _

_ Candace reached over, grabbed a handful of french fries, and ate them in one bite. _

**MORGAN:** Candy appreciates it!

**GUY:** _Why are you enabling this?_

**CANDACE:** Free fucking food.

_ Everyone accepted their fates and began stuffing their faces with french fries. That’s all we could do in that moment. After seething over the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, Guy eventually joined in on the fried potato merriment and reached over, plucked a single french fry from the pile, and took a small bite. He spent several moments chewing on it, his eyes closed. _

**GUY:** ...I can taste this.

**FELICIA:** That’s kinda what you do with food.

**LUCIA:** Have...you never had a french fry before…?

**IVEE:** Of course he hasn’t. He’s a rich bastard. He probably thinks it’s some kind of poor people’s delicacy.

**LUCIA:** You poor thing…

_ Guy sighed. _

**GUY:** I’ve had a french fry before.

**LUCIA:** Oh, that’s good!

**GUY:** I’m saying that I taste it considering the situation we’re in.

_ The various conversations amongst the table died down, and everyone’s eyes seemed to be averted from Guy. No doubt they didn’t forget about Kairos and the facility...but I believe they wanted to forget about it. _

**GUY:** I believe this is some kind of...virtual reality. But an enhanced type, where our senses are messed with as well.

**OLIVER:** Do we  _ really _ have to talk about this? I kinda liked forgetting about that task stuff and just...getting things back to normal.

**GUY:** As much as I’d like things to be back to normal as well, that doesn’t change the fact that we all sat in those chairs and woke up here. This is a task. We can’t forget that.

_ There were a few mutters. Some in agreement, some disgruntled. _

**CASPER:** What’re we supposed to do then? 

_ Guy didn’t respond. _

**CASPER:** This is some kind of task, but...why?

**GUY:** ...I don’t know.

**CASPER:** Guin?

_ I jumped when Casper said my name. I picked at my fingernails, my eyes focused on them rather than anyone else. _

**GUIN:** ...I...I don’t know either.

_ The group fell silent again, the only noises coming from those who were still eating. _

**AIYA:** Maybe something will happen while we’re here. Something we may not be prepared for.

**LUCA:** Whatever do you mean?

**AIYA:** We’ve been...transported, so to say, back home. Mentally, at least. We’re comfortable here.

**LUCIA:** And if we’re too swept up with being comfortably back at home…

**VICTOR:** Kairos could throw anything at us that we wouldn’t be prepared for.

_ Disrupting the very thing that makes us comfortable… Feel safe… _

**GUY:** ...It’s imperative that we don’t get swept up in our comfort. We can’t forget what this is.

**LUCIA:** Fake…

**GUY:** That means we can’t fall for the world around us, either. 

_ All around us, there were people living, breathing, talking, having their own lives to worry about… But those weren’t real people, just as Leelee wasn’t my real Leelee. _

**LUCIA:** I was so happy to see my family again… But, it’s true. They’re… They’re not…

_ Lucia started to tear up. _

**MORGAN:** Buster was so happy to see me…! He wouldn’t stop nudging me to get up…

**IVEE:** Getting up to a chaotic house with all the kids and mom… I never thought I’d be so happy to hear it!

**CASPER:** It was nice to have a breakfast made by Grammy again… And Pippi was as yappy as usual… 

**NICHOLE:** When I saw Todd, I was soooo happy! I gave him a big hug and told him I loved him and-

_ Her shoulders slumped. _

**NICHOLE:** ...He...He felt so real. He acted so real.

**GUY:** It all feels real. But we have to remember it isn’t. The only real ones are us.

_ Guy was unfazed by his own words, his expression unfaltering while he talked. Everyone else, on the other hand, were still rattled. No doubt they had all realized before that this was too good to be true - to suddenly be whisked from the nightmare of the military base and settled down back here at home as though everything that had happened was nothing more than a far-off memory, a dream. All the pain, sorrow, stress, fear, near-death experiences… Gone. Free from it. _

_ But...there was that tinge of realness to all this. A realness that tugged at our urge to be back at home, to be comfortable and safe with our loved ones in a familiar setting. It was what we all wanted more than anything and, in a sense, we had it again. _

_ However, Guy was right. We couldn’t let ourselves fall into a false sense of security over this world. We couldn’t let our guards down. We couldn’t let Kairos have the upper hand over us. _

_ So… That’s what we did. We reminded ourselves exactly what this world was, and kept ourselves acutely aware over our situation. Whether it be reminding ourselves over the group chat or when one of us started to get too comfortable. Day after day we did this to ensure that no one would forget. _

_ Day after day… _

_ Then, week after week… _

_ Soon, month after month…  _

_ Despite knowing this all as a simulation, we still spent some days how we usually spent them… In July, we celebrated Morgan’s missed birthday, and we spent Victor’s in August… We even spent ours and Luca’s in September. We would do some of the things we usually did normally, like go to work or spend time together. Felicia and Lucia started school at Rodchester’s again, and some of us ended up going to the community college between Redwood and New Eidenburg.  _

_ We waited for Kairos to pull something on us, but he never did in those months. _

_ Time seemed to pass normally, and nothing out of place happened during all of it. The facility was something that started to become a memory, a slight anxiety that bubbled up in my throat when I thought of it. But I didn’t forget, nor did Guy. Every morning for those months, his first action was to remind me of what this all was. And I didn’t forget.  _

_ But some of us were starting to. _

**MORGAN:** Dude, Oli! You look hot as hell as a vampire! No doubt all the chicks’ll swoon!

_ It was Halloween, and a good portion of us were gathered at Morgan and Oliver’s apartment. Some were dressed for the occasion, but others (like me) weren’t, mostly there only for the occasion (and candy). Morgan was dressed as a werewolf while Oliver had just come out of his room as a vampire.  _

_ When Morgan spoke, Oliver’s face was completely expressionless, his eyes completely dead. I swore I saw them twitch at some point. Then, he struggled to put on a smile. _

**OLIVER:** ...Thanks.

**MORGAN:** No prob, dude!

**IVEE:** _I can’t believe you stole my fucking thunder, you piece of shit._

_ Ivee had also come dressed as a vampire, almost matching Oliver verbatim in some aspects. Ivee was moreso a creepy vampire, her cape in tatters with fake blood dripping down the corners of her mouth, while Oliver went for more of flawless, attractive type. _

**OLIVER:** Can’t we both be vampires in peace? It’s kind of a popular idea for Halloween.

**IVEE:** No. One of us has to die now.

**FELICIA:** I’ll sick my crow on you.

_ Felicia had surprisingly dressed up herself - as a witch, no less. Though, I guess it wasn’t too out of left field considering Halloween was her favorite holiday. What was out of left field, though, was the fact that there had been a crow sitting right outside of the window she was sitting near, pecking at the glass. _

_ Selica sat behind her in a black cat costume, the most notable thing about it not the ears nor the tail but rather the concerningly tall stiletto heels she was wearing. _

**SELICA:** Fee-fee! When did you get a crow?

**FELICIA:** I dunno. I just fed it one day and it started following me.

**SELICA:** OMG, don’t tell me it’s your familiar for your costume! I thought I was going to be your familiar!

**FELICIA:** Do you ever listen to a word I say, ever? Also, I never agreed to that.

**NICHOLE:** I want a cute little bird to follow me places! You’re soooo lucky, Felicia~!

_ Nichole and Guy were, of course, matching for Halloween. From the popular video game series Super Somari Bros., Guy was Linguini and Nichole was Princess Dahlia. When Guy left his room earlier with the giant furry mustache above his lip and the oversized green cap on his head, I nearly died of laughter. I had NO clue how Nichole managed to convince Guy to wear this particular costume; all I knew was it was the best thing I ever saw in my life. _

**FELICIA:** Don’t acknowledge me or my bird.

**MORGAN:** So, uh, is this all of us? 

**OLIVER:** I thought for sure Florence would be here at least…

**SELICA:** There’s, like, some Pockymon event thingy going on downtown. Catch some super rare thing or whatever.

**LUCIA:** Uh-huh! That’s where Luca went, too!

_ Lucia was one of the few people there that didn’t have a costume. Rudy didn’t wear one either as did Casper; Casper had called me earlier that day asking if I was, and said he wouldn’t wear one so I didn’t feel alone. Rudy was besides Lucia as usual while Casper was in the kitchen, making a surprise dinner for everyone. _

**OLIVER:** I didn’t know Luca liked Pockymon…

**LUCIA:** Oh, um, I’m not sure if he even knows what it is! He just went because Florence did.

**IVEE:** Are they, like, fucking or something? Luca hasn’t left Florence’s side for months now.

**SELICA:** I think he’s trying to keep his promise to me. You know, back at the facility!

_ I felt a knot in my throat. _

**LUCIA:** Oh, just when I forgot about that place…

**OLIVER:** Now my chest feels all tight…

**SELICA:** Whoopsies!

**GUY:** Don’t “whoopsies”. It’s good that we remember it. We can’t-

**MORGAN:** You guys still think that was real?

_ Everyone turned to Morgan, who had an eyebrow raised with his hands on his hips. _

**GUY:** ...What?

**MORGAN:** There’s no way that was real! It’s been months! If we were still sitting in those chairs, we’d be skeletons by now!

_ Morgan...truly believes that wasn’t real? _

**GUY:** ...Then how do you propose the fact we all had the same experience there? That we all vividly remember each of our interactions, each task exactly as they panned out?

_ Guy was still deadpan, but you could sense a tinge of frustration in his voice. _

**MORGAN:** I dunno. Maybe it was some kind of fucked up collective dream? I mean, you and Guin share dreams sometimes, right?

**GUY:** That has nothing to do with-

**MORGAN:** Maybe since we’re all such good friends, we all share dreams together too!

_ Guy clenched his teeth, now showing more vexation than ever. Everyone else shifted their feet and played with their thumbs, unsure of what to say. _

_ What could you say if Morgan already convinced himself that all of this was real? He did have a point about how much time has passed, though- _

_ No! I couldn’t forget what this was. I couldn’t let myself… _

_ … _

_...But...How could literal months pass and we’d still be alive in the facility? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Maybe it had something to do with how Kairos is messing with our senses. Right? Right. That had to be the case. It wasn’t some collective dream. It was all a simulation we were playing. Even if so much time has passed and nothing has happened… Everyone around us felt alive and exactly how we remembered them… _

_ … _

_ I looked at Guy. He was staring at me, hoping I wasn’t falling for the idea that this was all real, and everything concerning Kairos was some kind of fantasy. _

_ I...I wasn’t. I think. I thought. _

_ But as more time passed, more of our friends started to say the same things. This was reality - the facility was a dream. _

**LUCIA:** I’m just not sure if Kairos - if he was real - would wait so long to act… He never seemed like a very patient rat!

**AIYA:** If this was a simulation, you’d think you’d see some points where the world would glitched, or we wouldn’t be able to sense something we usually would… But everything’s been running perfectly so far.

**IVEE:** The world can’t be a simulation  _ in  _ a simulation! There would no doubt be more bugs we’d notice!

**LUCA:** Thinking back, the idea of a cartoon rat speaking to us underwater _? _ It’s quite comical of a situation.

**FLORENCE:** It’s not like the world’s static… There’s still new shows and games coming out! Great ones at that! 

**SELICA:** You never, like, see the same face twice in a crowd! Wouldn’t there be a limit to how many faces one little simulation could make?

**VICTOR:** I always thought it weird that they’d be fixing up that particular base for something… It makes more sense that it wasn’t true.

**NICHOLE:** I don’t wanna be stressed out anymore over some silly dream! I wanna have fun again~!

_ Even Casper, who I thought would one of the few to hold onto what reality was the longest, faltered one day when we had lunch together… Nearly nine months after we woke up here. _

**GUIN:** ...What do you think?

_ Casper was about to take a bite of his pasta when I posed to him that question. _

**CASPER:** What do I think of what?

**GUIN:** Of what Selica said in the video chat earlier… About the whole military facility thing being- b-being fake.

_ Casper set down his fork. _

**CASPER:** Ah, um… What do you think?

_ I knew his answer by that point. _

**GUIN:** ...I...I think...My thoughts are still the same. Th-That this…

**CASPER:** Is fake?

**GUIN:** ...Yeah…

**CASPER:** ...I see…

_ He looked down at his plate and furrowed his brows, as though he was trying to find the right words to say. _

**GUIN:** ...You can be honest with me.

_ He sighed, taking a long time to respond. _

**CASPER:** ...I don’t think...this is fake.

_ He picked up his fork again, stabbing into a piece of pasta and holding it up in front of us. _

**CASPER:** Everything just feels so...real. Everything tastes real, smells real, looks real… The aches and pains I feel from work are all the ones I felt before that…

_ Dream. _

**CASPER:** If you still believe this is fake, that’s fine. I just… I’d rather believe that terrible situation was nothing more than a dream that we can toss aside, at least in the sense of reality. That all those horrible things didn’t actually happen. I know it’s not that easy…

_ I told Casper some months ago that I still had night terrors and nightmares about the facility. Some nights, I couldn’t sleep because the image of the gun to Nichole’s temple or the spiked walls moving in on Selica still haunted me. They still felt real. Casper, then, told me that I could call him if needed, even if it was three in the morning. _

_ The nightmares had dissipated since then, but… _

_ … _

_ Can you...have dreams in something like a simulation? _

**CASPER:** If you want me too, I can still keep my guard up.

**GUIN:** ...If you don’t believe...then you don’t believe. You don’t… You don’t have to.

**CASPER:** I don’t mind doing so if it makes you feel more comfortable…

_ Would it make me feel more comfortable? Would making Casper keep an eye out for something he didn’t believe in anymore make me feel better? _

_ Would...anything make me feel better about this? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ There were a lot of days at this point where I forgot that there was something I needed to keep my guard up for. Guy wasn’t as punctual in the mornings when it came to reminding me. In fact, it had been a long time since Guy had last mentioned it to me. _

_ When was the last time the two of us talked about Kairos and the simulation?  _

_ Three months after that conversation with Casper - one year after we woke up back here, at home - and I knew Guy and I were possibly the only ones who still remembered the facility as reality. Everyone else had now dismissed it as a dream, and if they  _ did  _ still believe in it being real, they didn’t show it. Everyone interacted with the world as they did before, talked with others outside of our group as though they were real, and generally...lived. Lived life. _

_ I felt like I was still in a bubble. A bubble that separates me from the rest of this world, preventing me from fully embracing it for what it was. A bubble of being aware of what it was. _

_...Or could be. _

_...Or what we thought it was. _

_ My bubble was getting thinner by the day. _

**NICHOLE:** I have something to show you guys~! 

_ We were at Nichole’s apartment. Her brother - her seemingly real brother who walked and talked exactly how I remembered Todd did - left for work, and the only ones left in the living room were Nichole, Guy, and I. Nichole had her sketchbook and was doodling in it while Guy read besides her and I played on my phone across from them. It was a calmer day, one best spent inside doing whatever occupied your mind. _

**GUY:** What is it? 

**NICHOLE:** I remembered something… In our collective dream, when I was talking to Kairos, I asked him if he had a family or a girlfriend or anything!

_ “Our collective dream”... That’s what everyone’s decided to call it. _

**NICHOLE:** He said no… And it made me so sad! He didn’t have anyone to love! No wonder he was so grumpy! So… Tah-dah!

_ Nichole flipped her sketchbook around and showed us what she had been working on. On the page was a pencil sketch of Kairos holding hands with...well, a female version of him. She didn’t have an eyepatch, but she still had the same beady red jewels for eyes and eerily huge smile. She wore a sparkling flapper dress with a headband that sported a feather that nearly doubled her height. At least the 1920’s mafia aesthetic matched? _

**NICHOLE:** I don’t know what her name is yet… Maybe something starting with a K! So she can match with Kairos~!

_ We didn’t say anything. I felt like I was growing pale. Even all this time, Kairos’ face still haunted me. Yet, it didn’t seem to affect Nichole anymore. _

_...Or, if it did, she hid it very well. _

**NICHOLE:** Oooh, do you guys not like her…?

_ After several moments, Guy finally spoke. _

**GUY:** ...She’s beautiful. You did wonderful, Nichole.

**NICHOLE:** Aw, thanks, Guy~!

_ She gave Guy a hug before hopping onto her feet. _

**NICHOLE:** It’s reeeeeeally quiet in here, so I’m gonna go get a movie from my room! It’s gonna be a surprise, you’ll see~

_ And with that, she skipped out of the living room and down the tiny corridor. Once we heard her door open and slam shut, I glanced at Guy. He was still gazing down at the sketch Nichole did of Kairos and his “girlfriend”, which she left facing up on the table in front of us. _

**GUIN:** ...Guy?

_ He didn’t respond. I needed to know. _

**GUIN:** The… The facility… All of that…

_ It had been so long since we last talked about this. And I couldn’t hear him in all that time. _

**GUIN:** Do you...still believe…?

_ Guy’s eyes were still locked on the drawing in front of him. He was motionless. _

**GUIN:** ...Guy?

_ Guy closed his eyes. _

**GUY:** It...has been a long time.

_ He… _

**GUY:** When I think back on it… It feels like a distant memory more than anything. No… More like…

_ I finished his sentence. _

**GUIN:** A dream.

**GUY:** ...Yeah.

_ Then, that was it. The last person who would hold onto the notion of the facility, the last person I knew would keep his word for much longer than anyone else, the one who was the most adamant about remembering what was truth and what was lies… _

_ Forgot. _

_ Or, no… _

_ He...believes this is all real. Or that the facility was some collective dream we all had. Or both. _

_ … _

_...Morgan  _ was _ right before. Guy and I have shared dreams. But we always played it off as some kind of twin telepathy we had, like the fact we could almost transfer our thoughts to each other if we wanted. But what if you can have collective dreams with others? _

_ It would explain the ridiculousness of the situation. Suddenly being kidnapped, missing a month of memories, being thrown in some underwater military base, being directed by some cartoon rat… It all seems ridiculous in hindsight. _

_ Because...it is all ridiculous. _

_ There’s no way any of that could be real. Those are things that only happen in… _

_ Dreams. _

_ And this world isn’t a dream, nor is it fake, because I’ve lived in it all my life. I know this world much better than any world where Kairos exists. I would know if it was real or fake. _

_ How the world functioned around us… How our loved ones spoke to us… How Leelee woke me up every morning, how Reagen made us breakfast that filled us up, how our professors in college give us new information that we actually learn and retain, how the world progresses in good and bad ways… _

_ It’s still happening. The world is fluid. In the facility, everything was static. Like a dream.  _

_ If all my friends no longer fear… If Guy no longer fears… If there’s nothing to fear here, then I shouldn’t give myself a reason to fear. _

_ Because this is all real. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao just kidding
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me... I got a new job, an exhausting one at that, so it's been INCREDIBLY hard to find the time and motivation to write. I do promise, as always, that I will aim for the 2-4 week mark, but it has been getting harder and harder. Especially the next update, since it will have a LOT of illustrations in it, and I need to find time for that, too. Again, thank you for your patience!
> 
> I may or may not have neglected to edit this update... So if you see any errors, feel free to point them out! (Don't make your comment simply just pointing out typos though...thoughts on the story are highly encouraged!)
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and sub to the fic for more updates like this one. And tell your friends!  
> I'm like...serious though. Comments make my day. I really appreciate them even if they're a simple "Good update!" They really help me keep going with this. Y'all don't realize how much I go back and re-read each one for motivation or to just get a smile on my face... Comment on all your fav fics, actually - all authors appreciate them, no matter how small!


	21. PHASE II.III - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens in this update. Maybe?

_I lost track of how long it had been since we had that collective dream. It didn’t really matter to me after a certain point, anyway; there were things that mattered more, like college test scores and how we were all going to spend our days as young adults. There were some in the group we began to see less frequently - Victor was spending more and more time at his station as his superiors kept calling on him, Aiya found herself graduated from university and now on the hunt for a stable job, and Candace continuously disappeared off somewhere. There were times where we all found ourselves paying more mind to whatever we were pursuing than even our closest friends. The group never truly broke apart no matter how much time passed, though - we still managed to find days to get together, may it be a holiday or a day we all shared off from everything that tried to pull us away from each other._

_In the end, nothing could really haul us away from each other. There was a comfort in knowing that, even as time progressed, we were all still close friends in some aspects, whether it be through quick message threads or getting together. When hearing about all those stories concerning post-graduation, and splitting from most of your friends from high school due to distance or finding yourself and realizing that you’re all different people than you used to be...and that means that you don’t mesh well anymore… It eases the mind to know I wasn’t going to end up alone, and I didn’t._

_I had my days where I did feel alone though, and this was one of those days. Nothing in particular happened - it was a feeling that settled over me, a feeling that came frequently where I felt isolated within my own self and I couldn’t bring myself to do much else beyond getting out of bed in the morning. This feeling had lasted a good week now, and during that time I hadn’t really done much except stare at my computer screen with headphones over my ears - that were now squishing them so much, it was causing a dull pain - and sleep. A lot. I was still going to class, but it sure was a struggle to._

_My brain kept asking itself what I was doing with my life… Whether my friends really needed me… And I felt tired all the time. So I didn’t do much of anything and let it fester._

_But, on that particular day and after twenty unread frantic texts from Selica, I heard my door slam open. I yelped and nearly tumbled off of my chair since I was sitting more on my feet rather than the actual seat._

**GUIN:** C-Can’t you knock first?

 **GUY:** No.

_Guy grabbed the back of my chair and started to wheel me away from my computer. I desperately reached out to it as my headphones flew off my head, still hooked into the jack._

**GUY:** Go outside.

 **GUIN:** A-Are you going to throw me down the stairs…?!

 **GUY:** I will if I have to.

_I hastily jumped off the chair._

**GUIN:** Evil…

 **GUY:** Get dressed. We’re going to Mal-Mart.

_Is Mal-Mart seriously going to be our cure here? Everyone in our friend group was obsessed with that place…_

**GUIN:** ...I don’t wanna…

 **GUY:** I don’t care. Selica texted me for the first time in her life just to tell me that she was going into cardiac arrest because you won’t respond to her.

_It’s only been fifteen minutes since she sent me her first text…!_

_…_

_It was Selica we were talking about._

**GUY:** Besides, cooping yourself up in the house isn’t healthy.

_I grumbled._

**GUY:** No pouting. Get dressed.

_Guy turned on his heels to walk out, but after a few steps, he suddenly stopped at the threshold._

**GUY:**..Guin?

 **GUIN:** Y-Yeah?

 **GUY:** It’s been...an awful long time since we saw father, hasn’t it?

_I blinked a few times. It was true that we hadn’t seen our dad for a while, but…_

**GUIN:** ...It...It has. B-But that’s a good thing, isn’t it?

_Guy didn’t say anything. He turned back to face me._

**GUY:** ...Do you...think I sound like him? Do you think I ever sound like him?

_Guy’s words came out strained, almost pleading. Nervous. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s ever asked me this._

_But it would be the first time in a long time since I thought about the collective dream, and what Guy said to me after the press task...and how I thought he sounded a lot like-_

_…_

**GUIN:** No. You… I don’t think so.

_Guy didn’t look me in the eyes. His gaze was to the floor._

**GUY:** ...Why do we still live here? We always told ourselves we would leave when we turned eighteen...yet, here we are, almost twenty-one, and we’re still here. Why are we still here?

 **GUIN:** I-I...I don’t know, Guy.

_Guy reached up to touch his tie. He was starting to have a hard time breathing._

**GUY:** ...He may not have been here for a while, but something about him’s still here. In the air. It’s suffocating.

 **GUY:** I hate it.

_A voice called from downstairs._

**REAGEN:** My sweet little twinsies! Lunch is ready!

_With that, he left._

* * *

 

 **SELICA:** Casper should be, like, off his break by now! What gives?

_Selica and I were waiting outside one of the Mal-Mart’s employee entrances, near the grocery department. We came here with Guy, Nichole, and Florence, but the latter three ran off to the electronic section because of some game console that barely came out that day. Selica tapped her foot against the gray floor, a pout on her face._

**SELICA:** He should just come out during his break to see us, anyway. How rude of him!

 **GUIN:** D-Did you tell him we were here…?

 **SELICA:** Well, no, but he should always expect us! We’re always going to be there for, like, emotional support. And his employee discount.

_Is that what we’re here for?_

_At that moment, the employee doors swung open and Casper came out, dragging a cart filled with small boxes behind him._

**SELICA:** CASPER!

_Casper screeched, stopping in his tracks as Selica jumped in front of him. An employee crashed into his cart, the cart they were dragging squishing him like a sandwich._

**CASPER:** Shit, I’m sorry!

_Casper pulled his cart closer to him while his co-worker swore under his breath, rubbing his head as he walked out of the backroom and into the store._

**CASPER:** Selica, you really can’t jump in front of me like that!

 **SELICA:** It got you to stop, didn’t it?

 **CASPER:** Yeah, and nearly commit manslaughter.

 **SELICA:** Oh, pish-posh.

 **CASPER:** “Pish-posh” to attempted murder?

 **SELICA:** Anyway, Casper! My dearest Casper! My bestest friend Casper! Like, the most nicest person on the planet-!

 **CASPER:** Here.

_Casper dug into his work vest’s pocket and pulled out his employee discount card. Selica swiped it out of his hands._

**SELICA:** You are just the nicest ever!

 **CASPER:** Uh-huh.

_I couldn’t help but notice that Casper had slight bags under his eyes. But his face seemed to light up once he saw me._

**CASPER:** Guin! How are you doing? I haven’t seen you for a few days outside class!

 **GUIN:** I-I’m, uh… I’m fine.

_That was far from a convincing answer considering my physical week-long absence from their lives, and I knew Casper wasn’t persuaded. However, he didn’t push it._

**CASPER:** I’m glad! Just know I’m always around if you need to talk, alright?

 **SELICA:** OMG, like, me too! Casper isn’t the only supportive one around here!

_I couldn’t disguise the smile that was creeping onto my face._

**GUIN:** ...Th-Thanks…

_We chatted with Casper for a few more moments until his supervisor came by us. Casper wasn’t scolded for lollygagging, but he was given a stern glare, and that was enough for him to wave us goodbye before going to stock the juice aisle._

_Selica and I headed to the electronics section, since whatever she wanted was there. The walk wasn’t long, but there were plenty of customers from point A to B; enough that they made me sweat, slinking behind Selica as some kind of protection. While Selica had no trouble greeting each person who looked at her, I kept my eyes to either her or the floor, avoiding any sort of contact I could have with these strangers. I kept wiping my sweaty palms on my pants._

_We ended up where the headphones were, specifically the wireless ones. Selica, of course, had her eyes on the most expensive pair...that were locked behind a security stopper, preventing you from simply plucking the merchandise from the display._

**SELICA:** There’s, like, no one here to help. How rude!

_There wasn’t an associate in sight, that was for sure… That was because most of them were stuck where the games were, probably because of that new game console._

_...Speaking of that...where were-?_

**NICHOLE:** Guiny~! ♡

_Once I heard her voice, I knew what my fate entailed. That fate was to be tackled in an impenetrable hug by a certain spontaneous redhead, a tackle that would nearly topple me to the ground._

**NICHOLE:** Hi, Guiny! I miiiissed you!

_Something resembling a noise escaped my throat as she squeezed me tighter. I noticed Guy and Florence behind her - Guy was his usual self, but Florence was hunched over, his lip quivering as though he were about to cry. He looked defeated. Broken. A shattered form of a man._

**SELICA:** OMG, Flo! Are you, like, okay? Did you get your thingy-ma-jig?

_Florence sniffed._

**FLORENCE:** Don’t… I haven’t...recovered…

 **SELICA:** Recovered from what?

 **NICHOLE:** They ran out of the Shift before we even walked in the doors!

 **SELICA:** That’s _awful!_ What the hell! Isn’t Mal-Mart supposed to have, like, five hundred copies of everything?!

_Florence started furiously scratching his head with both hands, almost knocking his glasses off of his face._

**FLORENCE:** It’s just the worst…! How could they run out?! What am I supposed to do if I don’t have the Shift on the first day of release?! What am I, a pleb?

 **GUY:** It’s just a video game.

_Florence gasped before shoving his forefinger in Guy’s face. If it were anyone else that towered nearly a foot over my brother, the fiery expression Florence was giving him would be a terrifying sight. But, it was Florence we were talking about._

**FLORENCE:** How dare you! First of all, it’s a gaming _console_ , a platform to play video games on! Second… Second…

_Florence fell to his knees._

**FLORENCE:** You’re… You’re supposed to support me! You’re supposed to be...a friend…

 **GUY:** I am. That’s why I’m saying it’s just a video game.

_Nichole let go of me and rubbed her eyes._

**NICHOLE:** Nyeh… I’m bummed… I mean, I couldn’t afford it anyway, but I wanted to look in the glass and say, “Wowie! I could have that!”

 **GUY:** I’m sure there’s other stores that have it in stock.

 **SELICA:** Yeah! Not everyone’s a nerd!

_Florence whined, a crumbled excuse of a human being on the Mal-Mart floor. People stared. I sweated._

**???:** ...Well, I knew everyone was staring at _something._

_Before I could even look up to see who was speaking, Nichole’s eyes already were lit like small flames. She skipped past Guy and the moldering Florence to hug her brother, Todd. He stood there, his work vest draped over his arm, gazing down at his sister’s embarrassing friend. He truly was Nichole’s older brother - bright red hair tied in the back with freckles sprinkled across his face - but the scowl on his face was about as prominent and frequent as his sister’s smile._

**UNLOCKED!**

_When Nichole tackled him in a hug, he didn’t even budge. He simply patted her head with his free hand._

**NICHOLE:** Hi, Todd!

 **TODD:** Hi, Nichole. Hi… Nichole’s friends.

_Guy and Todd stared at each other for a while._

**TODD:** ...Hi.

 **GUY:** ...Hi.

_Nichole tugged on his sleeve._

**NICHOLE:** Are you on break?

 **TODD:** Yeah, just got on.

_He squinted at Florence, who was still weeping on the floor._

**TODD:** What’s his problem?

 **NICHOLE:** Todd, Todd, it’s terrible! The Wintendo Shift… They sold out! They sold out a long time ago, before we even got here!

 **TODD:** Oh yeah, that. I have one in my locker.

_Florence suddenly stopped sulking on the floor and scrambled back onto his feet the minute Todd said that. Nichole gasped and threw her hands over her mouth._

**FLORENCE:** _YOU WHAT._

 **SELICA:** Did you, like, steal it?!

 **TODD:** No, because I would get fired if I did that. I bought it when we opened. I know you said you wanted one, Nichole.

 **NICHOLE:** B-But, there’s no way we could afford something like that…!

 **TODD:** That’s why I’ve been putting a few bucks from my paychecks aside for the past few months.

 **NICHOLE:** What?! Really…?

 **TODD:** Yeah, really.

_Nichole continued to squeeze her face between her hands, her eyes getting glassy. Then, she gave Todd a huge smile before giving him an even bigger hug once again._

**NICHOLE:** You’re the best, Todd! I love you!

_Without warning, Florence hugged Todd at the same time._

**FLORENCE:** I love you too, new big bro!

 **TODD:** Who the hell even are you?

 **FLORENCE:** Your new sibling! I’m moving in.

 **TODD:** As if.

_Todd pried Florence off of him, using all of his strength to do so._

**FLORENCE:** PLEASE ACCEPT ME.

 **TODD:** Wanna go ahead and take it home?

 **NICHOLE:** Okay~! ♡

 **FLORENCE:** STOP IGNORING ME!

_Nichole grabbed Todd’s hand and the two started to head towards the backroom double doors. Nichole waved back at the four of us before treading too far._

**NICHOLE:** Bye, guys! I’ll be right back!

_Guy gave her a small wave back. Florence was too busy ripping his hair out and having an existential crisis._

**FLORENCE:** This isn’t fair! Life isn’t fair!

 **SELICA:** Flo, it’ll totes be okay! There’s, like, a bunch of other places we can check!

 **FLORENCE:** Oh, how we have fallen from grace… There’s no point! My life! It must cease.

 **GUY:** Calm down.

_Guy was originally going to wait for Nichole outside the associate doors, but Florence was in such a misery pit of his own making that he decided to go with Selica and I to the front and check out once she had her headphones at hand. Florence followed closely behind, slouching so much from melancholy that his glasses were on the brink of falling off his nose. There was a Subday towards the front of the store, and all of us had hungry stomachs, so we decided that would be where we would eat and wait for Nichole to return with her Shift._

_Selica wrote her order on my phone before settling herself in line to check-out. For most people, telling your friend what you wanted would suffice, but Selica had a very refined taste that expanded over several dozen words, and my brain could only remember a few types of sandwich condiments at a time. I also didn’t have the willpower nor the strength to harass the poor Subday sandwich maker with such a lengthy order, but a disgruntled Florence offered to order it himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he ordered something for Selica, anyway._

_When we stepped into the tiny section that had an overwhelming scent of bread, we found a coincidence - that coincidence being four of our friends sitting at a table within clear view of the cashiers. Lucia and Oliver had untouched six inch sandwiches in front of them, shifting back and forth in their seats like they were looking for something, while Morgan and Rudy were besides them gorging on some of the most stacked submarines I had ever seen. It took no time at all for them to notice us._

**MORGAN:** Dufes! If’s fah bwos!

_Morgan yelled with his mouth full of cold-cut meat, pointing at the three of us._

**LUCIA:** Oh! Hello! Guin, Guy! Florence? What’s the matter?

 **FLORENCE:** I...I don’t want to talk about it…

_He sniffed._

**OLIVER:** Hey, you guys by chance see Todd at all?

 **LUCIA:** He was out here just a second ago…

 **GUY:** He went on break.

 **OLIVER:** Seriously?!

 **LUCIA:** No wonder it’s been so long…

_...Wait. Is that why they’re here?_

**GUY:** Are you...truly watching Todd from afar like some kind of stalkers while he works?

 **OLIVER:** Look, do I judge your life decisions? No. Don’t judge mine.

 **GUY:** Mine don’t include being a stalker.

 **OLIVER:** I am not a stalker! This is a public space. I am a customer. And Todd is a cute boy. It’s just what happens sometimes!

 **LUCIA:** He is a really cute boy, isn’t he?

 **OLIVER:** _Oh my god he really is._

_...I guess if no one gets hurt? Though there may be some heartbreaks down the line._

_Meanwhile, Morgan and Rudy seemed like they were in their own little sandwichy heaven._

**MORGAN:** How’f your fandvich, bro?

 **RUDY:** ...The mustard is a bit overpowering despite there not being that much. They did supply enough meat to balance out the flavor, though. I would suggest later that they’d consider putting one less slice of tomato, since that added to the amount of lettuce they provide gives too much of a crunch to a sandwich I expected to be softer.

 **RUDY:** What about you?

 **MORGAN:** It’f baller!

_Morgan took another bite of his sandwich despite still having a mouthful already. Rudy stared down at their own._

**RUDY:** ...Baller…

_Oliver slammed his fist against the table. Morgan jumped and nearly choked on the overbearing amount of sandwich in his mouth._

**OLIVER:** GOD DAMN IT.

_After a coughing fit, Morgan spoke._

**MORGAN:** Dude!

 **OLIVER:** I came here to see cute boys, not eat sandwiches!

 **GUY:** This is a sandwich restaurant.

 **MORGAN:** I-I’ve never seen you more animated, bro…

_Morgan paused._

**MORGAN:** Wait, you like dudes?

_Oliver turned his head to Morgan and just stared. He stared with such a deadpan expression, it would make Guy take a run for his money._

**LUCIA:** Nnngh… This isn’t very fun at all…

 **RUDY:** ...We can go do something else.

 **LUCIA:** No! I’m sitting here and waiting for Todd! He’s my prince charming, I just know it!

 **RUDY:** ...But he’s twenty. And you’re sixteen.

_Lucia puffed her cheeks._

**LUCIA:** I’m not sixteen anymore, Rudy! How many times do I have to tell you?!

_Lucia’s voice still sounded as youthful as usual, but there was a layer of frustration to it that made the air tense. Rudy scratched their cheek, their gaze on the table._

**RUDY:**...Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I forgot.

 **LUCIA:** Sure you did…

_Lucia mumbled her response under her breath, but you could still hear it. Rudy was still as emotionless as always, but I could tell they were upset by the exchange by how they kept their head low._

_I didn’t blame them. Lucia still reminded me of a sixteen-year-old with how small she was and how she dressed. In fact, everyone still reminded me of their ages from...what? Two years ago?_

_...Two years, right? Two years since that collective dream? Or was it more one and a half? It was hard to keep track of… I barely remember anything in between. Only certain major events. It all seemed to be going so fast-paced… I guessed that was how adulthood worked, right? Time seemed to move a little faster?_

_Almost like...things get fast-forwarded-_

_Suddenly, Morgan’s phone on the table started vibrating. It played the default ringtone for his model. When he checked it, he nearly flung himself away from the table, his face as white as a sheet._

**MORGAN:** Wh-What the fuck?!

 **OLIVER:** Morgan, what’s wrong?

 **MORGAN:** Th-The number… I know that number, it’s...it’s _her!_

_Oliver’s face paled too. He didn’t have to say a name; we all knew who he meant. The only person who’s number he would have memorized._

_Her._

_Guy reached over the table and grabbed Morgan’s phone. He pressed his thumb against the screen and held it against his ear._

**GUY:** Hello?

_He paused. I didn’t hear anything on the other end. Eventually, he pulled it away from his ear._

**GUY:** Hung up.

 **MORGAN:** Why…? Why does she keep doing that?!

 **LUCIA:** This isn’t the first time it’s happened?

 **MORGAN:** No! This has been happening for, like, five months now!

 **GUY:** And you didn’t say anything about it?

 **MORGAN:** I- I thought it would stop… I thought maybe it was a prank! Especially since she...she…

 **OLIVER:** Maya went missing, remember? Around when we graduated.

_Maya DeMarco… Morgan’s ex-girlfriend. Someone who we considered a part of our friend group but showed her true colors once it was revealed she was bullying Oliver behind Morgan’s back. Not to mention her blatant manipulation over Morgan while they were together, and only Morgan couldn’t see it…_

_She went missing not long after Morgan and Oliver’s graduation. Morgan admitted he felt incredible guilt after it was reported, but I would be lying if I said there wasn’t a part of me that felt a tinge of relief… Was that bad?_

**UNLOCKED!**

**MORGAN:** Uungh… I keep thinking, “What if it’s her ghost, and now she’s haunting me from beyond the grave”?! I hate it!

 **OLIVER:** Morgan…

 **GUY:** Someone else may have her number now. Especially if it was cut off after she went missing.

 **LUCIA:** Like when you get a new phone, and strangers call you because they think you’re the person who had the number before you!

 **MORGAN:** ...I guess…

_Oliver gazed at Morgan with a pitiful expression on his face. Then, he shook his head and waved his hand in front of his face._

**OLIVER:** Aha… Uh! Guy! Guin! What’re you guys doing here anyway…?

_Desperately trying to change the subject… Maya wasn’t exactly the nicest topic for him, that much was certain._

**GUY:** Video games.

 **GUIN:** Uh… Selica.

 **OLIVER:** Oh! Makes sense. Haha…

 **LUCIA:** Video games…

_Lucia snapped her finger._

**LUCIA:** That reminds me! I have to tell Florence something!

 **OLIVER:** About video games?

 **LUCIA:** No, about-!

_Without warning, there was a shriek, and I suddenly had a wrapped foot-long sandwich flying towards my face. I stumbled, the food dancing between my hands before I finally caught it between my arms. One was tossed towards Guy too, but he caught it seamlessly in the air._

**FLORENCE:** Yay, you guys caught them!

_Florence approached the group, his arm filled with Subday orders and drinks. With his medical mask pulled out of his face, he stretched his neck out to take a sip from one._

**GUY:** Unnecessary, wouldn’t you say?

 **FLORENCE:** Hardly! I was about to drop all of this! It would’ve been a disaster otherwise!

_He took another sip. Lucia clapped her hands together._

**LUCIA:** Florence! I have something important to tell you.

_Florence grunted, not once pausing from drinking his soda._

**LUCIA:** Luca told me to tell you if I ever saw you… He wants to meet you sometime later today, if that’s okay!

_With that, Florence froze. He didn’t move, time moving on as he stayed put, planted in that one spot, his lips still on his straw as his eyes glazed over._

_Then, he dropped everything and started sweating._

**GUY:** That negated your entire point for throwing our sandwiches not even two minutes ago.

_Florence didn’t hear him. He couldn’t hear him over his mumbling under his breath as he twiddled his thumbs, hunched over, face turning as red as a beet._

_...He surely was going through many emotions this day, wasn’t he?_

**OLIVER:** Uh, is he okay…?

 **LUCIA:** He reminds me of you when you talk to Todd!

 **OLIVER:** _Oh shush I’m not this big of a disaster._

 **RUDY:** You are.

 **OLIVER:** Rudy? Rudy?!

_I heard heels clacking against the floor and turned my head to find Selica approaching us, a plastic bag hanging from her forearm. She waved at us._

**SELICA:** Oh, too-dah-loo! Sorry it took me so long, the cashier was, like, _super_ slow, and the old people in front of me were writing a check! Like, who uses those except when you’re, like, buying a car or something- OMG, what did you guys do to Flo?

_Florence was holding his head at this point and making...concerning humming sounds, almost like a car revving up._

**SELICA:** I can’t leave him alone for, like, five minutes, I swear! Flo-

 **FLORENCE:** ARRRRGH!

_Florence suddenly shouted before lunging at me-_

_Wait, what?_

_Before I could react, he was behind me. He lifted me up in the air, his arms around my own. It was futile for me to move. Futile for me to fight back. I shrieked and started kicking at the air._

_What the hell was Florence doing?!_

**FLORENCE:** I NEED TO BORROW HER.

 **SELICA:** Oh, okay!

_SELICA, NO._

_At an alarming speed, Florence hauled me away. I didn’t know how this skinny pole of a man could possibly carry me - actually, no, I knew how he could considering how tiny I was compared to him._

_Who cares! It didn’t matter! It was absolutely terrifying and he was scurrying away at the speed of some kind of cryptid monster in the night! Like some kind of SQP! It was definitely on my list of the most horrifying instances of my life! How was he doing this?!_

_It didn’t help that all Guy did was wave us off. Like, THANKS. APPRECIATE IT._

_I didn’t know where we were going or what was going on; all I knew was I was eventually pushed into a clothing rack while Florence jumped in behind me. There, we were surrounded by a wall of clothes, the only things separating us from humanity and freedom._

_Is this how it ends? In the clothing section of Mal-mart as this sweaty otaku-gone-cryptid murders me in a frenzy because...what? Some boy wants to talk to him?_

_...Makes sense, I guess._

_BUT WHY ME?_

**FLORENCE:** I need your help.

_His mouth was in a thin line as he rubbed his hands together. Help. Help me._

**GUIN:** Wh-Why me…?

 **FLORENCE:** You’re the ONLY one who can help me with this! I… I…

_He pulled his mask back over his nose._

**FLORENCE:** I...I am in a love triangle!

_...Uh._

**FLORENCE:** I have found myself conflicted… A struggle of the heart! A calling not for one man...but two! Both who have found themselves comfortable within this theory called “love”...

_Uh…?_

**FLORENCE:** I don’t know what to do, Guin! I feel like the day of reckoning is at hand, and I am swiftly running out of time!

 **GUIN:** ...I-I’m sorry?

 **FLORENCE:** Don’t apologize.

_I wasn’t… I’m confused._

**FLORENCE:** Luca wishes to speak to me, but… What if he grasps for my heart even more than he already has? What will I do then?! My heart...has always belonged to Guy! But, now… It seems to be at a crossroads?!

_Oh. I get it._

**FLORENCE:** Since we met, I have been infatuated by your brother… His friendship, kindness, intelligence… Everything about him as always been what I’ve loved! But then…

_Florence pressed his hands against his cheeks and...purred?_

**FLORENCE:** Luca... _purty._

_My head was spinning. My mind checked out for eternity. I felt like I crossed into some other realm of reality that was more fake than any dream I’ve ever had._

**FLORENCE:** Guin, you _have_ to help me with this! You’re the only one who can!

 **GUIN:** Why…?

 **FLORENCE:** Because you know my strife, don’t you? You’re also in a love triangle! I mean, with Casper and Selica, right?

 **GUIN:** NO.

 **GUIN:** ABSOLUTELY NOT.

 **GUIN:** WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?

 **GUIN:** THAT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT TRUE.

 **GUIN:** WRONG.

 **GUIN:** WRONG!

_I realized I was yelling and slapped my hand over my mouth. My face flushed._

**FLORENCE:** Wow, I’ve never heard you talk that loud before!

_Help me. Someone, please._

**GUIN:** Th-That is...not...factual, but… I-I will try to- to help, at the very least…

_I was whispering at this point. No doubt people heard me screaming at the top of my lungs, so I had to keep low._

**FLORENCE:** Thanks, Guin! So: Guy or Luca?

_...Is that seriously it? Just me deciding his romantic fate for him? I mean, it was easy, but…_

**GUIN:** Luca.

 **FLORENCE:** E-Eh? Really?!

_Florence’s voice cracked and his face started heating up again._

**GUIN:** W-Well… Yeah. I don’t- I don’t really have to tell you why Guy isn’t the best choice when Nichole exists...right?

 **FLORENCE:** ...I mean…

 **GUIN:** But… Putting that aside… You seem happy with Luca.

 **FLORENCE:** I do…?

 **GUIN:** Y-You seem more open to talk about your interests with him...probably because he shows interest in listening. And Luca seems to like you back…

 **FLORENCE:** You think so…?

_He hasn’t particularly left you alone for a good while now._

_I shook my head. I knew Florence was asking for my opinion, but was it really my place to decide for him?_

**GUIN:** I mean… In the end… It’s your decision, right?

_Florence pouted and scratched his cheek._

**FLORENCE:** ...Decisions are hard, though…

 **GUIN:** Yeah, but… You gotta make them eventually, right…? J-Just like you said… The “d-day of reckoning” is at hand.

_I felt like an anime character saying that._

_Florence closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. Then, he clenched his fists together._

**FLORENCE:** You… You’re right! I can’t… I can’t hold back any longer! I need to make a decision! I… I…

_His momentary confident demeanour washed away when he suddenly grabbed my hands._

**FLORENCE:** Please come with me to talk to Luca. I’m scawed.

_Please don’t pull out the baby talk._

**GUIN:** ...O-Okay.

_Florence gave me a huge, toothy smile before adjusting his glasses. He traded his joy for a smug expression._

**FLORENCE:** Excellent… With you by my side, there’s nothing I can’t accomplish on this glorious day! Together, we shall prevail!

 **FLORENCE:** ...Can you text him?

_We would prevail if I didn’t pass out from sheer exhaustion first._

* * *

 

_After picking up Selica from Subday, Florence and I took the Overground with her to the nearest mall in New Eidenburg. The mall was actually Selica’s choice for a meeting place, naturally; when I tried to send a text to Luca, I spent so much time worrying about whether I sounded like Florence or not  (considering I was using his phone) that Selica ended up becoming the messenger of the group, something she was exceptionally talented at being. Guy had no problem with us taking Florence and leaving him behind, especially since Nichole had returned at that point. He was content with anything as long as she was around._

_The Overgound was flooded with people, moreso than usual considering it was around lunchtime when we decided to commute. An above-ground subway that maneuvered through the skyscrapers of New Eidenburg, making you feel as though you were soaring above the world, separated from the crowds that filled the streets below… It was no surprise that it was quite the popular choice to travel on, which contributed to us arriving at the mall much later than we anticipated._

_In fact, we were about fifteen minutes passed the time we promised to meet Luca, and Florence was a perspiring mess._

**FLORENCE:** Oh my god he’s going to hate me and he’s never going to talk to me again and it’s because of the dumb mom with fifteen kids on the train who wouldn’t move from the entrance and kept screaming my entire life is going to end right in this moment I can’t show my face to anyone again I have to live as a hermit it’s the only solution.

_He spoke without taking a single pause, only gasping for air once he finished that incredibly long run-on of a sentence._

**SELICA:** Flo, he’s not gonna hate you because you got, like, stuck in human traffic.

 **FLORENCE:** Yes he is! In fact, he already hates me. I’m sure of it!

 **SELICA:** Why didn’t you ask Candace to take you here if you were so worried about the time? She drives, like, five hundred miles over the speed limit on her motorcycle!

 **FLORENCE:** She’s taking her cobra to the exotic pet doctor in Goodneighbor! That’s why she didn’t come with me to get the Shift…that I didn’t get anyway...

 _She’s taking her_ what _to the_ where? _No, it didn’t matter._

_The three of us gathered outside a Kacy’s in a spacious foyer with a massive fountain sitting in the middle of it. There were very few people in the mall that day aside from all the early twenties boys with too much grease in their hair gathered at the GameCorner… This mall was more of a teen hangout, though, so it made sense that it would be a bit deserted when school was still in session._

_Plus, there was a literal army of crows gathered outside the front doors, a cacophony of their shrieks enough to make any person turn from this building out of sheer fear of being pummeled by them. It felt like something out of a horror movie, but I guess helping Florence with his love troubles was more important than worrying about an invasion of crows planning on overthrowing humanity one mall at a time._

_It turned out that our lateness didn’t matter - Luca didn’t show up right on time either. In fact, we found ourselves sitting at the edge of the fountain waiting for him to finally reveal himself. Selica filed her nails, I played on my phone, and Florence twiddled his thumbs as he continued to sweat. He just kept doing that, and I wondered if he needed to change his clothes at this point from the sheer amount of sweat he had been producing this entire day._

**FLORENCE:** I think he stood me up. Time to drown myself!

 **SELICA:** Aw, Flo! He knows better than to stand you up ‘cause then I would murder him when he sleeps!

 **FLORENCE:** Haha… You’re so funny, Seli…

 **SELICA:** That wasn’t a joke.

_She continued to file her nails, her expression unwavering. She scared me sometimes, but I was glad I was on the side of “people she would murder for”._

_...Was that something to be glad about?_

_I didn’t have much time to ponder that before I heard Selica squeal with delight while jumping onto her feet._

**SELICA:** Fee-fee!

_Florence and I turned our heads to find Felicia a little ways off, her deadpan expression boring into the three of us. Selica trotted over to Felicia and threw her arms around her, squishing her face into the annoyed girl’s._

**FELICIA:** Let go of me. We saw each other yesterday.

 **SELICA:** I know, but it feels, like, five years since we last talked!

 **FELICIA:** You literally texted me thirty minutes ago.

 **SELICA:** And you rudely didn’t respond!

 **FELICIA:** I know.

_Florence and I ended up wandering over to them as they chatted. It always surprised me how drastically Felicia dressed when she was staying over at Morgan and Oliver’s - instead of the more clean-cut, modest attire her parents usually made her wear, she was head-to-toe in black, an intense gothic aesthetic complimented with lace and frills and a choker and whatnot. She even wore incredibly heavy dark make-up with exaggerated winged eyeliner and purple lipstick. No doubt Oliver was proud of her fashion choices at least._

_I noticed a black plastic bag hanging from her arm._

**GUIN:** Uh-

 **SELICA:** Are you shopping? OMG, Fee-fee’s going shopping without me! How rude!

 **FELICIA:** Calm down. I was picking something up.

_Felicia stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out...a wooden board? It had a small, clear packet of pins attached to it._

**FELICIA:** It’s a bug board.

 **FLORENCE:** You collect insects?

 **FELICIA:** No. Well, I never did properly.

 **FLORENCE:** How...did you collect them before?

 **FELICIA:** I threw them in my drawer.

_I’ve heard horror stories about Felicia’s room, ranging from posters on the wall of boy bands with the member’s eyes cut out to yarn voodoo dolls hanging by threads from the ceiling, so the idea of her storing dead bugs in her drawers didn’t shock me at all. It did make Florence pale a little._

**FELICIA:** Oliver said that insect spreading might be a healthy outlet for my obsession with death or whatever.

 **SELICA:** Ooooh, that’s a good idea! If you get, like, the prettiest butterfly in the world, name it after me!

 **FELICIA:** Sure. If I find an ugly moth with a part of it’s wing cut off, I’ll totally name it after you.

 **SELICA:** I said butterfly! Fee-fee, do you ever listen to me?!

 **FELICIA:** Of course not.

 **???:** Aha! There you are, Florence!

_A familiar voice cut into the conversation. Not far off, approaching the fountain from the southernmost part of the mall, was Luca, dressed as neatly as usual with seemingly freshly ironed clothes. But, he had something with him…_

_He was pushing a fancy stroller, and in it was a...cat. His cat, to be specific. A white Persian with far too much hair that seemed to sparkle as brightly as he did._

_Without thinking, I hopped behind Selica, pulling my sweater’s collar over my nose._

**LUCA:** I didn’t realize that others would be here as well! I’m perfectly fine with that, though.

 **FLORENCE:** U-Uh… Um… Ah, um… Hi.

 **LUCA:** Hello! You look dashing today.

 **FLORENCE:** Eheheh…

_Florence’s face became as red as a beet, but he had a goofy smile on his face._

**SELICA:** Um, did you seriously bring your cat to the _mall?_

 **LUCA:** Your tone suggests that you think Atticus isn’t deserving of a walk with his father every once and awhile.

 **SELICA:** “Atticus?”

 **LUCA:** Atticus Miles Abbot III is his full name, thank you very much!

 **SELICA:** There was an Atticus Miles Abbot I and II?

_Luca didn’t respond. He merely stared at Selica, his small grin still on his face. How he blinked told everyone that he had no clue how to respond._

_I could already feel my sinuses start to fill._

**FELICIA:** You do realized Guin’s incredibly allergic to cats, right?

 **LUCA:** Oh, dear! I didn’t know! I truly apologize, Guinevere! I would’ve left Atticus at home if I realized you were here!

 **FELICIA:** Why didn’t you?

 **LUCA:** Ah, he was being quite fussy! I had yet to brush his fur, and he was requesting his portion of wet food early. In fact, his pompous attitude is why we were running late, which I apologize for!

_Luca bopped Atticus’ nose with the tip of his forefinger._

**LUCA:** Isn’t that right, Atticus?

_Atticus started purring. I sneezed._

**SELICA:** You’re going to kill Guin!

 **FLORENCE:** W-Wait! Here!

_Florence dug into his messenger bag and pulled out a spare medical mask of his. I swiped it from him without hesitation and put it on. My eyes were starting to burn._

**FLORENCE:** It’s not much, but hopefully it helps!

 **LUCA:** Ah, Florence! You truly are thinking one step ahead of everyone else, aren’t you?

 **FLORENCE:** Um… Ah, uh, eheh…

 **LUCA:** Aside from all of that, you must be curious as to why I would request to see you, yes?

 **FELICIA:** You willingly decided to see this loon?

 **FLORENCE:** Uh, I, uh… I, um… Y-Yeah.

 **LUCA:** Fret no more! Because what I’ve come to propose to you today...is a date!

_Florence started choking. Even Selica was shocked, throwing her hand over her mouth and gasping._

**SELICA:** Like, for real?!

 **LUCA:** Of course! I’m astonished that you would be surprised, Selica.

 **SELICA:** Why?

 **LUCA:** Because you were the one to ask for this! From the facility, remember?

_...From after the puzzle task?_

**SELICA:** You’re...seriously holding onto that?

 **LUCA:** Of course! It may have been a dream, but that doesn’t discount the fact that you consciously decided to put yourself up for me. Just the thought itself deserves to be paid back.

_I was surprised Luca still remembered that from all this time...and that he was so willing to go through with it._

**LUCA:** I’ve been considering what sort of first dates we may have together… Would you like to hear my suggestions?

 **FLORENCE:** YES.

_Florence shouted his response, which I was pretty sure he didn’t mean to do._

**LUCA:** Excellent! Now, let’s see…

_Luca dug underneath Atticus’ blanket that the cat was rested on. From underneath, he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. When he unraveled it though, the paper rolled out onto the floor and past our feet, the entire sheet covered in his handwriting. Felicia lifted up one part of the paper; even then, it still dragged on the floor at either side of the section she was holding._

**SELICA:** Holy shit!

 **LUCA:** Now, I considered many things that would entertain you, Florence...to make it truly unforgettable! If we’re to do this, I’m going to ensure it’s a date that you will never forget!

 **FLORENCE:** ...Never forget…

 **LUCA:** While all of these options I’ve thought of would work, I did settle on one that I think would be perfect: a trip to the port town of Folkestone, where we can take in such a rich history that emanates from it!

 **SELICA:** That isn’t a first date, that’s a honeymoon…!

 **LUCA:** It’s not loud and noisy like London, but it holds enough within it to keep us entertained for days. I’ve visited the town many times, but it would be an honor to take you there and share with you what I know.

 **FLORENCE:** Folkestone, huh…

 **LUCA:** Yes! Of course, I would love to hear your opinion of this.

_For the first time that entire day, Florence wasn’t sweating and he wasn’t making strange panting noises. Instead, his eyebrow was cocked as he scratched his chin, deep in thought._

**FLORENCE:** ...I appreciate the thought, Luca, but… I wouldn’t be able to go.

 **LUCA:** Oh?

 **FLORENCE:** It’s not that I don’t _want_ to go… I would love to see another country! But, the fact is… I really can’t.

 **FLORENCE:** My prosthetic makes it impossible.

_Luca started to roll his list back up, a pout on his face._

**LUCA:** Prosthetic…?

 **FLORENCE:** My heart prosthetic! I don’t...have my real heart. I got a transplant for a prosthetic one a few years ago.

 **FLORENCE:** My old heart was really weak. Remember how I told you I spent a lot of my childhood in the hospital?

 **LUCA:** Yes, but I thought it was because of your immuno-deficiency…

 **FLORENCE:** Well, yeah… It was that too. I had a lot of problems! Haha…

_Florence scratched the back of his head._

**FLORENCE:** But now I have this heart prosthetic. Which is cool! But it has its limitations. Flying’s one! I can’t go through a metal detector or it’ll shut it off, for one. And if I go over a certain elevation, the pressure will cause it to start failing…

 **LUCA:** ...I see…

_There was a hint of disappointment in Luca’s voice. Florence waved his hands in front of him in a panic._

**FLORENCE:** Th-That doesn’t mean we can’t do something else, though! Because I… I… I really… W… Want t...t-to….Wwww...want...wwww…. Hnnngh.

_He started gurgling. He was so close._

_Luca stuffed his list back under his cat’s blanket, who was now curled up and asleep._

**LUCA:** ...Well then, in that case, what would you like to do for our first date?

 **FLORENCE:** E-Eh?

 **LUCA:** I’ve spent so much time thinking of it on my own… But this made me realize something! I haven’t put you much into consideration when it comes to thinking of this!

 **LUCA:** This is to make _you_ happy, anyway! And what better way to make you happy than to do something you would like to do?

_Selica clapped her hands together._

**SELICA:** OMG, Flo! You could, like, do all kinds of cute stuff! You could, like, go shopping, or have dinner at a fancy restaurant, or see a cheesy romance movie, or-

 **FLORENCE:** There’s an anime convention at the Specter Convention Center this weekend. It’s called DekCon!

_Selica hunched her shoulders, her face dropping with them._

**SELICA:** ...Seriously?

 **FELICIA:** You expected anything else out of him?

_Luca pressed his hand against his chest._

**LUCA:** Sounds perfect!

 **FLORENCE:** Really…?

 **LUCA:** Yes! It’s what you want to do most, yes?

 **FLORENCE:** Y-Yes!

 **LUCA:** Then that’s what we shall do! Do not fret about the expenses, I have it all covered.

 **FLORENCE:** Are you sure…?!

 **LUCA:** Of course! Anything for you!

_Florence coughed, and he crumbled back into the sweaty heap of a nervous mess he once was._

**FLORENCE:** Ehehe… Thanks.

 **LUCA:** Until then, though, may I suggest that we all have lunch together? I regret to say that I skipped lunch to ensure Atticus received proper grooming before arriving here.

 **SELICA:** We already got something at Mal-mart earlier!

_Selica pressed her finger against her chin._

**SELICA:** Oh, wait, no we didn’t. Flo dropped it all on the floor. Okay, let’s get lunch!

 **LUCA:** Wonderful! I shall take this opportunity to fulfill the other part of my promise: the drink from Moonbucks! Which was…?

 **SELICA:** A quad venti half caf breve, no foam with whip, two splenda sti-!

 **LUCA:** Yes! Except, please only repeat that once we’re there.

_While Luca and Selica were distracted with the prospect of lunch as Florence stood behind them, steaming from sheer consternation, Felicia and I stood back and away from them, relatively silent. My nose still felt stuffy and my eyes watery, but I didn’t feel like I was going to immediately die at the sight of the cat thanks to Florence’s extra medical mask, even if it was a bit uncomfortable._

_I couldn’t help but think about how Luca was holding up his promise to Selica from the collective dream. Surely he didn’t hold it to that high of a pedestal considering it didn’t actually happen…? Sure, Selica putting herself up for him, even if it was just a dream, means a lot… She decided to do it herself, not some ghost that was supposed to represent her._

_...The concept of the collective dream we all had was a bit weird, wasn’t it? Even Guy and I didn’t share such connected dreams like that - ours were more along the lines of “one of us has a dream while the other watches it like a movie”. (Of course, I always had incredibly embarrassing dreams while Guy’s were always about him having a perfectly normal day with Nichole. It wasn’t fair, really.) We never had any that were so intense nor so interactive with each other._

_...Huh._

_I turned my head to Felicia, who was still staring blankly at the other three. I wondered what she thought about that._

**GUIN:** It’s...funny how Luca’s keeping his pr-promise from the collective dream, isn’t it…?

_Felicia’s eyes flickered over to me as she raised an eyebrow._

**FELICIA:** …”Collective dream”?

 **GUIN:** ...Y-Yes…?

_Her eyes narrowed._

**FELICIA:** ...Hm. And here I thought you of all people would stay rational. Guess I was wrong.

_With that, she walked towards the group, leaving me befuddled and alone._

_What...did she mean by that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha... Nothing bad happened. In fact, consider this to be a little breather period when it comes to stressful stuff! There's still some things sprinkled here and there, but...eh.  
> The CG was drawn by my friend, Mikky! They're @kouoniah on twitter, give them a follow and commission them when you can!  
> With my busy schedule, I haven't had much time to work on CGs for this. As thus, I'm commissioning some friends to do CGs for RATS for the next few updates! The sprites are all still done by me though considering they don't take much time to do.
> 
> Be sure to kudos the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe to the fic for more updates like this one! And tell your friends!


End file.
